Summer Falter (Indo Trans)
by exoblackpepper
Summary: [TRANSLATED FIC] Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang terbaik sekaligus terburuk diantara kedua dunia. Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan berganti gender setiap tahunnya. Itu bukanlah sebuah penyakit, maupun sebuah kutukan. Itu tak bisa disembuhkan, tak bisa dihindari. Hubungan serius sama sekali bukan bagian dari dirinya. Tapi kemudian, Jongin datang. / KAISOO / BL, YAOI
1. PROLOGUE

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

 **Description**

Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang terbaik sekaligus terburuk diantara kedua dunia.

Dia adalah seorang anak laki-laki dan dia bertransformasi menjadi perempuan di tahun lainnya.

Itu bukanlah sebuah penyakit.

Maupun sebuah kutukan.

Itu tidak dapat disembuhkan.

Itu tidak akan pernah bisa dihindari.

Hubungan serius sama sekali bukan bagian dari dirinya.

Tapi kemudian,

Jongin datang.

.

* * *

.

 **Foreword (author's note)**

Jadi sebenarnya cerita ini sudah menghantui pikiranku selama beberapa bulan dan aku selalu berencana untuk membuat fanfic ini tapi aku selalu menunda-nunda waktu.

Aku meminta maaf atas foreword yang buruk karena otakku payah.

Tapi aku akan sangat senang jika kalian men- _subscribe_ cerita ini.

.

GUUUYS! IT'S KAISOO THIS TIME,

OTP EXO favorit kedua-ku!

Dan Kaisoo _rocks_ dan Kaisoo cocok dengan bentuk plot fanfic apapun,

Dan Kaisoo itu nyata, dan semua orang suka Kaisoo,

Dan aku cinta Kaisoo. LOL.

.

BTW. Plot dan alur cerita ini murni imajinasiku sendiri setelah menonton film "The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" dan ide itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dari otakku.

Terakhir,

Cerita apapun yang mirip dengan ceritaku,

ADALAH MURNI KETIDAKSENGAJAAN.

Heeeeee.

Subscribe.

.

* * *

.

 **Chingchongs (translator's note):**

Pertama kali translate fanfic and i realized that's not as easy as i thought bfore! :')

aku bakal mencoba translate fic keren ini dengan bahasa se-santai mungkin (tapi ga menghilangkan keindahan ceritanya) agar kalian ngerti

cerita ini bagus banget, banget banget. cerita aslinya uda complete, jadi kalo kalian penasaran kalian boleh baca fic aslinya (link uda tercantum diatas)

so, kaisoo shippers mari merapat!

mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan trans or ada yang membingungkan, maklumi ya ngahahah~

kotak review tersedia untuk kritik saran dan komentar kalian!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	2. SF 1

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang terbaik sekaligus terburuk diantara kedua dunia.

Kondisi yang ia miliki adalah sebuah misteri yang tak dapat dijelaskan siapapun, bahkan yang terpintar diantara para dokter terkemuka gagal menyatakan penjelasan secara ilmiah.

Percaya, tidak percaya; dia adalah dua ciptaan yang berlawanan.

Saat itu dia masih berumur enam ketika ia mulai menyadarinya. Suatu pagi ia pergi ke kamar mandi, ingin buang air kecil, ia menemukan alat vitalnya menghilang dari tubuhnya. Bagaimana bisa ia buang air kecil tanpa _itu_?! Masih muda dan polos, ia menangis pada ibunya, berteriak ketika cairan kekuningan perlahan menuruni pahanya. Ibunya dengan cemas bergegas menghampirinya, matanya terpancar emosi yang belum dapat Kyungsoo artikan.

Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan saat menceritakan kepada ibunya apa yang terjadi, dan ibunya hanya bernafas dengan tenang, tersenyum tipis. Ibunya mengusap airmata dari kedua pipi tembamnya dan menepuk rambut jamurnya, berkata "Tak perlu khawatir Kyungsoo-ku, semua akan baik-baik saja."

Di tahun berikutnya, alat vital lelakinya kembali. Dia bahkan hampir lupa kalau ia pernah mempunyainya.

Sekolah dasar mengajarkan Kyungsoo tentang krayon dan tanah liat dan lumpur dan pertemanan dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah teman pertamanya, malah teman satu-satunya. Ibu mereka saling berteman dan alamat rumah mereka cukup dekat di sebuah kampung kecil, yang merupakan alasan mengapa mereka bertemu setiap saat setiap harinya.

Mereka melakukan segalanya bersama; berbagi rahasia bodoh, bertengkar dan mengintimidasi anak lainnya, bertengkar karena _taksiran_ , bergabung di klub sekolah yang sama, bahkan mandi. Mereka sangat _klop_ , tak dapat bertahan hidup tanpa kehadiran salah satu dari mereka.

Ada suatu hari saat ia menginjak kelas 3 SD ketika Baekhyun menginap di rumah Kyungsoo dan mereka mandi bersama, Baekhyun bertanya mengapa ia tidak mempunyai penisnya lagi. Kyungsoo hanya terdiam, menatap _milik_ Baekhyun dan mengatakan "Tak perlu khawatir, punyamu juga akan hilang.."

Tetapi Kyungsoo sudah menginjak umur sepuluh dan dia mulai menyadari kalau ia tidak normal.

Ternyata Baekhyun tak pernah kehilangan alat vitalnya dan masih utuh ketika milik Kyungsoo menghilang lagi. Rambutnya tumbuh sangat panjang juga dan ibunya akan membawanya ke pangkas rambut. Dia tak pernah bertanya, dia hanya menurut dan memilih untuk menemukan petunjuk lain sendirian.

Ia hanya berumur dua belas ketika kecurigaannya semakin terbukti, ketika ibunya menyuruhnya untuk pindah sekolah, "Kyungsoo, kau tak seperti mereka."

Perpisahan dengan Baekhyun cukup dramatis; mereka seperti koala yang ditarik-paksa dari pohon, hidung tersumbat karena terlalu banyak menangis. Mereka pun berjanji untuk surat-suratan setiap hari.

Menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah baru untuk pertama kali cukup sulit bagi Kyungsoo, tapi yang lebih sulit adalah memakai rok sekolah. Itu sangat tidak nyaman dibandingkan celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai sebelumnya. Ia juga mendapatkan beberapa setel baju, yang sangatlah berbeda dari yang biasa ia pakai; blus, celana pendek mengembang, gaun daster, rok, dan banyak rok lainnya lagi.

Sebagai tambahan dari perubahannya, ibunya menyuruh Kyungsoo mengganti namanya menjadi "Kyungsoon". Bukan hal yang sulit dan dia terlalu muda untuk peduli.

Tapi beberapa hari kemudian Kyungsoo melihat bercak darah di celana dalamnya. Di saat itu juga ia sadar hanya perempuan yang mengalami menstruasi setiap bulan.

Ketika ia berumur tiga belas, dengan senang hati ia menyambut "Kyungsoo" dan kaos-kaos miliknya lagi. Tak ada menstruasi, tak ada rok, tak ada lelaki genit yang menggodanya. Namun itu berarti sekolah baru dan alamat baru lagi. Ia mencoba hidup normal, seperti lelaki sepantarannya, tapi ia tahu itu tak akan bertahan lama, terutama dalam kasusnya.

Umur empat belas, Kyungsoo bangun dengan sepasang gundukan lembut di dadanya. Dia berlari ke kaca dan— _Kyungsoon telah kembali_ ; Kyungsoon dan rambut hitam panjangnya, Kyungsoon dan suara memekik perempuannya, Kyungsoon dan tubuh mungilnya —ditambah dengan buah dada.

Semakin tua semakin ia sadari bahwa ia berada di situasi yang sulit. Dia lelah terus-terusan pindah sekolah, _packing_ , menyesuaikan diri, meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Sangat melelahkan. Dia bukan anak nakal, tapi kenapa semua ini terjadi padanya? Keinginannya sangat simpel, ia menginginkan hidup normal, seperti yang lainnya.

Tentu, Kyungsoo menangis. Suatu malam ibunya mendengar isak tangisnya dan tak ada yang dapat ibunya lakukan kecuali memeluk anaknya dan mengelus punggungya sampai ia merasa lebih baik. Ibunya mengaku ia melakukan segalanya saat pertama kali ini terjadi. Ia mencari dokter-dokter terbaik, melakukan perjalanan panjang mencari orang pintar, atau penyihir, atau tabib, tapi tak ada satupun yang memberi harapan.

Ini bukan penyakit.

Bukan kutukan.

Ini adalah misteri hidup yang tak dapat dipecahkan.

Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki, tapi ia juga seorang perempuan.

Dia akan berganti jenis kelamin setiap tahunnya dan itu adalah mantra yang harus ia terima.

Kyungsoo menyebutnya keajaiban, dan keajaiban ini— hanya menimpanya setiap musim panas.

.

* * *

.

Cinta pertamanya adalah seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Junmyeon, seorang yang pintar dan tampan, ketua OSIS sekolahnya. Junmyeon adalah pria yang sangat baik hati yang diimpikan para gadis di sekolahnya, tapi ia belum pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan pada wanita, kecuali Kyungsoon. Mereka sangat mencintai satu sama lain, dan Kyungsoon percaya Junmyeon adalah satu-satunya, Junmyeon adalah cinta sejatinya, Junmyeon akan tetap mencintainya meski ia mempunyai _kelebihan_ , tapi—

Junmyeon pergi begitu saja ketika ia sudah tahu tentang segalanya. Itu menyebabkan hati Kyungsoo hancur berkeping-keping, luka yang sangat perih sehingga ia membenci dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Siapa pula yang akan mencintai seseorang sepertinya? Malah, _sesuatu_ sepertinya?! Dia tidak normal! Dia tak dapat diterima! Dia aneh! Dia tak dapat memiliki sesuatu dengan permanen selama hidupnya, apalagi jika hubungan asmara?

Semua permohonan bodoh itu; tak akan pernah dapat terwujud.

Maka dari sekarang, Kyungsoo bersumpah ia tak akan pernah melabuhkan hatinya pada siapapun, tidak akan.

.

* * *

.

Bertahun-tahun ia mengalami 'keajaiban' ini dan Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa tumbuh dengan ini semua. Hal ini tak membuatnya begitu frustasi dan dia sudah menanamkan pada pikirannya kalau menjadi berbeda ada untungnya juga. Bisa dalam bentuk pelarian, mungkin untuk bersenang-senang, mencari teman lebih banyak, pembelajaran, atau bahkan melakukan hubungan seks.

Dia menikmati kesenangan itu di kedua sisi dan ia menyukainya. Mungkin terdengar aneh dan menjijikkan, tapi hey, dia memang tidak normal 'kan? Dia bisa dengan mudah mengerti apa yang dilewati baik perempuan maupun laki-laki karena dia tahu bagaimana menjadi keduanya.

Di tahun pertama SMA, tak disangka ia bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Surat-suratan itu telah berhenti setahun setelah mereka terpisah dan sudah jelas alasannya. Tak ada perubahan signifikan pada Baekhyun, ia masih _imut_ dan lucu dan usil seperti dulu. Seolah masih terikat dengan satu sama lain, mereka masih bersahabat. Kyungsoo percaya Baekhyun seperti Dora percaya Boots, dan begitu pula dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku bilang aku adalah perempuan?" tanya Kyungsoo beberapa hari setelah kenaikan kelas.

Baekhyun berkedip pelan, menatap Kyungsoo melalui mata cantiknya sambil memainkan makanan diatas piringnya. "Kyungsoo.. Seorang perempuan..." gumamnya. "HAHAHA! HAHAHA! Aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkannya—"

" _Yeah, yeah.._ Tapi bagaimana jika iya?" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya cemas.

"Wajah jelekmu bahkan tak cocok menjadi perempuan." dengus Baekhyun.

"Ugh, kau adalah teman terburukku sepanjang masa."

"Sama-sama." sahut Baekhyun. "Hey aku tahu kau itu _gay_ tapi bermimpi menjadi perempuan benar-benar konyol.."

"Siapa bilang aku _gay_?!"

"Diamlah aku tahu kau mempunyai ketertarikan tersendiri pada alat vital laki-laki."

"Yah!"

" _Ahuh_! Jangan mengelak lagi karena aku pernah memergokimu _ngiler_ dengan selangkangan-selangkangan besar di kelas berenang—"

"Yah Byun Baekhyun _you bitch_ —"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau selalu menulis 'Kim Junmyeon' di halaman terakhir bukumu? Itu jelas sekali nama seorang laki-laki—"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Ugh! Aku benci padamu!" desah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terbahak setengah mati, sampai merasa sakit perut karena itu. Kyungsoo cemberut diam-diam tapi ia tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya sayang padanya. Memang terdengar lucu, tapi 'keajaiban' itu sebentar lagi terjadi, dan mungkin, Baekhyun bisa jadi orang pertama yang menerimanya, semoga saja, berharap saja.

"Yah Baekteria, mau menginap minggu ini?"

.

* * *

.

"Jangan tidur dulu. Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.." Malam itu adalah malam dimana ia akan bertransformasi, dan dia sangat takut. Dia tak yakin apakah ini ide bagus menunjukkan pada Baekhyun bagaimana dia yang sebenarnya; dia mungkin saja akan kehilangannya setelah ini. Dia mungkin saja kehilangan teman paling spesialnya.

"Ini jam tiga pagi. Aku mengantuk.." Baekhyun bergumam dengan mata mengantuk. Dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan mehempaskan dirinya keatas kasur Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Baek,"

"Yah! Aku sudah menginap di tempatmu selama empat hari! Kau tak membiarkanku pulang, dan kau tetap menyuruhku untuk tidak tidur?! Bagaimana bisa ini dikatakan 'menginap dan bersenang-senang'?! Apa kau mencoba untuk— WOAH!"

 _Akhirnya terjadi juga._

Baekhyun mematung diatas matras, mulut terbuka dan mata perlahan membulat. Dia menatap Kyungsoo horor, apa yang sedang terjadi? Rambut Kyungsoo tumbuh amat panjang, tubuhnya semakin memendek, dan dadanya tumbuh, dan dia menjadi sangat cantik! Benar-benar cantik!

Baekhyun gemetar, dan Kyungsoo mendesah melihat ekspresi wajah sahabatnya.

"WHAT THE— WHAT THE FFFFUCK WHO— FUCK!" Baekhyun gemetaran. Dia merangkak mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak _head-board_ kasur, menghalangi usahanya untuk kabur. Ia semakin paranoid.

"Yah, kau berlebihan sekali, _fucker_." erang Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun terdiam tanpa kata.

"A-apa— Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, menghela nafas dari bibir merah mudanya. Entah kenapa ia bersyukur Baekhyun tidak menjerit sepertinya dulu. "Yeah, ini.. aku.."

"T-tapi b-bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun bergetar sambil menunjuk posisi Kyungsoo berdiri sebelumnya. "K-k-kau be-berubah.."

"Jelas sekali.." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, mengelus surai hitam halusnya.

"K-kau.. seorang perempuan."

"Tepat sekali."

"OHMYGOD!" teriak Baekhyun berlebihan.

"Tenang dulu!"

"YA TUHAN APAKAH MATAKU SEDANG BERHALUSINASI?! TAPI AKU MELIHATNYA! AKU MELIHATNYA! WAHAI PENYIHIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA KYUNGSOO?! KEMBALIKAN DIA KE BENTUK ASLINYA! KAU MENAKUTIKU DAN SUARAMU MENAKUTKAN!"

Kyungsoo menepuk keras pipi sahabatnya.

"Yah kau akan membangunkan para tetangga!" Kyungsoo berjongkok didepan Baekhyun. "Dan asal kau tahu teriakan _girlish_ -mu jauh lebih menakutkan!"

Dan sisa malam itu dihabiskan dengan penjelasan, klarifikasi, dan penerimaan. Baekhyun masih syok bahkan setelah mereka bangun tidur siang itu (ya, siang karena mereka baru tidur ketika matahari terbit), dan dia tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan sahabatnya. Mereka pergi ke dapur untuk sarapan, dan Baekhyun bersandar di _counter_ dapur sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo memasak.

Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya. Semuanya tak bisa dipercaya. Gadis disebelahnya masih sama dengan Kyungsoo, hanya berbeda bentuk. Baekhyun tidak takut, dia terpesona. Tubuh Kyungsoo jadi lebih kurus dan berlekuk didalam kaos kebesarannya. Kulitnya lebih cerah, lembut, dan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. Sial, Baekhyun benar-benar bingung mendeskripsikannya.

Tapi mata bulat dan bibir tebalnya, membuktikan kalau ia adalah orang yang sama.

"Jadi kau punya payudara..."

"Ah-uh." Kyungsoo mengangguk santai, mata masih terfokus dengan omelet yang sedang dimasaknya.

"Apa lembut?"

"Mm-hm."

"Apa berat?"

"Tidak terlalu.."

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?"

" _Fuck you_."

.

* * *

.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun masuk di universitas yang sama, mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan komputer. Sebenarnya ini meringankan beban Kyungsoo karena kuliah tidak mengharuskan di kelas yang sama. Pada dasarnya, di perkuliahan, para mahasiswa-mahasiswi tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan memilih fokus pada masa depan mereka, lulus ujian, dan lainnya.

Yang lebih baik lagi adalah ibu Kyungsoo bekerja menjadi administrator, dan memindahkan data-datanya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Dia pindah ke apartemen dengan Baekhyun ketika ibunya memberitahu kalau ia telah mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Setelah bertahun-tahun ia berjuang, Kyungsoo dapat membahagiakan ibunya lagi, akhirnya. Dia pantas mendapatkan kisah cinta lagi dan Kyungsoo menginginkan ibunya menjalani hidup normal kembali.

Dia ingin mengunjungi ibunya di kantor tapi bisa saja ia dikenali oleh teman kantornya dan ditanya yang tidak-tidak, jadi Kyungsoo hanya menelepon sekali atau dua kali seminggu —ibunya mudah khawatir. Tapi kemudian, ia merasa suara ibunya lebih cerah, dan ia senang ia tidak memberinya beban berat lagi.

Perkuliahan mengajarkan padanya pengalaman baru dengan bebas dan belajar-tanpa-henti. Dan mengikuti hobi Baekhyun yang begitu banyak adalah cerita lain. Ya, Baekhyun menyukai segalanya. Sebut saja; bola basket, tenis, voli, nonton konser, musikal, sepak bola, —apapun, yang mengandung teriakan keras dan keramaian.

Kyungsoo tak mampu menghitung sudah berapa kali ia memutar bola matanya setiap Baekhyun mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan lain, tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menemaninya karena mereka bersahabat, dan si dungu itu punya terlalu banyak _aegyo_ , itu menjijikkan.

Jadi kali ini, adalah Balapan.

Satu-satunya hal yang Kyungsoo benci adalah mengantre. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga, masih dapat ia maklumi.

"Wooo! Ini menarik!" Baekhyun meninju udara setelah mereka mendapatkan tempat duduk terdekat dari arena balapan. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sambil memegangi perutnya, mengutuk dalam hati. Sebenarnya ia sedang haid sekarang dan perutnya amat _ngilu._ Ia mendesis sementara si dungu di sebelahnya bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, tak mempedulikan betapa ia amat terganggu. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya ia benci kewanitaan dan hal-hal yang berbau seperti itu.

"Yah Kyungie! Mobil itu benar-benar keren!" tunjuk Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu semuanya keren.." Kyungsoo mendengus iri.

"Aw, pacar cantikku sedang tidak mood..."

"Ew, aku bukan pacarmu _shitty shit_!"

"I love you too _shitty shit_."

Balapan belum juga dimulai, tapi semangat para penonton sudah sangat menggebu-gebu, para pembalap hanya sedang mengatur mobilnya. Ada sebuah mobil _sport_ merah di ujung sana yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Si pembalap keluar dari mobilnya; seorang pemuda tinggi berpakaian bak pembalap profesional. Si pembalap berjalan dengan _swag_ , melepas helm merahnya, dan menampilkan wajah bak ciptaan para dewa. Kyungsoo merasa segalanya menjadi lebih lambat pada momen ini, tatapannya jatuh pada pria itu yang kemudian mengacak rambut halusnya dan memperlihatkan Kyungsoo wajahnya lebih jelas.

"Holy Fuckkkkk..." Kyungsoo mengutuk dalam hati. Pembalap-bak-dewa itu benar-benar _hot_ , keseksian yang meluap, sungguh kombinasi yang luar biasa. Garis rahang tegas, mata gelap, bibir tebal yang mengundang untuk dicium, kaki panjang, _glorious butt_ , kulit gelap eksotis, proporsi tubuh yang sempurna— bagaimana bisa ada manusia sesempurna ini?

"Fuck fuck fuck..."

Kyungsoo tak dapat memalingkan pandangan darinya. Mulutnya menganga, terpesona dengan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan si pembalap. Rasanya ia ingin memusnahkan pakaian pembalap itu dan merasakan setiap inci tubuh itu dengan bibirnya.

Ia benar-benar nikmat.

"Sial, aku menginginkannya didalamku.." katanya, dengan tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun mendengar setiap kata yang ia lontarkan dan meneliti apa yang sedang ia tatap. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wooooow, _radar's on._ "

"Siapa pria itu?" Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya.

"Tak ada yang tahu, mungkin kita akan tahu saat balapan dimulai.."

"Aku ingin memperkosanya Baek, tolong aku.." Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya semakin keras.

"Terlalu tampan untukmu Kyung, pria itu tak akan mau buang air bahkan jika kau adalah toilet terakhir di dunia.."

"Aku tahu, aku tak peduli. Aku menginginkannya bahkan hanya untuk satu malam, ya Tuhan!"

Setelah balapan dimulai, Kyungsoo memperhatikan mobil pembalap bertempelkan angka '88', berteriak dengan kerumunan sampai suaranya habis. Dia tak pernah merasa tertarik dengan pria lain sebelumnya, ini hal baru. Persaingan semakin sengit dan Kyungsoo semakin menggila. Detak jantungnya juga berbalap, berpacu dengan si pembalap yang mendecitkan ban mobil dengan aspal.

"YAAAAH 88 AKU MENAWARKANMU NYAWAKU TUBUHKU DAN SEGALANYA!"

"Yo _bitch_ tenang dulu, hargai dirimu sendiri," gumam Baekhyun sinis, pura-pura jijik. Papan LED menampilkan nama para pembalap dan posisi mereka, dan akhirnya, Kyungsoo menemukan nama pembalap itu. _KAI._

"KAAAI!" teriaknya, "PLEASE! TERKAM AKU!"

"Ya Tuhan kau sangat memalukan, Kyungsoon.."

Kyungsoo telah benar-benar lupa segalanya tentang dunia kecuali Kai dan nama seksinya. Imajinasinya liar, membayangkan mereka sedang bercinta dimanapun kapanpun, tangannya menjelajah tubuh telanjangnya, dua tubuh beradu dengan nafsu.

Setelah balapan berakhir, Kai keluar dari mobilnya, peluh menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya dan menurut Kyungsoo itu sangat seksi. Para gadis meneriakinya, mengejarnya kemanapun ia akan pergi. Semua itu hanya lewat bagai angin lalu, seperti tak dapat mendengar sorakan itu. Kyungsoo menarik Baekhyun ke kerumunan _fangirls_ itu, mendorong dan menyikut sampai ia berada di pagar pembatas.

"YAAH KAI! HANYA SATU MALAM! HANYA SATU MALAM!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan nada tinggi. Banyak gadis yang berteriak juga, tampaknya pria itu tak begitu mempedulikan semuanya.

Tapi sial.

Sial.

Kai tiba-tiba menatapnya juga.

.

 **to be continued.**

 **A/N:** hey! hey! hey! Update pertama! Tinggalkan komentar kalian! /love/

* * *

 **T/N:**

Chapter 1 done!~

aku berusaha buat translate ff ini dgn style bahasa se-santai mungkin, dan ada bbrapa bagian aku sengaja ga translate karena kalau di translate malah aneh jadinya..

dan bbrapa kata kasar aku juga ga translate, ga semuanya cocok buat di translate ke indo ahahahah

.

 **Q:** ini boyslove / genderswitch?

 **A:** boyslove kok! tapi dengan wujud kyungsoo sbg cewe ngahaha emg agak aneh sih karna cerita ini fiksi bgt/? but nikmati aja ceritanya, nanti juga nge-feel sendiri ;;)

.

menerima komen kritik saran di kolom REVIEW! ~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	3. SF 2

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

"Astaga."

Pembalap 88 _benar-benar_ menatap Kyungsoo kembali. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tapi tatapannya dalam dan intens. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya horor, tubuhnya serasa kesetrum karena tatapan mengawasi si pembalap. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menyangka diantara para gadis yang bersorak, dia memilih untuk menatapnya.

Sungguh mengagetkan!

Dan tidak, dia tidak sedang berdelusi; kedua mata gelap itu benar-benar terfokus pada arahnya empat mata. Dia tak menyangka bahwa tatapan mata biasa dapat mencekiknya hingga tak bisa bernafas. Tiba-tiba, Kai membentuk bibirnya menjadi senyum miring mematikan, dan Kyungsoo membeku, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sial, apa dia mengejeknya?

Wajahnya mulai merah dan panas karena malu.

"Baek, Baek, ayo pergi.." Kyungsoo menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya secara paksa, berjalan menjauhi kerumunan itu.

Ya Tuhan, dia amat sangat malu! Dia tahu dia berteriak dengan bar-bar, juga kata-kata menjijikkan yang ia lontarkan pada si pembalap, tapi yang barusan adalah cerita lain! Dia tidak bermaksud begitu, _dammit_!

Baekhyun mengacuhkannya. Si dungu itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung sambil melambaikan tangan pada trek balapan, membiarkan Kyungsoo menyeretnya keluar.

Dengan sangat terengah-engah, Kyungsoo mencengkeram dadanya.

 _Dia. Sangat. Malu. Pada. Dirinya. Sendiri._

"Hey seingatku kau mau memperkosa pria itu? Kita seharusnya disana dulu lebih lama, kau tahu, dapatkan nomor ponselnya, tanya apa kau punya kesempatan mendekatinya,"

Kyungsoo melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Apa kau tidak lihat? Dia menatapku!"

Baekhyun terhenti dan mengerutkan wajahnya sebelum terbahak. "Ha ha ha ha! Ha-ha-haha! Bermimpi saja kau!"

"Tidak! Dia betul-betul menatap—"

"Mungkin kau lapar Kyungie. Tunggu disini, aku akan membeli _hotdogs_ untuk kita.." tawar Baekhyun, masih menyengir lebar.

"Yah!" teriak Kyungsoo, tapi Baekhyun sudah berada di tempat menjual makanan. _That asshole._

.

* * *

.

Dia tak mungkin salah. _Gosh_ , barusan benar-benar memalukan. Dia bisa membayangkan kesan pertamanya bagi si pembalap tadi sangat menjijikkan. Dia menutup wajahnya malu sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah merasa senafsu ini pada pria sebelumnya, pikiran kotorya meningkat ke tingkat yang lebih kotor, lebih mesum, dan lebih ganas. Tapi itu hanya sementara 'kan? Ini tidak seperti kau dapat menjumpai seseorang yang mempesona seperti para pria di novel-novel romansa.

Tapi itu tidak mengubah fakta kalau ia telah membuatnya mesum seperti ini. Benar-benar lucu. Dia bersandar pada sebuah tembok besar, merutuki dirinya sambil menunggu Baekhyun.

"Jadi, _satu malam_ huh?" Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, maskulin dan menggoda.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala, kaget dengan figur yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan matanya. Wajahnya merona lagi; memerah sempurna seperti ingin meledak. Berkati jiwanya; itu Kai.

Dia menempelkan punggungnya pada tembok yang dingin dalam syok. Jika Kai sangat terlihat menggoda dari jauh, berada sedekat ini seratus persen lebih menggoda lagi. Dia menatapnya intens.

Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaan _satu malam_ -mu, _gadis manis_.. Kau mau tanggal berapa? Besok? Lusa? Atau malah malam ini?.." Kai memberinya senyum miring menawan.

Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Jadi Kai tidak hanya melihatnya, dia mendengarnya; mendengar semua yang ia teriakkan dengan jelas. Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Dia membuka mulutnya, terbata-bata dalam setiap kata yang ia ucap.

"A-aku— tadi ha-hanya _fangirling_ —"

"Kau gila." potongnya.

Kata-kata si pembalap mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Ia seperti sedang meremehkannya. Kyungsoo mendengus dan menggemeretakkan giginya. "Da-dan k-kau adalah seorang tolol (airhead)! Aku permisi—" Ia mendorong Kai dengan kesal. Dan ia pun menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan menjauh, malu.

"Untuk seseorang yang mau berada di _bawah_ -ku, kau boleh juga."

Itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti dan berputar menatap pria itu. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia sudah sangat malu, tapi Kai masih 'sasaran empuk' di matanya. Pria itu masih berdiri disana, tapi Kyungsoo belum pernah merasa tergoda seperti ini. Segalanya tentang si pembalap menyiksa batinnya; matanya seksi, bibirnya seksi, tubuhnya seksi— segalanya seksi. Dia bahkan tak bisa mengelak kalau ia sangat menginginkan pria itu— tapi ia takkan mau mengakuinya.

Nafasnya tersengal, dia memutar balik badannya dan memutuskan untuk kabur.

"Yah, kau kehilangan separuh jiwamu!" Kai berteriak dari belakang.

Dia tetap berjalan. Terima kasih ia masih mempunyai rasa hormat pada dirinya sendiri, karena jika tidak, dia mungkin sudah tergeletak diatas pria itu.

Baekhyun, si dungu, berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Dia menyodorkan _hotdog_ -nya dan dia langsung memasukkan makanan itu satu mulut penuh.

"Yo, yo, ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku tak pernah merasa sehina ini seumur hidupku!" teriaknya, memuncratkan beberapa serpihan roti dari mulutnya.

Baekhyun mendesis jijik karena muncratan itu mengenai wajahnya. "Ew."

"Lelaki itu melecehkanku! Aku tak punya muka lagi sekarang! Aku tak akan mau bertemu pria itu lagi!"

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa sih?"

"Kai barusan merespon permintaan bercintaku! Tepat didepan wajahku!"

"K-kai kenapa?"

"Ugh! Kita pulang saja!"

.

* * *

.

Sepulangnya mereka ke apartemen, Kyungsoo menghempaskan dirinya ke kasur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya, meredam tangis penyesalan kebencian dan malu dan sakit hati dan Kai dan dia sangat tampan dan dia sangat menggoda dan dia adalah dosa terbesarnya—

"Kau tadi seharusnya bercinta saja dengan dia." balas Baekhyun, memutar bolamatanya malas.

"Affkuuff tafk suffdifff berffcintfa defnganffnyaaa!"

"Maksudku, ayolah, hanya _one night stand_ , dia akan melupakanmu dalam mungkin beberapa minggu— bahkan hari?"

Kyungsoo duduk. "Yah! Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Putus asa?" bantahnya. "Itu sangat memalukan, memalukan, memalukan! Dia mungkin berpikir aku ini pelacur!"

"Kau bertingkah seperti pelacur barusan,"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi penghibur yang baik Byun Baekhyun."

"Tentu." Baekhyun tersenyum miring. "Kalau aku jadi kau, aku mungkin akan mengambil kesempatan itu, maksudku, pria itu adalah sebuah _jackpot_!"

Kyungsoo setuju, tapi apa yang pria itu pikir mengenainya benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia menghela nafas. "Kuharap dia takkan pernah melihatku lagi.."

"Oh ayolah Kyungsoon, dia bisa saja sudah melupakanmu sekarang."

Kyungsoo merenung sejenak.

"...dan seberapa genitnya kau." tambah Baekhyun, terbahak. "Eeew, kau pelacur menjijikkan!"

Kyungsoo menyerah.

.

* * *

.

Meski sebaliknya, Kyungsoo telah melupakan semua tentang Kai tepat keesokan harinya, dan esoknya, dan hari setelah esoknya lagi. Hidup Kyungsoo sebagai perempuan hanya berkisar di kuliah, sedikit menggoda, _clubbing_ di beberapa malam, belanja dengan Baekhyun, dan memasak. Sederhana. Tak ada yang benar-benar menarik.

 _Well_ ia telah memberi hidupnya batasan-batasan, dan dia tetap mengingatkan dirinya mengenai itu.

1\. Jangan dekat dengan orang lain; hanya Baekhyun.

2\. Menggoda maksimal hanya satu bulan.

3\. Tidak boleh jatuh cinta sama sekali.

Karena mengikuti peraturan-peraturan itu, semua berjalan mulus. Patah hati terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Dia tahu orang-orang hanya datang dan pergi, tapi sengaja ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah punya tempat spesial di hatinya benar-benar tak tertahankan.

Terlihat berbeda itu menyakitkan juga, jadi Kyungsoo berjuang untuk terlihat normal. Ketika dia menjadi perempuan, dia adalah perempuan. Ketika dia menjadi laki-laki, dia adalah laki-laki.

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, dia dan Baekhyun terperangkap didalam kamar mereka, mengerjakan hal-hal tidak produktif. Tapi Baekhyun tengah mencari-tahu tentang balapan lagi; ia masih sangat menyukai olahraga itu, dan jarang ia bisa seperti itu. Sambil menekan tombol _keyboard_ , si dungu menemukan amat banyak informasi tentang olahraga mewah terbarunya (ya walaupun dia belum pernah memainkannya), sementara Kyungsoo hanya tiduran dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya sejenak, sebelah alis terangkat ketika ia menemukan sesuatu dari _google_.

"Heyyy Kyungie, aku menemukan sesuatu.."

"Apa?" balas Kyungsoo, bosan.

"Pembalap yang ingin kau perkosa, Kai? Dia lebih muda darimu."

Jantung Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdenyut karena nama itu. "Apa?" katanya dengan nada rendah.

"Ahuh! Dia baru saja akan lulus dari sekolahnya."

Kyungsoo berkedip, sadar bahwa tak seharusnya ia peduli.

"Dan dia bukan hanya ahli dalam balapan, dia jago fotografi juga.." kata Baekhyun.

Tak ada respon.

"Dan Kai bukan nama aslinya, namanya Kim Jongin.."

Mata Kyungsoo tampak bersemangat, tapi ia mencoba untuk terlihat _kalem_. Dia membuka mulutnya, ingin bertanya lebih, tapi kemudian mengurungkan niatnya.

"Terserah."

Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya mengalah. Dia melempar Kyungsoo dengan tatapan _judging_ sebelum melanjutkan penelitian awalnya. Sunyi menyelimuti sejenak sampai akhirnya ia menutup laptopnya.

"Hey Kyungie aku ingin menonton balapan lagi.."

"Jangan seret aku untuk ikut denganmu karena, na-ah, aku tak mau ambil resiko dilihat oleh pria itu lagi.."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak Baek."

"Pria itu tidak mengingatmu lagi!"

"Tidak. Ti. Dak. Tidak."

"Argh! Kita akan nonton di kursi paling jauh! Aku jamin dia takkan melihatmu disana!"

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak tentangga kita yang menyukaimu itu? Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang pergi denganmu."

"Siapa? Si Lemot Park? Ew. Itu tak akan terjadi."

"Laki-laki itu tampann!" Kyungsoo memberi alasan.

"Dia sebodoh orang bodoh, Kyungsoon." Baekhyun memutar kedua bolamatanya.

"Dia menyukaimu~" tawa Kyungsoo, tertawa sepuas hati.

"Ew, ew, ew."

"Kuberitahu sesuatu, ketika pria itu berubah nanti, dia akan menjadi seorang _prince charming_.."

Baekhyun terbahak penuh semangat, meremas perutnya yang sakit akibat tawanya. "Lawakan yang sangat lucu."

.

* * *

.

Esok paginya, di ambang pintu meninggalkan ruang apartemen, Baekhyun melihat senyum lebar milik si lemot Park Chanyeol, kutu-buku yang Kyungsoo jodohkan padanya. Park Chanyeol luar biasa tinggi, luar biasa _jadul_ , luar biasa keriting, dan luar biasa bukan tipe Baekhyun.

"Se-selamat p-pagi B-baekhyun." sapa Chanyeol dengan suara rendah dan bergemetar. Kyungsoo menahan tawanya.

"Astaga." kutuk Baekhyun, mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Hi Kyungsoonie.." Chanyeol menyapa Kyungsoo sebagai gantinya.

"Hai lemo— maksudku, Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Chanyeol sedikit menyengir, dan Kyungsoo melihat ketampanan tersembunyi dibalik rambut keriting dan pakaian lusuh Chanyeol. "Jadi Channie, Baekhyun sedang mencari seseorang untuk menemaninya nonton balapan, apa kau mau—"

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya dalam sekejap. "Diam, diam, diam Kyungsoon!" teriaknya.

Tapi wajah Chanyeol sudah cerah walau malu-malu. "A-aku t-tak ke-keberatan me-menemani B-baekh-hyun a-aku.."

"Bagus kalau begitu! Lihat Baekhyun!? Aku sudah bilang Chanyeol pasti setuju!" cibir Kyungsoo licik, mendapat tatapan benci dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun amat marah pada Kyungsoo selama mereka jalan kaki ke kampus. Dia seperti ingin mengeluarkan asap dari hidung dan telinga. Dia tak bisa berhenti mengutuk, tahu kalau ia takkan bisa lepas dari jebakan Kyungsoo. Ia tahu dirinya sangat jahat apabila ia memberitahu kalau ia membatalkannya atau dia telah menemukan orang lain untuk menemaninya, dan, _well_ , walaupun Chanyeol itu dungu, dia tak mau menyakiti perasaannya.

"Aku minta maaf okay?!" Kyungsoo akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Tak mungkin aku berduaan dengan pria itu Kyungsoon, lebih baik aku mati!"

"Tapi Chanyeol tampak bersemangat mengenai itu."

"Dan salah siapa itu?! Ugh! Aku ingin loncat dari tebing—"

"Baek—"

"AKU TAK SUDI PERGI BERDUA DENGAN PRIA ITU!"

"Ka-kalau begitu—"

"Karena ini salahmu, kau harus ikut juga!"

"Tidak mung—"

"Do Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menyorotnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan pada si gadis, memanggilnya dengan nama panjang aslinya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, takut dan merasa bersalah.

" _Fine._ " Kyungsoo menyerah, "Jauh dari para pembalap."

"Jauh dari para pembalap." ulang Baekhyun, akhirnya tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Mulanya, Baekhyun merasa sangat terganggu dengan membawa Chanyeol ke stadion balapan. Moodnya benar-benar buruk, seperti wanita menopause. Ditambah lagi Chanyeol terus-terusan menatapnya dari kaca spion mobil tua dan super bermutu rendah Beetle-nya. Siapa pula yang masih mau mengendarai mobil tua Beetle di jaman se-modern ini? Lebih baik ia naik bus saja!

Sebagai tambahan, melihat penampilan Chanyeol, dia persis seperti replika mobilnya —payah. Pria _mental_ itu merapikan rambutnya rata dengan kepalanya (klimis), seperti konduktor di sebuah orkestra. _Plus_ , dia mengenakan celana tinggi bak kakek-kakek dan kaos polo kakek-kakek dengan _suspenders_! _Fucking suspenders!_

Baekhyun sangat jijik.

Di kursi penumpang, Kyungsoo hanya dapat mencubit dirinya sendiri untuk menahan tawanya. Dia belum pernah melihat Baekhyun se-terganggu ini karena biasanya ialah yang mengganggu. Hukum timbal-balik.

Semakin dekat, Kyungsoo mendadak merasa sangat grogi. Dia menarik topinya untuk menutupi wajahnya lalu membelai _ponytail_ -nya. _Ini bukan apa-apa_ , batinnya saat mereka berjalan ke pintu masuk. Dia tak akan menonton. Dia tak akan melihat Kai. Dia tak akan bersorak.

Ada beberapa sorot mata aneh menuju pada mereka, mungkin karena Chanyeol, yang paling cuek dan malah tersenyum seperti orang idiot. Mengikuti Baekhyun ke kursi paling atas belakang, Chanyeol bersorak gembira mengagumi mobil _sports_ yang sedang melaju.

Memberi Chanyeol kesempatan, Kyungsoo menarik pria itu duduk diantara dirinya dan Baekhyun, mengundang tatapan mengerikan dari sahabatnya. Tapi ia membalasnya dengan senyum manis, dan dia bersumpah dia melihat Chanyeol merona dan berkedut.

Ketika balapan dimulai, ketegangan pergi begitu saja. Pergantian mood yang instan. Baekhyun loncat bersama kerumunan, bertaruh untuk pembalap nomor 37, dan Chanyeol juga. Jika Kyungsoo takkan ditonjok habis-habisan, dia akan bilang mereka berdua sangat cocok —hanya membutuhkan sedikit perubahan pada _fashion_ -nya.

Mereka berdua berjingkrak gembira. Dan Chanyeol sesekali mencuri kesempatan menatap Baekhyun, mengagumi senyum cantik Baekhyun dan gerakan lucunya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Dia tidak menyadarinya, tapi Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan mobil nomor 88. Sial, dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri; dia sedang bersorak dalam hati. Walaupun Kai adalah seorang tolol, mungkin dia juga seorang tampan dan terampil dan tentu kaya raya— dan memang sudah kodratnya.

Persaingan berjalan semakin sengit; mobil _sports_ 37 melesat sama hebatnya dengan 88. Kyungsoo gugup dan memutuskan untuk berpaling. Ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, ia menemukan sesuatu yang konyol. Disebelahnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara tak diduga saling berpegangan tangan di udara, jingkrak-jingkrakan dan berteriak dan mungkin mereka tidak sadar.

"What the fuck?" gumam Kyungsoo, memotret mereka dengan ponselnya. Dengan senyum iblis, ia menyimpan foto itu dan akan menggunakannya sebagai ancaman suatu hari.

Pertandingan kemudian berakhir, secepat cahaya. Lagi, 88 menang. Kyungsoo diam-diam tersenyum, meski tak seharusnya ia tersenyum. Dia berbalik, dan Baekhyun sedang cemberut, masih memegang tangan Chanyeol. Beberapa detik kemudian, keduanya menyadari sesuatu. Ekspresi Baekhyun mendadak berubah, melempar tangan Chanyeol jijik. Chanyeol sedikit kebingungan, walaupun akhirnya ia tersenyum singkat setelah Baekhyun pergi.

Lalu, tanpa sengaja, Kyungsoo melihat _Kai_. Sial, kenapa dia berbalik badan dan menatapnya?! Kai bahkan tampak lebih menawan hari ini, bak seorang super model sedang berjalan santai diatas panggung peragaan busana. Dia melepas jaketnya setelah keluar dari mobil, menyebabkan teriakan dari para penonton lagi. Kyungsoo tercengang sambil memegang dadanya. Kai hanya mengenakan kaos _body-fitted_ hitam, tapi ia tetap terlihat sempurna bak dewa—tak nyata. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak untuknya lagi. Dia sedang terpesona dan dia membenci dirinya. Dia membencinya bahkan hanya karena sekedar melihatnya, tubuhnya saja sudah terasa sakit.

Yang selanjutnya ia sadari adalah, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah berada di jalur trek balapan.

Dengan histeris, Kyungsoo mencari ponselnya dan menelepon Baekhyun. Si bodoh itu tidak menjawab, dia sibuk meminta tanda-tangan semua pembalap yang ia lewati. Baekhyun sudah jelas mengincar si pembalap nomor 37. Si pembalap sedang istirahat didalam mobilnya, berkeringat, namun sangat seksi. Pembalap 37 sangat tinggi, bahkan lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun berada di kejauhan, gemetar ketika sudah mendapat keberanian untuk menghampirinya.

"Ya Tuhan lihat betapa bodohnya dia." dengus Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Chanyeol menggaruk rambutnya di belakang Baekhyun, mengikutinya seperti pembantu mengikuti atasan. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menelepon Chanyeol, dan lelaki itu langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Chanyeol bolehkah aku bicara pada Baekhyun?"

"O-oke." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Kyungsoo lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, dan si jalang itu tiba-tiba sedang meminta tanda tangan dengan Kai.

Matanya seketika membulat.

Si jalang itu dekat dengan Kai! Batalkan misi! Batalkan misi!

"Ya ya ya Chanyeol jangan—"

Tapi Baekhyun akhirnya mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dan menjawab. Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya frustasi. "Kyungie!" kicau Baekhyun.

"Yah kembali kesini sekarang!"

"Uh, dimana?" tanya Baekhyun, mencari Kyungsoo di kursi penonton. Kai baru saja selesai memberi Baekhyun tanda tangan, mengembalikan kertasnya. Menyadari kalau Baekhyun sedang mencari sesuatu, dia juga ikut melihat ke tempat Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, dan _Kai menemukan dia._

Kyungsoo melompat kaget, membalikkan tubuhnya. "Sial Baekhyun! Ayo pulang sekarang!"

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar.

"Uhh Kyungie? Seseorang ingin bertemu denganmu.." katanya tak lama kemudian.

"Uh apa?"

"Turunlah."

"Tidak. _Fuck you_ Byun Baekhyun _you little piece of shit_! Aku akan membunuhmu! Aku akan membunuhmu dengan brutal!"

Kyungsoo mengintip sekilas, dan Kai sedang menatapnya dari sana dengan senyum miring di bibir nikmatnya. _Asshole. Fucking handsome asshole_.

"Uhh, Kyungie? Dia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganmu.. Tak perlu malu." bujuk Baekhyun. Kyungsoo gemetaran.

"Cepat turun kesini atau aku tak akan pernah membantu tugasmu! Aku menginginkan tanda tangan Kris Wu dan Kai akan membantuku jadi cepat turun kesini!" Baekhyun berbisik tanpa-titik-tanpa-koma. Dia sedang mengancam dan Kyungsoo tahu Baekhyun benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Baekhyun kembali menatap Kai dan ekspresinya seratus persen berubah.

Tercengang, Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jika kau tak turun kesini sekarang aku bersumpah—"

" _Fine_."

Dengan penuh kegugupan, Kyungsoo berjalan ke tempat Baekhyun berada. Napasnya tak menentu, kemudian melambat, menjumpai ajalnya. Sesampainya disana, Kai tidak henti-henti menatapnya. Dia memperhatikan dengan tatapan intensnya, dan Kyungsoo dengan susah payah menelan liur. Dia menunduk, semakin menurunkan topinya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Dia merasa malu lagi dan itu semua seperti ingin menguap. Dia tahu apa yang sedang Kai pikirkan tentangnya. Dia sedang berpikir betapa kasihan dirinya itu, dia sedang diremehkan, dan itu menyesakkan. Kyungsoo sangat membencinya.

Kai tersenyum miring sebelum memalingkan pandangan.

"Hyung!"Ia memanggil Kris, menepati janjinya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun jelas sangat senang. Kyungsoo mendesis benci, menyalahkan sahabatnya yang menjadikannya umpan hanya demi sebuah tanda tangan.

 _Persetan dengan persahabatan_.

Kris menghampiri, acuh tak acuh, tapi keren.

"Temanku disini, Baekhyun? Mengidolakanmu.." beritahu Kai pada Kris.

"Uh benarkah? Terima kasih." Kris tersenyum. Baekhyun merona.

"Bo-bolehkah aku minta tanda tanganmu?" tanya Baekhyun gagap, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan 'WTF?'.

"Tentu." senyum Kris, melirik Kai sebelum meninggalkan tanda tangannya. Ia menaikkan bibirnya dan menatap Baekhyun. "Mau lihat-lihat?" undang Kris pada Baekhyun, mengerti kode Kai yang ingin berduaan dengan si gadis.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersipu, mengikuti Kris dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang cemberut di belakang. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, dengan murung menatap Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Merasa tak enak, Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol, tapi sebuah tarikan di lengannya membawanya kembali ke hadapan Kai. Darahnya berdesir karena sentuhan itu. Sial, tangan Kai sangat hangat. Apalagi bagian tubuhnya yang lain?

"Kita bertemu lagi." Kai tersenyum seiring melepas genggamannya.

Kyungsoo termangu, berkedip beberapa kali, dan memegang lengannya. "Y-yeah," Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Senang bertemu denganmu, aku pergi dulu!"

"Kau sok jual mahal."

Darahnya seketika berdesir hebat. Ia mendelik tak percaya. Ia menghirup nafas panjang dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tahu? Kau tak ada rasa hormat sama sekali, ke _pede_ an, dan terlalu membanggakan diri, brengsek." Kyungsoo mengeraskan rahangnya dan menahan emosi. "Asal kau tahu, aku lebih tua dari—"

Kai memotong ucapannya. "Noona..." katanya.

Jantung Kyungsoo mencelos.

"Aku tak begitu peduli.." lanjutnya.

Kai menjilat bibirnya, membuat Kyungsoo tergoda. Seketika ia kehilangan keberanian.

"Kau bilang kau hanya ingin satu malam.. Aku menginginkanmu, kau menginginkanku.. Kita bisa memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain.. Lalu semua selesai.. _noona_."

Persetujuan itu terdengar menarik. Itu tidak seperti ia tak pernah mencoba _one night stand_ sebelumnya, tapi ini berbeda. Tak tahu mengapa dia membuatnya malu. Itu seperti Kai membawa dampak padanya, menghantuinya, melemahkan kedua lututnya.

Tapi dia sangat menginginkannya; sangat sulit untuk berpikir rasional.

"Kita hanya memuaskan hasrat satu sama lain," ulang Kai. "Jangan menahan diri." bisiknya, dan efeknya adalah merinding di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kai tengah memberinya tatapan yang sangat menggoda, dan dia dapat merasakannya. Kyungsoo sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri tapi dia sudah terpancing; sudah lama terpancing. Ia menggigit bibir.

"Dan kita tak akan pernah bertemu lagi setelahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, tetap menjaga harga dirinya.

Kai tersenyum.

"Tentu."

.

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Pertama-tama, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan grammar, atau apalah.

Aku tak begitu ahli dalam menyusun paragraf, jadi... fokus saja ke ceritanya. Haha.

Btw, jika 'dia (he)' dan 'dia (she)' membingungkanmu, um, sebenarnya, ada beberapa saat aku menganggap Kyungsoo dengan 'dia (he)' karena awalnya dia memang laki-laki, jadi batin Kyungsoo bisa saja berbeda dengan penampilan luarnya.

Jika kau kesulitan membayangkan Kyungsoo menjadi perempuan, ini bantuan dariku: [gambar editan kyungsoo dengan rambut panjang dan dress]

HAHA! Lucu, eh?

PS: Ini bukan fem!au oke? Kyungsoo masih seorang laki-laki, tapi dengan.. kasus tak lazim.

* * *

 **T/N:**

Aku ga tau mau nulis apa skrg/? so i'll just answer some of your questions :3

 **Q:** Kok ini kyk baeksoo?

 **A:** uhm well persahabatan mereka solid bgt disini, jd kesannya kyk kapelan padahal engga kok kekeke ini tetep kaisoo~

 **Q:** pergantian cewek ke cowok maupun sebaliknya itu satu tahun sekali atau beberapa tahun?

 **A:** setiap musim panas. misalnya musim panas 2015 kyungsoo itu cowo, musim panas 2016 kyungsoo itu jadi cewe, musim panas 2017 kyungsoo balik jadi cowo lagi, 2018 cewe lagi, dst dst.. ribet ya kasian kyungsoo ;w;

 **Q:** nanti ujung ujungnya kyungsoo tetap bertubuh cewek apa tetap berubah sampai akhir hidupnya?

 **A:** nantikan di episode2 selanjutnya hohohoho~

 **Q:** bakal ada nc kaisoo n kaisoon?

 **A:** tentu ada~~~~

.

untuk yang uda review fav foll, THANKS A LOT!

ga nyangka trnyta byk yg minat ;w;

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	4. SF 3

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

Baekhyun sangat terganggu.

Dia tak bisa konsentrasi mengerjakan aktivitas 'stalking'nya pada Kris Wu yang ia agungkan karena sahabat sialannya ini mondar-mandir di kamar mereka seperti orang gelisah yang sedang menunggu hasil tes kehamilan. Pergerakan gusar disebelahnya benar-benar mengganggu. Kyungsoo terus menggigiti kuku jarinya. Gemas, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang dan menutup laptopnya asal.

" _Fuck_ , aku sangat gemuk, aku tidak bisa telanjang di depannya!" Sekarang dia merengek. Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

"Lihat perutku, ada tiga lipatan!"

"Lihat, perutku bahkan membal!"

"Dan _ew_ ketiakku bau dan kakiku bau dan mulutku bau— bagaimana jika dia tak sudi menciumku?!"

" _Gosh_ , aku tak punya _lingerie_ mahal disini, aku tidak siap sama sekali!"

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana jika dia mengejekku dalam hati?"

"DEMI MONSTER DI DALAM DIRIKU KYUNGSOON, DIAMLAH!" ceplos Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak, mata besarnya menatap mata kecil Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya hubungan satu malam! Kau tidak gendut! Dan kau tidak bau! Kau juga tidak memerlukan dalaman hanya untuk bercinta!"

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku belum pernah bercinta dengan pria super seksi sebelumnya, mungkin saja ekspektasinya lebih tinggi—"

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya lagi, semakin geram. " _The fuck?_ Apa dia seorang CEO yang memerlukan syarat-syarat tertentu?"

"Tapi—"

"Sadar, Kyungsoon. Bahkan jika kau adalah perempuan terjelek di dunia, dia akan tetap bercinta denganmu karena penis yang sudah berdiri hanya menginginkan sebuah liang untuk dimasuki!"

"Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku jelek."

"Astaga kau bodoh sekali."

.

* * *

.

Tinggal beberapa jam lagi dan Kyungsoo masih gelisah mengenai keputusannya dengan si pembalap. Mencoba mengingat masa lalu, dia tak pernah melakukan 'one-night-stand' bahkan ketika ia mabuk, dan dia belum pernah benar-benar merasakan pengalaman bercinta ketika dia menjadi perempuan.

Keraguannya semakin berlipat ganda melihat jumlah baju yang berantakan di kamar. Dia tidak biasanya begini, tapi kepercaya-dirinya semakin menipis setiap ia berkaca. Dan sudah entah ke berapa kalinya ia ganti baju. Dia berusaha untuk terlihat menarik di hadapannya, bahkan seksi, tapi ia hanyalah gadis yang imut.

Tapi pada akhirnya, setelah bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri, nafsunya menang. Ia menyadari; apa pentingnya baju _toh_ mereka juga akan melepasnya? Kyungsoo memutuskan memakai _dress_ satin yang menurutnya paling nyaman. Dia tidak terlihat seksi, tapi persetan dengan itu semua; setidaknya ia tak mau terlihat stress sekarang.

 _Pengalaman sekali seumur hidup, oke?_ Batinnya. Tidak setiap hari ia akan bercinta, dan yang paling penting, ia memiliki ketertarikan mutlak padanya. _Persetan dengan gengsi, Kyungsoo menginginkan dia._

"Ambillah." Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah botol metalik kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Obat percaya diri. Ketika kau minum ini, kau akan langsung _pede_." Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya malas. "Duh, itu alkohol."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis.

"Santai," Baekhyun mengelus punggungnya. "Tarik nafas," dan Kyungsoo menarik nafas, "buang." kemudian membuangnya.

"Lebih baik," Kyungsoo mengocok cairan itu dan mengalirkan ke tenggorokannya dalam sekali teguk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

"9:47." gumam Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan—"

Baekhyun menepuk pipinya pelan, menenangkan sahabatnya yang sedang panik. "Kubilang rileks. Sekarang ikuti ucapanku, 'aku ini pelacur..'"

"Aku ini pelacur.." ulangnya.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala dan melanjutkan, "Aku ini pelacur tanpa harga diri dan akan segera bercinta dengan orang asing karena aku adalah pelacur handal."

"Aku ini pelacur tanpa harga diri— YAH! SAHABAT MACAM APA KAU?"

Baekhyun terbahak keras. Setelah beberapa lama meredakan tawanya, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan suportif. "Dengar, nikmati saja santapanmu," katanya, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa menyantap makanan selezat itu lagi, jadi habisi saja."

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam, "Oke."

.

* * *

.

Menurut negosiasi, mereka akan bertemu di Black Pearl, klub malam paling populer di kota ini. Atmosfernya penuh dengan hormon dan pesta pora, dan sejenak ia menyesal tak memilih _dress_ paling seksi dari lemarinya. Jantungnya berdegup seiring dengan _beat_ musik bervolume keras dari dalam. Dia sangat gugup. Kemudian menelan satu teguk alkohol dari Baekhyun tadi.

Berasumsi bahwa Kris Wu juga akan ada disana, Baekhyun ikut dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di detik itu juga Baekhyun menghilang entah kemana. _Byun Baekhyun itu lebih genit_.

Jadi dia tak punya pilihan lagi selain masuk sendiri. Dan tak lama kemudian dia menemukan sosok menggoda itu. Kai berada di lantai dansa, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan musik yang berdentum keras, berkeringat, dan menggoda dengan caranya sendiri. Rambutnya basah dan berantakan. Dia memakai kaos hitam berkancing membungkus tubuhnya dengan baik dan _denim jeans_ yang mendukung kaki panjang seksinya. Kyungsoo tersedak. Apakah ada baju yang tampak tak bagus bila dipakai olehnya? Kyungsoo berani bertaruh Kai akan tetap terlihat bagus bahkan kalau memakai pakaian pengemis. Apalagi jika tanpa busana? Pikiran itu membuatnya merasa terbakar.

Beberapa perempuan mulai mengerumuni Kai, sangat dekat dan menempelkan tubuh mereka dengannya didalam gemerlap. Itu tak membuat si _airhead_ berhenti menari, faktanya ia sedang menikmati. Detik itu juga, Kyungsoo merasa dadanya mencelos. Dan jujur saja, para gadis yang mengerumuni Kai semuanya seksi dan cantik. Sekarang itu membuat Kyungsoo pusing mengapa Kai malah mengincarnya sedangkan ia bisa mendapatkan gadis yang lebih baik? Apa mungkin dari awal ia mempermainkannya? Mungkin ia takkan benar-benar melakukan _itu_ dengannya. Mungkin ia hanya mengetes Kyungsoo akan muncul atau tidak.

 _Betapa bodohnya!_

Kyungsoo dengan putus asa mencari jalan keluar menggunakan _heels_ -nya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu? Seharusnya ia ragu dari awal! Serius, bagaimana bisa lelaki seksi sepertinya memilih dia? Untung saja ia sadar sebelum terlambat. Dia keluar dari klub dengan langkah besar ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan dari belakang. Dia berbalik, terkejut melihat Kai berlari menghampirinya. Dia mendesis dan buru-buru kabur.

"Yah! Kau mau kemana?" Sayangnya, Kai lebih cepat dan memblokir jalannya.

"Pulang." jawabnya cuek.

"Tapi kita belum melakukan apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mendengus, "Ya ampun," Ia menatap tepat di matanya, "Apa kau benar-benar punya rencana melakukan _sesuatu_ padaku?!" Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Lalu apa alasanku mengikutimu?"

"Mana kutahu? Untuk mempermalukanku, mungkin?"

"Kau bicara apa _sih_?" Kai mendekat satu langkah, dan Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah.

"Sana kembali saja ke sesi _tempel-menempel_ mu di klub!" ejeknya dan berjalan menjauh.

Kai menutupi jalannya lagi, menatapnya intens. "Kau cemburu?"

Dengan sangat marah, Kyungsoo mendorongnya dengan kekuatan feminin yang ia miliki. Ia mengerang, menemukan bahwa ia tak sekuat pria didepannya. Jadi ia berjalan pergi lagi, dan Kai tak menghentikannya kali ini. Kai berlari kembali ke dalam klub, dan konyolnya, membuat Kyungsoo semakin marah padahal ia yang memintanya. Ia mengutuk, kakinya sakit akibat _heels_ yang dengan susah payah ia pakai. Ia mengerang dan mengerang, membenci dirinya karena berpikir Kai tertarik dengannya.

Bodoh setengah mati.

Lalu ada suara deru melengking, dan ia melangkah kesamping karena sebuah motor yang tiba-tiba meluncur di sampingnya. Dadanya tersentak untuk sepersekian detik, mata membulat melihat sang pengendara tampak seperti model majalah. Kai terengah-engah. Matanya tajam dan intens.

"Ap—"

"Naik." katanya dengan singkat dan jelas.

"Apa kau bercanda—"

"Naik atau aku yang menaikanmu sekarang." Kai tampak sangat serius dan Kyungsoo sedikit takut.

Rasanya seperti dia yang membuatnya mengendarai sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan. Dia reflek berpegangan pada pinggang pria didepannya, dan kontak fisik sedekat ini membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat dan kencang. Ia melaju semakin cepat, Kyungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya, terlalu takut untuk jatuh.

Dia parkir di sebuah hotel tak jauh dari sana dan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya sedikit kasar. Ia menariknya ke dalam tanpa menemui resepsionis terlebih dulu, melangkah masuk kedalam lift tanpa kata-kata. Detak jantung Kyungsoo menjadi semakin liar, dan ia berdiri cukup jauh dari Kai dan melirik pria itu dari ujung mata. Dia bahkan lebih tampan jika sedang serius. Matanya gelap dan rahang indahnya mengkaku. _Gosh_ , kesunyian begitu menguasai. Sepertinya ia akan pingsan.

 _Apa mereka akan benar-benar melakukannya? Apa ini benar terjadi? Sial sial sial dia begitu gugup._

Jadi dia merogoh _pouch_ -nya dan mengambil alkohol dari Baekhyun. Dia sangat membutuhkannya. Dia menenggak sekali.

"Apa itu alkohol?" Kai mengerutkan alis.

"Aku gugup.." Kyungsoo mengaku, mengundang senyum miring darinya.

"Kau memang seharusnya begitu karena kau membuatku marah.."

Kai membawa Kyungsoo keluar ketika lift mencapai lantai sebelas. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Ketegangan seksual mulai terasa dan akhirnya ia kehilangan akal sehat. Dia tak bisa menunggu lagi untuk menyentuhnya. Dia sangat, sangat ingin menciumnya.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar tertutup, bibir akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir. Ciuman itu berlangsung kasar, Kai memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, tak sabar untuk bermain pelan. Dia masih menautkan bibir mereka sambil membuka bajunya, dan Kyungsoo membantunya, tak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Mereka tak bisa melepas kancing-kancing itu karena ketidak-sabaran mereka, jadi dia hanya meraihnya sedikit kasar, membelai punggungnya dan mencubitinya. Kyungsoo melenguh singkat, merasakan hawa nafsu yang membara didalam dirinya. Ia sedikit tersentak, memasok udara untuk paru-paru, tapi dengan cepat kembali menciumnya lagi. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya diantara rambut mengkilap Kai, sedikit meremasnya, dan ia merasakan erangan Kai di bibirnya, nafasnya memabukkan indra, seperti kombinasi alkohol dan bahan adiktif lainnya.

Kai melucuti _dress_ -nya, dan membuat bunyi sobekan tapi tidak ada yang peduli sekarang, tidak ketika nafsu menguasai mereka. Sama tak sabarannya, Kyungsoo juga, merobek kaus Kai dan beberapa kancing terlempar entah kemana tapi yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah tubuh sempurna bak dewa milik sang pembalap. Ia menggigit keras bibirnya; ia telah berfantasi semenjak hari pertama mereka bertemu, tapi ia tak tahu ternyata ini jauh lebih indah dari yang ia bayangkan. Dia begitu indah. Dia begitu sempurna. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sesempurna itu di matanya?

Kai menariknya lebih dekat, berlutut menurunkan _dress_ nya yang masih bergelantung diantara kedua paha Kyungsoo sampai akhirnya menyentuh lantai dan terlepas. Ia menatap tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo, tersenyum, karena dia tak mengenakan bra dan yang tersisa hanyalah celana dalam. Nafasnya memburu sambil menikmati setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bergemetar, bertatap mata dengan sang monster kelaparan.

Tanpa meminta ijin Kai menghisap lehernya dan membuat darah Kyungsoo memanas dan mengalir lebih cepat. Tangan Kyungsoo berpindah ke punggungnya, menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam kehangatan Kai, dan ia ingin tahu apakah ia sedang berada di surga dalam neraka, atau neraka dalam surga, atau surga-surga lainnya, tak ada yang tahu.

Kai mengelus rahangnya dengan hidung, menghirup aroma lezatnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku tak menginginkanmu," bisiknya diatas permukaan kulit dan Kyungsoo merintih sebagai jawaban.

Bibir mereka bertemu lagi dalam ciuman yang lebih intim. Kai membuat suara rendah dari tenggorokannya, bagai melodi yang menyihir seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Mereka bergerak tanpa arah sampai kaki telanjang Kyungsoo menabrak ujung kasur, membuat mereka berdua jatuh, dengan Kai berada diatasnya. Setiap sentuhannya mengirim kejutan listrik bagi tubuh Kyungsoo. Respon Kai sangat luar biasa. Ia menjelajahi semuanya, membinasakan sisa pakaian yang dipakai Kyungsoo, dan mencium bagian apapun yang dapat ia gapai. Kyungsoo bernafas lebih keras, mendesah karena rasa lapar pria itu.

Mata mereka bertemu; lama dan menyiratkan sesuatu. Ketika Kyungsoo merasakan wajahnya seperti terbakar, ia menempelkan lagi bibirnya pada Kai untuk menutupi rasa malunya, menggigit pelan membuat Kai terkekeh sambil membalikkan posisi mereka. Ia mengelus kulit seputih susu itu dengan jemarinya, turun ke kaki mulusnya, menghisap lehernya, memastikan untuk meninggalkan sebuah tanda yang sempurna.

"K-Kai.." Ia bergelinjang dan Kai terus menghisapnya, ingin mendengar desahannya lebih keras.

Ia kembali menaiki Kyungsoo, dan mereka berdua sama-sama terengah. Kyungsoo menatapnya dari bawah dengan tatapan menginginkan lebih, mengagumi tubuh polos dan kesempurnaannya. Kai mengangkat kedua kakinya, melingkarkannya di pinggang dan membuatnya melenguh. Ia menatapnya, dan ada sesuatu di kedua matanya, campuran antara gairah dan keinginan.

" _Damn it_." bisik Kai penuh gairah. Dan dengan kasar, dengan indah, ia memasukinya.

.

* * *

.

Sakit. Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo terasa amat menyakitkan. Ia bergerak dalam tidurnya dan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan lelah. Ia mengerang dan mencoba untuk membuka mata dan menemukan sesosok wajah indah didepannya.

 _Shit_.

Ingatan tadi malam membanjiri wajahnya dengan rasa malu. Kai sedang tidur dengan damai, dan selama beberapa saat ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil, bukan sesuatu yang selama ini ia pikirkan. Lengannya berada diatas pinggangnya dan diam-diam Kyungsoo merona. Ia merasa pusing, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan lagi untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bibir tebalnya amat menggoda, dan ia ingin mencium bibir itu lagi, tapi Kyungsoo mengendalikan dirinya karena takut membangunkannya. Coba pikir, akan sangat memalukan jika ia bangun. Pipinya mulai memanas. Jantungnya bertalu-talu karena pria telanjang disebelahnya dan itu sangat membuatnya galau. Ia menginginkan lagi. Dengan perlahan, ia melepas pelukannya.

Terasa kosong. Ia tak tahu kenapa.

Ia harus buru-buru, atau tidak ia akan bangun nanti. Ia memakai _dress_ -nya sambil mengawasi tidur Kai. Ia tersenyum ketika wajah pria itu berkedut, mungkin karena mimpinya.

Memutar kenop pintu, Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu didalam dirinya jatuh ke tanah. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia kembali dan menatap wajah Kai, menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali. Ia menyingkirkan beberapa helai poni dari keningnya dan menikmati ketampanannya. Ia ingin mengingat ini semua, dan ia berharap wajah Kai dapat mengisi seluruh bagian otaknya, tapi ia pikir ia takkan pernah melupakannya juga. Dia bisa saja menatap pria itu selamanya, sebenarnya.

Sial. Ia benar-benar harus pergi.

Kesepakatan mereka adalah untuk tidak bertemu lagi, tapi mengapa Kyungsoo mengharapkan yang lain?

"Aku takkan mau melihatmu lagi." bisiknya pada si pria yang sedang tertidur, tapi mungkin, itu ditujukan untuknya sendiri.

Dengan berat hati, ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Dan tentu, keluar dari permainan mereka.

.

 **to be continued**

.

 **A/N:**

Ya ampun

Aku

Tidak

Siap

Untuk

Ini...

HAHAHAHA!

Aku

Harap

Teman-teman

Di

Dunia

Nyataku

Tidak

Akan

Membaca

Ini

Semua.

Tinggalkan

Aku

Komentar

L-

U-

A-

R-

B-

I-

A-

S-

A-

Kalian!

* * *

 **T/N:**

yang ga puas sm NC nya angkat tangan. /angkat tangan/?

aku hanya translate dr fic aslinya jadi apalah dayaku :")

.

lastttt,

REVIEW please~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	5. SF 4

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_ & _jonginisdrug_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

Baekhyun bertanya saat dia mematikan kompor kemudian menaruh telur mata sapinya diatas mangkuk yang terisi penuh oleh nasi goreng untuk sarapan. Hanya beberapa detik sejak Kyungsoo pulang, dan entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo sudah memprediksikan bahwa interogasi dari sahabatnya itu akan terjadi. Melemparkan tas ke meja, Kyungsoo terkapar di kursi dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Itu membuatku frustasi."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya sebelum menempatkan makanannya di atas meja, mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk. Dia memandang aura gelap di sekitar tubuh Kyungsoo, dan secara otomatis, sebuah kesimpulan memenuhi pikirannya seperti api yang menyulut.

"Tsk, aku tahu pria itu punya penis yang kecil." Dia mengejek.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya, "Itu benar-benar mengagumkan, oke? Sangat-sangat mengagumkan itulah kenapa aku sangat frustasi" Dia menjatuhkan wajahnya diatas kayu keras itu sehingga terdengar bunyi _'duk'_ yang cukup keras.

"Oh."

Baekhyun berhenti beberapa detik sebelum berbicara lagi "Sebuah seks yang hebat, _huh?_ "

"Mmmhm." Kyungsoo merespon lemah.

"Kalau begitu dia _besar_ _'_ kan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Bercanda!"

.

* * *

.

Membutuhkan waktu tiga hari bagi Kyungsoo untuk sembuh dari _seks_ _hebat-_ nyadengan Kai dan mimpi-mimpi tak terhindarkan tentangnya setiap kali ia tidur. Bayangan tentang pria itu terus saja berputar-putar seperti CD porno rusak di kepalanya. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya lebih gelisah daripada saat dia selesai menonton film horror. Dia terus dihantui oleh sensasi yang ia rasakan malam itu, dan orang di balik itu semua membuatnya lemah meskipun dia tidak ada di sekitarnya— benar-benar konyol.

Jadi apa yang dia lakukan adalah menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar, yang mana, jika bukan jarang, maka itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya.

Meskipun membutuhkan beberapa hari untuknya melupakan itu semua, melegakan karena dia berhasil melaluinya dengan kelelahan fisik, dan berbagai kecerobohan, dan mungkin, simpelnya melalui waktu, sendirinya.

Jauh dari itu, hidup Kyungsoo menjadi sangat membosankan sejak Baekhyun mengikuti afiliasi universitas (umumnya di bidang musik) pada minggu lalu, dan itu semua memakan banyak waktu sahabatnya dan membuatnya berurusan dengan Chanyeol dan kepintaran diatas rata-ratanya selama waktu luang yang dia miliki. Dia lebih tidak ingin lagi membuat teman baru karena dia berusaha untuk menjadi se-tidak-terlihat mungkin di sekolah, seperti bunglon, sehingga saat dia berubah kembali menjadi laki-laki nanti, tak akan ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya atau bertanya-tanya tentangnya, dengan begitu semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana yang ia miliki, memasuki sekolah yang sama sampai dia lulus nanti. Dengan mulus.

Jadi pada suatu hari yang indah, Kyungsoo sangat gembira saat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak memiliki jadwal sore itu dan mereka bisa pulang bersama-sama. Dia telah merasa kesepian karena harus berjalan sendiri ke apartemen mereka meskipun jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Menemukan si dungu di pusat kampus, dia dengan ceria mengaitkan lengannya ke sikut sahabatnya itu dan tersenyum bahagia saat mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Ew, kau terlihat seperti seorang kekasih yang manja saat ini." Baekhyun bergurau memperhatikan _skinship_ mereka.

Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku hanya merindukan saat-saat seperti ini."

"E _w?_ " Baekhyun mengulang tapi terkikik geli setelahnya. "Yeah, tapi aku juga."

Hanya ketika mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari gerbang universitas, Kyungsoo langsung menemukan sesuatu yang membuat detak jantungnya berhenti seketika, matanya membulat karena seorang pria yang sangat familiar berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

" _Oh…_ _m_ _y_ _G_ _od._ Apa kau melihat apa yang aku lihat?" bisiknya.

"Seorang pria dengan seks yang hebat, lima meter di depan kita.." Baekhyun menjawab.

Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kai. Dia bersandar di motornya sambil mengetukkan kakinya ke tanah seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Penampilannya mencengangkan, terlebih lagi dia mengenakan seragam sekolah, mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa pria itu masih anak SMA, catat, seorang anak SMA yang _hot_.

Saat Kai mendongak, saat itu juga Kyungsoo terlonjak ketakutan. Dia berbalik panik. "Apa dia melihatku?"

"Oh dia melihatmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada terhibur.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disini?!"

"Uhh.. kurasa aku harus pergi Kyung."

"Ap-apa? Tunggu!" Kyungsoo menangkap lengan Baekhyun, panik menghinggapinya saat dia mencuri pandang pada objek yang membuatnya gelisah yang sebenarnya kini sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Baekhyun melepaskan jari-jari itu dari lengannya tapi itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo jadi terseret olehnya, jadi dia menghentakkan tangan bergetar sahabatnya hingga terlepas dan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

"Yah!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan mendesah saat dia melihat sahabat _evil_ nya tertawa dari kejauhan. Saat dia berbalik, Kai sudah berada di sebelahnya dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hey." katanya.

"Hey."

Rasanya begitu canggung, kontak mata mereka terasa canggung, dan dia juga merasa canggung. Rasa panas dibawah kulitnya kini merambat ke pipinya, dan dia tidak memahami perasaan yang seolah mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya tapi ini jelas-jelas disebabkan oleh pria dihadapannya yang terlihat sangat sangat tampan ditambah kerapihan dan aura muda yang dia pancarkan yang mana tidak pernah dia perkirakan akan jadi sesempurna itu.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi.. ha-ha.." Dia tertawa super canggung, dia ingin mati saja rasanya, "sangat kebetulan, huh?"

Kai hanya menatapnya beberapa saat, dan _fuck_ _,_ kenapa dia harus selalu menatap seperti itu?

"Sebenarnya aku," Dia bersuara, "aku sudah mencarimu" Dia berjalan mendekat dan melengkungkan bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kyungsoo merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti untuk beberapa detik, merasakan organ dalamnya meleleh secara bersamaan.

Kemudian dia menyadari kalau seharusnya dia merasa kebingungan. "Mencariku?" Dia bergumam sedikit termangu, "K-kenapa? B-bagaimana kau menemukanku? Bagaimana kau tahu—"

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" Dia berbicara lagi, mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "A-apakah harus?"

Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah dia melihatnya dengan benar, tapi Kai terlihat sedih dengan jawabannya "Tidak, aku hanya.." Dia mengerucutkan bibir, "Aku hanya merasa kecewa karena terbangun dan menemukan kau sudah pergi."

Dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang malang pada saat itu, seolah pemiliknya telah meninggalkannya di rumah sepanjang hari sendirian. Sorot matanya tidak menunjukkan satupun dari apa yang dia harapkan, dengan asumsi bahwa mereka akan bertemu suatu hari nanti, tapi suatu hari nanti itu datang terlalu cepat dan harapannya bukanlah sebuah pengakuan main-main atau sesuatu seperti itu, tampaknya.

"Oh, aku tidak berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang harus dikatakan, kau tahu?"

Kai menghembuskan napas dan mengangguk dengan muram.

Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa udara diantara mereka semakin menipis, pria ini membuat dadanya terasa sangat tidak nyaman dan dia harus segera pergi.

"Kau tahu ini terasa sangat canggung sekarang… apa hanya itu alasan kenapa kau datang kesini? Karena aku.. aku harus pergi." Dia tergagap dan melangkah mundur. Menunjuk kejalan yang akan dia tuju, dia memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menghadap kearah pria itu _shock_.

"Apa?"

Kai terlihat serius, sorot matanya sangat kuat dan tegas. "Aku bilang, jadilah pacarku."

Kyungsoo terbatuk, terlalu bingung. "Yeah aku mendengarmu… tapi ' _apa_?'"

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Kai menggigit bibirnya seolah dia sedang menyusun kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan. " _W_ _ell_.. aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu sejak malam itu, jadi aku pasti… menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo merasa otaknya diaduk-aduk saat itu juga tapi dia dipaksa untuk mencerna semuanya dengan rasional; Kai tidak mungkin bermaksud menyukai dengan artian yang dalam 'kan? Mungkin maksudnya adalah dia menyukai Kyungsoo karena seks itu. Tentu saja itu karena seks, tidak mungkin ada alasan lain selain seks karena dia sudah membuat semuanya jelas pada Kai bahwa dia adalah target yang mudah dan benar-benar seorang jalang. Dia mungkin ada disini untuk memberinya tawaran untuk perjanjian seks dan semacamnya seperti di film-film, tapi semuanya hanya berakhir dengan satu orang yang jatuh cinta lebih dulu, dan dalam kasus Kyungsoo, itu jauh dari fantasi-fantasi—dia ada di dunia nyata, dunia yang kejam.

Dia bukan benar-benar sejenis orang yang Kai pikirkan; dia hanya secara berlebihan tertarik padanya. Dan dia tidak bisa benar-benar menyalahkannya jika Kai berfikir tentang Kyungsoo dengan cara seperti itu, karena ayolah, dia setuju dengan _one-night stand,_ seks yang kasar dan ceroboh dengannya dan jelas-jelas ketertarikan terhadapnya haruslah hanya sebatas seorang jalang.

"Oh maksudmu tentang seks?" dia bertanya, "aku juga menyukainya… Tapi aku tidak melakukan hal-hal semacam itu, jadi uhh, pembicaraan ini ditunda! _dah_!"

Kai terkejut. Dia membatu sejenak sebelum tersadar dan meraih tangannya. "Tidak, aku menyukaimu!" Nadanya tegas, "Aku menyukai matamu, aku menyukai bibirmu, aku menyukai senyummu, aku ingin menciummu, dan aku ingin melihatmu setiap hari— dan aku tidak main-main."

Sesuatu antara kewalahan dan perasaan takut menusuk jantung Kyungsoo, dan dia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bergerak. Ini bahkan tidak dekat dengan semua hal yang telah dia asumsikan.

 _Dia menyukaiku, dia benar-benar menyukaiku!_

Sejenak dia menemukan jantungnya hampir meledak dalam kebahagiaan, tapi kemudian dia ingat, dia tidak seharusnya merasa senang karena sesuatu seperti ini. Sesuatu seperti ini hanya sebongkah masalah yang akan membuatnya terasa di neraka. Dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan seseorang yang punya potensi besar untuk bisa dia sukai kembali.

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa. Pergilah," Pada akhirnya, inilah yang dia katakan. Dia mendorong pria itu dan melewatinya.

"Hey, aku tahu perasaan ini tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja?"

Ini tidak mungkin sebuah kenyataan. Dia lebih baik mendengarnya mengatakan suatu hal seperti penawaran daripada sesuatu seperti ini. Dia terlalu indah untuk memilihnya dengan cara yang serius dan ini benar-benar membuatnya pusing bahkan untuk berpikir tentang bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang menolak pria itu saat ini seperti, oh Ya Tuhan apakah dia tahu bagaimana sulitnya itu?

Dia menghembuskan nafas depresi sebelum berbalik dan mendatarkan ekspresinya.

"Dengar, aku tidak berpacaran."

Kai mengerutkan kening dan menatapnya dengan kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak melakukannya." Dia menghembuskan napas lagi, "Aku… aku bukan tipe orang yang menginvestasikan… perasaanku.. j-jangan salah paham, kau benar-benar tidak buruk, tapi aku.. aku hanya.. aku hanya tidak berpacaran."

"Beri aku kesempatan? Kumohon?.." Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan bibirnya dan Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya akan copot saat itu juga dan dia benci itu.

" _Dammit_ _,_ " umpatnya, "kau tidak mengerti—aku tidak.. aku tidak seperti _orang lain.._ "

"Aku tahu, mungkin itulah kenapa aku sangat menyukaim—"

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya—"

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

"Tidak—aku uhh—aku tidak—ugh." Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, bahu Kyungsoo merosot lemah. Dia memiliki waktu yang sulit dan dia tidak ingin terlihat seperti sedang menolaknya karena dia tidak benar-benar ingin menolaknya, dia hanya harus melakukannya, _shit_ baiklah mungkin keduanya sama saja. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat buruk, karena dia bisa merasakan kesungguhannya, yang mana menjadi alasan tambahan kenapa dia tidak boleh berkencan dengannya.

Dia mengetahui dirinya sendiri, dia mengetahui situasinya, dan dia sudah membatasi dirinya dengan aturan-aturan tertentu.

"Sukai saja orang lain, aku harus pergi."

Berdasarkan dari nada suara Kyungsoo , Kai merasa dia harus mendesaknya.

Kyungsoo melihat kesempatan itu dan berjalan menjauh. Ketika dia berjalan dengan lesu dan akhirnya memiliki jarak yang cukup jauh dari Kai, barulah dia bisa bernafas dengan normal kembali.

Tidak sampai Kyungsoo mendengar pria itu berteriak.

"Yah! Aku belum menyerah!"

Dan suaranya menggema melalui pohon-pohon kemudian terjebak didalam kepala Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

"Wow itu bukan sebuah 'pembicaraan' yang aku perkirakan." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada penuh kagum. Dia berguling di tempat tidurnya dan melihat kearah kefrustasian yang keluar dari wajah Kyungsoo, yang diperhatikan sedang merajuk di lantai untuk yang ketiga kalinya semenjak dia bertemu si pembalap yang diberkati secara esteti dan telah melakukan kegiatan mesum dengannya.

"Apa kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, Baek?" Kyungsoo meremas dadanya dramatis.

"Hmmmm," Baekhyun bergumam, "hanya membayangkan pria seperti Kai jatuh pada gadis buruk rupa sepertimu—"

"Yah!" Kyungsoo memekik sengit. "Jika kau tidak meninggalkanku disana aku tidak harus mengetahui itu semua!"

"Oh ayolah, kau pasti merasa tersanjung 'kan?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mendesah. "Baiklah mungkin sedikit, tapi tersanjung terdengar sedikit bodoh ada padaku, kau tahu."

"Menyedihkan sekali, pasti sulit bagimu." Baekhyun berdecak, nada suaranya mencemooh.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kencang, "Dan ngomong-ngomong, _fuck you_."

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo menemukan Kai di tempat yang sama persis, kali ini, dengan menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya bergetar tapi dia berusaha keras untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Dia tidak boleh membiarkannya menggoyahkan pendiriannya, tapi perasaan bodoh itu tengah berjuang melawan hati terdalamnya dan siapa yang tidak akan goyah? Sejujurnya, ini terasa seperti dia sedang berkompetisi dengan dirinya sendiri tapi dia harus berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya karena itulah satu-satunya cara yang tidak akan membebani hidupnya.

Jadi tentu saja, dia memberi Kai wajah datarnya, tapi itu terlihat tidak bekerja, mungkin karena wajahnya jauh dari kata mengintimidasi, tapi dia akan tetap mempertahankan itu.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak menyerah." Kai tersenyum.

"Terserah." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan memberitahu dirinya sendiri untuk menahan semuanya. Seperti yang diperkirakan, Kai menyodorkan mawar itu kepadanya tapi Kyungsoo hanya memandang bunga itu tanpa menerimanya. Dia hanya meneruskan langkahnya dan Kai berlari ke sampingnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dia tidak menjawab.

Jadi Kai melanjutkan saja langkahnya bersama Kyungsoo, dan keberadaan ini terasa bermasalah sekaligus aman secara bersamaan. Lagi pula dia memancarkankepercayaan dirinya meskipun mereka bahkan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Ini semua terasa aneh. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali tapi ketertarikannya pada Kyungsoo sudah tak terhitung. Bagaimana bisa?

 _Well,_ ini tidak akan lama, Kyungsoo berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak lama lagi, Kai akan membenturkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa keinginannya ini konyol, dan dia akan menghilang; selamat tinggal, selesai. Pandangannya kemudian jadi linlungsaat dia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah melewati apartemennya, malu _,_ Kyungsoomendesis kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Oh jadi kau tinggal disini?" Kai menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling bangunan, tersenyum dengan sangat tampannya tanpa menyadari betapa bencinya Kyungsoo dengan efek yang di timbulkan itu semua untuk hatinya.

Dia buru-buru menaiki tangga dan langsung berlari ke apartemennya, menekan nomor sandi dan menutup pintunya kencang-kencang tepat di depan wajah Kai. Kyungsoo bersandar di pintu itu dan memegang dadanya, merasa sedikit buruk karena sudah berlaku kasar padanya, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Setelah menenangkan detak jantungnya, perlahan-lahan dia mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu, berharap bisa mendengar langkah kaki pria itu berjalan menjauh, tapi tidak ada suara apapun.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Kyungie!"

 _Oh fuck._

.

* * *

.

Selama dua hari berikutnya, Kai masih menunggunya dia luar gerbang universitas, masih bersandar di sepeda motornya seperti seorang kingka, masih menggenggam setangkai bunga mawar yang tidak pernah dia terima, dan masih tersenyum begitu lebar setiap kali dia melihat dirinya.

"Apa kau tidak punya hal lain yang lebih baik untuk kau lakukan?" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Aku punya, tapi kau adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kulakukan.." Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Dia menerima pukulan di kepalanya hari itu.

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan; Kai menunggu Kyungsoo setiap sore hari, dan mengantarnya pulang dengan aman. Kyungsoo semakin takut dengan tingkahnya itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa itu semua menyentuh hatinya _ **.**_ Dia menemukan bahwa Kai bukanlah pria yang berbahaya seperti yang dia pikirkan. Pada awalnya, dia mungkin terlihat _hot,_ sejenis _bad_ _-_ _boy,_ tapi sejujurnya, pria ini sangat kekanakkan dan manis, yang mana sedikit berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia pikirkan pada awalnya, tapi dia juga bisa melakukan hal-hal yang baik di _daerah_ itu, dan itulah yang membuatnya menakutkan.

Sudah dua minggu, dan Kai masih belum menyerah. Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah mencoba untuk tidak lagi melewati gerbang utama universitas dan membuat dirinya kesulitan karena harus mengambil jarak yang jauh ke apartemennya, tapi pria itu masih terus datang kesana, di tempat yang sama persis, setiap hari. Lebih buruknya, banyak gadis-gadis di universitas yang sudah memperhatikannya, ada yang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada penampilannya, ada yang hanya melongo memperhatikannya dari jauh, tapi karena dia jelas-jelas lebih muda, kekaguman itu hanya sampai pada tingkat rasa suka saja.

Bahkan Baekhyun, seseorang yang seharusnya membantunya menyingkirkan 'si pemikat hati' itu, malah merasa terhibur dengan keberadaannya. Ada saat dimana dia pulang lebih awal dari kegiatan klub nya, tapi dia akan tinggal lebih lama membuat Kyungsoo terpaksa menghadapi pria tampan itu dengan tidak berdaya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri ketika Kyungsoo mendengar gosip tentang dirinya, yang mana adalah bagian paling menjengkelkan, karena itu secara sah menghancurkan rencana 'Bunglon' nya.

Jadi sebelum Kai meneruskan hari mawarnya **,** Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengomel dihadapan wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti dengan sampahmu ini? Semua orang berpikir aku adalah seorang _pedo-noona_ karena mu!"

"O _h shit,_ aku minta maaf!" Kai meminta maaf dan menggaruk kepalanya _._ Dia menggigit bibir dan mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lebih dekat "Tapi… bukankah memang?"

Itu membuat Kyungsoo memerah " _Go to the hell_ _._ _"_

Kai mengembungkan pipinya untuk menahan tawanya. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk berjanji, "Besok aku tidak akan mengenakan seragam sekolahku! Aku janji!"

"Ugh! Kau pikir mereka akan berhenti berpikir bahwa kau adalah seorang murid SMA?! Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku saja? Hah? Hah?"

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan menyerah Kyungie-"

"Jangan memanggilku Kyungie!"

.

* * *

.

Pada hari berikutnya, Kyungsoo menemukan Kai menunggu di luar gerbang seperti biasa, dan seperti yang dia janjikan, dia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolahnya lagi, tubuhnya dibalut dengan kemeja hitam. Kyungsoo bisa saja pergi tapi pemandangannya dipenuhi oleh gadis-gadis (dan catat: yang sedang menggodanya) yang lebih dari menjengkelkan.

Si pemikat hati bahkan berbincang-bincang dengan para jalang itu. Dia menggemeretakkan giginya, dan _fuck,_ kenapa dia peduli? Dia harusnya senang dengan ini. Dia harus merayakannya saat tiba di rumah nanti. Tapi dengan kemarahan yang tersembunyi, dia menginjakkan kakinya melewati kerumunan kecil itu dengan langkah yang cepat tapi Kai segera menyadarinya. Dia langsung berlari ke arahnya dan meninggalkan para gadis itu yang langsung mengerang.

"Hey aku bisa membaca 'kecemburuan' di dahimu saat ini.." kata Kai saat ia menyamai langkahnya.

"Aku tidak cemburu, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Dia mengerut dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kau begitu perhatian padaku," ujarnya percaya diri.

"Dalam mimpimu."

Kai tertawa dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kaget. Keangkuhannya tidak mempengaruhi pria ini sedikitpun, dan dia masih tetap akan mengejarnya tanpa ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk menyerah. Suatu saat dia berpikir Kai mengahiri pengejarannya, tapi sesaat kemudian Kai membuktikan sebaliknya. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatnya berhenti? Sungguh kegigihannya membuat Kyungsoo gelisah untuk begitu banyak alasan sialan, dan dia mulai merasa bahwa dia sedikit tertarik olehnya. Dia pikir Kai akan memukul kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak pantas menerima ini semua, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada bendera putih yang dia kibarkan.

"Apa yang lelaki ini lihat dariku?" dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi Kai sebenarnya mendengarkan, tersenyum melihat kefrustasian di wajahnya. "Kau lucu. Aku suka gadis yang lucu."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

Kegembiraan ini benar-benar harus berakhir. Dia bukan pria yang Kyungsoo bayangkan akan menjadi seperti ini, dan dia takut kemana semua ini akan berjalan nantinya. Kyungsoo menghela napas saat mereka sudah mencapai apartemennya. Kai acuh tak acuh seperti biasa ketika ia melihat keseriusan di wajahnya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Kai, hentikan semua ini."

"Kyungie—"

"Noona." potongnya.

Kai menghembuskan napasnya. "Baiklah. Noona… dengarkan baik-baik.. aku sangat sangat serius padamu dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghentikanku, adalah kau, berkencan denganku."

"Kai—"

"Sampai bertemu besok Kyu—Noona!" Dan Kai membalikkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya mengerut tak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun bukan penasehat yang baik, atau mungkin, setan itu melakukannya dengan sengaja. Dia bahkan menyatakan bahwa Kyungsoo harus mencoba mengencani Kai untuk sementara, dengan begitu, Kai bisa menolong Baekhyun untuk mendekati Kris. Kyungsoo ingin membunuh saja sahabatnya itu.

Ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga, dan seperti biasa, Kai akan memberi Kyungsoo perlakuan terbaiknya tanpa kurang sedikitpun. Itu mulai mengaduk-aduk hati Kyungsoo seperti angin tornado, dan dia mengakui perasaannya yang semakin parah meskipun dia mencengkram pada pola pikir bahwa Kai bukanlah seorang _hot mess_ seperti yang dia sukai. Ini akan lebih baik jika perasaannya hanya sebatas napsu, karena sekarang, itu semua berubah total menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dalam, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia rasakan sama sekali.

 _Kai adalah tipenya, tapi Kim Jongin membuatnya jatuh cinta._

"Kau hanya menghamburkan uangmu dengan mawar-mawar itu.." Kyungsoo memberitahunya.

"Uang bukanlah masalah yang besar jika itu di tujukan untukmu My Kyungie—"

"Noona." Dia menajamkan matanya.

Kai mendelik lucu. "Noona."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu?"

Kai menekan dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya. "Aku adalah lelaki yang tak tergoyahkan."

"Kau seperti bocah." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya.

"Aku takkan goyaaaaaaaaah~ aku takkan goooooooo~~" Tiba-tiba, Kai bernyanyi, dan Kyungsoo harus melompat kearahnya untuk menutup mulutnya, mengatasinya dengan panik. Dia benar-benar memalukan! Dia sangat bodoh! Dia sangat, tampan, dan idiot! Tapi hatinya tidak bisa lagi menahan senyumannya.

.

* * *

.

Di hari berikutnya hujan turun begitu deras. Kyungsoo lebih dari gelisah di kelas Bahasa Inggrisnya, terus menerus melihat kearah jendela dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Kai tidak mungkin tetap berada disana 'kan? Jika iya, dia pasti sudah menyerah saat ini. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya dibawah meja. Dia ingin menenangkan pikirannya, tapi dia tahu bahwa Kai adalah anak yang keras kepala.

Jantungnya berdenyut menyakitkan, dan dorongan untuk melompat dari kursinya semakin kuat, tapi akal sehatnya memegang erat punggungnya. Di luar sangat ribut, dan dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi selain air hujan yang berjatuhan dengan derasnya di luar sana. Waktu berteriak padanya untuk cepat-cepat membuat pilihan, dan dia tidak bisa menunggu hati dan pikirannya untuk menyelesaikan perdebatan mereka lebih lama lagi. Jadi dia akhirnya berlari keluar kelas, mengambil payung dari lokernya dan berlari begitu cepat menuju gerbang utama. Pikirannya berkecamuk, dia tidak tahu harus merasakan apa jika dia benar-benar melihatnya berdiri disana. Sepatunya penuh dengan lumpur, dia terengah-engah begitu keras, dan dia mencengkram payungnya sedikit terlalu erat, tapi dia tidak bisa berhenti berjalan. Dia tidak pernah berlari seperti ini, sekalipun, dalam hidupnya.

 _Damn it._ Dia tidak seharusnya peduli, tapi sialan, dia malah peduli! _Jadi memangnya kenapa_ jika Kai benar-benar ada disana? Itu salahnya sendiri Karena dia itu idiot! Kenapa dia sangat khawatir?!

Itu adalah campuran emosi kebencian, tapi Kyungsoo tidak bisa melawannya. Dia terlalu mengkhawatirkannya dan sial, dia begitu peduli terhadapnya! Dengan napas tertahan, dia akhirnya keluar gerbang langkah demi langkah.

Kai benar-benar ada disana.

Dia bergetar, seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Tetesan air jatuh dari ujung poni rambutnya. Bibir cantiknya sangat merah, dan mata mempesonanya berkedip dengan cepat. Dadanya bergerak naik turun, tapi dia masih berdiri disana, melawan kedinginan, seolah dia tak terkalahkan oleh rasa sakit.

Kyungsoo menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Dia ingin membunuhnya dan menciumnya di saat yang bersamaan.

Meletakkan payung di bahunya, Kyungsoo berhenti hanya satu meter darinya. Dia tersentuh, menatap pecundang di hadapannya.

Kai memandangnya dengan ujung bulu matanya yang basah.

Dia menarik bibir bergetarnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan perlahan-lahan, mengulurkan tangannya.

Menawarkannya setangkai bunga mawar.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **A/N:**

TINGGALKAN KOMENTAR! KEEEEK!

* * *

 **T/N:**

Note aja nih, disini kyungsoo MASIH cewek, ga berubah2 sama sekali, nanti pas dia jadi cowok lagi pasti dikasih tau kok :))

anywaaaaaay, mulai chapter ini smpe seterusnya kak _jonginisdrug_ ikut membantu men-translate ff ini~ such an honour to work with her~

.

THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS!

.

best regards,

 _exoblackpepper_


	6. SF 5

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_ & _jonginisdrug_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

.

.

Jumlah perasaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan didalam amat tak tertahankan. Bagaimana ia bisa mengabaikan pria yang sedang menatapnya seperti itu? Ketika dia terlihat seperti anak anjing nyasar didalam kardus yang memohon untuk diadopsi? Bagaimana bisa?

Hujan semakin deras dengan gemuruh menggelegar di langit abu-abu, dan pada saat itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengar detak jantungnya, hanya bisa melihat wajah menawan itu, hanya bisa merasa pertahanannya mulai runtuh. Tangan Kai gemetaran seiring menunggu responnya, dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak lagi. Walau ragu, Kyungsoo menerima setangkai mawar itu.

Kai mendongak dan menatapnya termangu, bibirnya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Kyungsoo tak menyangka Kai akan terlihat sebahagia ini, seperti telah memenangkan lotere. Bibir pria itu tertarik ke samping membentuk sebuah senyuman seperti orang idiot, jadi Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya dengan mawar yang dipegangnya.

"Apa otak bodohmu berhenti bekerja?!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Tapi Kai hanya menekuk wajahnya lucu. "Ya memang," katanya, "sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.." godanya, pura-pura kesakitan akibat pukulan itu.

Kyungsoo mengerang dan memutar matanya malas, tapi ia tak bisa menolak perlakuan manis dari Kai.

"Dasar tukang gombal.." Ia mengangkat payungnya keatas hingga menutupi tubuh mereka dari hujan lebat. Lelaki didepannya tersenyum sangat lebar, tak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya. Dan mungkin, memutuskan untuk kenal lebih dekat lagi dengannya bukanlah ide yang bagus, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Jadi.." Kai berbisik, suaranya gemetaran. "Sekarang kita resmi berpacaran 'kan?"

"Itu hanya karena kau terlihat kasihan barusan, jadi ya.."

Kai mengangguk puas.

"Lalu apa aku boleh mendapat ciuman pertamaku sebagai pacarmu?"

Seketika mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Kai tergelak, menyukai bagaimana wajah itu merona. "Disini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Yep, dibawah hujan.."

Bagaimana bisa dia menolak bibir semenggoda itu? Kyungsoo mendadak merasa dadanya menggebu-gebu. Ia menunduk sambil menatap bibir basah Kai, ingin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka kalau boleh jujur.

"Dibawah payung, idiot." kata Kyungsoo.

Berasumsi kata-katanya sebagai 'iya', Kai membungkuk, memegang ujung dagu Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, dan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang semakin liar membuat matanya tertutup gugup. Ia dalam hati menghitung; satu ketukan, dua ketukan, tiga ketukan— tapi tak merasa ada yang menempel di bibirnya. Jadi ia membuka matanya tak sabaran, dan menemukan tatapan jahil pria didepannya, bibir membentuk senyum miring. Itu membuatnya marah, dan Kai bersukacita atas wajah kecewa Kyungsoo.

"Argh!" Kyungsoo mengerang kecewa sebelum mendorong Kai tapi Kai terlebih dulu memegang punggungnya.

"Bilang dulu kau menyukaiku." perintah Kai.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. Kenapa situasi malah terbalik sekarang?

"Hey aku tak peduli kau mau menciumku atau tidak! Boohoo!"

Kai menggigil lagi, dan kebencian Kyungsoo dengan cepat berganti menjadi kekhawatiran, cemas bagaimana kalau si pria yang lebih muda jatuh sakit jika masih berlama-lama lagi disini. _Astaga, sudah berapa lama dia hujan-hujanan?_

"Ayo pergi dari sini." Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, tapi herannya, Kai menolak. Kyungsoo melempar tatapan tajam padanya. "Yah! Kau mau sakit?"

"Aku sudah sakit." Kai manyun. "Sakit cinta."

Kyungsoo mendengus karena pria itu bisa-bisanya bercanda di momen seperti ini. "Serius, Kai."

Lalu kemudian, walaupun Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk serius, ia tak benar-benar serius dengan perintahnya, karena di momen selanjutnya, Kai menghela nafas panjang dan berat, mengganti mood bahagianya menjadi sedih. Itu membuat Kyungsoo gelisah, juga ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kai, dan tak ada yang bisa disalahkan selain Kyungsoo jika Kai jatuh sakit.

"Yah! Apa yang sa—"

"Aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu Kyung." Kai bergumam dengan ketulusan dan rasa sakit.

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata-kata. Ia mengerang dengan putus asa sebelum berteriak, "Baiklah! Aku menyukaimu juga! Sekarang maukah kau menciumku dan kita segera pergi dari sini?"

Seperti anak kecil, ekspresi wajah Kai seketika bersinar lagi, dan ia beringsut pada Kyungsoo dengan puas. Melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebelumnya, Kai menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dengan jemari dinginnya dan menatap wajah imut itu sebelum mendongakkannya. Gadis itu amat menyukainya dan menjalin hubungan dengannya adalah ide mengerikan, tapi keraguannya seketika mencair dan Kai akhirnya mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman panjang. Kyungsoo merasa kelopak matanya menutup dan nafasnya tersengal akibat efek ciuman dari Kai. Berbeda dengan yang pertama kali, tapi ini bisa dikatakan ciuman _pertama_ mereka.

.

* * *

.

Ada tiga pilihan; berlari ke halte bus, menunggu hingga hujan berhenti, atau berlari ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Jadi meskipun hujan deras, mereka memilih pilihan ketiga dan berlari sekencang mungkin. Ketika mereka sampai didalam, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil handuk dan mendorong Kai ke kamar mandi. Kai menurutinya dan sebetulnya kaget akibat aksi Kyungsoo. Setelah mendengar bunyi shower menyala, Kyungsoo mencari obat flu dan meletakkannya diatas meja, lalu ia mengubrak-abrik lemari baju Baekhyun mencari baju yang pas untuk Kai. Ia kesulitan mencari celana dalam dan pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok karya seni setengah telanjang. Kyungsoo termangu, berkedip cepat, dan batinnya panik. _Holy shit. Holy shit._

Kyungsoo berbalik, berusaha menjaga pikirannya. Ia benar-benar lupa apa yang sedang ia lakukan karena penampilan-setelah-mandi Kai. Sial dia sangat seksi. Ya Tuhan, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk terpesona, sama sekali bukan.

"Uhh, harusnya ini muat, coba pakai.." Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah kaos sambil menghindari kontak mata, bergegas kembali ke laci bawah lemari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo merona, dan Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melihati Kyungsoo dengan penasaran. Kyungsoo berbalik lagi dan kaget melihat Kai masih hanya memakai handuk. Kyungsoo membeku dengan bodoh, menelan ludah kasar sambil melirik dada Kai ke bawah. _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo benci daya tarik seks yang berlebihan, seriusan.

"Pakai kaosnya Kai." Kyungsoo berkata sesantai mungkin, lalu, kembali dengan aksi menggeledahnya.

Penasaran, Kai hanya menggantung baju itu di pundaknya dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Ketika Kyungsoo menemukan celana yang sekiranya muat dipakai Kai, ia berbalik dan menemukan dada bidang tanpa sehelai kain menyapa wajahnya. Kyungsoo reflek dengan panik melempar celana itu dan melompat ke belakang.

Jika sekarang Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki mungkin bagian bawahnya sudah mengeras.

Kai mengerutkan alisnya, berandai kenapa Kyungsoo mendadak bertingkah aneh. Kai menggigit bibirnya cemas dan sialnya ia tak tahu seberapa besar itu berpengaruh pada Kyungsoo. Nafas Kyungsoo tersenggal, meneriakkan kata-kata kasar didalam kepalanya. Lelaki itu sangat seksi mungkin dia sengaja memamerkannya. Kai kemudian meraup rambut basahnya dengan jemari, membuat keseksiannya loncat ke tingkat seratus persen, alarm siaga berbunyi dan Kyungsoo tak sanggup melihatnya lagi.

Kyungsoo berlari ke pojok ruangan. Ia bergidik ngeri, wajahnya memanas, dan ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. "Pakai baju yang tadi kuberikan!" Kyungsoo mendengking. Degup dari jantungnya benar-benar sialan.

"Kyungie?" Kai menatapnya gelisah. "Kyungie, kau tak apa?" Suaranya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang jelas.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala berulang kali dan Kai menemukan kekhawatirannya sirna akibat keimutan berlebih Kyungsoon yang sedang merona. Kai tersenyum miring, membuat Kyungsoo semakin menggila. Kai lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo.

 _Oh fuck, otot bisep! Bisep! Fuck!_ Kyungsoo bergetar. Kai melangkah mendekat dan itu membuat lava didalam diri Kyungsoo meletus.

"Tidaaaak! Berhenti menggodaku!"

Kai berhenti, dan membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk meredakan syoknya. Kai berkedip pelan, dan kemudian, Kai meledak dalam tawanya. Lelaki itu tak menyangka ternyata inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo terpesona. Dia sangat lucu.

"Aku sangat serius Kim Jongin— pakai. baju. itu!" Wajah Kyungsoo terbakar dan dia mendesis marah.

Kai terkekeh, "Kau berpikiran porno tentangku lagi, _noona_.."

Dengan perlahan, Kai mendekat lagi untuk menggodanya, menaik-turunkan alisnya iseng sambil menunjukkan goyangan seksinya.

"Yah! Jangan!— Jangan!— Aaah!" Kyungsoo menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan, menyerah. Kai mencoba menahan tawanya. Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk menyingkir dari wajahnya tapi Kyungsoo memejamkan paksa matanya dan mencoba kabur.

"Apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan denganmu sekarang?" Kai membuat nada bicaranya seseduktif mungkin, menatap Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Mengambil keuntungan dari histeria Kyungsoo, Kai akhirnya memakai baju sebelum menarik pinggang Kyungsoo dan menempelkan tubuh mereka, membuat Kyungsoo menjerit panik dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Kai mengembungkan wajahnya, melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mencoba menolak. Kai tak bicara lagi dan Kyungsoo mengintip dari celah sebelah mata, dan menemukan Kai sudah berpakaian.

"Haisht!" Kyungsoo mengutuk dan mendorong tubuh Kai, mengundang kekehan Kai lagi.

"Aku tak menggodamu, asal kau tahu."

"Diam!"

" _Well_ , maaf jika aku terlalu seksi untukmu—"

"Diam!"

"Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi—"

"Yah!"

Kai tersentak dan mengunci bibirnya. Kyungsoo mendesis kesal dan berbalik. Untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya, Kyungsoo mengambil obat flu dan meletakkannya (dengan penuh kebencian) di tangan Kai. Tapi walaupun itu biasa saja, Kai sudah merasa bagian dari hatinya hilang lagi, dan Kai sangat yakin Kyungsoolah yang telah mengambilnya. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang kasar; tapi ia punya hati yang besar. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak feminim, tapi ia bisa meluluhkannya. Dan jika Kai memiliki list mengapa ia menyukainya, maka banyak sekali yang ia tambahkan sekarang.

Setelah Kai menelan obat, Kyungsoo meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening Kai untuk mengecek apa Kai demam atau tidak tapi untung suhu tubuhnya normal. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pendek sebelum mendengus padanya.

" _Well_ kurasa kau baik-baik saja, sekarang sana pulang!"

Kai manyun. "Beginikah caramu memperlakukan pacarmu?"

"Pacar paksaan." Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukaiku—"

"Itu juga paksaan."

Wajah Kai muram lagi, membuat Kyungsoo merasa tak enak dan bersalah.

"Ugh kau benar-benar seperti bayi! Damn it! Baiklah! Baiklah! Itu bukan paksaan!"

Kai memunculkan senyum puas dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau begini karena pernah mempunyai pengalaman cinta yang pahit..." Kai berkata, "Aku berjanji, denganku, kau tak akan pernah terluka."

Kyungsoo merasa sesuatu menghujam dadanya. Ia menunduk. "Kau tak tahu mengenaiku, kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan.."

"Tidak, aku tahu.. Dan aku sangat, sangat menyukaimu."

Inilah yang Kyungsoo takutkan, tapi kata-kata itu menenangkannya. Sangat tulus dan Kyungsoo rindu dicintai, dilindungi, dijaga.

Tapi tidak, Kai hanya seorang remaja labil. Dia tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan. Dia hanya bermain-main dan mencari tahu hal baru, dan mungkin, menyalah-artikan perasaannya. Ini bisa jadi hanya nafsu sementara— ia akan melaluinya.

"Ew, kau sangat menggelikan!" Kyungsoo pura-pura muntah. Kai hanya terkekeh tapi tetap memegang tangannya.

Gosh, ini adalah cobaan.

.

* * *

.

Hujan seperti tak berencana untuk berhenti. Kyungsoo menyajikan dua gelas kopi untuk mereka yang duduk berhadapan di meja. Kai melihat-lihat apartemen Kyungsoo; kecil namun rapi dan tertata. Kai mengira apartemen Kyungsoo sangat penuh warna, bukan malah berwarna polos, seperti bukan ruangan milik perempuan, dua perempuan sebenarnya, Kai melihat ada dua buah kasur.

Kai mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo, dan dia sedang membaca koran dan secara tak langsung mengabaikannya. Kai menghela nafas dalam diam dan mendongak, menengok, menunduk, mendongak lagi, dan menunduk dan poof! Kai menyadari sesuatu seraya memperhatikan baju yang dipakainya.

"Hey kenapa kau punya baju laki-laki?" tanya Kai ragu.

"Oh itu milik Baekhyun, jika kau ingat dia.." jawab Kyungsoo santai, tak menatapnya sama sekali.

"Dan kenapa kau punya baju dia di apartemenmu? Dia menari striptis disini atau apa?"

"Dia teman sekamarku Kai."

"Apa?!" teriak Kai kaget.

"Apanya 'apa?'"

"Teman sekamarmu laki-laki?!"

"Yeah?''

"Yah! Kenapa teman sekamarmu laki-laki? Kau ini perempuan! Kau harusnya sekamar dengan perempuan!" Kai bernafas sedikit terburu-buru.

"Baekhyun sahabatku. Dia tidak jahat, tapi kecuali omongannya."

"Kau harus pindah."

Alis Kyungsoo seketika bertautan. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki!"

"Sudah kubilang Baekhyun itu tidak jahat.."

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu? Lelaki tetaplah lelaki.."

"Percay—"

Argumen mereka terinterupsi oleh bunyi deritan pintu. "Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun kemudian tersandung ketika ia melihat Kai. Ia terbatuk kaget sebelum melempar Kyungsoo tatapan menyelidik, mengukir senyum iblis di bibirnya.

"Kenapa dia memakai kaosku?" Baekhyun lalu bertanya dengan nada humoris sekaligus mencurigai.

Kyungsoo mendesah terganggu. "Itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, gila."

Menaikkan alisnya, Baekhyun mengganti ekspresinya lucu.

"Kurasa kau harus pulang.." Kyungsoo melompat dan menarik tangan Kai dan menggiringnya ke depan pintu. Baekhyun menatap mereka di daun pintu, terbahak akan pergerakan was-was sahabatnya. Ia sedang menyusun rencana jahat ketika ia melihat seonggok penghancur mood berjalan di koridor menuju tempat mereka berdiri. Rencana jahilnya gagal total, dan ia meringis, tepat saat Chanyeol melambaikan tangan padanya.

Kai sangat tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia menyaksikan wajah sumringah Baekhyun berubah secara ajaib menjadi kusam. Dengan debuman keras, Baekhyun membanting pintu.

Chanyeol perlahan muram namun tetap memaksakan senyum tipis setelahnya. "Hey Kyungsoonie.." Ia menyapa ketika ia sampai didepan pintu apartemen. "Uhh, hai teman Kyungsoonie.." Lalu ia menatap Kai.

Kai hampir menyela ketika Kyungsoo menyeringai dan meremas tangan Kai, "Hey Chanyeol! Ini Kai.."

"H-hai lagi.." Chanyeol terbata dan melambaikan tangannya, wajahnya berkedut, memunculkan kesan absurd pada Kai.

" _Hey man_.." Kai mengangguk walau demikian.

"Oh? K-kau pria yang di ba-balapan 'kan?"

"Ya, dia memang.." Kyungsoo terbahak.

"W-wow.. S-senang bertemu denganmu!"

"Aku juga." Kai menjulurkan tangan menawarkan salaman dan Chanyeol berkedip sebelu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Yeah! _Well_ Channie, aku akan mengantar pria ini keluar dari gedung," Kyungsoo kemudian menarik Kai dengan tidak sabaran yang mana membuat pria yang lebih muda sempoyongan tapi tetap mengikuti.

"Yah! Apa ini caramu mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kekasih-kekasihmu?" Kai menggerutu ketika mereka sampai di depan.

"Ya." katanya, "Aku sangat kejam dan jahat dan arogan."

"Aku tak percaya itu."

"Yeah terserah, itu pilihanmu."

Kai tergelak dan menggenggam tangannya. "Jika kau mencoba membuatku tidak menyukaimu, itu takkan pernah terjadi.."

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mendesah. _Apa yang membuatnya begitu spesial di mata pria sempurna ini?_

"Kumohon Kyungie, berhenti mengelak. Berhenti membatasi dirimu.." Ada kekuatan terpancar di mata Kai, dan Kyungsoo merasa dadanya mencelos. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan lagi.

Kai menaikkan tangannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Kyungsoo, mencubit hidungnya. Menghela nafas, Kyungsoo menyerah dan mengangguk berkali-kali. Mungkin, dia harus ikuti semua ini saja.. _sampai selesai_.

.

* * *

.

Mereka bergandengan tangan sambil berjalan dibawah gerimis halus. Kyungsoo merasa lucu, seperti sedang bermain di film-film romansa remaja saja. Dia belum pernah merasa seperti ini semenjak dulu, tepat setelah Junmyeon meninggalkannya. Memori tentangnya masih terasa perih jadi dia mencoba tak mengingat-ingat lagi.

"Jadi si lelaki Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu kenapa? Apa mereka... musuh bebuyutan?" Kai membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Chanyeol punya sesuatu dengan Baekhyun."

Kai berkedip bingung.

"Oh maksudmu, seperti aku menyukaimu?"

Kyungsoo merona. "Uhh.. K-kurang lebih begitu.." _Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini tidak peka?_

"Kenapa?"

"'Kenapa?' apanya?"

"Kenapa Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Dia tak terlihat gay di mataku? Maksudku, kenapa ia menyukai lelaki? Aku tak mengerti hal seperti ini, bagaimana bisa lelaki menyukai sesama lelaki? Itu sedikit.. _menjijikkan._ "

Sesuatu yang besar menghantam Kyungsoo. Mendadak ia merasa kecil hati. Tentu, apa yang ia harapkan? Kai itu seperti lelaki biasanya, Kai normal.

"I-itu karena kau normal."

"Yeah," Kai berkata, "Tetapi lelaki tak seharusnya begitu; lelaki itu untuk wanita, wanita itu untuk lelaki, sudah pasti."

Sial. Kata-katanya menusuk seperti jarum.

"Y-yeah, k-kau benar." Kyungsoo menunduk ke tanah.

Entah kenapa Kai merasa suara Kyungsoo melemah dan itu membuatnya bingung, tapi ia memilih untuk tak memikirkannya. Kai memiringkan kepala Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka sekilas.

"Seperti kita.."

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **A/N:** jadi aku minta maaf karena keterlambatan update-ku,

Aku sedang dalam mode-super-bodoh beberapa hari ini dan aku tak bisa menulis sepatah kata pun.

Bahkan update ini adalah sampah karena aku sangat bodoh dan itu membuatku frustasi!

Tapi aku berjanji aku akan menulis dengan lebih baik lagi di update selanjutnya.

*menangis jelek*

* * *

 **T/N:**

chapter 5 finally updated~

rencana ff ini akan di update tiap selasa (kalo gak ada halangan/? lol xD), jadi sabar menunggu ya kekeke~

makasih banyak yang uda review~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	7. SF 6

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_ & _jonginisdrug_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

.

.

Jongin tidak menyukai segala gagasan tentang homoseksual. Baginya, itu menentang kodrat yang ditujukan untuk umat manusia, dan merusak apa yang seharusnya terjadi. Contohnya adalah ayahnya. Ayahnya adalah pria yang baik, dia memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluarganya, memberi mereka semua kemewahan dan yang lainnya, tapi dia menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia kotor; dia adalah seorang biseksual—atau singkatnya— _gay_. Karena itu, ibunya berusaha untuk menemukan cinta dari pria lain, seorang pria sejati, seseorang yang bisa memuaskan kebutuhan feminimnya. Dan ini sudah menghancurkan pandangan Jongin tentang apa yang pernah dia anggap sebagai keluarga sempurna. Kakaknya, Jonghyun, telah secara sengit menentang ayahnya, dan diatas itu semua, keluarga mereka. Dia marah sekaligus malu, dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan ayahnya karena telah menjadi seorang gay. Dalam masyarakat, dimana keganjilan itu tidak bisa diterima, Jongin hanya bisa menyalahkan ayahnya untuk menjadi sesuatu seperti itu.

Beberapa temannya menjalani sebuah hubungan homoseksual, dan itu membingungkannya karena itu sangat memuakkan dan mengerikan tapi disaat yang bersamaan dia tidak bisa secara langsung memberitahu mereka. Tetapi karena persahabatan berarti penerimaan, Jongin mencoba untuk biasa saja dengan hal itu. Tanpa teman-temannya, dia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari tekanan keluarganya yang rusak. Itu juga karena merekalah dia bisa menjadi Kai, seseorang yang memancarkan kedewasaan. Dia adalah Kai; _b_ _a_ _d_ _as_ _s_ dan pemberani. Kai melihat semua hal sebagai balapan; cepat & singkat. Jongin sangat tahu semua orang menginginkan sebagian diri Kai, karena Kai adalah pria yang tampan, sempurna dan diinginkan.

Namun dibalik wujud yang indah dan keseksian itu hanya ada _Jongin—_ seorang pria muda yang secara sederhana berusaha untuk menemukan sebuah rumah.

Saat dia bertemu Kyungsoon, dia pikir itu akan seperti biasa saja. Dia akan menjadi seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan yang hanya menginginkan penampilannya, dan karena dia selalu mempunyai kelemahan terhadap gadis-gadis manis, dia membujuknya. Ketika ia menatap matanya seketika sekujur tubuhnya melunak. Dia langsung tertarik padanya. Pada awalnya dia pikir ketertarikannya itu akan menghilang setelah dia mencicipi tubuhnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Tidak. Tidak sama sekali.

Jongin akan menemukan dirinya bermimpi tentang sepasang mata yang indah dan bibir berbentuk hati yang lembut setiap malam.

Mungkin terlihat aneh, tapi dia menyukai saat dimana Kyungsoon menatapnya. Selama malam yang penuh birahi itu, dia melihat dirinya sendiri bersinar di mata gadis itu. Ketika dia terkapar di bawahnya, dia tanpa sadar mendengar hatinya berharap bahwa mereka bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih jauh.

Karena dia tidak ingin momen yang sangat indah itu menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.

Meskipun itu bukan bagian dari kesepakatan mereka untuk bertemu satu sama lain lagi, dia tetap mencarinya. Dan saat dimana dia menemukannya, perasaannya terbukti. Meskipun dia menolaknya di tempat, dia bukanlah seseorang yang menerima kekalahan dengan mudah; semakin dia mencoba untuk mendorongnya menjauh, semakin dia bertekad untuk memenangkan hatinya. Dia tahu dia mempunyai ruang kecil di dalam hatinya, dan dia memutuskan untuk memperluas ruang itu sampai menjadi terlalu luas untuk dia tahan dan pada akhirnya dia akan menyerah dan menyukainya kembali.

Tidak sulit untuk menyadari bahwa sebenarnya Kyungsoon menahan diri. Jongin tahu bahwa ada cerita dibalik benteng pertahanannya yang tinggi, tapi dia bukan seseorang yang harus mengetahuinya. Ini adalah sebuah masa lalu yang tidak bisa dia pahami. Tapi dia bersedia membuktikan padanya bahwa ia berbeda, dia akan memperbaiki goresan luka yang telah menodai hati gadis itu, sehingga mereka akan bersih, kemudian dipoles, dan menjadi bagus—seperti baru.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo telah menghitungnya; 146 hari sejak dia mulai berkencan dengan Jongin. Dalam 146 hari itu, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan bahkan secuil kesempatan untuk putus dengannya. Mereka sudah 'lima bulan', tapi Jongin tidak pernah goyah untuk menjadi obat paling manis yang pernah dia miliki. Ya, ini adalah Jongin, karena dia menyadari bahwa Kai tidak pernah ada dari awal. Kyungsoo mulai memanggilnya Jongin pertama kali saat dia menemukan keadaan paling rentan pria itu, jari-jari dan bibirnya bergetar saat ada suara petir. Yang tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapapun, bahwa si tampan, pemberani, dan penuh percaya diri Kim Kai sebenarnya takut petir?

Setelah minggu pertama mereka, Jongin sudah membawanya untuk bertemu teman-temannya. Sangat tidak adil karena mereka sangat tampan. Ada Kris, tentu saja, seorang dewa modern. Dan ada pria bernama Huang Zitao, yang tampak seperti anak seorang mafia terkenal. Luhan, yang memiliki wajah seolah dia tidak pernah melakukan dosa sepanjang hidupnya. Kim Minseok, yang terlihat seperti anak berumur 10 tahun, Kim Jongdae yang terlihat seperti meme dari 9GAG, Zhang Yixing, yang lebih bodoh dari pada Jongin, dan Oh Sehun yang terlihat super model sialan yang keluar dari majalah Vogue jika tidak sedang tersenyum.

Jadi bagian perkenalan berlangsung sedikit menakutkan karena teman-teman Jongin benar-benar dan sangat terkejut saat bertemu dengannya. _Well_ , semua dari mereka, kecuali Sehun yang tampaknya sudah mengenalnya sebelumnya. Semua mata mengamatinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tapi mereka yang tidak pernah berhenti bahkan setelah pertemuan berikutnya adalah Yixing dan Luhan, mereka terus mengatakan bahwa sesuatu tentangnya berbau begitu mencurigakan dan dirinya terlihat menyimpan rahasia yang sangat gelap. Ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo gelisah tapi Jongin mengatakan bahwa kedua orang itu selalu berkelakar kepada semua kekasih yang ada di lingkungan mereka sepanjang waktu.

Tao dan Kris sebenarnya menjalani hubungan yang serius selama bertahun-tahun, yang mana lebih mengejutkan, karena siapa yang akan berpikir bahwa diantara semua kandidat yang memungkinkan didalam kelompok mereka, kedua orang inilah yang tidak lurus. Melihat mereka memberi sedikit harapan untuk Kyungsoo bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja suatu hari, Jongin akan melihat tanpa menggunakan label gender. Tapi kemudian harapan itu perlahan menghilang setiap kali dia melihat Jongin mengernyit pada keintiman kedua temannya. Dan dengan itu, Kyungsoo tahu bahwa Jongin tidak akan menerimanya jika dia tahu kebenarannya.

Tapi meskipun itu menyakiti lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia belum bisa menemukan keberanian untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja, karena Jongin membuatnya bahagia. Jongin tidak akan pernah lupa untuk meneleponnya setiap hari. Jongin selalu menerima kekurangannya dan melihatnya seolah ia adalah pusat alam semesta. Pria itu membuatnya merasa sangat spesial, membuatnya merasa sangat cantik. Dia adalah kehangatan sehari-harinya, dan tentu saja, seorang dewa di tempat tidur di malam hari.

Tapi Kim Jongin akan menjadi kekanakan jika itu sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo. Dia selalu menyeret Kyungsoo untuk memandikannya. Bayangkan saja Kyungsoo yang mungil harus memandikan Kim Jongin setinggi 183cm yang benar-benar telanjang dan tentu saja kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ini seperti pekerjaan mengasuh bayi bagi Kyungsoo tapi jika itu Jongin, maka dia tidak akan keberatan.

Dan pada setiap akhir pertemuan Jongin tidak akan pergi tanpa Kyungsoo yang menjawab ucapan selamat malamnya. Sama seperti hari dimana dia akan meninggalkan apartemennya dan berkata, "Selamat malam Kyung.."

Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah malam itu jadi dia hanya menjawab dengan malas, "Yeah." Dan mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan lelah kepada pria itu sebelum menutup pintu.

"Kyungie selamat malam!~~" Jongin memanggil lagi.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mhm." Matanya terkulai dan dia terlalu lelah untuk mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Kyungie selamaat malaaaaaaaammm!~~" Tak henti-hentinya, suara berat Jongin memanggil lagi.

"Baiklah! Selamat malam! Dewasalah Jongin! Ugh!" jawab Kyungsoo frustasi.

Jongin tertawa saat melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoon yang lucu sebelum menyeret dirinya keluar dari lingkungan apartemen, bersenandung bahagia.

Ini tidak tampak begitu jelas, tapi Jongin sebenarnya adalah orang yang ramah. Dia akan membicarakan pikirannya tentang banyak hal tapi selalu menyimpan hal yang sensitif untuk dirinya sendiri. Jongin tidak menanggapi banyak hal dengan serius, tapi ketika dia melakukannya, dia akan sangat mendedikasikan diri untuk itu. Jadi bisa dibilang Jongin melibatkan diri kedalam kehidupan Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo agak terkejut saat Jongin mulai membawa Chanyeol di sekitar kumpulan-kumpulan malam teman-temannya, alasannya untuk itu adalah, "Chanyeol adalah teman Kyungie-ku jadi dia adalah temanku juga".

Jongin bilang bahwa Chanyeol hanya membuang waktu dengan menjadi gay untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak membalas perasaannya. Dia bersungguh-sungguh untuk membuat pria tinggi itu untuk menjadi _straight_ , jadi dia membuatkannya sebuah kencan buta. Chanyeol, menjadi seorang raksasa yang bodoh jika sudah datang waktunya untuk membuat sebuah keputusan meskipun dengan IQnya yang melimpah, mengikuti semua saran-saran Jongin. Tapi semua kencan buta Chanyeol adalah sebuah kemalangan dan jika tidak, akan selalu berakhir dengan sebuah tepukan di bahu sebagai tanda persahabatan (friend-zone), atau jabatan tangan yang bisa juga di artikan sebagai "selamat tinggal untuk selamanya". Jadi Jongin memikirkan cara untuk memperbaiki kekurangan si raksasa ini. Jongin mengajarinya beberapa gerakan menggoda untuk menarik gadis-gadis seksi dan beberapa hal jantan lainnya. Kyungsoo hanya akan menggelengkan kepala melihat usaha kekasihnya itu, dia ingin memberitahu Jongin untuk menyerah saja, tapi Jongin tidak memiliki kata 'menyerah' dalam kamusnya sehingga dia meneruskan pelajaran kunonya. Seperti barusan, ketika Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin bertanya tentang keberadaannya, Jongin menjawab dengan pernyataan, "Aku sedang bersama Chanyeol, kami sedang melakukan make-over! Aku minta maaf jika kau merindukanku!"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus.

Ketika Baekhyun sampai di rumah, dia melihat sahabatnya di teras, mungkin menunggu Jongin seperti biasa. Baekhyun mendukung Kyungsoo ketika gadis itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia memutuskan untuk akhirnya berkencan dengan Jongin. Faktanya, dia hanya tertawa dan memberitahunya untuk menikmati malam-malam panas yang akan datang. Dia pikir hubungan mereka tidak akan berlangsung lama, tetapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Jadi sekarang, dia pikir sudah saatnya untuk mengeluarkan sentimennya.

Dia bersandar pada pondasi teras, sikut bertumpu pada pagar untuk menyangga berat badannya. Kyungsoo menyadari keberadaannya tapi dengan mudah dia bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ia pancarkan.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil guna mengusir getaran aneh diantara mereka.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap serius, dan Kyungsoo berdehem melihat kurangnya respon yang diberikan sahabatnya. Kemungkinan dari keseriusan Baekhyun sangat kecil, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengerti kemana ini akan berlanjut. Jadi dia menggigit bibirnya, mengetahui dengan baik bahwa saatnya telah tiba bagi mereka akhirnya untuk membicarakan topik yang sudah mereka hindari selama berminggu-minggu.

"Kau bilang satu bulan sudah cukup untuk menggoda Kyung," Baekhyun memulai, "ini sudah lebih dari hanya satu bulan.." Suaranya rendah dan serius.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke lantai karena rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya. Dia belum siap untuk membicarakan ini, tapi akankah dia?

"Aku tahu." Dia menelan gumpalan yang mulai muncul di tenggorokannya

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menghela napasnya."Kau harus mulai melakukan sesuatu tentang ini Kyung, jika kau tidak ingin tersakiti." Kehawatiran terdengar jelas pada suaranya.

"A-aku t-tahu.. a-aku hanya belum bisa.. mengakhiri ini.." Dia terbata-bata.

"Lalu kapan? Saat kau sudah berubah menjadi laki-laki?"

Kyungsoo menahan air matanya. "A-Aku tidak tahu.. Aku h-hanya.. Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya.." Suaranya retak, isakannya terkunci di tenggorokannya.

"Aku mengerti, aku benar-benar mengerti, tapi aku merasa takut untukmu.." Baekhyun beralih padanya dan menghela napas berat. "Kau masih punya waktu Kyung, jangan menunggu sampai kalian berdua sudah terikat terlalu kuat dan kau tidak akan bisa melepaskannya. Ini akan menyakitkan bagaimanapun juga. Hadapilah; kau tahu kau tidak bisa terus berlari dari ini semua selamanya."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia tidak seharusnya merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada Jongin tapi dia—dan cara menakjubkan yang membuatnya merasa dicintai—sudah menariknya ke zona bahaya ini, zona bahaya yang membuatnya tidak lagi bisa melarikan diri. Dia tidak tahu kapan, tapi dia punya banyak alasan mengapa. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengumpulkan keberanian untuk memberitahukan Jongin kebenarannya, karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia tidak ingin merasakan perasaan menyakitkan itu lagi, perasaan yang membuatmu merasa tercekik dan hancur dari dalam. Baekhyun benar. Dia harus mengakhiri semuanya sebelum dia jatuh lebih dalam ke lubang yang dia gali untuk dirinya sendiri dan berdarah sendirian dalam kesengsaraan.

Selama kesunyian yang panjang, Baekhyun menyelimuti gadis itu dengan pelukan menghibur. Semuanya adalah kesalahan; bertemu Jongin adalah kesalahan, dan jatuh cinta padanya adalah yang terbesar, karena segala sesuatu tentangnya, akan hancur.

"Yah!"

Ada sebuah teriakan dari ujung koridor. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah mereka dengan terburu-buru dan menarik mereka hingga terpisah, melempari Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesalnya yang kekanak-kanakkan.

"Yah! Kenapa kau memeluk Kyungie ku!? Aku sudah tahu, aku tahu kau punya—"

"Jongin, kami ini bersahabat!" Kyungsoo berseru.

"Menurutku tidak!" Lelaki yang lebih muda mengerucutkan bibir mengungkapkan kecemburuannya.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya saat sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Berjalan di belakang Jongin makhluk yang sangat sangat tampan mungkin dikirim dari planet lain dan pesona pria itu membungkamnya selama beberapa detik sebelum kenyataan menghantamnya bahwa itu adalah—sialan, Park Chanyeol.

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin Chanyeol." Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri tidak percaya. Chanyeol memiliki potongan rambut pendek dan lurus, bergaya, dan berwarna cokelat. Dia menggunakan pakaian orang-orang modern; kemeja yang dikancingkan ditambah celana jeans, dan dia tampak begitu baik dan bersih dan sangat menarik. Baekhyun terkagum-kagum. Dia berdiri disana dengan mulut ternganga. Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi? Ini bukan berarti bahwa Chanyeol itu jelek. Dia hanya tidak mengira bahwa dia akan jadi setampan ini. Baekhyun sedang berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kesempurnaan yang terpampang nyata dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo menyadari keheranan di wajah Baekhyun jadi dia berbalik untuk melihat objek yang mengejutkan Baekhyun itu. Dan dia tertegun saat melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya.

"Ya Tuhan Chanyeol apakah itu kau?" Kyungsoo tersentak secara dramatis.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dengan bangga, seperti seorang ayah yang memamerkan anaknya.

"Ahuh! Dan asal kalian tahu _ladies_ , pria ini.." Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Akhirnya dia sudah mendapat seorang gadis!" Chanyeol tersenyum malu-malu, dan itu membuktikan pada Baekhyun bahwa ya, dia adalah pria mental yang tinggal di sebelah. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa; itu seolah-olah lidahnya sudah diikat secara harfiah.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol takut dengan tatapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihatnya se-lama ini, jadi hatinya mulai berdebar tidak karuan. Seolah-olah sebuah grup marching band sedang bermain di dalam hati kecilnya. Kai mengatakan padanya bahwa dia tidak harus menyukai sesama jenis, tapi dia masih menyukai Baekhyun sampai sekarang dan dia tidak pernah merasakan hal yang sama pada wanita. Tapi kemudian lagi, Baekhyun tidak menyukainya dan benar-benar tidak akan pernah menyukainya. Chanyeol mencoba untuk menahan kasih sayangnya terhadap Baekhyun dan tersenyum sebagai gantinya.

"A-aku akan m-masuk lebih dulu… dah, dah, dah.." Chanyeol membungkuk pada mereka, hampir membenturkan kepalanya pada pagar, dan melambaikan tangan dengan canggung sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun berkedip seperti sedang dilanda cinta monyet. Pikirannya entah kenapa hilang di udara dan dia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa. Apakah itu benar-benar Park Chanyeol? Si dungu itu?

"Baek, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Hah?" Baekhyun merasa nyawanya telah kembali ke tubuhnya karena suara dari sahabatnya. Dia beralih ke Kyungsoo.

"Aku bilang, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan itu datang lagi. Namun setengah dari pikiran Baekhyun masih berkelana jadi dia hanya bisa menanggapi dengan, "Yeah.. ya!" Wajah pucatnya berwarna _pink_ menyala saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pintu yang ditutup Chanyeol tadi. Dia merasa sekepal kekecewaan dalam perutnya. "A-Aku h-hanya.. aku akan m-meninggalkan kalian untuk Uhh.." Ia tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan berlari ke kamar mereka.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandangan mengetahui. Jongin hampir tertawa ketika ia melihat perubahan ekspresi Kyungsoo.

Sekarang tinggal mereka berdua, Kyungsoo langsung mengingat percakapannya dengan Baekhyun. Awalnya dia mencoba untuk menyembunyikannya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan lagi. Sekarang dia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang lain, hatinya kembali gelisah. Dia mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya dan hatinya mengkerut karena keindahan yang menyesakkan itu. Dia menghembuskan napas berat; dia benar-benar pengecut. Tapi sekali lagi, bagaimana bisa dia memutuskan pria itu saat dia bahkan tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya? Jongin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya dan dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuatnya layak menerima rasa sakit. Dan itu menyakitkan untuk bahkan berpikir bahwa dia harus menghancurkan hati Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa matanya terbakar. Dia menatap Jongin, dan cara dia memandangnya saat ini benar-benar membuat hatinya terasa diremas kuat-kuat. "Aku hanya.. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa.. A.. Aku.. Aku.. Aku.."

"Apa itu?" Alis Jongin berkerut penasaran.

Bibirnya mulai bergetar. Dia terlalu lemah saat ini; lututnya menekuk seolah olah mereka tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badannya. Dia tidak ingin menangis. Tidak. Tidak di depan Jongin.

"Jongin aku.. uh.." Kyungsoo menghela napas, "aku.. uhh.."

"Katakan padaku.."

Kyungsoo kehilangan napasnya karena kasih sayang yang terpancar dari wajah Jongin. Dia mendesah keras, hatinya terbelah dua. Dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak saat Jongin benar-benar mencintainya sebesar ini.

"Lupakan, lagi pula ini tidak penting.."

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melukaimu? Apa aku mengecewakanmu? Aku minta maaf! Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" Jongin bertanya dengan panik.

"Tidak! Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, oke?" Kyungsoo meremas lengannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?! Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku! Beritahu aku!" Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman; di matanya, hidungnya, dahinya, dan dimana-mana. Kyungsoo mencoba menahan emosinya tapi ketika Jongin sedang seperti ini, itu hanya jadi sangat sulit. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menciummu jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku!" Dan Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo untuk mencium bibirnya dengan semangat. Dia menciumnya lama dan dalam, dan Kyungsoo mencengkram pergelangan tangan pria itu. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya akan meledak, paru-parunya gagal memberikan oksigen tepat saat mulut Jongin ada padanya dan menggenggam erat tubuhnya.

Ketika akhirnya Jongin bergerak menjauh, gadis itu tersedak dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dia tampung lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Jongin terkejut. Dia berkedip beberapa detik. Dia terlalu terkesiap untuk percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Kyungsoon tidak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu kepadanya sebelumnya, tidak peduli berapakalipun dia melakukannya, dia tidak pernah menjawab. Tidak pernah.

Kyungsoo bernapas begitu keras, menekankan dahinya pada pria itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, tapi dia sangat ingin memberitahu Jongin dua kata itu sejak lama.

"Apa kau baru saja-?" Wajah Jongin berganti dari khawatir menjadi heran tanpa kata. Perlahan, ia meluncurkan lengannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo dan meremasnya dalam untuk sebuah pelukan yang lembut. Dia merasa bahwa hatinya akan melompat dari dadanya saat itu juga karena Kyungsoon mencintainya; dia mencintainya dia mencintainya dia mencintainya, dan dia tidak bisa mempercayai pendengarannya. Bahkan jika itu hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, dia tidak peduli.

"Apa itu sangat sulit untuk mengatakannya padaku?" Jongin bertanya dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tapi jauh didalam sana dia tahu dia harusnya mengatakan sebaliknya—kebohongan-kebohongan yang harus dia ciptakan agar Jongin berpaling darinya. Tapi alih-alih melakukannya dia malah mengutarakan kenyataan. Dia membuat hal-hal buruk menjadi yang terburuk tapi dia tidak bisa melawan hatinya lagi. Ini seperti semakin dia mencoba untuk lari dari perasaannya, semakin mereka mengejar dan mencekiknya. Dia mencintai pria sialan ini dan dia tahu dia tidak bisa melalui hari-hari tanpanya karena Jongin adalah hidupnya sekarang. Tanpanya, dia tidak akan berjalan di bumi ini dan tidak akan bangun untuk hari esok. Hidup tanpa Jongin seperti berjalan di malam hari; gelap dan dingin. Dia tahu ini adalah permainan berbahaya yang sedang dia mainkan tapi dia tidak bisa, mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa—mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya.

Dia tahu dia telah mendorong dirinya ke lubang yang gelap dan konsekuensinya tidak akan tertahankan, tapi dia terlalu mencintainya untuk melepasnya. Mungkin dia akan terus melarikan diri dan melarikan diri, sampai akhirnya dia sampai di ujung dan tidak ada cara lain selain menyerah.

Jika itu satu-satunya cara untuk tetap berada di sisi Jongin, maka dia akan melakukannya.

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **A/N:** terima kasih kepada iamDOstar untuk mem-beta chapter ini!

Kuharap kalian menyukai update ini guys!

* * *

 **T/N:**

Whoooop~

chapter 6 updated~

yang nunggu yaoi scene sabar yaaa muahhahaha :3 ga lama lagi kok :3

.

thanks for your REVIEW!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	8. SF 7

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_ & _jonginisdrug_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

.

.

Musim semi telah berlalu begitu cepat.

Kyungsoo berdiri melalui angin dari udara musim semi, memegang segelas _wine_. Musik dengan _beat_ bervolume keras menggema di belakangnya, dan ia melihat sekilas suasana di belakang. Semua meliukkan tubuhnya dan berteriak, minuman diangkat ke atas, dan orang-orang bersenang-senang. Tentu saja, bagaimana lagi yang kau harapkan dari pesta Luhan? Lagipula, ini ulang tahunnya.

Sebuah pesta di rumah, tapi Kyungsoo menganggap ini sebagai pesta mansion. Luhan adalah anak orang kaya, juga lingkungannya. Dia adalah seorang anak pebisnis terkemuka di Cina, tapi ia menetap di Korea untuk balapan.

Selama berbulan-bulan menjadi kekasih Jongin, Kyungsoo bergaul dengan teman-temannya juga, dan jika mereka mempunyai suatu kesamaan, itu adalah berpesta.

Setelah beberapa waktu, Kyungsoo mundur dan menyingkir dari kerumunan. Ada banyak orang asing mengingat ini adalah sebuah pesta terbuka. Chanyeol ada disana, dan ia terlihat canggung, bukan hanya karena tempatnya, tapi juga karena perhatian yang ia dapatkan semenjak ia menjadi bagian dari pertemanan Jongin. Baekhyun berdiri di dekatnya, anehnya; karena Baekhyun selalu menjaga jarak dari Chanyeol saat mereka bertemu tapi Kyungsoo menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu dan memutuskan mencari Jongin saja. Tak jauh dari sana, Jongin sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang. Gelap, hanya diterangi cahaya bulan dan lampu neon, tapi Kyungsoo sudah dapat menebak itu adalah siluet Jongin. Ketika Jongin melihatnya, ia melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Hey aku akan mengenalkan salah satu temanku lagi.." Jongin berbicara dekat-dekat karena bising dari pesta.

"Oh ya ampun Jongin, aku sudah bertemu dengan ribuan temanmu hari ini! Aku baik-baik saja." rengek Kyungsoo.

"Aku janji ini yang terakhir!"

Jadi Jongin menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya ke pojokan. Kyungsoo tampak tak terlalu peduli, tapi ketika teman yang ingin Jongin kenalkan padanya menoleh, nafasnya tercekat.

Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo tak mengenal pria ini? Dia adalah orang yang pernah menghancurkan hati rapuhnya. Dia adalah rasa sakit yang takkan pernah bisa dilupakan. Kyungsoo ingin pergi sekarang juga, tapi kakinya masih memaku diatas lantai. Junmyeon terengah ketika melihat Kyungsoo, wajahnya tiba-tiba berkedut. Dengan perlahan, ekspresi Junmyeon melemah menjadi tatapan penuh penderitaan.

"Jadi hyung! Dia yang selama ini kuceritakan padamu," Jongin tersenyum, benar-benar tak sadar akan ketegangan yang ia buat. "Hyung, ini kekasihku, Do Kyungsoon. Kyungie, ini Suho hyung, sponsor mobil _sport_ tercinta kami.."

Kedua orang itu terpaku di tempat. Mereka hanya menatap satu sama lain, kehabisan kata-kata, seakan telah saling mengenal.

Walaupun bingung, Jongin _merasakan_ sesuatu.

"Apa kalian.. saling mengenal?"

Kyungsoo kesulitan bernafas. Ia tak tahu kenapa masih terasa sakit, jauh di lubuk hatinya. Junmyeon sama sekali tak berubah; ia masih bersinar bagai malaikat berjalan diatas bumi. Ia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, tapi waktu telah membentuknya menjadi pria tampan dan dewasa.

Butuh beberapa saat, tapi Junmyeonlah yang pertama membuka suara.

"Ya, kami saling kenal." katanya, tak mengalihkan sedikitpun tatapan pada Kyungsoo. "Dia juga gadis yang kuceritakan padamu, Kai.."

Mata Jongin membulat, melempar tatapan bingung diantara Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa alarm bahaya didalam dirinya menyala, bukan hanya karena Jongin, tapi karena dia takut cerita di balik percakapan mereka tentangnya. Dunia begitu sempit. Siapa sangka diantara jutaan orang yang tinggal di negara ini, kedua pria yang ia cintai berteman baik?

" _Well_ semua hanya masa lalu 'kan?" Junmyeon merilekskan suasana dengan kekehan. "Dulu kita masih muda! Tapi hey, Soonie, kau terlihat.. sangat menawan.. sekarang."

Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan cemberut yang terbentuk di wajahnya. Selama ini dia penasaran tentang mantan kekasih Junmyeon, karena dari cara pria yang lebih tua bercerita mengenai Kyungsoo sangat dalam, menyedihkan, dan kelam. Jongin tahu sedikit tentang cerita mereka, dan dia tahu Suho yang memutuskannya; dia hanya tidak tahu alasan kenapa mereka putus. Kai juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan mengenai masa lalu Kyungsoon, tapi gadis itu terus menolak untuk bercerita. Entah kenapa, semua terlihat jelas sekarang.

"Yah! Hyung!" Kai merengut, "Aku membencimu." katanya dengan nada santai.

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Tak apa, Jongin. Dia benar, semua hanya masa lalu." Kyungsoo membenarkan ekspresi wajahnya dan menampilkan senyum tipis. Ia bersyukur Junmyeon tak memberitahu siapapun mengenai alasan sesungguhnya mereka putus. Ia bersyukur Junmyeon tak memberitahu siapapun mengenai _kasus_ nya.

" _Well_ untung kalian sudah putus." Jongin tertawa setengah hati, bercanda.

Mereka tertawa, dan Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tatapan untuk membiarkan mereka berbincang empat-mata sebentar. Awalnya Jongin ragu, namun ia percaya pada mereka berdua.

Junmyeon berjalan dengannya ke tempat yang lebih tenang. Suara kumbang mengepakkan sayapnya berkumandang di sekeliling taman Luhan. Sedikit canggung, dan Kyungsoo masih merasa dadanya sakit, rasa sakit tentang memori-memori indah dan patah hati sekaligus. Hubungannya dengan Junmyeon hampir mendekati sempurna sebelumnya, dia adalah kriteria kekasih yang sempurna, dan dia sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Sangat sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk _move on_ dari kisah cinta ideal mereka, apalagi mengingat alasan mengapa mereka putus.

"Jadi.. Apa kabarmu?" Suara lembut Junmyeon menggema di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa berat hati. Ia berkedip, suaranya bergetar. "A-aku ba-baik saja.. Aku berubah banyak.."

"Oh begitu.." gumam Junmyeon. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, dalam dan intens. Saat ini banyak pemikiran menghinggapi benaknya, tapi tak ada pertanyaan yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kesunyian meringkuk mereka, tapi kedua orang itu sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa Kai tahu?" Akhirnya, ia menanyakannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan sakit. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Apa kau akan memberitahunya?"

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo tercekat; ia takut jika ia bicara, ia akan tumbang dan menangis didepannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

Junmyeon menghela nafas berat, "Dia sangat mencintaimu, aku tak pernah melihat dia mencintai orang lain sebesar ia mencintaimu.."

Rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo alami semakin memburuk, dan ia tidak dapat menahannya, malah hal itu membuat perasaan takut dan menyakitkan yang sempat ia alami kembali lagi.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kyungsoo gemetar, "Bukankah kau juga mencintaiku?.. Tapi kemudian kau masih.. kau masih..."

Junmyeon seketika panik. "Itu adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan di hidupku, Soonie." Ia menunduk dan mengeluarkan nafas berat. "Dulu aku terlalu berpegang teguh pada prinsipku, dan aku telah gagal melihat mana yang lebih berharga." Suaranya penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya penuh penderitaan, "Kau adalah rasa sakit terbesarku juga.."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Jongin mencintai seorang pria?" Kyungsoo menahan tangisnya. "Katakan padaku, jika kau adalah dia.. Bisakah kau bayangkan kau bercinta denganku jika aku seorang pria?"

"Soonie—"

"Kau takkan mau! Ya 'kan, Junmyeon? Kau tak mau! Kau tak bisa! Itu menjijikkan!"

Junmyeon mendesah dan menarik Kyungsoo mendekat. Kyungsoo akhirnya meloloskan airmata sebelum menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Junmyeon. Pria itu mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya menangis. Jika saja dia mampu membisikkan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo, dia akan langsung memberikannya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Tapi ia sendiri tidak yakin.

Kyungsoo terisak menyadari kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Hari-harinya menjadi wanita sebentar lagi usai, dan satu bulan lagi menuju musim panas. Memikirkan ini membuat tangisannya semakin keras.

Dia hanya memiliki satu bulan lagi.

Satu bulan.

Dan dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menciumi leher Jongin saat pria itu perlahan bangun. Cahaya pagi mengintip dari celah tirai dan sebuah senyum paksa terukir di bibir gadis itu. Ia teringat malam-malam indah yang telah mereka lalui, dan itu memicu rasa sakit yang luar biasa di dadanya. Jika waktu dapat berhenti untuknya, jika musim panas tidak segera datang, maka ia tak perlu meninggalkan pria menawan ini selamanya. Mata Kyungsoo menampung airmata yang sebentar lagi jatuh ketika ia medongak melihat wajah sempurna pria yang ia cintai.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka.

Hari ini Kyungsoo akan meninggalkan cintanya.

 _Dan pria itu tidak tahu sama sekali._

Jongin berusaha membuka matanya dan kemudian menutup lagi. Pria itu menggeliat karena hangat yang menyapa kulit. Kyungsoo mendekat dengan lembut dan mengelus rahang pria yang lebih muda dengan hidung kecilnya.

"Bangunlah."

Jongin mengerang. "Lima menit."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan bibirnya saat merasakan sensasi lengket di bagian bawahnya.

"Bangun sekarang, tukang tidur! Kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi— m-maksudku, bangun! Ka-karena kita punya banyak hal untuk dilakukan!"

"Waktu selamanya milik kita, cintaku." Jongin tergelak pelan sebelum berguling dan mencari posisi nyaman.

Kyungsoo meringis akibat kalimat manis Jongin sebelum meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia berbalik melihat jam digital, dan jam itu menunjukkan 10:57 dengan angka besar dan merah. _Mengapa waktu bergulir semakin cepat setiap ia menginginkan waktu untuk melambat?_ Ia mendesah lemah sebelum mengambil selimut untuk menutup tubuh polosnya. Jongin meringkuk saat Kyungsoo memutus kontak fisik mereka. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

Gadis itu memiliki banyak rencana untuk mereka lakukan hari ini. Baekhyun tampaknya mengerti kemarin, jadi ia tidak pulang dan membiarkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin waktu spesial bersama-sama. Tapi, Kyungsoo tidak tahu dimana gerangan sahabatnya berada sepanjang malam, tapi Baekhyun sudah sering menghilang lalu muncul lagi akhir-akhir ini, jadi ia menganggap si dungu sedang melakukan hobi-hobi anehnya.

Ketika ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya lagi, Jongin sudah kembali ke dunia mimpinya dengan posisi seperti kucing meringkuk menjadi bola. Kyungsoo mendesis dan terdiam memperhatikan wajah tidurnya yang damai. Pria itu adalah pelangi dalam hidupnya. Dia takkan mampu melihat lagi sosok sempurna ini, dan itu masih terasa sakit, meski ia telah memersiapkan dirinya untuk hari ini sejak lama. Suatu penyiksaan penuh derita yang harus ia lewati. Kyungsoo harus kuat untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melanjutkan hidup tanpa Jongin, tapi keputusan apa yang harus ia pilih?; Ketika ia memberitahu Jongin bahwa sesungguhnya ia adalah pria, dan ia akan marah dan meninggalkannya? Atau ia meninggalkannya duluan dan ia akan marah?

Adalah sebuah delusi berpikir kalau Jongin akan menerimanya. Hidup dengannya adalah perjuangan tanpa akhir, karena Kyungsoo adalah orang _spesial_. Siapa yang ingin hidup dengan orang tanpa identitas fisik normal? Kyungsoo lahir untuk menghadapi ini sendirian, bukan menarik orang lain kedalam kesialan hidupnya seperti ia menarik Baekhyun. Kyungsoo sudah cukup puas dan berharap banyak terasa berlebihan.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir menahan tangisnya.

 _Jika aku tak meninggalkanmu, kau yang akan meninggalkanku.._

Namun ia harus berhenti mengeluhi ini atau ia akan semakin merasa berat hati. Mungkin cinta tak mampu menghilangkan ketakutan yang sudah tercetak di hatinya, tapi setidaknya ia dapat menyelamatkan Jongin dari kisah cinta menyedihkan.

"Bangun Jongin!" Kyungsoo berteriak sedikit lebih keras.

"Dua menit." gumam Jongin kekanakkan.

"Baiklah. Kau harus sudah bangun sebelum aku selesai mandi jika tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya.." ancam Kyungsoo.

"Mhmmh.."

Setelah mandi, seperti yang sudah ia duga, Jongin masih tertidur. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum berteriak. Jongin terlonjak dan merengek tak lama kemudian. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mendaratkan tatapan bak anak anjing tapi Kyungsoo sudah bisa mengatasinya.

"Mandikan aku." Jongin memohon dengan wajah tampan yang tanpa sadar sudah tercetak di wajahnya, yang sangat mengganggu Kyungsoo padahal ia sudah berhasil mengatasi _cute_ -Jongin tapi ia tak bisa mengatasi _cute-handsome-_ Jongin.

"Oke, tapi jangan menggodaku ketika aku memandikanmu, mengerti?"

Jongin tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Duduk diatas bangku kecil didalam kamar mandi, Kyungsoo meremas sampo ke rambut sang kekasih-yang-tidak-bisa-mandi-sendiri ketika pria itu melempar Kyungsoo tatapan penuh cinta.

"Apa kau seekor anak anjing di kehidupan masa lalumu?!" Kyungsoo mengerang .

"Jika kau adalah majikanku, bisa jadi iya.." Jongin meneruskan tatapan penuh cintanya.

Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Kau tahu aku hanya akan seperti ini jika menyangkut dirimu Kyungie~" kata Jongin dengan manis sebelum menarik Kyungsoo lebih dekat dalam satu gerakan cepat. Kyungsoo tergelincir kaget sebelum berkedip kembali.

"Yah sudah kubilang jangan goda aku!"

Jongin tertawa karena rona merah yang timbul di wajah Kyungsoon. Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo penuh cinta sambil mengumpulkan alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintainya. Kyungsoo suka berteriak padanya karena ia bertindak menyebalkan tapi gadis itu tetap saja menyayanginya.

"Beritahu aku bagaimana bisa aku bertahan tanpamu di hidupku?.." tanya Jongin tanpa maksud tertentu.

Kyungsoo berhenti. Tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sabun ke lantai dan hatinya mencelos. Matanya seketika berair jadi ia berdiri membelakangi Jongin. Jongin terdiam bingung, tapi Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suara keras yang Jongin asumsikan sebagai tawa terbahak-bahak, Jongin lebih tenang sekarang.

Tapi Jongin gagal melihat airmata yang jatuh dengan kesedihan begitu mendalam dari kedua mata Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

.

Times Square sedikit ramai ketika mereka sampai. Kyungsoo memeluk siku tangan Jongin sambil berjalan menikmati fasilitas yang ada. Jongin sedikit terganggu dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo sejak pagi tadi, dan pria itu tahu pasti ada yang salah, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Kyungsoo tadi terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, tetapi sekarang gadis itu tersenyum sumringah, aura tubuhnya seketika menjadi terang, dan senyumnya terus terkembang.

Namun semua kekhawatiran Jongin memudar ketika Kyungsoo menyeretnya masuk kedalam toko kaos. Herannya, Kyungsoo ingin membeli kaos _couple_ , untuk mereka pakai tepat setelah dibeli. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, karena Kyungsoo selalu tidak suka memamerkan kemesraan didepan umum, faktanya, gadis itu selalu menghindari segala bentuk kontak intim di publik. Toh Jongin juga suka, pria itu ingin mengatakkan pada dunia kalau Kyungsoo adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya. Jadi, pria itu memakai kaosnya dengan bangga.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi Kyungsoo-lah yang memulai semua hal manis yang mereka lakukan. Mereka membeli gulali raksasa dan memakannya bersama sambil berjalan. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo dari ujung matanya, dan yang dilirik hanya memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang, dan sejenak, pria itu ragu apa Kyungsoo benar-benar sedang bahagia. Mengapa ia merasa gusar?

Jongin merasa jantungnya bergoyang saat mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sebenarnya biasa saja tapi ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo yang memegang tangannya lebih dulu. Gadis itu menautkan jemarinya pada jemari sang pria, lalu mempererat tautan mereka. Jongin berkedip, benar-benar kebingungan. Benar mereka melakukan yang biasa para remaja lakukan, tapi berpegangan tangan agak jarang mereka lakukan. Aneh tapi nyata. Wajah Jongin menghangat saat ia melirik genggaman tangan mereka, bingung melanda pikirannya. Pria itu tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ia menyukainya. Dia selalu ingin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seperti ini, dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika mereka dapat seperti ini setiap hari.

"Hey sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Jongin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo menoleh pelan.

"Kau tahu.." Jongin tiba-tiba merasa gundah, ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Kau mendadak menjadi manis.."

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku hanya berpikir.. kita perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti ini sekali-kali.."

"Yeah tapi kau pernah bilang ini terlalu _cheesy_ dan klise bagimu.." dengus Jongin bercanda.

"Aku tahu! Tapi boleh 'kan aku berubah pikiran?" Kyungsoo terkekeh malu sambil memainkan jemari mereka yang bertautan.

Kecemasan Jongin akhirnya menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin pria itu hanya kaget dengan perubahan mendadak ini, tapi sebetulnya mereka sedang menuju hubungan yang lebih baik.

"Perlukah kita berciuman didepan umum juga?"

"Ew tidak." Kyungsoo terkekeh lagi sebelum menariknya untuk berjalan lagi.

Mungkin ini adalah kencan terbaik mereka, pikir Jongin. Mereka tertawa dan berpelukan dan berciuman sesuka mereka, tak mempedulikan apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Hanya dirinya dan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo dan dirinya, dan dunia luar tidaklah penting. Kebahagiaan yang pria itu miliki tak dapat dibendung, seperti ingin meledak menjadi kembang api, kembang api besar-besaran.

Jongin tak dapat melukiskan kebahagiaannya dengan kata-kata, tapi ia dapat melukiskanya dengan setiap huruf dari nama Kyungsoo.

Dengan angin malam yang menerpa kulit mereka, Jongin memberhentikan sepedanya dan memilih untuk berjalan kaki mengantar Kyungsoo pulang. Jongin menggoyangkan tangan mereka sambil berjalan dibawah lampu yang berjajar menghiasi trotoar sampai akhirnya mereka berada didepan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Jadi karena sekarang musim panas telah resmi dimulai aku telah membuat banyak rencana untuk kita.." Jongin memulai dengan semangat. "Menginap di pantai, hanya kita berdua.. Lalu kita bisa naik jetski! Atau naik perahu! Lalu kita bisa mencoba kapal pesiar selama tiga hari setelah itu..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk, padahal airmata menggenang di kedua matanya. Gadis itu mendongak menatap bintang di langit, dan bertanya, mengapa takdir begitu membencinya? Mengapa ia tak bisa bahagia sepenuhnya? Mengapa harus dirinya?

Gadis itu menatap Jongin, dan pria itu tersenyum begitu bahagia padanya. Kim Jongin-nya yang berharga, yang tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mencintainya dengan tanpa cacat, tak mengetahui sama sekali apa yang akan ia lakukan. Akankah Jongin dapat tersenyum seperti ini setelah malam ini berlalu? Berpikir seberapa besar sakit yang akan ia berikan pada Jongin menikamnya dengan seribu kata. Jika ia bisa mati saja daripada menyakiti Jongin, dia rela melakukannya. Jongin tak pantas mendapatkan ini. Jongin tidak harus disakiti.

 _Kumohon berhentilah tersenyum, itu sangat menyakitkan.._

Kyungsoo tercekat, lalu menangkup wajah sempurna Jongin dengan kedua tangannya, dan wajah mereka berhadapan. Gadis itu tersenyum padanya dengan mata bersinar akibat airmata yang tertahan. Jongin tersenyum lebar dan bergumam seperti anak kecil. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis melihatnya seperti ini. Dia begitu bahagia, bagaimana bisa ia merenggut kebahagiaannya?

"Apa kau.. ingin.. menciumku?" tanya Jongin dengan nada menggoda tapi manis. Pria itu memajukan bibir _plump_ nya dan membuat suara kecupan.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi dan menahan tawanya. "Kapan kau bisa jadi jelek?"

Jongin menyeringai kekanakan. "Aku sudah mempertanyakan itu semenjak aku lahir."

Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia terdiam sejenak, menikmati setiap struktur wajah sempurna milik kekasihnya. Meski ia telah melihat wajahnya ribuan kali, ia yakin ia takkan pernah bosan menatap wajah itu walau ribuan tahun telah ia lewati.

"Yah, apa kau tahu seberapa besar cintaku padamu?" Suara Kyungsoo goyah.

"Sedalam samudera?"

"Bukan."

Jongin mencibir.

"Sebanyak bintang yang bertaburan di atas sana.." kata Kyungsoo tulus, dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam.

" _Cheesy_ sekali.." ejek Jongin. Pria itu menariknya mendekat dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan wajahnya pada pundak Jongin selama beberapa menit. Saling bertukar debaran jantung yang tak dapat dihitung. Kyungsoo perlahan menjadi rapuh tapi asalkan Jongin masih menjaganya, ia takkan hancur.

"Yah Kim Jongin, _I love you okay_? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu, dan semua kata-kata manis yang tak dapat kuucap.."

Tetapi Jongin bergetar akibat ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang amat menyakitkan sampai menusuk tulang. Kyungsoo menuntun bibir mereka menuju sebuah ciuman panas. Ada sensasi aneh setiap kali bibir mereka bersentuhan, dan itu tak pernah Jongin rasakan di ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya. Sengatan dari sentuhan bibir Kyungsoo merasuk sampai ke dada.

Ketika Kyungsoo melepas tautan mereka, Jongin menggenggamnya bingung. Ia tak mengerti debaran menyakitkan dari dadanya tapi ia tahu itu ada apa-apanya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam Jongin.. Aku masuk sekarang." Kyungsoo memaksa sebuah senyuman, tapi tenggorokannya tercekat layaknya ingin menangis keras. "S-sampai jumpa.."

Jongin melangkah dengan nafas berat. Matanya bergetar penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Mengapa aku merasa aku takkan bertemu denganmu lagi?" rengek Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Gadis itu berusaha menjaga wajahnya agar sebisa mungkin tetap tenang padahal yang ia inginkan adalah menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

"Konyol, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyungsoo tertawa untuk menutupinya.

"A-aku tak tahu.. Aku h-hanya merasa jika aku pergi sekarang, kau akan menghilang besok.."

"Apa-apaan? Kau kelelahan huh? Kau jadi paranoid.."

"Aku akan menginap—"

"Pulanglah Jongin." tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kyung—"

"Jangan konyol.."

Jongin menggeleng sebelum melangkah dan menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Begitu sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak tertatih didepan pria yang ia cintai seumur hidup, tapi semakin lama ia semakin melemah dan melemah.

"Pulang sekarang, konyol!" tawa Kyungsoo masih menjaga senyumnya.

Jongin menatapnya gelisah; perasaannya mendadak ketakutan. Tapi Kyungsoo benar, ia konyol. Kyungsoo mencintainya. Apapun yang ia pikirkan, itu takkan terjadi.

Benar 'kan?

.

* * *

.

Langit masih begitu gelap ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya. Dia tak harus membawa banyak baju perempuan lagi. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin beberapa jam lagi, dia tak akan menjadi seorang gadis lagi. Kedua matanya membengkak akibat menangis semalaman, dia memikirkan cara lain, tapi pada akhirnya, semua itu sia-sia. Ia berpikir untuk menulis surat putus untuk Jongin, tapi bukannya tinta yang ia tumpahkan keatas kertas, malah airmata yang ia tumpahkan. Andai airmata yang ia teteskan dapat mengukir kata-kata. Baekhyun bilang dia bisa kembali bertemu lagi dengan Jongin di tahun berikutnya, membuat alasan mengapa dia menghilang selama setahun, dan ide itu boleh juga. Tapi di sisi lain juga konyol. Jika ia menghilang, lalu kembali lagi di tahun berikutnya, lalu pergi lagi—Jongin tak sebodoh itu.

Jongin bisa _move on_.

Dan bertemu wanita _sesungguhnya_ yang pantas ia dapatkan.

Baekhyun hanya memandangnya dalam diam, seperti melihat sahabatnya menderita sendirian dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang sahabatnya rasakan didalam dirinya. Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo selalu berhati-hati untuk mengurusi urusan percintaan, lalu kemudian Jongin datang. Dan Baekhyun tak punya pilihan lain selain menyalahkan dirinya atas patah hati yang sahabatnya alami; andai ia tak mengajak Kyungsoo ke tempat balapan, andai ia tak menyeret Kyungsoo lebih jauh, dan mungkin, mungkin saja Kyungsoo tak perlu merasakan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ponselnya, dan segala alat komunikasi. Baekhyun berjanji takkan memberitahu Jongin kemana ia pergi, tak peduli seberapa keras ia memaksa, Baekhyun tak akan bilang. Kyungsoo akan tinggal bersama ibunya sepanjang musim panas, dan semoga saja, dalam dua bulan itu, ia dapat memulihkan dirinya.

Ia harap Jongin juga dapat memulihkan dirinya.

Ketika Kyungsoo ingin berangkat, Baekhyun memberinya pelukan hangat, yang membuat airmatanya tumpah lagi. Mereka mencoba tertawa, namun hanya beberapa saat.

"Kau akan baik saja 'kan? Kau tak'kan bunuh diri?" Baekhyun bergurau sambil mengelus buku tangan Kyungsoo.

"Duh." Kyungsoo menghapus airmata dari matanya. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, dan Baekhyun akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Aku akan merindukanmu, jelek.." kata Baekhyun.

"Aku juga, dungu.." gumam Kyungsoo sambil melangkah mundur dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai bertemu tahun depan." Gadis itu tersenyum dan berhenti sejenak sebelum membalikkan badan.

Baekhyun menatap punggung sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh, ia tahu Kyungsoo akan menangis lagi. Ia menghela nafas panjang tapi memaksa sebuah senyuman. Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Dia pasti bisa melalui ini semua. Dia akan baik saja. Baekhyun harap dia begitu.

"Sampai jumpa, _Kyungsoo_."

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **A/N:** Chapter ini benar-benar membuat stress. Haist.

Oh btw guys! Tinggalkan komentar please?

* * *

 **T/N:**

YANG NYESEK ANGKAT TANGAN o/

.

chapter depan kyungsoo uda jadi cowo :3

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	9. SF 8

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_ & _jonginisdrug_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

.

.

Senyum sumringah menempel di wajah Jongin pada keesokan harinya. Ia mengendus buket bunga mawar di tangannya sambil berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil menuju apartemen Kyungsoon, menebar aura semangat ke sekitarnya. Meskipun ia merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan perpisahan mereka kemarin malam, ia menepis semua perasaan itu sambil mengingat-ingat suara Kyungsoon yang terus menyenandungkan kalimat 'aku mencintaimu selamanya' didalam benak. Tentu saja mereka merasa itu agak berlebihan, karena Kyungsoon kurang ahli dalam berkata-kata, dan kerap kali gadis itu membingungkan, jadi perlakuan manis yang ia lakukan kemarin membuat lelaki itu gentar dan terkejut disaat yang bersamaan.

Lelaki itu sekarang yakin kalau Kyungsoon mencintainya, sepenuh hati, seperti yang ia lakukan padanya.

Jongin tak dapat menggambarkannya secara tepat, tapi ia rasa cintanya pada Kyungsoon terlalu dalam dan terlalu besar, yang menjadikan Kyungsoon seperti 'rumah' yang selama ini ia cari. Senyum simpul dari gadis itu dapat dengan mudah mencerahkan harinya; dia bak mentari yang bersinar secara natural. Dan kapanpun gadis itu menatap Jongin dengan sepasang manik bersinarnya, ia jatuh lebih dalam lagi.

Kyungsoon adalah partnernya, kekasihnya, pemiliknya—malaikatnya. _Well_ sebenarnya dia adalah malaikat nakal, tapi itu lebih dari cukup, karena jika tidak, maka dia tidak akan dikirim ke bumi dan berada di sisinya. Dan ini adalah tujuan keberadaan Kyungsoon; keberadaannya diperuntukkan untuk Jongin yang tersesat, dan lelaki itu hanya membutuhkan Kyungsoon.

Ia semakin dekat dengan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo, Baekhyun baru saja ingin mengunci pintu. Pria yang lebih mungil tersentak, dan Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya akibat gerakan tiba-tiba pria itu.

"Selamat pagi hyung! Apa Kyungsoon masih tidur?" Walau demikian, Jongin menyapa penuh antusias.

Tapi ekspresi Baekhyun menjadi gelisah. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada Kai, apa ia harus berbohong padanya atau tidak. Wajah Jongin tampak begitu polos dan bahagia, dan mungkin ia dapat membunuh pria itu. Jika ada seseorang yang menjadi saksi kisah cinta Kai dan Kyungsoo, maka itu adalah dia, jadi ia tahu betapa sakitnya nanti ketika ia memberitahu semua kenyataan menyakitkan dari mulutnya. Tapi kemudian, seberapa keras ia berusaha menutupi itu semua, cepat atau lambat, Kai pasti akan menyadari ketidakberadaan Kyungsoo, dan ujung-ujungnya juga akan menyakitinya. Ini akan menjadi sulit untuk Baekhyun, tapi lelaki mungil itu tahu ini akan jauh lebih sulit untuk Kai, dan memperpanjang dilema tidak akan memberi perbedaan.

Senyum di wajah Jongin perlahan memudar. Jantungnya mulai bertalu-talu dengan cepat.

"Kyungsoon telah pergi, Kai.." kata Baekhyun berat hati.

Jongin mengerut bingung. "Uhh, dia pergi kemana? Belanja? Jogging?" Satu hal, Jongin tahu Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berpergian di pagi hari kecuali untuk sekolah, dan Kyungsoo tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Faktanya, teman yang dimiliki Kyungsoo hanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ditambah lagi, sekarang terlalu pagi untuk _hang-out_ bersama teman-teman. Dan juga, sekarang musim panas, dan gadis itu tak mempunyai alasan untuk bangun begitu pagi. Yeah mungkin saja ia hanya keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

"Kai.." Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, wajah cerianya yang seperti biasa saat ini menghilang entah kemana. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi... Kyungsoon pergi subuh tadi... dan ia tak mempunyai rencana untuk kembali lagi.."

Jongin menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. Ia menunggu Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, barangkali ia terbahak-bahak, dan memberitahunya kalau ia hanya bercanda. Tapi Baekhyun tak melakukan apa-apa.

Lelaki yang lebih tua lagi-lagi menghela nafas pasrah. Ketegangan bangkit diantara mereka.

"Kyungsoon telah berencana mengakhiri hubungan kalian sejak lama, tapi untuk beberapa alasan, ia tak berani mengatakannya tepat didepanmu.."

Kai terdiam membeku. Ia masih berharap kalau Baekhyun sedang mengerjainya dan Kyungsoo berada didalam, tertidur pulas.

Kesunyian merayap, dan Baekhyun tak tampak seperti sedang bercanda.

"Y-yah hyung.. Be-berhenti bercanda.. Kau menakutiku.." Kai mencoba untuk terdengar tenang, tapi suaranya amat bergetar.

"Aku juga berharap aku hanya bercanda Kai," teriak Baekhyun.

Jongin bergetar, dan ia melesat masuk kedalam apartemen tapi tidak menjumpai Kyungsoo didalam. Ia berlari ke kamar mandi, tapi gadis itu tak disana. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan ia pikir ia akan kehilangan akal sehatnya jika ini benar terjadi. Ia berlari dan membuka lemari baju Kyungsoon, dan Jongin mendengus ketika menemukan baju Kyungsoo masih disana.

"Ha! Baju miliknya masih disana! Candaan yang bagus hyung! _Really_! Oke, aku tertipu! Sekarang dimana Kyungie?!" Jongin berteriak dan tertawa konyol.

Baekhyun menatapnya kasihan. Jongin mendengus, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar akibat tatapan yang Baekhyun berikan. Tangannya gemetar sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menelepon Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Baekhyun, dan yang lebih tua mendesah lemah.

Jongin terperanjat ketika mendengar suara Kyungsoon, "Halo! Ini Do Kyungsoon! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi bip!"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya dan bibirnya bergetar. "Y-yah Kyungie.. Kau dimana? Hubungi aku.."

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi, "Dia tak akan menghubungimu, Kai. Dia takkan kembali! Sudah kubilang, tak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kalian. Semua sudah berakhir. Dia meninggalkanmu.."

Jongin melangkah mendekatinya dan menggenggam lengannya kencang. "Aku tak percaya! Dia mencintaiku! Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku!"

" _Well surprise_! Dia meninggalkanmu!" Baekhyun menghindari manik Jongin, terlalu takut untuk lengah.

"Omong kosong! Kemarin dia baru saja bilang padaku seberapa besar ia mencintaiku! Sekarang beri aku alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba perg—" Jongin berhenti. Matanya membola ketika ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo menciumnya tadi malam, bagaimana ia merasa ia akan kehilangan gadis itu. Tapi tidak, Kyungsoo tak mungkin melakukan itu padanya. Tidak. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin. Tidak bisa.

"Kyungsoon tak pernah mau jadian denganmu! Aku bertaruh dia pernah bilang padamu! Tapi kau masih memaksa! Kau memberinya beban, apa kau tahu?!"

"Itu tak penting lagi! Bukankah sudah kubuktikan bahwa aku pantas untuk dia?!"

Baekhyun merasa terpukul. Ia lagi-lagi mengeluarkan nafas berat. Ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Kai alasan sesungguhnya mengapa Kyungsoo harus pergi, dan ia juga tak mau berbohong. Ia tak tahu pilihan apa yang ia punya, atau malah adakah pilihan itu. Ia tak mau dikuasai emosinya dan melontarkan kata-kata yang ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak katakan. Ia seharusnya tak merasa bersalah pada Kai, karena rasa sakit ini bahkan tidak sesakit ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis yang pria itu cintai, bahkan bukanlah seorang perempuan. Ia seharusnya tak merasa bersalah pada Kai, karena kalaupun pria itu tahu kebenarannya, ia tetap akan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Mereka tak bisa lari dari rasa sakit ini apapun pilihan yang mereka pilih.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Kai, dan aku tak mau kita bertengkar. Tapi ini adalah keputusan Kyungsoon dan aku hanya memberitahumu kebenarannya.. Jika kau tak percaya padaku, aku tak memaksa.."

Jongin menggeleng. Mengapa Baekhyun tetap bersikukuh dengan leluconnya?! Apa ia serius?! Harusnya ini sebuah lelucon!

Ia menelepon teman-temannya yang dekat dengan Kyungsoo, namun kemudian ia tetap menelepon semuanya dan jawaban yang mereka beri sama—"Tidak, dia tidak disini". Ketakutan menyekiknya, namun ia masih menolak. Jemarinya bergetar sambil menggeser daftar kontak di ponselnya. Ia terus menggeser sampai ia melihat nama Suho. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil menempatkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Halo? Kai?" kata Suho diseberang sana.

"Hei hyung.. Uhh.. Aku ha-hanya ingin bertanya.. Apa.. Kyungsoon sedang bersamamu sekarang?" tanya Jongin, menghalangi rasa takut dalam suaranya.

"Tidak. Ada apa?"

Jongin mendesah, ia tak tahu itu desahan kecewa atau lega. "Aku tak bisa menghubunginya, dia menghilang sejak pagi.. Aku disini di apartemennya.. D-dan sahabatnya bilang p-padaku kalau dia takkan kembali lagi.. Hyung.. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Suho tersentak, tak mampu berbicara.

"Hyung?.."

"Musim panas..." Suho tanpa sadar berbisik.

"Musim panas? A-ada apa dengan musim panas?"

"Uh! Tidak uh tidak ada apa-apa Kai! A-aku ta-tadi bicara pada orag lain, maaf!" Suho terbata.

"Tidak apa hyung, maaf telah mengganggumu.."

"T-t-tidak Kai.. Tidak apa! Aku akan membantumu mencarinya.." Suho mendesah. "Apa kau mau aku data—"

"Tidak perlu hyung, tak apa.. Aku akan.. menunggunya saja.. mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.."

"Tapi Kai—"

"Aku tak percaya dia meninggalkanku.. Ini semua hanya lelucon, aku bersumpah ini tidak mungkin terjadi.."

Suho menghela anfas dan Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan perubahan pada suara lelaki yang lebih tua, yang sedikit aneh. Suara Suho melemah, dan ia terdengar sedikit meragukan, tapi Jongin tak mau mengambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak. Ia tahu Suho tak akan mengkhianatinya, dan jika Kyungsoo sedang bersama Suho sekarang, lelaki yang lebih tua kemungkinan besar akan menolak panggilan telepon darinya. Ia sangat mempercayai Suho.

"Ba-baiklah.. Tapi jika kau butuh bantuanku atau apapun, hubungi saja aku.."

"Ya, hyung."

"Dan jangan bertindak bodoh.. Kau akan baik saja.."

"Te-tentu saja."

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak Kyungsoo sampai di ambang pintu rumah ibunya. Ketika Nyonya Do membuka pintu untuknya pada hari itu, Kyungsoo langsung memeluknya, dan ia tahu bahwa anaknya sedang dilanda gundah. Ia melihat alasannya mungkin karena kutukan yang sedang Kyungsoo jalani, tapi ia tidak memaksa Kyungsoo untuk memberitahunya langsung. Nyonya Do telah memberitahu suaminya tentang kasus Kyungsoo, dan pria itu pertama tidak percaya, tidak sampai ia menunjukkannya bukti-bukti. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, jadi mereka menyapa satu sama lain dengan sopan. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya anak gadis suaminya yang berumur enam tahun, Jinri, bertemu Kyungsoo. Keduany cepat sekali akrab; Jinri berhasil menyita perhatian Kyungsoo yang membantu Kyungsoo melupakan keluh-kesahnya.

Pada hari keempat, Kyungsoo bangun dan mengerang dengan suara serak. Ia kesulitan membuka mata karena ia menghabiskan malam dengan menangis lagi dan kedua matanya sangat bengkak. Setelah bersusah-payah berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk sikat gigi, ia berkedip lamban pada kaca untuk melihat sosok pria yang takut ia jumpai.

Jadi Kyungsoo akhirnya berubah kembali menjadi laki-laki.

Lelaki itu menatap kembali refleksi dirinya di kaca sambil mengingat bahwa ia takkan mampu mengubah takdirnya. Tak ada keajaiban. Dia adalah seorang lelaki lagi, ia tak membenci sosok lelakinya, tapi kemudian Junmyeon dan Jongin datang. Matanya memanas tapi airmata tak dapat lagi ia teteskan. Semua telah mengering.

Ini artinya hidup baru lagi. Tapi ia tak tahu apa ia sanggup untuk bangkit kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Ia berada dalam terlalu banyak penderitaan, dan kapanpun ia memikirkan Jongin, jiwanya semakin sekarat. Kyungsoo setiap saat memikirkan Jongin; apa Jongin baik-baik saja, apa Jongin menerima kepergiannya, apa Jongin sudah membencinya, apa Jongin tidak terluka...

Kyungsoo harap Jongin demikian.

Kyungsoo mengunci dirinya didalam kamar sepanjang hari itu. Mengatakan bahwa ia depresi terlalu sepele, karena ia amat tersiksa dalam sengsara. Ia sangat merindukan Jongin, tapi ia tak mampu lagi menggenggamnya. Ia ingin mendengar suara tawa indah milik Jongin, atau bahkan melihat wajah Jongin sekilas, tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa. Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan jika satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang ia punya tak dapat lagi menjadi miliknya? Apakah masih ada kebahagiaan untuknya di luar sana? Apa ia bisa bahagia lagi?

Hari sudah gelap ketika ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar. Jinri sedang bermain dengan _teddy-bear_ nya ketika ia menatap, dengan mata membulat, tepat pada Kyungsoo.

" _Mommy_? Kenapa ada laki-laki di kamar Kyungie-unnie?" teriak Jinri.

Nyonya Do berada di dapur, namun ia mendengar teriakan Jinri dan berteriak kembali. "Laki-laki itu oppa-mu Jinri! Kyungie-unnie sudah pergi tadi pagi!"

Jinri mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Yahh! Tapi dia berjanji kita akan bermain masak-masakan bersama hari ini!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil mendekati Jinri dan membungkuk menyamai tinggi badan gadis kecil itu.

"Oppa akan bermain denganmu.. Kau tak keberatan 'kan jika aku menggantikan unnie-mu?"

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoon tak pernah kembali.

Tetapi Jongin masih berada didepan apartemen gadis itu, menunggunya semenjak hari sialan itu, berharap mataharinya akan muncul didepan matanya. Jongin pantang menyerah, tapi setiap hari tanpa Kyungsoon membuatnya semakin lemah. Ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kyungsoon takkan pernah kembali, namun tampaknya hal itu benar terjadi. Lelaki itu mencoba tidak menangis, tapi perlahan ia melemah, hatinya remuk dan hancur. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Dadanya sakit bagai sedang dibakar. Hatinya nyeri bagai sedang diremas dan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

Lelaki itu duduk di lantai dan merebahkan kepalanya ke pintu. Ia menatap ke ujung koridor, namun bahkan delusi tak mampu membuatnya percaya kalau Kyungsoo sedang berjalan menghampirinya sekarang. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menahan airmata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata. Sial ia tak mau menangis, tapi hatinya begitu sakit.

Jongin memiliki begitu banyak rencana untuk mereka berdua, namun semua hancur begitu saja, seperti tak ada yang terjadi, seperti tak ada Kyungsoon dan Jongin sejak awal. Ia pikir ia akan menjadi gila. Ia tak pernah mencintai sebesar ini sebelumnya dan ia tak pernah tahu kalau ternyata sesakit ini rasanya ditinggalkan sang pemilik hati.

Jongin menggulung tubuhnya menjadi bola dan menangis mengeluarkan segalanya. Dulu ia menertawai laki-laki yang menangisi wanita, tapi sekarang ia sedang menangisi seorang gadis. Yang paling menyakitkan adalah ia tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo meninggalkannya. Ia manja dan menyebalkan namun jika itu adalah alasannya maka itu sama sekali tak bisa diterima. Ia bahkan tidak meminta terlalu banyak dan ia tak pernah membuat gadis itu tersiksa, apa ada sesuatu yang secara tak sadar ia lakukan?

Derap langkah mendekatinya dan orang itu muncul didepannya.

Baekhyun merasa hatinya diperas ketika melihat sosok Kai yang menangis didepan pintu apartemennya. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu telah menunggu Kyungsoo setiap hari, dan melihat Kai seperti ini, setiap kali ia pulang, semakin memperbesar rasa bersalahnya.

"Kai.. Kumohon.. Jangan lakukan ini pada dirimu sendiri.." kata Baekhyun mencoba membantu lelaki yang menderita itu.

Jongin sesengukan, wajahnya suram dan dipenuhi airmata. Ia terus menundukkan kepala sambil bergetar.

"Kumohon Kai.. Jangan datang kesini lagi... Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, kau hanya mempersulit segalanya.."

Jongin tersedak dan perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin menangis.

"Mengapa dia meninggalkanku?! Apa yang telah kulakukan?.. Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?" Pertanyaannya diliputi dengan rasa sakit dan Baekhyun tidak tahan mendengar dia bicara.

"Kau tak melakukan apapun Kai.. Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa.."

"Lalu mengapa dia meninggalkanku?!"

"Kai kumohon—"

"Mengapa kau tak memberitahuku dimana dia sekarang?! Kenapa kau tak mau memberitahuku?!" Jongin meremas pundak Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya keras, membuat yang lebih tua tersiksa akibat emosi yang Jongin luapkan.

"Kau pikir jika aku memberitahumu dia akan kembali?!" Baekhyun terengah.

Jongin membeku. Ia terhuyung lalu jatuh, airmata mengalir deras di pipinya. "Bawa dia kembali hyung.. Tolong.. Kumohon.. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyungsoon.. Dia duniaku—"

"Kau tak bisa membuat dia menjadi duniamu Kai! Lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan!"

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih dewasa! Aku berjanji tak akan malas-malasan lagi! Aku berjanji tak akan membuatnya memandikanku lagi! Aku berjanji aku tak akan bersikap menjengkelkan! Aku berjanji aku akan lebih _manly_.. dan bertanggung-jawab.. dan rajin belajar.. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun! Bawa dia kembali..."

"Kumohon Kai, kumohon terima saja keputusan Kyungsoon.."

Jongin mendengus dan ia tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Kyungsoon telah menusuknya dan membiarkannya berdarah sendirian.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini padaku.. Ke-kenapa d-dia tega menyakitiku..." Jongin menghembuskan nafas setengah mati.

Perasaan Baekhyun bagai diiris-iris. Mengapa semua jadi sesulit ini? Semua menjadi tersakiti.

"Kumohon.. Berhentilah bertanya..." Baekhyun menunduk, "karena aku hanya akan membohongimu.."

.

* * *

.

Kebanyakan orang bilang kalau musim panas adalah musim terbaik. Waktunya untuk bebas dan berpetualang, waktunya untuk menikmati hidup dan menari bersama angin hangat di udara.

Tetapi untuk Kyungsoo, musim panas adalah waktunya untuk bersembunyi.

Ini adalah takdir yang sudah diperuntukkan untuknya.. Ini adalah yang hidupnya.

Dia bersembunyi dibalik dinding rumah ibunya sepanjang musim panas. Dia tak pernah keluar, entah seberapa keras Jinri memaksanya, ia tetap bersikukuh. Dia hanya ingin mengisolasi diri dari segalanya, karena kapanpun ia membiarkan kenyataan membawanya, akan berujung menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ini terasa seperti rehabilitasi, dan penyakitnya tak mungkin disembuhkan. Terkadang, dia hanya ingin menyerah, melihat hidupnya yang tanpa arah. Mengapa dia harus mempertahankan kenormalan hidupnya jika ia sendiri bahkan tidak normal? Mengapa ia harus bertahan?! Tak bisakah penderitaan menelannya hingga ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit lagi?

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia menghabiskan hari-hari terburuknya, tapi itu terasa begitu panjang. Ia hanya berbaring di ranjang, dan terkejut di hari esok ketika terbangun. Kyungsoo hanya bangun, makan, tidur, dan terbangun lagi. Ia menjalankan kehidupannya, namun tidak terasa berbeda dari kematian yang membawa jiwanya pergi. Kenapa ia tidak bisa saja kebal dengan rasa sakit? Mengapa ia harus mencintai dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya?

Itu terasa seperti sebuah berita yang mengejutkan ketika ibunya memberitahu bahwa tahun lain untuk berangkat ke sekolah akan segera di mulai. Ibunya telah bekerja untuk melewati segala hal sial agar ia dapat mendaftar di universitas, dan dia tahu betapa keras itu untuk ibunya mengirimkan dirinya kesana. Memandangi wajah ibunya, Kyungsoo menyesal karena merasa dirinya seorang anak tidak berguna yang tidak pernah bisa ibunya banggakan. Keberadaannya membawa beban bagi anggota keluarga yang lain tetapi mereka masih memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Ibunya memberi dia pilihan untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak kembali ke apartemennya lagi, tapi rasa cinta pada ibunya menghantam kepalanya dan membuatnya sadar kalau ia tak mau merusak hidup ibunya dengan kesialan yang ia miliki, juga pada keluarga barunya.

Kyungsoo sebaiknya menyiapkan diri untuk berjuang sendiri.

Dan sebetulnya ia juga amat merindukan Baekhyun.

Aroma khas kota tiba-tiba terasa asing bagi Kyungsoo. Dia membawa banyak tas memgingat dia hanya memiliki beberapa pakaian lelaki di apartemennya. Ketika ia sampai di komplek apartemen, rasa takut kembali menghujam dada. Terasa begitu lama sejak ia menapakkan kakinya di tempat ini setelah semusim penuh kekosongan, tapi ia mengatakan pada dirinya kalau ia akan mencoba baik-baik saja. Walau ia tak bisa menjamin ia mampu melakukannya.

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat jam tengah hari ketika ia membuka pintu. Ruangan itu sangat berantakan. Benar-benar seperti kapal pecah dan ia tak mengerti bagaimana Baekhyun tinggal selama berminggu-minggu ini. Pakaian berceceran dan menumpuk di sudut ruangan, dan seluruh ruangan dipenuhi bau alkohol dan bir. Sprei kasur tampak belum dicuci semenjak ia pergi. Bantal ada dimana-mana. Piring kotor menumpuk di wastafel. _Seriously_ , apa yang telah terjadi disini?

Kyungsoo meletakkan barang-barangnya diatas kasur-super-bau-nya dan duduk tepat disebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Sangat, sangat kotor dan menjijikkan. Ia bahkan tak tahu dimana Baekhyun berada.

Ia berpikir untuk menelepon sahabatnya tapi ia ingat ponselnya tidak ada padanya. Tapi dengan bodohnya ia teringat, ia meninggalkan ponselnya disini, dan kemudian Kyungsoo buru-buru mengambil benda itu, tepat dibawah kasurnya.

Ia menyalakan ponselnya dan ketika benda itu menyala, notifikasi memborbardir satu per satu. Hati Kyungsoo seketika diremas. Ia merasa kakinya melemas.

Semua yang ia lihat adalah pesan suara.

Semua dari Jongin.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergemetar. Otaknya tak mampu berfungsi akibat nama Jongin di ponselnya. Ia merasa sangat bodoh, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

 _"Y-Yah Kyungie.. Kau dimana? Hubungi aku."_ Suara Jongin terdengar lemah dan ketakutan. Jantung Kyungsoo dengan cepat memompa hingga menimbulkan sakit, dan ia tak dapat membayangkan betapa sakitnya Jongin di hari itu.

 _"Yaaah! Pulang sekarang! Aku di apartemenmu! Hubungi aku secepatnya setelah kau mendengar ini!"_

 _"Yah Kyungie.. Baekhyun-hyung memberitahuku hal-hal gila ini dan aku tak mempercayainya jadi kumohon pulang sekarang! Sekarang juga Kyungie!"_

 _"Hey aku tahu kalian berniat mengerjaiku tapi ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"_

Pesan suara selanjutnya, Jongin memulai dengan nafas berat. _"Yaaaaahh Kyung.. I-ini tidak lucu lagi.. Kumohon.. Kau tak mungkin meninggalkanku 'kan? Kau tidak serius 'kan?"_

 _"Kyungie aku mencintaimu.. Kumohon pulang sekarang.. Please Kyungie aku ingin melihatmu sekarang! Aku mencintaimu.. Please.."_ Suara Jongin tersedak-sedak dan Kyungsoo merasa pelupuk matanya dipenuhi airmata. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan ia dengan susah payah menelan liurnya.

 _"Kyungie please.. Please.. Please.. Aku benar-benar akan gila sekarang.. Kumohon.. Kumohon.. Pulang sekarang.. Kyungie aku mohon padamu.. Aku mencintaimu.. Aku mencintaimu.."_

Kyungsoo akhirnya terisak. Nafasnya tersenggal, tangisnya semakin keras. Airmata mengalir begitu deras di wajahnya. Suara gemetar Jongin bak mengupas hatinya dengan pisau tajam.

"Jongin-ah! Maafkan aku! Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jongin-ah!.." tangis Kyungsoo, dan menangis bahkan tak cukup untuk membuat Jongin mendengar kesedihannya.

Satu per satu, pesan suara Jongin semakin pasrah dan menyedihkan. Ia memohon dan memohon, ia menangis, dan Kyungsoo perlahan sekarat.

Telepon terakhir yang pria tan itu kirim tercatat tiga minggu lalu. Pria itu terbatuk sebelum mulai bicara.

 _"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku masih menghubungimu.. k-karena harusnya aku membencimu.. tapi aku masih mencintaimu setengah mati.. d-dan aku masih menunggumu... dan pesan suara sialan ini hanyalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendengar suaramu.."_ Jongin berhenti sejenak, pria itu menangis dalam diam lagi, dan tangis Kyungsoo pecah dari nafas beratnya, begitu keras, dan jelas.

 _"Ta-tapi hatiku... sakit..."_

.

.

 **to be continued.**

.

 **A/N:** hey guys! Kuharap kalian bisa upvote ceritaku juga? Keeek.

Klik #SUMMERFALTER dan klik tombol panah keatas!

Terima kasih guys! Maaf aku tidak mem-beta ini karena aku adalah orang yang sangat malas. Bye!

* * *

 **T/N:**

nyesek luar binasa yaaaaa :""""""""""D

anyway kyungsoo uda jadi cowo lagi yaaaaayy~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	10. SF 9

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

.

.

Suara Jongin menghancurkan semua pertahanan yang telah Kyungsoo buat untuk dirinya selama ini. Tak menjadi masalah jika hanya ia yang menderita, tapi mengetahui penderitaan Jongin membuatnya tenggelam dalam lautan derita. Suara Jongin masih berpengaruh pada hati Kyungsoo, dan mengendap menjadi racun yang menariknya jatuh semakin dalam.

Kyungsoo memanggil nama Jongin berkali-kali dalam hatinya, seakan hanya kata itu yang ia tahu. Penyesalan mendominasi dirinya, tapi pilihan yang telah ia pilih sudah benar. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, ia tak bisa menghapus luka yang telah ia tinggalkan pada Jongin, dan ia tak mampu mengucap maaf atas segala yang telah ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa menangis.

Membaca semua pesan dari Jongin hanya membuatnya semakin sakit, jadi ia menghapus semua itu tanpa ragu. Menghapus genangan airmatanya, ia memaksa dirinya untuk mengendalikan diri, namun rasa sakit itu amat konkrit. Ia tahu ia harus kuat, tapi mungkin tidak untuk saat ini. Sebelum ia meninggalkan rumah ibunya, ia berjanji untuk tidak membawa kembali patah hati yang ia pernah ia rasakan, atau bahkan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kisah cintanya yang hancur, tapi tetap saja, luka-luka itu menolak untuk sembuh.

Sebelum ia berdiri, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dan Kyungsoo dengan cepat berbalik dan memperbaiki wajahnya agar Baekhyun tidak melihat keadaan menyedihkannya saat ini.

"Yah! Kau siapa?"

Tapi itu bukan suara Baekhyun. Suara itu terdengar berat, dan Kyungsoo terlonjak melihat sosok yang tidak ia harapkan untuk ia temui.

Itu Jongin.

.

.

Jongin merasakan sebuah tatapan heran dari sosok tak dikenal didepannya. Ia merasa nafasnya tercekat. Ia menatap sepasang mata yang sangat familiar. Lebar dan bersinar, dan untuk sesaat Jongin merasa dirinya telah gila. Apa sekarang ia berhalusinasi? Karena ia melihat sosok Kyungsoon dan mata indahnya sedang menatapnya saat ini.

Tapi kemudian, sosok asing yang berdiri diseberangnya bukanlah Kyungsoon maupun halusinasinya.

Dia seorang laki-laki.

Kyungsoo tak dapat merasakan detak jantungnya. Seluruh sistem tubuhnya tersita kepada pria yang telah ia hancurkan. Ia merasa seperti terkena serangan jantung yang amat sangat menyakitkan. Pelupuk mata Kyungsoo menggenang, dan ia tak menyadari itu karena sosok yang telah lama ia rindukan. Ini bukan Jongin. Orang ini seperti tanpa nyawa. Orang ini kurus kering, berkantung mata hitam, dan kulitnya luar biasa pucat. Orang ini sangat depresi untuk dilihat—sosok yang dulu sempurna sudah hancur.

Mereka saling menatap, dan setiap detiknya menghabiskan deru nafas. Kehadiran masing-masing dari mereka menyiksa satu sama lain, dan tatapan mereka bergetar. Kyungsoo terpaku dan ia merasa sebuah kapak menghujam dadanya dan rasanya ia ingin jatuh sebentar lagi.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Jongin berteriak menuduh dan matanya menggelap.

Bibir Kyungsoo bergetar. Dia tak percaya kalau ini adalah Jongin; yang dulu konyol dan sehat sekarang berubah drastis.

Terganggu akan respon lamban Kyungsoo, Jongin menghela nafas berat. "Maaf Tuan tapi anda melewati—"

"Aku tinggal disini." Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menjawab.

Jongin tersentak sebelum mendengus mengejek.

"Tidak, kau tidak tinggal disini, kau salah kamar."

"Tidak. Aku tinggal disini." Kyungsoo tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba ia berani berbicara.

"Kubilang, kau tidak—"

"Kai apa yang kau teriaki—" Baekhyun melangkah cepat sebelum ia syok melihat sosok Kyungsoo. Mata kecilnya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa kata-kata.

Melihat ketegangan diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun panik. Pikirannya berantakan dan ia tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Jongin tak dapat melepas tatapannya pada orang asing itu tanpa mengetahui kenapa dirinya terengah-engah. Ia tak tahu kalau ia mengalami masalah pernafasan, tapi sepasang manik orang asing itu—memberinya rasa sakit. Ia membenci bagaimana cara orang asing itu menatapnya, karena itu sangat familiar, sakit yang begitu familiar.

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu menutupinya dengan tawa aneh. "Ya Tuhan.. K-kau sudah sampai..." Pria kecil itu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melemparnya tatapan penuh arti. "A-aku minta maaf kalau pria ini.. menakutimu.. Dia bukan.. orang yang seperti itu kok..." Nada bicara Baekhyun jelas mengarah pada Jongin. "Uhhh.. Bisakah kau meninggalkan kami sebentar Kai?"

Ekspresi Jongin menunjukkan kalau ia terganggu. Ia tidak bergerak tapi ketika Baekhyun melemparnya tatapan geram, Jongin mendengus sebelum membalikkan badan dan keluar dari gedung.

Setelah mengecek keadaan sekitar, Baekhyun mengunci pintu kamar, dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas. Kyungsoo masih terdiam kaku. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya sedang dikikis dan tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Hal yang baru saja terjadi bahkan jauh dari ekspektasinya.

"A-apa yang terjadi disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada kebingungan, dan nada bicaranya menuntut banyak penjelasan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan menekuk wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bernafas lagi. "Baiklah... Kyung... Aku minta maaf!" Wajah Baekhyun mengerut. "Aku benar-benar ingin memberitahumu tapi aku takut malah semakin menambah masalahmu d-dan Kai sangat, sangat depresi dan aku tak dapat mengusirnya dan hanya itu yang dapat kulakukan untuknya—ia sangat menyedihkan, lebih dari menyedihkan dan aku merasa tidak enak tapi aku memikirkanmu jadi aku menyerah lalu semua jadi berantakan—"

"Baekhyun..." Kyungsoo menyela perkataannya, dan sahabatnya membeku dan butuh udara. "Aku tidak... mengerti... semua... yang kau katakan."

Baekhyun terduduk diatas matras, dan ia memberi Kyungsoo tatapan yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak abnormal.

"Kai tinggal di apartemen kita sekarang.."

"Apa?" teriak Kyungsoo syok.

Baekhyun mengernyit kasihan sambil menatap mata ketakutan Kyungsoo. "Dia... Dia _depresi_... d-dan dia tak bisa tidur... D-dia sedang mengalami masa-masa sulit..."

Sebuah tombak besar menghujam dada Kyungsoo. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit, seperti dipenuhi duri-duri yang mencekiknya.

"Dia hancur Kyungsoo, dan dia seperti membunuh dirinya sendiri; dia tidak makan... dan dia tidak tidur..."

Kyungsoo tak lagi dapat merasakan jantungnya lagi; sangat sulit untuk bernafas.

"Semua orang memberitahunya untuk istirahat namun ia tidak bisa tidur... Dia tak dapat tidur dimanapun... kecuali disini.." kata Baekhyun, "di kasurmu.."

"Ta-tapi k-kenapa?! Tidakkah ia membenciku?! Tidakkah ia ingin mengutukku?"

"Ya dia melakukannya!" kata Baekhyun, "Tapi ia masih menunggumu..."

Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua. Kyungsoo merasa nafasnya melemah. Ia menatap tanah, tak mengerti dan kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. "T-tapi harusnya ia sudah _move-on_ Baek..."

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ia butuh waktu Kyungsoo... Dua bulan terlalu singkat. Kupikir sebulan penuh musim panas tak cukup baginya untuk menerima kenyataan kalau semua telah berakhir."

Penyesalan Kyungsoo menyebar keseluruh relung dadanya, dan penyesalan ini menusuknya hingga ke ulu hati. Ia pikir Jongin akan dengan mudah melewati semua ini, tapi malah, Jongin terjatuh ke lubang yang sangat dalam. Rasa sakit ketika mengetahui keadaan Jongin yang seperti ini, mempersulit Kyungsoo. Ia adalah alasan mengapa Jongin hancur, dan ini harus dihentikan—secepatnya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu Kyung... Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Kau tahu itu; semua akan tetap sama tak peduli pilihan apa yang kau pilih."

Dengan gemetaran, Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Ia harus pindah."

Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Dia seharusnya tak berada disekitar hal-hal yang mengingatkannya padaku.."

Mata Baekhyun bergetar panik. "Uhh Kyung?.. Me-mengenai itu..."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan takut pada sahabatnya.

"Kai.. Sebenarnya telah membayar biaya sewa apartemen kita.."

"Apa?!"

Baekhyun meringkuk malu. "Aku tak sanggup menabung untuk biaya sewa kita waktu itu ka-karena a-aku.. juga.. sibuk dengan... sesuatu.. d-dan—"

"Apa maksudmu 'sesuatu'?" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kyung... Aku... bisa dibilang... tidak... tinggal... disini lagi..."

"Baekhyun apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!"

"Chanyeol-dan-aku-berpacaran-jadi-sekarang-aku-tinggal-bersama-dia-selama-berminggu-minggu!" ucap Baekhyun cepat dengan mata tertutup.

Kyungsoo sejenak merasa bumi telah berhenti berputar. Apa telinganya bermasalah? Apa ia tak salah dengar? Dia... dan Chanyeol—pria yang amat dibenci pria mungil itu sampai selamanya—berkencan?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, membaca wajah syok Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Hukum karma berlaku, yeah yeah.."

Kyungsoo sekali lagi, kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada laki-laki _mental_ itu okay?" Baekhyun mendesah. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya dan mulutnya terbuka. "Sepertinya aku akan sakit—"

"Kyungie—"

"Jadi secara tak langsung kau bilang padaku kalau kau sudah tidak tinggal denganku lagi,"

"Bu-bukan bukan bukan bukan bukan Kyung! Bukan itu maksudk—"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo mendesah lemah. "Aku tak marah, dan aku tak'kan marah."

"Kau tahu aku tak akan melakukan itu Kyungsoo, kita lewati ini bersama.."

"Tapi tak selamanya kau berada disisiku Baekhyun. Kau punya hidupmu sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa berkata-kata, Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hey mengapa kau merengut?" Kyungsoo mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar sedikit bersemangat. "Kau hanya tinggal di sebelah! Bodoh!" Ia terkekeh datar. Perlahan, wajah cemas Baekhyun berubah menjadi sebuah senyum kecil.

"Tapi itu bukan masalahnya sekarang, masalahnya adalah.. kita harus membuat Jongin keluar dari apartemen ini..." lanjut Kyungsoo. "Kita harus membantunya _move on_... dan ketika kita dapat melakukan itu, segalanya akan baik saja.."

"Baiklah..." Baekhyun mengangguk, akhirnya bernafas lega. "Aku akan bicara padanya."

.

* * *

.

Jongin kembali ke komplek apartemen saat jam lewat makan malam. Sesampainya ia diujung tangga, Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara.

"Sudah kubilang, Kyungsoon telah merencanakan semua ini, dan lelaki yang baru saja datang pagi ini, adalah penghuni baru apartemen kita dan sudah tercantum di—"

"Aku tak peduli, aku tak akan pergi." kata Jongin penuh penekanan sebelum berjalan dengan susah payah ke kamar.

"Kai!" Baekhyun berteriak dan mengikuti si keras kepala Jongin yang ingin membuka pintu.

"Serahkan padaku." kata Jongin serius, menahan Baekhyun dengan tangannya dan membuka pintu. Ketika ia masuk, ia melihat si pria mungil sedang mengepel lantai, dan hatinya serasa ditusuk akibat keberadaannya. Kyungsoo membeku saat ia bertemu dengan mata Jongin.

Jongin mendekat satu meter dari Kyungsoo, melipat tangannya didepan dada. Lelaki mungil itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat _itu_ lagi, dan itu membuat jantung Jongin mulai berpacu, tapi ia mencoba mengindahkannya.

"Baiklah Tuan, aku pikir Tuan Byun telah memberitahumu tentangku dan aku tahu kau telah menyewa apartemen ini untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi..." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan debaran aneh didalam dadanya. "Aku telah membayar biaya sewa kamar ini bahkan sebelum kau datang, bisa dibilang, aku masih punya waktu untuk menggunakannya."

Kyungsoo tak percaya orang yang sedang berbicara padanya sekarang adalah Jongin-nya. Ia menjadi dingin dan pemarah, dan sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya.

"Aku mengerti itu Tuan," kata Kyungsoo, dan berkata seperti itu pada Jongin memberi sensasi aneh pada mulutnya. "Tapi... pemiliknya telah meninggalkan apartemen ini dan kupikir aku punya hak untuk menggunakannya sesuka hatiku."

"Dan siapa yang memberitahumu pemiliknya telah pergi?!"Mata Jongin berkilat marah. Ia menatap kebelakang, tepat pada wajah gelisah Baekhyun. "Hyung apa yang lelaki ini bicarakan?!"

"Aku tidak tinggal disini lagi Kai." Baekhyun berkedip mengalihkan pandangan.

Jongin menatap kembali lelaki mungil itu. "W-well asal kau tahu bukan hanya dia yang tinggal disini."

"Well Tuan, Tuan Byun telah memberitahuku kalau gadis yang merupakan teman sekamarnya telah pergi berbulan-bulan lalu, dan gadis itu bilang dia tak akan kembali lagi."

Mata membulat marah, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang membuat lelaki mungil itu gugup.

"Dia akan kembali!"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tetap tenang, meski jarak diantara mereka membuatnya ingin memeluk lelaki itu erat.

"Kapan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada tajam, melangkah mundur. Mata Jongin terbakar, dan rasanya ia ingin membakar orang asing itu.

"Kau.. tak.. tahu.. apapun.." Jongin menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jarinya pada setiap kata.

"Ambil semua barangmu dan pergi!" teriak Kyungsoo, menunjuk pintu.

"Aku tak mau!" ucap Jongin.

Manik Kyungsoo bergetar. "Akan kulaporkan ini pada polisi aku bersumpah—"

"Lakukan saja."

Hampir lengah, Kyungsoo melempar tatapan SOS pada Baekhyun, dan kemudian, Baekhyun menghampiri dan menggenggam lengan Jongin. "Kai kumohon.."

Jongin menyeringai, melepas genggaman Baekhyun di lengannya. Ia mengunci tatapannya pada si orang asing. "Keluar dari kamarku.."

"Ini bukan kamarmu! _Airhead_ (tolol)!" teriak Kyungsoo, dan meskipun ia mencintai Jongin, ia juga sangat marah sekarang.

Jongin tercengang. Hanya kekasihnya yang memanggilnya dengan kata _itu_. Semua yang orang asing itu lakukan sangat mencerminkan _Kyungsoon_ , dan Jongin ingin berteriak, ia ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya pada pria ini dan ia tak mengerti mengapa orang asing itu begitu membuatnya gelisah.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. "Hanya satu orang yang meninggalkan ruangan ini, dan itu bukan aku.."

Kyungsoo tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Jongin, dan semua serangannya bahkan tak mampu membuat pria itu mundur. Mengenai ia yang sudah menyewa kamar ini sejak lama hanyalah bohong belaka, dan memanggil pihak berwenang adalah ide yang buruk. Kyungsoo berpikir untuk mengalah, namun ia sadar, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Jongin seperti ini. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada pria itu? Jongin akan menjadi lebih buruk jika ia tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri dan akan terus menenggelamkan diri didalam memori-memori cinta. Jika ini tetap berlanjut, Jongin tak akan bisa diselamatkan. Ia perlu berhenti membawa dirinya sendiri ke neraka karena ia terlalu berharga. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kepedulian, tapi Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang berani melakukan itu selain dirinya.

Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Dan orang itu juga bukan aku.."

.

* * *

.

"Kau yakin mengenai ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Sudah tengah malam dan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersandar pada _railing_ koridor, mencari udara bebas setelah konflik beberapa waktu lalu. Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap pintu apartemennya, menghela nafas pada seseorang yang sedang tidur didalam.

"Yeah.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyung, aku—"

"Bukan salahmu Baek, akulah yang membuat kekacauan ini, aku harus memperbaiki diriku sendiri.." Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum sedih. Ia menghela nafas. "Ngomong-ngomong.. Kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku tentang.. hubunganmu.. dengan Chanyeol huh?"

Berbicara tentang Chanyeol, pria _mental_ itu belum pulang. Baekhyun tahu ia sedang menghadiri pesta dengan Kris dan Tao lagi, namun ia mulai khawatir.

"Well, aku tersadar kalau ia tak buruk juga.." Baekhyun terkekeh, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh juga disaat yang bersamaan. "Dan dia benar-benar mencintaiku.."

"Ahuh?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Hey bisakah kita jangan membicarakan ini? Itu membuatku.. canggung.."

Kyungsoo tertawa, dan entah bagaimana, berada bersama Baekhyun membuat situasi menjadi tidak terlalu muram. Musim panas begitu membuatnya kesepian, dan setiap kali ia ingin berhenti mengeluhi penderitannya, ia sangat kesepian dan tak dapat bangkit. Melihat luka yang telah ia lewati, Kyungsoo tahu ia menjadi semakin kuat. Orang tegar juga pernah menitikkan airmata, tapi kemudian mereka mengangkat lagi pedang mereka dan berjuang lagi. Ia tak ingin menangis lagi. Ia bukan seorang gadis lagi, dan laki-laki tidak menangis semudah itu. Jadi mulai sekarang, ia akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Ia akan mencoba menghadapi setiap masalah dengan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Jadi keesokan harinya, Jongin keluar lebih awal dan Kyungsoo memulai rencananya. Ia meminta kode kunci apartemennya diganti, dan ketika Jongin pulang malam itu, Kyungsoo dihadapkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu.

"Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Jongin menggeram. Ia marah besar ketika Kyungsoo membuka sedikit pintunya untuk pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau telah membayar biaya sewa apartemen ini Tuan _Airhead_ (tolol), tapi aku adalah pemiliknya sekarang.." ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada menyebalkan.

Mata Jongin terbakar.

"Jadi.. Aku tak mau kau berpikir kalau aku munafik, jadi.. begini kesepakatannya," kata Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa tinggal disini, tapi aku tak akan memberitahumu kode kuncinya. Jadi.. kau harus ketuk pintu."

" _Are you fucking kidding me_ —"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

" _I'm not_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hey guys aku sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat, sangat minta maaf atas keterlambatan update pendek ini.

Aku benar-benar sedang mengalami writer's block karena beberapa masalah pribadi, (sampai sekarang, sebenarnya) jadi pleeease maafkan aku jika update ini mengecewakan ekspektasimu (dan aku tahu update ini sangat shitty dan aku sendiri juga tidak puas tapi aku tidak akan merevisi ini) aku benar-benar sedang kacau dan... dan.. /menunduk/ AKU SANGAT MINTA MAAF! (T_T)

* * *

 **T/N:**

yang nunggu yaoi scene, sabar ya~ aku cuma nge-translate disini, jadi ga bisa nambahin atau ngurangin scene

terus... aku cuma mau bilang... kalian baca ff ini coba deh pelan-pelan, dinikmati, sambil dibayangin. Disana uda dijelaskan kok detil2nya, dan Kyungsoo disini udah jadi cowo (ga akan berubah2 gender lagi smpai bbrapa chap kedepan), so jangan tanya lagi ya ;w;

sorry kalau ada bberapa typo dan translate-an yg aneh n mmbingungkan, translating isn't that easy serius deh '-'v

thanks a lot juga utk kalian yg uda menikmati ff ini, baik yg ngereview maupun engga, aku hargai banget /love sign/

.

THANKS FOR 300+ REVIEWS! LOVE YA ALL!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	11. SF 10

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

.

.

Jongin ingin Kyungsoon kembali untuk membunuhnya. Lelaki itu telah melupakan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuannya, tapi semua memori-memori indah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk, dan semua cintanya telah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berarti. Ia tak mempunyai apa-apa lagi dan ia telah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya, hanya untuk mengetahui tak ada yang bisa dimenangkan.

Dan ia masih tak dapat melupakan kesedihannya apapun yang terjadi, seluruh hidupnya masih tertinggal di masa lalu, dan ia perlu melihat gadis itu; ia perlu melepas amarah ini, rasa sakit ini,.. dan mendengar hal terakhir yang akhirnya mampu menenangkan dirinya hingga hal itu akan benar-benar menghilang.

 _Ini gila._

Ini gila karena disetiap akhir harinya ia masih mencari Kyungsoon. Ini gila karena ia masih membiarkan kenangan tentang gadis itu mendominasi dirinya, dan ini gila karena semua ketidak-berartian itu tak cukup membuat Jongin berhenti.

Ia telah menjadi gila.

Dan ia membenci segalanya.

Semua orang.

Seluruh dunia.

Dan aroma sarapan mengganggunya tepat ketika ia bangun tidur.

Jongin mengerang sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur, mendapati teman sekamarnya bersenandung di dapur. Orang asing itu telah menjadi teman sekamarnya selama seminggu sekarang, dan sejujurnya, keberadaan lelaki itu membuatnya kesal. Jongin telah memperlakukan si orang asing seperti bayangan, tapi orang asing itu tampak tak peduli dengan ketegangan yang ia coba hilangkan. Orang asing itu menyebalkan; dengan sarapan yang selalu ia siapkan untuk dua orang yang tak pernah sekalipun Jongin sentuh, dan dengan ucapan-ucapan 'selamat pagi' dan 'halo' yang tak pernah Jongin balas. Orang asing itu mengganggu, dan Jongin tidak menyukai dia, sangat.

Mengambil handuk dan melangkah ke kamar mandi, Jongin mendengar "Hei! Selamat pagi!" dari teman sekamar menyebalkannya lagi, yang ia abaikan seperti biasa, dan menutup pintu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu putih kamar mandi, akhirnya mendengar suara air _shower_ jatuh ke ubin. Ia meletakkan celemeknya kesamping, mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, dan melepas nafas berat. Ia telah berpura-pura ceria tapi sesungguhnya ia merasa kesulitan untuk menghadapi Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana, mengingat ingin berteman dengan Jongin saja sangatlah sulit. Kyungsoo tak berharap banyak, tapi bisakah Jongin setidaknya makan makanan layak? Coret tentang pertemanan— Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menolong orang yang tidak mau ditolong. Llaki yang lebih muda akan melewatkan makanan di setiap waktu, dan akan balapan sepanjang hari seperti ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Jongin, Kyungsoo berdeham, berpikir bagaimana cara berbicara pada lelaki itu.

"Uhh.. Apa kau.. mau makan dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan?" ucap Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin melempar pandangannya pada makanan di meja sebelum menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin bergeming, jelas-jelas tidak menerima ajakannya.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin, mengontrol bibirnya yang bergetar. "Uhh.. A-aku tahu kita agak.. saling tidak menyukai... tapi hei kita tinggal satu atap.. _well_.. setidaknya.. mencoba untuk berteman?"

Sebuah kekehan mengejek lolos dari mulut Jongin. Ia menatap Kyungsoo seakan lelaki itu telah mengatakan lelucon. Mengacak rambutnya, Jongin melempar senyum miring sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan.

.

* * *

.

Sudah berhari-hari lalu ketika Baekhyun memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau ia bekerja _part-time_ sebagai seorang penyanyi akustik di bar malam di pusat kota. Sebuah duo, semenjak Chanyeol bersedia menjadi penyanyi _back-up_ sambil bermain gitar disebelahnya. Kyungsoo sebenarnya lebih penasaran dengan bakat tak terduga Chanyeol daripada sahabatnya mengingat Kyungsoo telah mendengar Baekhyun bernyanyi ribuan kali dan ia akui si tolol itu berbakat.

Chanyeol bertemu Kyungsoo dua kali; pertama adalah sehari setelah ia kembali ke Seoul. Chanyeol sedikit mabuk tapi itu tak menutup kemungkinan untuk tak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo terlihat familiar. Kedua adalah ketika Chanyeol mencoba mencegah Jongin yang dengan liarnya mengancam Kyungsoo untuk memberitahunya kode kunci apartemen mereka. Chanyeol, walau tak begitu pintar, mencoba menjelaskan situasi Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Di hari itu, Kyungsoo sadar Jongin dingin pada semua orang di sekitarnya, tak terkecuali teman-temannya, yang belum menyerah pada Jongin.

Hari sudah berganti menjadi malam, Kyungsoo menyempatkan dirinya untuk mendukung penampilan sahabatnya. Bar itu masih baru, mungkin baru beroperasi selama beberapa minggu mengingat Kyungsoo tak pernah melihatnya sebelum itu. Berjalan masuk, Kyungsoo langsung mengenali sahabatnya yang sedang berbicara didepan _mic-stand_ diatas panggung, mengenalkan diri dan menceritakan lawakan payah. Chanyeol duduk dengan nyaman, memegang gitar seperti seorang _pro_. Beberapa gadis cekikikan dan melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol, sedangkan si raksasa itu sedang menatap Baekhyun. Ini membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil duduk di pojok. Ia lega akhirnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan Chanyeol telah berakhir.

Setelah memberitahu lagu pertama yang akan mereka nyanyikan, teriakan riuh dan tepuk tangan berkumandang di sisi lain, dan Kyungsoo menyadari kalau itu adalah wajah-wajah familiar Kris, Tao, Jongdae dan Minseok. Baekhyun terkekeh, merespon dukungan teman-temannya di area tadi. Lalu, ia menatap kedepan, mencari seseorang, dan Kyungsoo menelan ludah ketika Baekhyun menemukannya dalam kegelapan.

"Oh ngomong-ngomong _ladies and gentlemen_ , aku ingin mendedikasikan lagu ini untuk pria di belakang sana," Dan beberapa kepala menoleh untuk melihat Kyungsoo. "Dia adalah tetangga imut yang datang untuk mendukung kami. Haha!" Baekhyun tertawa. "Aku berlatih keras untuk lagu ini, jadi... kuharap kau menyukainya."

Hanya dengan petikan gitar, Kyungsoo langsung dapat mengenali lagu itu. Itu adalah sebuah lagu baru berjudul 'Goodbye Summer', dan lirik dan melodinya menusuk hatinya, bukan mengalun dengan irama, ia malah melempar tatapan menusuk pada sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berhenti untuk istirahat setelah membawakan lima lagu. Ia langsung berlari pada Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lebar seakan ia tak sejahat itu menggoda Kyungsoo dengan lagu patah hati.

"Jadi bagaimana penampilanku?"

"Buruk. _You suck_!" erang Kyungsoo.

"Aw... Jahat sekali..." canda Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengerang sebelum mencoba mengurangi kekesalannya. "Kau bilang padaku kau bernyanyi _part-time_ di sebuah bar..."

"Yup!"

"Yup?! Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau Kris dan Tao adalah pemilik bar ini!"

Mata Baekhyun membulat, membuat wajah aneh setelahnya. "Oh aku lupa!" Ia menyengir. "T-tapi ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menggerutu. "Aku menyadari nama bar ini TAORIS, makanya aku tahu." Ia memutar bolamatanya.

Baekhyun mencibir, "Heiii jangan marah.. Itu tak terlalu penting—"

"Tak penting?! Bagaimana jika mereka melihatku—"

"Oh mereka sudah tahu tentangmu."

"Apa?"

"Chanyeol yang memberitahu mereka."

"Apaaa?!"

"Duh? Mereka adalah sahabat Kai! Mereka mengawasi Jongin... setiap waktu."

"Oh ya Tuhan... Aku pulang." Kyungsoo berniat berdiri ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya kembali.

"Ayo pulang bersama... _nanti._ "

"Hey!—"

"Kuambilkan kau minum." Dan Baekhyun menghilang begitu cepat. Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengikuti si tolol lalu dua orang menghadang jalannya.

 _Luhan dan Yixing._

Ada dua kata yang terngiang didalam kepala Kyungsoo: _shit_ dan _fuck_. Luhan dan Yixing melempar tatapan mendalam sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kaget.

"Astaga, kau mirip dengan _dia_..." ucap Luhan dengan suara tinggi dan heran. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, seakan tak cukup dekat untuk mengamatinya. "Yah yah Xing-ah lihat wajahnya!"

Yixing memiringkan kepala. Perlahan mengulurkan tangan, Yixing menyentuh pelan dada rata Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Kyungsoo terlonjak kebelakang, tercengang dan tertegun.

" _Shit_ dia benar-benar seorang pria!" Yixing berteriak kaget.

"Mengerikan..." kata Luhan dengan nada mendramatisir. "Kau benar-benar persis seperti mantan kekasih Kai!"

"Hei jangan bilang 'mantan kekasih', _dia_ bisa saja mendengarmu.." ucap Yixing.

"Jongin disini?" Kyungsoo mendengking gugup.

"Kenapa ia memanggil dia 'Jongin' _dude_! Tak ada yang memanggilnya 'Jongin' kecuali mantan kekasihnya!" kagum Luhan.

Yixing menoyor kepala Luhan. "Shht sudah kubilang jangan sebut kata 'mantan kekasih'!"

"Ooops maaf!"

Yixing melangkah mendekat pada Kyungsoo, menyipitkan matannya seperti seorang antagonis yang ingin menakuti mangsanya. "Bukankah tidak beruntung Kai sekamar dengan seseorang yang sangat, sangat menyerupai kekasihnya—tapi seorang PRIA?! Hahahahaha!" Yixing dan Luhan tertawa seakan wajah Kyungsoo adalah hal paling lucu yang pernah mereka lihat seumur hidup mereka.

"Oh oh iya! Maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri," Luhan berdehem sambil mengontrol kegembiraannya dan menyodorkan tangan, "Omong-omong aku Luhan, dan ini adalah sahabatku, Yixing."

Yixing tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan bersalaman. "Yixing! Itu aku! Dan ini adalah Luhan, sahabatku—"

Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas karena kedua orang ini menjadi menyebalkan lagi, oh sebenarnya, mereka selalu menyebalkan.

"Tapi serius, kau..." kata Luhan, "terlihat mencurigakan..." kata mereka bersamaan.

Lagi-lagi.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kepala mereka menoleh, dan seperti ada sinar turun dari langit ketika Kyungsoo melihat Junmyeon. Lelaki yang lebih tua berkedip terkejut, melangkah semakin dekat dan dekat.

"Namamu Kyungsoo?!" teriak Luhan. Kedua orang itu saling menatap untuk beberapa saat sebelum tawa mereka meledak.

"ASTAGA INI BENAR-BENAR KONYOL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Junmyeon menggenggam Kyungsoo dari samping dan mengusir orang-orang jahat itu pergi. "Yah tinggalkan dia sendiri!"

Kyungsoo tak sadar kalau ia gemetaran.

Ketika Junmyeon berhasil membuat Luhan & Yixing pergi, ia berbalik cemas pada Kyungsoo, menatap tepat di mata bergetar yang lebih muda. Junmyeon telah bertemu Kyungsoo versi lelaki hanya beberapa kali, tapi ia tak pernah melupakan wajah memohon dan tangisan untuknya saat sekolah dulu.

"Kau baik saja?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, menarik bibir penuhnya menjadi sebuah senyum kecil.

" _Well_ kau tahu Luhan dan Yixing, mereka agak menjengkelkan.." Junmyeon tersenyum kembali, mengundang kekehan dari Kyungsoo.

Duduk di meja bundar, tatapan Junmyeon tak pernah meninggalkan Kyungsoo, dan itu agak mengganggu yang lebih muda, walau bukan dalam artian buruk. Kyungsoo tahu Junmyeon hanya menunggu waktu untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menyadari perilaku Junmyeon, Kyungsoo pikir mungkin pria yang lebih tua masih bimbang.

"Aku ingin menanyakanmu banyak hal..." kata Junmyeon, "tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat."

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya sambil menghela nafas. "Aku tahu."

Mencoba menghapus kerut di wajah Kyungsoo, Junmyeon memesan minuman dan mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya bagaimana ia menemukan tempat ini. Kyungsoo baru tahu dari Junmyeon kalau TAORIS baru buka beberapa minggu lalu dan sudah terkenal dalam waktu yang singkat. Terkadang, Junmyeon dan beberapa temannya akan bekerja disini sebagai pelayan ketika mereka bosan, dan datang kesini sudah menjadi keseharian mereka, mengingat lingkungan mereka yang menyukai alkohol dan pesta dan bising.

.

* * *

.

"Jadi kudengar teman sekamarmu disini?" Sehun bersandar pada _cushion_ setelah meneguk segelas vodka, melempar Jongin tatapan jahil. Dentuman musik mengalun lebih cepat sebagai pendukung pertanyaan yang terlontar. Jongin bergerak acuh sambil mengangkat tatapannya pada punggung Sehun, menatap teman sekamarnya berbicara dengan Suho hyung seperti mereka sudah mengenal lama. Dia menyesap minumannya kemudian mendongak seolah meneguk cairan itu turun kebawah tenggorokan. Panas memenuhi dadanya, ia ingin menyudahi tatapannya pada kedua orang itu. Jongin mendengus sebelum melakukan sekali lagi tegukan dari minumannya, masih belum berhenti memandangi wajah pria yang lebih kecil. Dengan setiap ekspresi wajah yang Kyungsoo bisa jelaskan dari wajahnya, hati Jongin diremas. Tiba-tiba gelak tawa teman sekamarnya terdengar, bibir merah membentuk hati beriringan dengan itu, dan Jongin bergetar, merampas botol alkohol dan meneguk semua, setiap tetesnya, membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan alkohol yang dikira dapat menenggelamkan seluruh rasa sakit yang menumbuk dadanya.

"Yah yah" Sehun dengan cepat menarik botol itu dari genggaman temannya, bingung dan panik. Alis matanya mengerut saat ia berbalik, melihat sesosok wajah yang sangat sangat familiar sampai ia tak dapat mempercayai matanya. Sehun menatap Jongin kembali, melihat temannya mabuk dan tertawa pahit. Sehun menghela nafas sambil mengacak rambut sahabatnya dengan frustasi.

"Haist. Bagaimana ini mungkin?" Sehun mengerang sambil menepis tangan Jongin yang akan mengambil minuman lain di atas meja mereka. Terlalu sulit untuk kembali sadar dari pengaruh alkohol, Sehun mencoba untuk memapah sahabatnya yang mabuk dari tempat duduk mereka tetapi Jongin sangat berat. Mencoba lagi, ia mengangkat Jongin ketika tiba-tiba saja Jongin muntah. Terkejut dengan kejadian barusan, keduanya terjatuh keatas cushion dan wajah Jongin sekarang dipenuhi dengan muntahannya sendiri. Sehun mengerang sekali lagi dan mulai berteriak minta tolong, dan dalam sekejap, teman mereka berlari mendekat.

Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika ia melihat teman-teman Jongin berlari ke ujung bar. Junmyeon permisi dan menghampiri teman-temannya, lalu berhenti ketika ia melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun muncul, mereka memapah Jongin yang begitu mabuk. Jongin gemetaran dan wajahnya sangat mengerikan dan kotor, yang membuat Kyungsoo terengah dan berlari padanya. Seluruh pakaian Jongin basah dan bau. Mereka dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung dan Kyungsoo duduk di kursi belakang mobil Chanyeol, menjaga tubuh lemah Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tergesa-gesa ke kursi depan.

Setibanya mereka di apartemen, Kyungsoo memapah Jongin sendirian, membiarkan pasangan cemas itu. Chanyeol ingin membantunya, tapi Baekhyun menghentikan kekasihnya dengan tangan, tak mengucap satu katapun. Chanyeol terengah. Ia bingung, dan menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan. Mereka menatap Kyungsoo yang dengan susah payah membawa si pria mabuk semakin jauh, dengan sulit, sendirian.

Kyungsoo menempatkan Jongin ke kursi di dapur, pria yang lebih muda mengedipkan matanya lemah. Jongin menatapnya, dengan mata sayu dan nafas lemah. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak, memandang sosok didepannya. Ia menghela nafas berat sambil membuka baju yang Jongin muntahi tadi, dan pria yang lebih muda menurut. Tanpa maksud apa-apa, Kyungsoo membuka sepatu dan _jeans_ Jongin sampai hanya _boxer_ -nya yang tersisa.

Menghangatkan air, Kyungsoo hanya dapat melihat Jongin bergumam tidak jelas, sistem tubuhnya dibawah pengaruh alkohol. Kyungsoo menuang air hangat kedalam baskom dan mengangkatnya tepat ke meja samping Jongin. Dengan helaan nafas berat, Kyungsoo merendam kain kecil kedalam air, meremasnya sedikit, sebelum berdiri di samping pria yang lebih muda, mengusap wajahnya. Jongin mengedipkan mata dan menatap Kyungsoo dibalik bulu matanya. Kyungsoo menekuk lutut, mengangkat tangan Jongin dan menggosokkan kain itu sepanjang lengan pria itu. Kyungsoo melanjutkan, memperhatikan seluruh bagian dari Jongin, hatinya tertusuk lebih dalam.

 _Apa yang telah terjadi padamu Jongin? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada dirimu?_

Airmata perlahan turun menelusuri pipinya, dan mata Jongin berkedip. Berusaha mengenali airmata yang terus mengalir dari orang di hadapannya. Tetapi Jongin hanya bisa menatap, seolah menyerah terhadap segala hal yang pernah diketahuinya.

Bulir airmata Kyungsoo terus mengalir, tetapi dia hanya bisa terus membasuh Jongin daripada mempedulikan rasa perih karena melihatnya seperti ini. Keadaan tidak seharusnya seperti ini, Jongin tidak seharusnya jatuh ke dalam kehidupan keparat ini, dan Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya karena telah merampas semua kebahagiaan Jongin.

Ketika Jongin mulai menyadarkan diri, Kyungsoo membopongnya berdiri, dan Jongin terhuyung kearah tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan Jongin, memeluknya erat dan kepala Jongin jatuh ke bahu Kyungsoo. Pria yang lebih tinggi menjadi lebih berat, dan Kyungsoo bersusah payah mempertahankannya berdiri.

Tak disangka, Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan apapun tetapi keheningan. Pria yang lebih muda tertidur di lengannya.

"Yah! Setidaknya berjalanlah sendiri ke kasurmu!" Kyungsoo mendesah.

Jongin bergeliut dan merengek, menekan tubuh Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Kyungsoo menegang, namun akhirnya Jongin kembali terlelap di lehernya. Kyungsoo merasa hatinya tertohok, saat dimana Jongin membisikkan sebuah kata yang membunuh detak jantungnya.

"Kyungie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued**

 **.**

 **A/N:** update setelah tiga minggu. Wow. Kapan motivasiku untuk menulis kembali lagi?

Para pembaca, pleeeease tinggalkan komentar. Please. :)

* * *

 **T/N:**

iya aku tahu ini pendek :""D cuma 2,2k doang tapi ya gimana aslinya emang cuma segitu kwkwkwkw ._.v

terima kasih banyak buat yang udah suka sama hasil terjemahanku, seriously i'm so thankful /hateu sign/?

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	12. SF 11

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

.

.

Jongin merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa ketika ia bangun keesokan harinya. Ia mengerang, merasakan tenggorokannya yang kering. Wajahnya berkerut sambil mencoba untuk duduk, memijit pelipisnya pelan. Setelah beberapa erangan lainnya, Jongin berkedip bingung mendapati dirinya memakai _t-shirt_ dan _boxer_ bersih. Ia berpikir apakah ia sanggup untuk ganti baju sendiri tadi malam dan tiba-tiba ia teringat akan sepasang manik bersinar dan tangan-tangan hangat. Sekelebat ingatan menghujani kepalanya. Ia mungkin saja tak ingat setiap hal yang terjadi tadi malam tapi ia teringat bagaimana tubuh kecil si orang asing memapahnya sendirian, bagaimana lelaki itu menjaganya dengan sepasang mata indahnya—yang juga membingungkan.

Jongin masih bisa merasakan sentuhan si orang asing ketika memandikannya. Seluruh tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Ia tak mengerti mengapa orang asing itu menangis semalam. Ia melihat bagaimana si pria mungil menghapus airmata yang menelusuri pipinya, bagaimana pria mungil itu mencoba berhenti menangis namun tidak bisa. Ia melihat bagaimana cara si pria mungil menatapnya, dan tatapan itu membuatnya lemah sampai ke ujung kaki. Sebuah tanda tanya besar mengapa orang asing itu berbuat segalanya untuk Jongin. Dan hati Jongin mulai sakit.

 _Mengapa hatinya sakit?!_

Ini mengganggu Jongin setengah mati. Ia tak dapat mengerti kenapa orang asing itu merawatnya ketika sudah jelas kalau mereka tak dapat merajut hubungan apapun. Ia tak dapat mengerti kenapa orang asing itu rela melakukan apapun untuknya.

Dan _fuck_ , ada sebuah pil dan segelas air diatas nakas.

Untuk sesaat ia berpikir untuk memakan obat itu, tapi kemudian ia berubah pikiran. Jika orang asing itu pikir Jongin akan melunak padanya karena kejadian tadi malam, _well fuck_ , itu tak akan terjadi.

Suara klik di pintu membuat jantungnya berdentum kencang. Kyungsoo berjalan masuk, membawa sekantung belanjaan ditangannya. Manik mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebelum menaikkan ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Hati Jongin sakit lagi.

Ia mempunyai keinginan besar untuk menghajar senyuman orang asing itu, namun Jongin malah mengacuhkannya.

Kyungsoo ingin memberengut, tapi ia malah menggigit bibirnya. Ia dengan lesu berjalan melewati Jongin menuju dapur, dan meletakkan barang belanjaannya. Ia berbalik menghadap wastafel cuci piring untuk menghela nafas yang ia tahan. Tadi malam adalah bukti bahwa Jongin yang lama telah menghilang, dan sangat diragukan untuk dapat mengubahnya menjadi seperti dulu lagi, terutama sekarang mengingat ia hanya seseorang yang Jongin anggap belenggu, tapi kemudian Kyungsoo dapat menjadi pengawas Jongin, dan ia akan melakukan apapun demi menjaga Jongin.

Dan walaupun semua usahanya terlihat sia-sia, Kyungsoo tak pernah menyerah, ia tak pernah berhenti memasakkan makanan untuk pria itu. Ia sebetulnya membeli bahan lain untuk sup ayam yang akan ia siapkan untuk pria yang lebih muda, untuk meredakan _hangover_ nya.

Jongin dengan hati-hati memperhatikan teman sekamarnya memasak di dapur. Ruangan mereka terlalu kecil untuk dibuat penyekat, jadi aroma sedap bumbu masak menyeruak ruangan mereka yang menyebabkan perutnya menggeram kelaparan. Bukannya ia berharap orang itu mengajaknya untuk makan bersama, namun ia terlalu pusing bahkan untuk bangkit, mau berjalan berapa lama lagi untuk membeli makanan sendiri?

Setelah beberapa saat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin, namun ia memalingkan wajahnya tak peduli jadi Kyungsoo berjalan dan membuka pintu, lalu wajah Kim Junmyeon mengejutkannya.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Hai."

Kyungsoo berkedip lama sebelum merespon. "H-hai! Masuklah!"

Ketika Junmyeon masuk kedalam, Jongin menoleh dan menatap temannya kosong, tak terlalu terkejut. Yang lebih tua menyadarinya, mengingat kasur Jongin paling dekat dari pintu.

"Kau meninggalkan ini di TAORIS." Junmyeon mengangkat tangannya, memegang sesuatu yang Jongin kenali sebagai kunci motornya. "Aku juga membawakan motormu,"

Jongin mengangguk santai, mengisyaratkan Junmyeon untuk meletakkan kuncinya diujung kasur. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Jongin ingin Junmyeon secepatnya pergi, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana cara mengusirnya. Junmyeon adalah hyung favoritnya dan tak pernah sekalipun Junmyeon berlaku kejam padanya. Tapi Junmyeon bahkan tak menatapnya sama sekali sekarang, Junmyeon sedang menatap Kyungsoo, dan sudah jelas kalau hyungnya ingin singgah lebih lama lagi. Jongin sudah tahu semenjak di TAORIS kalau Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya, mengingat percakapan panjang yang mereka punya tadi malam, dan kekehan-kekehan itu, dan senyum itu, tapi Jongin tak mau tahu.

Ataupun peduli.

Kyungsoo berbalik, dan mendapati Junmyeon sedang menatapnya. Jongin mendengus, namun seketika berhenti ketika Kyungsoo dengan bibir hatinya tersenyum kembali pada Junmyeon.

"Ayo makan bersama, Myeonnie.."

 _Myeonnie?_ What the fuck? Jongin hampir muntah.

Junmyeon berjalan ke meja makan, dan Kyungsoo menawarkannya sebuah kursi. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Jongin, dengan penuh ekspresi, tapi pria itu masih diatas ranjangnya dan berbalik membelakangi mereka.

Kedua pria yang lain saling bertatapan, dan Junmyeon mengendalikan situasi dengan senyum tipis.

"Wanginya sedap sekali," kata Junmyeon, memberi tatapan tertarik pada sebuah panci berisi sup ayam panas. Kyungsoo terkekeh sambil mengambil mangkuk untuk mereka dan mangkuk kecil lain untuk nasi, dan sayur kukus.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas seraya memberi Jongin tatapan lain sebelum ia duduk. Bahkan jika ia memanggil anak itu, dia tak akan pernah mendengarkannya. Ia paham betul bagaimana keras kepalanya Jongin.

"Wow rasanya juga enak!" dengking Junmyeon tepat setelah mencicip sendok pertamanya. Ia bersenandung dalam suka, menyendok lagi dan lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, merasakan sedikit nostalgia ketika _dia_ dan Junmyeon masih bersama. Ia ingat, _ia_ pernah membuatkan Junmyeon makan siang pada masa-masa itu, dan lelaki itu akan menikmati makanan buatannya hingga kotak makannya bersih dengan wajah berseri sama seperti sekarang.

"Tambah lagi, _please_?" Junmyeon tersenyum, dan Kyungsoo berdiri untuk mengambilkannya sup lagi.

Meskipun kedua orang itu tengah makan, Jongin tak dapat mengontrol kerutan tidak suka di wajahnya. Perutnya mengerang keras dan senandung hyung-nya malah semakin mengundang rasa laparnya. Ia memegang perutnya, sama sekali tidak menyukai aroma sari ayam yang menggoda hidungnya. Tapi tak mungkin ia mau menghampiri si pendek itu walaupun ia nyaris mati kelaparan sekarang. Jongin membencinya. Ia membencinya tepat saat pertama kali manik mereka bertemu. Ia membenci segala perasaan yang ia rasakan kapanpun ia melihat pria itu.

Ia membenci rasa sakit yang hatinya rasakan setiap kali dekat dengan pria itu.

Junmyeon melempar tatapannya ketika melihat Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan Jongin dari waktu ke waktu. Manik Kyungsoo memancarkan kecemasan. Melihat apa yang sedang Kyungsoo perhatikan, Junmyeon melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo jelas ingin lakukan.

"Kai-yah, kau tak mau bergabung dengan kami?"

"Aku kenyang." jawab Jongin dingin.

"Kau belum makan dari tadi malam, aku yakin itu." kata Junmyeon yakin.

"Aku kenyang." jawab Jongin lagi, kali ini, dengan nada kesal.

Junmyeon menghela nafas lalu mengendikkan bahunya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela nafas juga, melanjutkan makannya dengan pasrah.

Menyingkirkan segala kecanggungan yang ada, Junmyeon bicara, "Omong-omong, aku memikirkan tentang proposal yang kau bilang tadi malam. Aku bisa merekomendasikanmu kepada temanku yang bekerja di perusahaan telekomunikasi, dia bisa memberimu kuliah yang kau butuhkan.."

"Ah, benarkah?" balas Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya, dan aku bisa meneleponnya sekarang juga jadi dia bisa mengatur jadwalmu."

" _Geez_ terima kasih.. Wow.. Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat perhatian?" canda Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon terkekeh mendengar candaannya. "Ha! Aku tidak perhatian."

"Rendah hati sekali," Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya, membuat tatapan jahil. "Bagaimanapun, terima kasih, sungguh."

"Jadi bagaimana...?" tanya Junmyeon, berkaitan dengan pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Mungkin setelah aku mendapat surat dari kepala jurusan, mereka menambah syarat ekstra untuk proyek itu." kata Kyungsoo, "Sebetulnya aku akan ke kampus nanti, mungkin mereka bisa membuatku tak jenuh."

"Oh, baiklah." Junmyeon tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengantarkanmu ke kampus, jika kau mau?"

"Oh tak perlu, aku bisa jalan kaki, jaraknya sangat dekat kok.."

Jongin mengerutkan wajahnya mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Dari cara mereka mengobrol, mereka terdengar seperti telah merajut hubungan baik. Seperti telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, dan itu terlihat aneh, betapa akrabnya mereka. Selama bertahun-tahun, Jongin berpikir Suho-hyungnya tak'kan jadi seakrab ini kecuali bersama gengnya.

Dan di sisi lain, ini menjelaskan kenapa pria itu bersikukuh tinggal di apartemen ini, karena dia juga belajar di sekolah yang kekasihnya dulu bersekolah juga. Tapi, siapa peduli? Kenapa dia malah memikirkan hal ini?

"Bisakah kau terima saja tawaranku?" kata Junmyeon, menatap Kyungsoo hangat.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo tertawa seraya ia berdiri, membersihkan meja. Ia bergegas mencuci piring dan Junmyeon menunggunya, duduk dengan nyaman didepan meja makan. Saat ia selesai, ia mengganti bajunya dengan kaus katun berkerah.

" _Let's go_?"

Jongin memperhatikan mereka dalam diam. Junmyeon dengan lembut memegang pinggang Kyungsoo sambil berjalan ke pintu. Jongin merasa matanya terbakar, dan ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Hey Kai, aku pergi dulu." kata Junmyeon, dan Jongin mengerang pelan sebagai tanda ia mendengarnya. "Bye! Makanlah! Dan minum yang banyak!"

Dengan itu, pintu tertutup, dan Jongin tak pernah merasa sekesal ini.

.

* * *

.

Jongin mengerem mobil balapnya dengan suara keras dan melengking. Dari caranya mengelilingi _track_ , untung saja ia tak membakar rodanya namun Sehun melihat ada aura tidak mengenakkan mengelilingi mobilnya.

" _Bad day_?" tanya Sehun retoris, menyodorkan Jongin sekaleng bir.

Jongin melempar tatapan kau-tidak-tahu-apa-apa pada sahabatnya, meneguk hampir semua cairan yang ada didalam kaleng. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengenal Jongin, Sehun tak perlu menginterogasi sahabatnya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan untuk kasus ini, dia tahu pasti apa yang sedang Jongin pikirkan.

"Kudengar dari Chanyeol "roommate"-mu sangat protektif padamu tadi malam." ejeknya.

Jongin gusar.

"Dia tampaknya sangat perhatian padamu, ya?"

"Aku benci orang itu.. Aku benci wajahnya.."

Sehun mengernyit jahat, memberi Jongin tatapan bak iblis. "Kau membenci wajahnya karena dia mirip dengan _Soonie_?"

Jongin tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah bola api menghantam dadanya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, dia mirip Soonie, _Kyungsoonie_." Sehun menekan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan, memanas-manasi sahabatnya sedikit lagi. Jika ada satu hal yang menggambarkan sikap perilaku Sehun, maka itu adalah kejahilannya.

"Hina." cibir Jongin. Mendengar nama kekasihnya masih menusuknya dan membicarakan gadis itu adalah topik yang sensitif untuknya, tapi ia tak dapat membantah kalau teman sekamarnya memang mencerminkan sosok Kyungsoon di berbagai hal, dan ia bukanlah seorang bodoh untuk mengelak itu semua. Mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa ia begitu membenci si orang asing; ia hanya tak dapat mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Orang asing itu sangat mengingatkannya pada cinta sehidup-sematinya, dan bukan hanya penampilan fisiknya, tapi juga karena apapun yang dilakukannya sama seperti Kyungsoon: cara dia berbicara, cara dia tersenyum, cara dia bergerak, dan terlebih, cara dia menatap Jongin.

Ini seperti Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya.

Dan ini sangat tidak lucu.

Sama sekali.

Jadi agar ia tidak menghajar wajah Sehun akibat amarahnya, Jongin masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan menghela nafas. Sehun tetap tak meninggalkannya sendirian, dan tak peduli seberapa keras Jongin mencoba mengusir bocah sialan ini, bahkan di saat-saat bocah itu bandel, Sehun tak pernah gagal menjadi sosok 'sahabat' untuknya. Dan walau Sehun memang sialan, Jongin masih bergantung padanya.

"Hei bukan salahnya kalau dia memang mirip kekasihmu, maksudku, berpikirlah dengan jernih _dude_ , _cmon_.." cakap Sehun.

"Diamlah! Bisakah?" teriak Jongin, jengkel.

"Tidak."

"Oke kalau begitu." Jongin menyalakan kembali mobil balapnya, mengarahkannya pada Sehun, yang dengan sigap menghindar walaupun bokongnya tetap terkena imbasnya.

Yang tadi benar-benar mengejutkan.

.

* * *

.

Di satu malam ketika hujan mulai membasahi kota dengan deras. Lampu telah dimatikan, hanya terpancar sinar dari luar jendela kamar. Jongin ingin mengasingkan dirinya akibat keputusan bodohnya tidur selarut ini, karena sekarang, ia benar-benar sedang panik. Ia sudah gemetaran, meringkuk didalam selimut hanya ketika suara itu meraung di langit.

 _Petir._

Jongin sangat ketakutan.

Deru suara selanjutnya mengagetkan pria itu hingga ia terduduk diatas kasur, menyandarkan dirinya ke dinding dan ia semakin gemetaran seraya menggenggam erat sebuah bantal. Seseorang lain yang tidur di kasur berbeda tak terganggu dengan suara berisik itu, faktanya, dengan penuh damai, teman sekamarnya tidur sangat nyenyak. Jongin memberitahu dirinya kalau itu bagus, karena jika orang asing itu terbangun sekarang, dia mungkin akan menertawakannya karena ia terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Tapi Jongin sangat, sangat takut dan ia tak tahan dengan suara petir yang merenggut seluruh kewarasannya. Ia nyaris pingsan dan ia tak tahan lagi. Ia dengan bimbang menatap pria di kasur yang lain. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan ia hampir membuat bibirnya berdarah akibat gemetarannya. Termakan oleh rasa takut, Jongin bergegas mendekati kasur teman sekamarnya. Ia duduk diatas lantai, meringkuk sambil menggenggam erat ujung sprei. Ia terdiam disana, merasa sedikit lega mengetahui masih ada _seseorang_ di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo merasa spreinya tergeser dan ia menemukan seseorang gemetaran disebelah kasurnya. Ia mendengar itu: suara beriringan petir diluar. Dengan cepat, Kyungsoo turun dari kasur dan duduk disebelah Jongin yang ketakutan yang membuat pria yang lebih muda terlonjak kaget. Ia tahu seberapa takutnya Jongin dengan petir, dan itu adalah fobia yang Jongin tak dapat hilangkan.

"Kemari, genggam tanganku." kata Kyungsoo, menawarkan Jongin telapak tangannya.

Mengabaikan gemetarannya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo seperti biasa dan berdiri untuk kembali ke kasurnya namun Kyungsoo menggenggamnya kembali. Ia mendarat di lantai dan Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pria itu erat. Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat, lalu mulai berdentum kencang di dadanya. Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Jongin dengan tangan hangatnya, menenangkan dan meredakan gemetar Jongin.

Jongin terdiam lalu seketika ia tersadar bahwa ia sedang berada di posisi berpelukan dengan teman sekamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih menahannya karena ia tahu hanya cara ini yang dapat membantu Jongin.

"Shush, pejamkan saja matamu." ucap Kyungsoo tenang, tapi Jongin masih menolak dan membuat Kyungsoo menepuk pria yang lebih muda untuk menurut. Jongin terkejut, ketika segelintir petir menggeram lagi dan ini membuatnya melingkarkan lengan disekeliling Kyungsoo dalam sekejap. Kepalanya tergeletak diatas dada Kyungsoo, dan Jongin kesulitan bernafas karena posisi mereka. _Fuck_. Ia tak tahu yang membuatnya terengah, petir atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Pejamkan matamu.." ucap Kyungsoo lagi, dan Jongin tidak tahu kenapa ia menurut padanya. Perlahan, ia menutup matanya, menghirup wangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Begitu memikat.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan dari memori Jongin datang, malam berpetir dengan _Kyungsoon_ dan gadis itu akan menciumnya saat ia ketakutan sampai semua itu menghilang. Hanya dia yang dapat menenangkannya seperti ini; pelukannya yang dapat membuatnya lupa dengan apa yang ia takuti. Ia ingat saat pertama kali itu terjadi; ia panik sekaligus mengoceh dan gadis itu kesal dan menciumnya, dan kemudian, segala ketakutannya mencair. Tapi sekarang gadis itu menghilang, dia menghilang, dia menghilang dan hatinya amat sakit karena ia sangat membutuhkan gadis itu, ia mencintainya setengah mati.

Menderita, Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Kyungsoo yang berdetak kencang, dan ia semakin, dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, merasakan detak jantung pria itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Ia merasa aman.

Kyungsoo menahan airmatanya. Ia mengelus rambut lembut milik Jongin, dan meninggalkan sebuah kecupan yang sangat kecil disana. Pertahanan yang Jongin buat telah runtuh sekarang, dan Kyungsoo berharap ia masih dapat memegang Jongin seperti ini, besok, dan hari selanjutnya, dan hari selanjutnya. Hanya jika takdir bersikap adil padanya, maka ia akan menjaga Jongin selamanya.

Jongin tersadar.

Dia bukan Kyungsoon.

Dia tak seharusnya _menyukai_ ini.

Dia bergerak, dan untunglah hujan sudah reda. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan sepasang manik bersinar itu lagi, dan Jongin menelan ludah dalam perih.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi padaku." katanya, dan suaranya masih bergetar.

Kyungsoo baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya, namun Jongin akhirnya mengeluarkan emosi didalam dadanya yang telah ia pendam selama berhari-hari.

"BERHENTI BERSIKAP BAIK PADAKU!" teriaknya, "Jangan bicara padaku! Jangan tersenyum padaku! Bahkan jangan menatapku!" Dengan susah payah ia terengah sambil menatap sepasang manik lebar itu. "Aku tak mau berteman denganmu, apa kau tak mengerti itu?! Aku membencimu!"

Kyungsoo mengggigit bibirnya, dan hampir menangis didepan lelaki yang ia cintai. Jongin bernafas tertahan. Ia tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya, dan ia ingin menangkup wajahnya dan mencium bibir itu dan ia tak mengerti kenapa ia memiliki keinginan seperti itu padahal ia membenci pria ini, ia ingin menyakitinya namun mencium pria itu setelahnya, dan sekarang ia ingin menikam dirinya sendiri karena kenapa ia mau mencium seorang lelaki?!

Ini membuat Jongin semakin marah. Ini begitu menyakitkan; karena Jongin tengah melihat _nya_ didalam pria itu dan perasaannya amat tidak enak, ia tak lagi dapat mengerti dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo tercekat. "Aku tak akan bicara padamu lagi, aku tak akan menatapmu lagi, aku akan menghindarimu setelah ini, aku berjanji."

Nafasnya melemah, Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke kasurnya, menyelimuti dirinya.

Jongin berdiri mematung, dengan kesal. Ia meneguk liurnya, dan tiba-tiba ia merasa tenggorokannya seperti ditumbuhi duri.

 _Mengapa ini menyakitkan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** lol akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menulis ini hari ini hooray! Dan sekarang jam lima pagi omfg aku sangat bangga pada diriku yang bodoh ini;;

Pembacaku tercinta, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar agar aku termotivasi karena aku sangat malas dan aku akan sangat menghargainya jika kalian meninggalkan komentar PANJANG karena aku sangat suka membaca komentar haha.

* * *

 **T/N:**

jujur, chapter ini cukup sulit untuk diterjemahkan karena bahasanya semakin membingungkan (dan otakku sudah mulai korosif sepertinya/?) dan belum lagi pelajaran sekolah yang makin berat mengingat aku sekarang kelas 12ipa huhuhu;;

jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika ada kalimat yang membingungkan;;;;; /deep bow/

anywaaaayss...

uda 400 reviews aja nih aduh terima kasih banyakkkkkk;;; love you all! kalian motivasiku hehe~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	13. SF 12

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

.

.

Tidak ada gunanya untuk tetap didekatnya, suara kecil didalam diri Kyungsoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Selain menjaga apartemen agar tetap bersih dan teratur, tak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan untuk Jongin. Lelaki itu membenci dunia, dan hampir berada diujung hidupnya. Rasanya Jongin hidup hanya untuk mencari cara menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Hari demi hari, Jongin akan pulang dengan sebuah memar dimanapun di tubuhnya, sebuah luka ringan, atau wajah pucat. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena ia telah berjanji tak akan mencampuri hidup pria yang lebih muda lagi. Sebuah keputusan bodoh. Sekarang ia kehilangan kesempatan besar untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Ia bahkan tak tahu apa kesempatan itu, karena sejak awal, ia hanya orang asing bagi Jongin, dan ia tak punya alasan dan hak untuk ikut campur.

 _Dia hanya seekor kucing yang mencoba menjinakkan seekor harimau._

Tapi dibalik semua kepasrahan ini, ada suara yang lebih besar didalam hati Kyungsoo yang memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. Ia masih berharap, mungkin suatu hari nanti ia dapat melihat senyum indah milik Jongin lagi.

Hanya seutas senyuman.

Hanya satu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sambil memaksa pikirannya kembali ke kelas. Ilmu komputer, satu-satunya kelas dimana ia tidak sekelas dengan Baekhyun. Si dungu itu keluar dua hari setelah pertemuan pertama karena bertabrakan dengan jadwal _meeting_ klubnya, jadi Kyungsoo harus sendirian di kelas selama kuliah. Ia duduk di kursi terakhir di baris paling belakang, sengaja membuat dirinya tidak terlihat. Sayangnya, dosen tiba-tiba memberi tugas yang harus dikumpul dalam 4 minggu dan harus dikerjakan berpasangan.

"Jadi apa kau mau jadi pasanganku?"

Itu suara perempuan. Kyungsoo dengan ragu menatapnya, dan ia menemukan sesosok wajah cantik. Ia telah duduk disana selama lebih dari satu jam namun ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya. Gadis itu, dengan surai lembut berwarna coklat, hidung mancung, dan bibir lembab, memiringkan kepala menunggu respon. Kyungsoo berkedip, karena gadis itu sangat cantik, terlalu cantik untuk mendekatinya duluan.

"Sepertinya hanya kita yang belum mendapat pasangan disini." Gadis itu bicara sekali lagi.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, tapi tak menemukan kata untuk dikeluarkan. Tak lama, kelas usai dan semua orang keluar dari ruangan. Gadis itu melempar tatapan menunggu, dan walaupun ia membenci dikenal oleh seseorang, ia rasa sudah terlambat.

"Yeah, tentu."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Bagus!" Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong aku Krystal Jung, aku mahasiswa tingkat pertama,"

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Do Kyungsoo." Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang mahasiswa tingkat pertama sudah mengambil pelajaran semester tiga.

Gadis itu tampak dapat membaca kebingungan di wajah Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Aku mengambil kelas _advance_ ,"

Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu kampusnya mengadakan kelas _advance_. Ia mengangguk lamban. "Oh,"

"Jadi kapan kita akan mulai mengerjakan tugas kita? Aku hanya luang di siang hari karena jadwalku sangat padat, dan oh ngomong-ngomong bagaimana cara kita mengunduh program yang tadi disebutkan? Atau apakah itu bisa diunduh? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dosen itu katakan tapi aku ini dapat belajar dengan cepat jadi jika kau dapat mengajariku—"

Gadis itu mulai mengoceh dan Kyungsoo berdehem untuk memotong kalimatnya. "Aku punya CD program itu, aku tak yakin program itu mudah ditemukan di internet."

"Oh," Gadis itu mengeluarkan nafas. "Bagus." Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Bolehkan aku pinjam CD-mu?"

"Yeah tapi aku tidak bawa sekarang, itu ada di apartemenku."

"Lalu bisakah aku pergi ke apartemenmu dan meminjamnya? —hari ini?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. Gadis itu terlalu ramah dari yang ia perkirakan. _Well_ ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berteman dengannya mengingat mereka akan bekerja-sama untuk tugas 4 minggu itu. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, ia setuju.

"Uh, yeah, tentu."

"Yipee!" Gadis itu bertepuk tangan.

Sulit dipercaya Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui segala tentang Krystal Jung ketika mereka berjalan kaki menuju apartemennya. Gadis itu tak dapat menyaring perkataannya, dan akan mengatakan semua yang ingin ia katakan. Kyungsoo heran apa gadis itu menyadari kecantikannya karena ia terlihat sangat cuek dengan tindakannya. Kyungsoo menemukan bahwa Krystal adalah seorang volunteer peduli anak jalanan. Ia punya seorang kakak perempuan, dan keluarganya adalah sponsor acara penggalangan dana, dan mereka memiliki dua supermarket, dan gadis itu mempunyai seekor _poodle_ bernama Valks, dan ia mencintai kemanusiaan dan hewan.

Ini terlalu cepat untuk dikatakan, namun Kyungsoo sebetulnya menyukai gadis itu.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Kyungsoo terkejut melihat ada Jongin disana. Biasanya, Jongin berada diluar apartemen seharian penuh dan hanya akan pulang untuk tidur. Tapi hari ini Jongin duduk di ruang makan, tangan memegang iPod dan telinga ditutupi _headphones_. Kyungsoo segera memalingkan pandangannya karena memang itu yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia harus menganggap ia tak melihat siapapun, jadi ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan dalam diam. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Krystal dan mengarahkannya masuk, mencoba menggunakan gadis itu untuk mengusir ketegangan yang tak terlihat. Sangat sulit terus-terusan begini, tapi Kyungsoo belum menemukan strategi lain, tak yakin apa masih ada strategi lain. Mereka selalu seperti ini semenjak malam berpetir itu, dan ini sangat menyiksa Kyungsoo, menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Menutup matanya, ia menghela nafas, mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Ia hampir lupa alasan kenapa ia membawa Krystal ke apartemen mereka.

Tapi dari ujung matanya ia merasa Jongin tengah memperhatikannya. Ia pasti hanya berdelusi karena mengapa Jongin bahkan sudi melihatnya ketika keinginan terbesar Jongin adalah untuk mengusirnya?

 _Berhenti berasumsi, Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo mendekati meja belajarnya dan mencari barang, tapi CD yang ia cari tidak disana. Ia berhenti sejenak dan mengingat dimana ia menyimpan benda itu, dan tiba-tiba teringat ia menumpuk beberapa barangnya didalam kotak dibawah meja makan.

 _Oh fuck._

Menghela nafas, ia mendaratkan tatapannya pada lantai seraya melangkah ke meja. Tentu saja ia dapat melihat Jongin, dan ia merasa pria itu menatapnya sebentar. Melangkah semakin dekat pada Jongin membuat paru-parunya seakan diremas. Sepertinya ia tak sekuat yang ia kira. Ia dengan cepat menarik kotak itu dan membawanya, ke kasurnya, dan Krystal berjalan mendekatinya untuk membantu. Ia menatap gadis itu.

" _Thanks_ ," katanya.

Bersama-sama, mereka mencari benda itu didalam kotak. Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa Krystal bersandar lebih dekat padanya dengan sebuah sapu-tangan di tangannya, dan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun ketika gadis itu mengusap pelipisnya, dengan lembut.

"Kau berkeringat.." Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dan Kyungsoo terkekeh aneh dan merasakan betapa cepat jantungnya memompa. Ia mengeluarkan nafas sambil menatap gadis itu, dan ia merasa tersentuh. Ia terseyum pada gadis itu, dan gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Suara decit kursi terdengar, berasal dari kursi Jongin, dan pria yang lebih muda berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah berat. Pintu tertutup dengan kencang, tapi Kyungsoo mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Jongin mungkin terganggu dengan keberadaannya, seperti biasa.

Ia kembali fokus pada kotak itu, melanjutkan pencarian, dan Krystal angkat bicara.

"Siapa dia?"

"Huh?" tanya Kyungsoo linglung.

"Lelaki yang baru saja pergi?"

Ia berhenti dan berkedip, menatap gadis itu sebelum kembali mendaratkan tatapannya kebawah. " _Roommate_ -ku."

Krystal berhenti sebentar dan melebarkan matanya, sebuah senyum kecil terbentuk dari bibirnya. Gadis itu menatap pintu yang tertutup itu dan kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Dia seksi.."

Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu, diam-diam.

"Tapi dia terlihat sombong.." kata gadis itu santai.

Sebuah kerutan tercipta di wajah Kyungsoo dan ia menghela nafas berat. _Jongin tidak seperti itu._ Lelaki itu bukan Jongin-nya. Jongin adalah segenggam bola gulali manis yang tak ternilai.

 _Salahkan orang yang meninggalkannya dan membuatnya seperti ini_.

"Dia adalah orang yang baik.. Dia hanya... sedang mengalami sesuatu.."

Krystal mengangguk ceria dan penasaran. "Mhmm.. Kau sebaiknya menghibur dia.."

Kyungsoo meloloskan kekehan pasrah. "Kau tak tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk melakukan itu.."

Dari sisi lain pintu, Jongin masih berdiri. Ia mendengar mereka. Mendengus, ia menekan dadanya. Apa-apaan dengan dirinya? Ia merasa hatinya mencelos. Bagaimana bisa teman sekamarnya membicarakan hal baik tentang dia setelah semua hal buruk yang telah ia lakukan padanya? Mengapa pria itu membelanya?

Ia mendesis. _Apa ia akan benar-benar menjadi gila?_

Pertama, ia dengan bodohnya sangat terganggu dengan teman sekamarnya yang tidak berbicara padanya lagi. Sangat bodoh karena inilah yang ia inginkan, bukan? Teman sekamarnya melakukan semua yang diucapkan; dia tak pernah bicara, atau tersenyum, atau melihatnya. Lelaki itu sungguh mengabaikannya sejak malam itu tapi sekarang ia merasa aneh karena ketika ia bangun, ia akan menemukan dirinya menunggu teman sekamarnya untuk menyapanya dengan senyum itu. Dan sebetulnya ia berharap lelaki itu menatapnya, tapi tidak, itu tidak pernah terjadi lagi.

Singkatnya, ia tak dapat mengerti mengapa ia menunggu lelaki itu hari ini.

Tak mungkin 'kan ia ingin lelaki itu menatapnya lagi? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?! Mengapa ia sangat kesal diabaikan teman sekamarnya?! _What the fuck was this_?!

Dia bahkan merasa bodoh bersikap seakan sedang mendengarkan musik padahal iPod-nya sudah lama tidak di _charge_ dan _headphones_ -nya bahkan sudah tidak dapat bekerja lagi. Ia membodohi dirinya sendiri demi orang asing tidak berguna yang baru saja ia temui dan sedihnya harus menjadi teman sekamarnya!

Dan siapa pula gadis yang ia bawa itu? Apa dia kekasihnya?! Kenapa ia tetap tersenyum gadis itu?! Mereka terlihat bodoh! Dan apa sangat penting bagi gadis itu untuk mengusap keringatnya?! Gadis itu bisa saja langsung bilang padanya kalau ia berkeringat!

Ini sangat konyol.

Perasaan didalam dadanya sangat konyol.

.

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyungsoo memulai hari dengan membereskan rumah. Mengejutkan karena Jongin bangun lebih pagi. Lebih mengejutkan lagi Jongin tidak buru-buru keluar dari apartemen mereka. Sekarang lelaki yang lebih muda berjalan mondar-mandir, dan sejujurnya membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan menjauhinya. Ia sedang mengusap wastafel ketika Jongin berdiri disebelahnya untuk mencuci tangan, dan Kyungsoo bergeser beberapa langkah hanya agar tangan mereka tak bersentuhan. _Hello? Apa ia terlihat seperti hantu yang tidak membutuhkan tempat?_ Ia menghela nafas dan menggenggam sebuah sapu dan memutuskan untuk menyapu lantai. Tapi Jongin berjalan melewatinya bagai anak kecil yang berkeluyur di taman hiburan dan Kyungsoo bersabar, mencoba keras untuk tidak menatapnya sebisa mungkin.

 _Tatap aku. Tatap aku._ Jongin mati-matian mengulang di pikirannya, tapi teman sekamarnya sama sekali tidak menatapnya. Ia mendesis. Lelaki yang satunya berbalik dan kembali ke wastafel lagi, menyusun beberapa perkakas. Jongin menatapnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu masih mengabaikannya? Dia akan lebih menerima teriakan darinya daripada kesunyian seperti ini! Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan, dan sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Perlahan, ia mendekati laci. Ia akan berpura-pura seakan jemarinya terjepit dan ia akan meringis. Tak mungkin lelaki itu masih mengabaikannya!

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, ia berhitung dari tiga dan membanting laci itu keras-keras. Ia meringis tiba-tiba, memastikan teman sekamarnya akan dengan jelas mendengarnya, dan pura-pura meraung kesakitan.

Kyungsoo terlonjak saat ia mendengar Jongin berteriak. Ia bergetar dan ingin lari menemuinya, tapi ia merasa seperti lantai tengah menahannya untuk tetap diam. Ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya, tapi tidak berbalik. Jongin masih meringis dan Kyungsoo bergemetar cemas tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan diri. Jongin akan semakin marah padanya jika ia mencoba untuk membantu. Ia menahan diri begitu keras, dan kembali bebersih dengan berat hati.

Jongin melanjutkan tangisan kencangnya seperti sangat kesakitan, tapi lelaki yang satunya bahkan tidak menoleh. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya hancur dan jatuh, keping demi keping, berserakan di lantai dengan harga dirinya. Ia terengah seperti nafasnya perlahan dimusnahkan, sepeti hatinya dihujani rasa sakit yang tak terhitung, dan ia tak tahu darimana semua itu berasal. Ia kemudian berhenti dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Itu tidak bekerja. Itu tidak bekerja! _Kenapa?!_

Beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah ketukan dari pintu terdengar dan Jongin membukanya dan menemukan sosok Suho didepannya. Suho tersenyum, tapi Jongin hanya menekuk alisnya sebagai balasan. Suho mengangkat tangannya sedikit, menunjukkan dongsaengnya sekotak ayam goreng yang ia bawa.

"Aku kebetulan sedang didekat sini dan aku membawakan makanan..." kata Suho dengan senyum tipis. "untukmu.."

Jongin berkedip cepat, bertanya-tanya. Suho dengan santai berjalan masuk, seakan Jongin telah menyambutnya, dan meletakkan kotak itu diatas meja. Tepat saat Jongin berbalik untuk mengikuti, wajah teman sekamarnya yang tersenyum cerah pada Suho, membuat kakinya mematung.

"Hey.." Kyungsoo menyapa Suho, mengucapkan sebuah 'terima kasih', dan memastikan Jongin tidak melihat itu. Dia sebetulnya meminta Suho untuk membelikan Jongin makanan karena lelaki yang lebih muda belum sarapan, dan hari sudah menjelang siang. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tak akan pernah memakan makanan yang telah ia siapkan, jadi ia melakukan taktik ini. Untung saja teman-temannya sangat mau untuk membantunya. Pertama Baekhyunlah yang membawakan Jongin makanan, dan kemudian Chanyeol, dan kemudian Baekhyun lagi, _vice-versa_ (dan sebaliknya), dan sekarang Suho. Jongin tak terlihat curiga, dan ia akan makan makanan yang mereka bawakan.

Suho hanya tersenyum.

Memutus tatapan mereka, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mengambil sebuah ember kosong, mengisinya dengan sebuah spons besar, cairan detergen, handuk kecil, dan sarung tangan. Ia meloloskan nafas berat dan mengangkat bahu, menatap Suho sekali lagi.

"Aku akan mencuci mobil Chanyeol dan Baek... _Kau tahu lah..._ "

Sebenarnya tak terlalu penting bagi Kyungsoo untuk melakukan hal ini, mengingat Jongin juga teman mereka, dan mereka membantunya karena itu, bukan karena Kyungsoo yang meminta mereka, tapi Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tak akan seperti ini jika bukan karena dirinya, dan ini adalah satu-satunya cara ia dapat lakukan.

Suho membentuk huruf O dari mulutnya tanda mengeti. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis dan berjalan keluar, melewati Jongin tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Ketika Kyungsoo menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Jongin akhirnya kembali seperti semula. Dengan nafas berat, ia melangkah menuju meja dan membuka kotak itu dan mulai makan. Ia bahkan tak sadar betapa laparnya dia. Ia hanya merasa lemah dan menyedihkan.

"Hey Kai.." Suho berbicara.

Dia tidak menjawab.

"Aku akan membantu Kyungsoo dibawah, ya?"

Sesuatu membuat telinga Jongin terbakar.

"Apa?"

"Namanya Kyungsoo," kata Suho, mengerti maksud pertanyaan Jongin. "teman sekamarmu.." Tanpa menunggu responnya, Suho menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jongin mendengus sangat kencang. _Tidak dapat dipercaya_.

Ini sangat konyol.

Sangat, sangat konyol.

Dia tidak tahu seberapa lama ia mendengus dan menghela nafas dan terengah, tapi dia kehilangan kata-kata. Lelaki itu, yang membuatnya bingung setengah mati, memiliki nama yang sangat mirip dengan orang yang membuatnya merasakan keputus-asaan yang luar biasa ini.

Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu, hanya untuk mendengar tawa riang dari lantai bawah. Ia berjalan ke pembatas, dan disana ia melihat mereka; Kyungsoo dan Suho, tertawa seperti mereka tengah menikmati waktu-waktu indah selama hidup mereka. Jongin merasa hatinya semakin dan semakin remuk, dan akan segera meledak. Melihat senyum Kyungsoo amat menyakitkan, karena ia mengingat gadis itu. Itulah cara gadis itu tersenyum; itulah cara bibir penuh gadis itu membentuk hati dan tertarik keatas. Itulah cara gadis itu tertawa; itulah cara gadis itu memundurkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan matanya dan girang seperti anak kecil. Jongin ingin berada disana dengan Kyungsoo menggantikan Suho. Ia ingin bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan menyipratnya dengan air dan mengusapnya dengan sabun dan membuatnya tertawa seperti itu. Ia ingin menjadi alasan senyum Kyungsoo tercipta, bukan orang lain.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sudah menunggu Jongin selama berjam-jam. Sudah lewat tengah malam, dan ia masih belum pulang. Ia sebetulnya tidak menyadari pria yang lebih muda pergi tadi, sejak ia mencuci mobil Chanyeol. Suho juga tidak sadar. Ia sangat khawatir. Jongin akan selalu pulang. Tak peduli seberapa besar Jongin benci melihatnya, dia akan tetap pulang.

Akhirnya, ketukan di pintu terdengar juga. Kyungsoo bergegas berlari dan tidak terkejut menemukan Jongin yang sedang mabuk didepan pintu. Ia tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan atas Jongin dan membawanya masuk, namun pria yang lebih muda melilitkan tangannya disekeliling pinggangnya, membuatnya sempoyongan ke belakang, dan sejenak ia berpikir mereka akan segera jatuh, namun untunglah ia dapat menahan beban mereka dan bersandar pada tembok yang bersampingan dengan pintu. Ia terengah dan meloloskan helaan nafas berat. _Damn_ , ia terlalu lemah dan mungil dibanding dengan pria ini! Dan Jongin sangat berat!

"Kau harusnya berhenti mabuk seperti ini.." rintih Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, Jongin mengangkat kepala dan menatapnya dengan mata merah. Ia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya diantara kepalanya, memerangkapnya ke tembok. Kyungsoo berjengit, mata melebar dan terkejut. Ia mencari dalam mata Jongin yang dipenuhi derita dan rasa sakit, Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Jongin, suaranya bergetar, matanya digenangi airmata.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Jantungnya berhenti seperti terkena hantaman keras. Kyungsoo merasa dunianya runtuh, menghukumnya, karena Jongin tengah menangis tepat didepan matanya, dan ia tak pernah berpikir rasanya akan sesakit ini, lebih dari rasa sakit yang ia rasakan semusim panas penuh, lebih dari rasa sakit yang ia tumpuk sendirian.

"A-aku minta maaf..." Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Maaf?! Hanya maaf?!" teriak Jongin, "Aku sekarat Kyungie! Aku sekarat..." tangisnya semakin keras, menggenggam kencang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"J-Jongin..." Kyungsoo mencoba membebaskan dirinya dari genggaman kuat Jongin, tapi ia terlalu lemah, dan ia tak yakin apa ia tak'kan terjatuh setelah ini.

"B-bagaimana.. bisa kau.. menyakitiku.. seperti ini?.." Jongin bergetar hebat, tenggelam dalam airmatanya sendiri. Ia mengambil tangan Kyungsoo dan menempatkannya di bibirnya, membawanya semakin turun ke dadanya. "Itu benar-benar menyakitkan.. Sangat, sangat menyakitkan disini—A-aku tak bisa... melepasmu..."

Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya.

"Kumohon kembalilah.." mohon Jongin, "Kumohon kembalilah padaku..."

Dan Jongin menyatukan bibir mereka, tangan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, dengan kuat, dengan penuh gairah. Kyungsoo merasakan airmata mereka bercampur di wajah mereka, dan ia terisak dalam ciuman mereka. Ia tak dapat berhenti. Ia tak mau berhenti. Rasa alkohol dan asin di bibir Jongin menandakan airmata dan sakit hatinya yang tak pernah bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun kecuali oleh sang penyebab.

Jongin menaikkan paha Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menjepit pinggul Jongin, melingkarkan tangannya di leher dan membiarkan lelaki itu menciumnya semau lelaki itu, membiarkan dirinya terhanyut dan lupa dengan rasa sakitnya. Bibir lembab itu menuruni leher seputih susu Kyungsoo, dan Jongin mengerang dan mendesah, menghisapnya bak kelaparan. Kyungsoo menggenggam wajah Jongin dan menunduk untuk mencium bibir lelaki itu, dan Jongin membalasnya frustasi, melahap bibir Kyungsoo, mengigitinya dengan beringas. Kyungsoo merasakan bibirnya berdarah, tapi itu adalah rasa sakit yang ia inginkan.

"Kyungie..." Jongin merintih, seakan hanya kata itu yang dapat ia katakan, "Kyungie, Kyungie.." Dan ia merintih lagi, merintih dan terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mencium pipi asin Jongin, menenangkan hatinya yang terluka.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo keatas kasurnya, kasur yang menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka. Kyungsoo tak melepas tautannya dengan Jongin. Pakaian dilempar, kesini dan kesana, dan mereka berdua sama-sama bertubuh polos. Jongin tersesat dalam emosinya, tak menyadari kalau ia bercinta dengan seorang pria, sesuatu yang tak'kan sudi ia lakukan, namun ia menikmati Kyungsoo seluruhnya, tak peduli, tanpa henti.

Dada Kyungsoo berdegup kencang, seakan menyatu dengan segala emosi yang membuncah didalam hatinya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..." tangis Jongin, dan Kyungsoo menenangkannya, menghujaninya dengan ciuman diseluruh wajahnya. Ia perlahan memindahkan tangannya ke batang tubuh Jongin, membuat lelaki itu meloloskan desahan nikmat.

"Lagi.." Jongin terengah, berbisik. "Sentuh aku kumohon, sentuh aku.." Dan Kyungsoo menggenggam Jongin lebih lembut, menggerayangi batang penisnya, dan yang lebih muda mendesah lebih keras, melenguh dibawah pengaruh ekstasi yang tak terlukiskan. Kyungsoo mengecup bahu Jongin, yang mengingatkannya pada coklat hangat, dan pria yang lain mengerang dibawah bantalnya, tak dapat menahan lagi.

Kyungsoo tahu betapa tersiksanya di penetrasi oleh seorang pria, tetapi ia bersedia melebarkan kakinya, memberikan Jongin sebuah petunjuk agar membawanya lebih jauh dan kasar. Jantungnya berdegup naik turun, dan ia merasakan ujung Jongin menyentuh liangnya. Jongin menatapnya intens, secara jelas melukiskan depresi dan mabuk, tetapi cinta itu, cinta yang berada di kilau bolamatanya berharga dan sungguh-sungguh, dan Kyungsoo mengisak, karena tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu seberapa besar ia ingin untuk bertahan dalam cinta itu. Cinta yang memisahkan mereka dengan paksa.

Kyungsoo merintih ketika Jongin merasa nyaman berada didalam sana. Itu terasa cukup sakit, tetapi rasa perih yang pria itu miliki lebih dari ini. Kyungsoo mencengkram bahu Jongin agar ia tidak menancapkan kukunya di kulit Jongin.

Jongin mulai bergerak cepat, kemudian lebih cepat, dan cepat lagi. Dan Kyungsoo menangis ketika Jongin menempelkan kening mereka, pria yang lebih muda terengah-engah dengan keras. Ia merasakan Jongin, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo mengizinkan Jongin menyakiti fisiknya, membawanya pergi diatas realita kalau ini semua salah dan besok akan menjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

Dan kemudian memperlakukan Jongin dengan sama; si ceroboh, bernafsu... nafas demi nafas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Hashtag Efek Alkohol.

Omong-omong para pembaca, halo! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak meng-update ff ini! Mungkin 5 bulan? Lol, aku minta maaf. Sesuatu yang tragis terjadi pada hidupku dan aku tak bisa menulis. Sejujurnya, aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menulis lagi. Bukan membaik, malah kupikir aku semakin memburuk. Aku lupa plot cerita ini, dan kebanyakan, aku merasa frustasi karena tak bisa menuangkan ideku kedalam tulisan. Aku menulis ini secepat kilat, terutama part terakhir, jadi maafkan aku.

Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih karena telah menunggu. Dan untuk kalian yang mengirimiku pesan untuk melanjutkan ini, aku sangat tersentuh. Aku merasa ceritaku ini seharga penantian kalian, dan aku tersanjung. Aku tak bisa berjanji untuk update cepat, mungkin butuh sebulan atau dua atau tiga (bercanda) karena aku sangat sangat sibuk dan lelah setiap waktu. Kuharap kalian dapat meninggalkan komentar yang menyenangkan!

* * *

 **T/N:**

ngaret satu hari hahahah mianhae~ kemarin jadwalku padat bgt jadi ga ada waktu untuk update huhuhu;;

gimana pendapat kalian ttg chapter ini?~ akhinya kaisoo ena2/? wkkwkwkwk xD

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	14. SF 13

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

.

.

Di saat Jongin sudah tertidur, Kyungsoo menjadikan itu kesempatan untuk kabur. Ia menatap pria disebelahnya hati-hati hanya untuk mengecek apakah dia benar-benar sudah pulas, dan ia terkejut ketika menemukan secarik senyum tipis terbentuk dari bibir pria yang lebih muda. Itu membuat Kyungsoo membeku sejenak. Terasa seperti ratusan tahun sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Jongin tidur seperti ini; penuh damai, tenang, nyaman. Seakan semua emosinya telah musnah. Menyakitkan mengetahui kalau kebahagiaan ini hanyalah sebuah delusi; delusi cinta yang tersesat. Apakah bisa secuil momen berharga ini melupakan rasa sakitnya walau hanya sesaat? Atau apakah ini hanya mimpi buruk yang indah yang tetap akan mencemoohnya ketika ia terbangun?

Mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran menyakitkan itu pergi, Kyungsoo mengangkat lengan Jongin dari perutnya dan turun dari kasur, lalu merasakan perih di bokongnya tepat ketika ia melakukannya. Ia meringis dalam diam, menemukan dirinya tidak sanggup berdiri karena sakit itu, namun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk bergegas. Kedua kakinya gemetaran tapi ia berjuang untuk melangkah, dan melangkah, dan melangkah, sampai ia dapat memakai kembali pakaiannya.

Hati dan pikirannya sama-sama berdenyut kuat, dan mental Kyungsoo seperti diselubungi malapetaka. Sial, sial, dan sial, _Apa yang akan terjadi jika Jongin bangun?_ Bagaimana bisa mereka saling bertemu setelah apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Bergedik ngeri, ia menyambar sebuah mantel dan bergegas keluar. Meskipun ia sangat kesulitan berjalan, ia setengah mati berjalan inci demi inci, tanpa mengetahui kemana ia akan pergi, tapi yang dapat ia pikirkan hanya kabur. Ia harus. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana Jongin akan menghadapi kenyataan kalau sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka berdua tadi malam?

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa ia sanggup berjalan sampai ke kedai kopi 24 jam di dekat sana tanpa terjatuh, tapi iya, dan ia sekejap terjatuh di kursi terdekat. Ia menutup matanya dan terengah, nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat, dalam ketakutan dan kecemasan sekaligus.

Ia kacau.

Benar-benar kacau.

Ia menatap langit-langit sambil mengatur pernafasannya. Bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan itu? Jongin baru saja berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki; Jongin berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki dan dia tak sadar sama sekali. Bagaimana bisa rasa mabuk membuatnya salah kira kalau orang lain adalah kekasihnya? Seberapa dalam luka yang _Kyungsoon_ tinggalkan padanya?—karena luka Jongin tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan sakit hati biasa.

Cara Jongin menangis didepan mata Kyungsoo membuatnya kehilangan kewarasan. Seperti sebuah pemandangan tak terelakkan yang terus diulang. Airmata Jongin tidak terhingga nilainya, dan airmata itu seharusnya tak jatuh. Bagai luka segar yang bahkan tak dapat disembuhkan oleh waktu.

Dan amat menyakitkan mendengar lelaki itu memohon, mendengarnya memohon untuk seseorang yang tak layak untuk kembali.

Ia pergi tanpa kata-kata karena ia takut melihat Jongin tersakiti.

Bagaimana bisa ia mengurangi kebencian yang Jongin rasakan untuknya sekarang—dan bertambah lagi kebenciannya akibat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Berkedip menghilangkan airmata yang membakar matanya, Kyungsoo menahan isakannya. Mengapa Jongin begitu mencintai _dia_? _Dia_ bahkan tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. _Dia_ bahkan bukan kekasih idaman! _Dia_ bahkan tidak cantik dibanding gadis-gadis lain yang mengejarnya! Jadi mengapa? Mengapa sangat sulit untuknya untuk _move on_?

Kyungsoo serasa ingin meledak. Ia tak dapat menyimpan ini sendirian lagi. Ia ketakutan dan kesepian. Ia pikir ia sanggup membawa semua ini sendirian, tapi ia tak bisa. Ini terlalu sulit.

Ia butuh sahabatnya sekarang. Ia butuh seseorang untuk diajak bicara, dan Baekhyun, hanya Baekhyun, yang ia punya. Mengambil ponselnya, ia menelepon Baekhyun. Tapi si tolol itu tidak mengangkat telepon. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan mendesis, menyadari bahwa sekarang masih jam empat subuh dan sangat tidak mungkin bagi Baekhyun untuk bangun di jam seperti ini.

Ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika tiba-tiba Junmyeon terlintas di kepalanya. Ia tak benar-benar berharap Junmyeon sudah bangun di jam seperti ini, tapi ia terlonjak ketika seseorang diseberang sana menjawab sambungannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Suara Junmyeon jelas, Kyungsoo lega ternyata ia tak membangunkannya.

"H-hey, selamat pagi." Sayangnya, suara yang Kyungsoo keluarkan parau dan gemetar. Ia menelan ludah untuk menutupi suara lemahnya.

"Selamat pagi?" Jelas sekali ada keterkejutan dalam suara Junmyeon, bercampur dengan kekhawatiran dan kebingungan. "Sesuatu terjadi dengan Kai lagi?" tanyanya langsung.

Kyungsoo tergagap namun buru-buru menjawab. "T-ti-tidak se-sebenarnya aku uhhh... Hanya saja aku... Aku uhh... aku—apa kau sibuk?"

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum Junmyeon kembali angkat bicara, mungkin memikirkan sejenak alasan lain mengapa Kyungsoo meneleponnya di jam seperti ini. "Tidak,"

"Bi-bisakah kau—"

"Kau dimana?" Junmyeon langsung menyela, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan Kyungsoo katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku di kedai kopi beberapa blok dari apartemenku."

"Baiklah aku akan kesana." Dan sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

 _Junmyeon masih mengerti dia begitu baik_. Seutas senyuman tumbuh di wajah Kyungsoo, dan ia lega Junmyeon tak pernah benar-benar menghapus dirinya dari ingatannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Junmyeon tiba, faktanya, ia tiba lebih cepat dari yang Kyungsoo perhitungkan. Hanya sedikit mengejutkan bahwa Junmyeon naik taksi, dan bukan mobilnya. Junmyeon langsung menemukan Kyungsoo saat ia berjalan memasuki kedai, lelaki yang lebih muda duduk disebelah tembok kaca didepan kedai. Junmyeon mengenakan switer lengan panjang biru, dan rambutnya tak tertata. Ia mencoba merapikan rambutnya saat di perjalanan, namun sejujurnya Kyungsoo pikir lelaki itu terlihat lebih baik dengan penampilan seperti ini. Junmyeon duduk diseberangnya, maniknya memancarkan kecemasan. Kyungsoo serasa ingin langsung menangis; meledak dan meraung sampai airmatanya habis, namun ia ingat ia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan laki-laki tidak menangis meraung-raung. Jadi ia hanya menghirup nafas, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita memesan dahulu," Kyungsoo memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri namun perih dibagian bawah membuatnya terduduk kembali. Ia meringis menyebabkan Junmyeon menyondongkan tubuhnya.

"Kau tak apa?"

Memalsukan senyuman, Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat. "Y-yeah, sepertinya kakiku kram." Ia pura-pura terkekeh. "Bi-bisakah kau tolong memesankannya?"

"Kau mau apa?" Junmyeon terkekeh melihat tatapan malu lelaki yang satunya.

"Kopi hitam." Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh.

"Baiklah."

Butuh beberapa saat sebelum mereka benar-benar mulai mengobrol. Junmyeon tidak mau menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo sendirian di kedai jam empat subuh, tapi ia tahu sesuatu menyangkut tentang Kai terjadi lagi. Junmyeon mengira mereka bertengkar, melihat mata Kyungsoo yang membengkak, tapi luka gores di bibir Kyungsoo membuat perasaan mengganjal muncul. Ia menolak untuk percaya bahwa Kai sampai bisa menyakiti orang lain akibat depresi yang dia rasakan. Ya, Kai memang sedang kesulitan, tapi ia tak pernah seekstrim ini.

Kyungsoo tak pernah mengungkit Jongin dalam pembicaraan mereka. Ia menyadari ia tak sanggup membicarakan Jongin karena malah akan semakin memojokkannya kebawah. Mungkin ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya, dan membuatnya merasa kalau ia tidak sendirian. Hal yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan Jongin adalah sesuatu yang ia sadari tidak dapat diceritakan kepada orang lain, bahkan tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dan itu bukan sekedar sesuatu yang membutuhkan hiburan atau saran, karena itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Sebuah kesalahan besar.

Jadi ia membicarakan tentang hal-hal kecil; masalah-masalahnya dengan sekolah, profesor menyebalkannya, dan _perubahan tak terelakkan_ itu.

"Pernahkan terlintas di pikiranmu," tanya Junmyeon, "bagaimana jika misalkan... hanya misalkan... Kau mengandung... dan kau akan kembali menjadi seorang lelaki dalam kurang dari sembilan bulan—"

"Maka bayi itu akan hilang." jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh." Junmyeon berdehem. Sunyi sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo. "Se-seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan tentang itu."

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang tak'kan bisa kumiliki..." Ia menekan bibirnya erat. "Keluarga, Stabilitas... Cinta."

Junmyeon kehabisan kata-kata.

"Dan disisi lain, aku bukan seorang wanita, Myeonie. Aku lahir sebagai laki-laki. Aku tak akan mau hamil." Kyungsoo tertawa renyah.

"Tapi kau..." Junmyeon angkat bicara, ragu-ragu menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita." Terdengar seperti sebuah pernyataan, sampai akhirnya Junmyeon sadar ia harus sedikit mengubahnya. "...iya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Tetapi Junmyeon benar—ia tak pernah jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita. Dan itu aneh, karena seharusnya ia melewati masa-masa itu. Mungkin ini menjelaskan mengapa ia tak pernah membayangkan tentang 'keluarga'.

Kehidupannya sangat konyol.

Sekitar pukul delapan pagi ketika mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedai. Rencana awal Kyungsoo adalah berpura-pura seakan ia juga kembali ke apartemennya saat Junmyeon pergi, tapi sesungguhnya ia kembali kedalam kedai dan tetap disana sampai ia menemukan keberanian untuk menghadapi Jongin lagi. Tapi kemudian, Junmyeon mengajaknya pulang bersama. _Fuck_.

"T-ti-tidak, kau tidak perlu.." Kyungsoo panik ketika mereka berdiri di ambang pintu kedai. Kedua kakinya melemas lagi, tapi ia menahannya agar Junmyeon tidak curiga.

"Tapi aku mau."

"Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting—"

"Aku hanya memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Kau tidak." ujar Junmyeon. "Kau terlihat seperti hampir pingsan."

Junmyeon memberinya tatapan tegas, dan dia tahu dia tak bisa berargumen lagi. Jadi ia mulai melangkah, setiap langkah membuat lututnya melemah, dan melemah, tapi ia menahannya sendiri. Apartemennya terletak sangat dekat tapi ini terasa seperti perjalanan terjauh seumur hidupnya. Junmyeon terus menyusul langkah Kyungsoo dari waktu ke waktu, tapi Kyungsoo tak dapat berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Ia pikir Junmyon tak menyadari perjuangannya, namun pria yang lebih tua tiba-tiba berjongkok.

"Naiklah." kata Junmyeon, dan Kyungsoo tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon menawarkan diri untuk menggendongnya.

Tapi Kyungsoo hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. "H-huh?"

"Kau tak bisa berjalan Kyungsoo," tutur Junmyeon, menatap Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya. "Dan aku pikir itu bukan hanya kram, tapi aku tak akan bertanya." katanya seakan Kyungsoo terlalu terang-terangan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "...Sekarang naik ke punggungku dan berhenti sok kuat."

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, terkejut. Sejenak kesunyian merayapi atmosfer hingga ia akhirnya meloloskan desahan pasrah. "Bi-bisakah kau menahan beban tubuhku?"

Junmyeon mendengus. "Yah! Aku ini _macho_!"

Kyungsoo sontak tertawa, mengejek Junmyeon dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Junmyeon tidak terlalu tinggi, mungkin hanya _sedikit-sedikit-sedikit_ lebih tinggi darinya, namun ia memiliki otot, tanpa perlu dipertanyakan. Jadi, Kyungsoo naik keatas punggung Junmyeon, dan terkejut ternyata ia sangat ringan.

Junmyeon mulai berjalan, dan Kyungsoo menatap _side-profile_ nya, mengingat-ingat kenangan lama. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Junmyeon menggendongnya dari belakang. Ia sudah pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, sering sekali, ketika dia(Kyungsoon) kelelahan di kelas olahraga dan tak sanggup berjalan. Walaupun Junmyeon juga kelelahan, mengingat dulu ia adalah ketua OSIS dan memiliki begitu banyak tanggung-jawab untuk dilakukan, ia akan tetap memaksa untuk menggendongnya. Kyungsoo menaikkan ujung bibirnya sambil mengingat-ingat kenangan itu. Kenangan yang butuh waktu lama baginya untuk _move-on_ ; kenangan yang amat sulit untuk dilepas. Tapi kemudian lagi, semua itu hanya masa lalu.

"Hey Myeonie.." Kyungsoo bicara, kemudan berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa kau... memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain... setelah dengan _ku_?"

Ia merasa Junmyeon mengkaku. Pertanyaan itu membuatnya tak nyaman, membuatnya tak dapat langsung menjawab.

"Tidak."

Jawaban itu mengejutkan Kyungsoo.

"Mengapa 'tidak'?"

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Junmyeon memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Karena tak ada yang sepertimu."

.

* * *

.

Diantara alam bawah sadar dan kenyataan, Jongin merasa senang. Ia tak sepenuhnya terbangun, dan pikirannya masih buram, tapi debaran jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan kebahagiaan. Ia tersenyum lebar, merasa seperti ia telah mendapat sesuatu yang begitu berharga, seperti ia telah mendapatkan kembali hidupnya.

Tadi malam, Kyungsoon kembali. Itu nyata. Rasa bibir gadis itu masih terasa dibibirnya, aroma tubuh gadis itu masih terasa di hidungnya, sentuhan gadis itu masih terasa begitu nyata. Itu nyata.

Jongin mengulang dan mengulang; ciuman-ciuman itu, sentuhan itu, airmata itu...

Sampai kenyataan merampas senyum dari wajahnya.

Itu bukanlah Kyungsoon.

Gadis itu tidak kembali.

Gadis itu tidak pernah kembali.

 _Dia baru saja tidur dengan teman sekamarnya._

Ingatan itu semakin jelas dan jelas. Tak dapat dipercaya.

Manik Jongin membulat sempurna ketika semua menjadi jelas. Ia bergetar, dan tak dapat melukiskan apa yang tengah ia rasakan. Ingatan tentang tadi malam menghujani kepalanya, dan ia memejamkan matanya erat untuk menghapus semua itu. Ia bergetar bukan karena itu adalah pertama kalinya ia melakukan hubungan seks, tapi karena itu pertama kalinya ia berhubungan seks dengan seorang laki-laki. Sesuatu yang amat sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya. Ia mengedipkan mata dan mencoba mengontrol emosinya, tapi ia tak dapat merasakan amarah atau rasa jijik. Ia hanya merasa benar-benar tercengang.

Mengapa teman sekamarnya tidak menghentikannya? Jelas sekali dia sedang mabuk! Mengapa Kyungsoo membiarkan hal itu terjadi? Bukankah mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki?!

Ia terlonjak. Ia sadar Kyungsoo tidak ada didalam kamar dan ia sendirian. Jongin menghela nafas berat dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia meremas wajahnya dan menggeleng, mengerang, kacau. Tak peduli seberapa keras ia memukul wajahnya, itu tidak akan membuatnya lupa kalau apa yang telah terjadi tadi malam adalah nyata. Ia menatap kasurnya yang berkerut dan melihat sedikit noda darah. _Fuck_. Jelas sekali itu bukan darahnya.

Seketika itu juga, dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Ia bergegas berdiri, membungkus dirinya dengan seprai, dan berlari menuju pintu. Ia tak peduli siapapun yang melihatnya, ia hanya ingin tahu dimana teman sekamarnya berada. Ia seharusnya lega jika lelaki itu tak'kan kembali, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasa demikian. Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan ia rasakan saat melihat lelaki itu. Ia harap ia merasakan amarah.

Jongin menunggu di selusur tangga selama beberapa menit ketika matanya menangkap sesosok figur berjalan menuju apartemen; ia melihat Kyungsoo, namun pria itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama Suho, dan Suho sedang menggendongnya. Jongin tiba-tiba merasa ada tusukan di dadanya yang tak dapat ia uraikan, tapi jantungnya serasa akan segera remuk. _Ini masih sangat pagi dan kedua orang itu sudah bersama-sama? Sungguh, apa yang terjadi diantara mereka?_

Ketika kedua orang itu akhirnya sampai didepan apartemen, Junmyeon menurunkan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo berdiri sedikit goyah, membuat Junmyeon reflek memegangnya. Keduanya saling berbagi tawa kecil, sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan kontak mata biasa. Mereka mengobrol santai, ketika tiba-tiba, Junmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Jongin merasakan gatal di kakinya, layaknya ia ingin loncat kesana sekarang juga untuk memisahkan mereka, namun ia menemukan dirinya dengan pasrah berdiri dan terpaku diatas tanah.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Junmyeon tiba-tiba menyentuh bibir bawahnya. Ibu jari Junmyeon mengusapnya lembut, dan Kyungsoo membeku dan berkedip, bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ah?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bodoh.

"Bibirmu," kata Junmyeon, "terluka."

Kyungsoo melebarkan maniknya, dan gemetar sebelum menutupinya dengan kekehan lembut. "Ah ini?" tunjuknya, "Bukan apa-apa.. Aku uh.. Aku tidak sengaja... dihajar o-oleh Baekhyun... k-kemarin." Tak mungkin ia mengaku kalau Jongin yang sebenarnya menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah tadi malam.

"Oh,"

Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya, menatap Junmyeon gelisah. Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia mengendikkan bahu dan menghela nafas. "Terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini, Myeonie.."

"Tak masalah." balas Junmyeon. "Aku sebenarnya senang melihat kau masih memikirkanku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Tapi hey, aku terkejut kau tidak membawa mobilmu,"

"Dipinjam Luhan dan Yixing."

"Bukankah kau seorang sponsor mobil atau semacam itu?"

"Sejujurnya mereka hanya melebih-lebihkan itu, aku hanya sponsor perbaikannya saja.." Junmyeon terkekeh. "Ingat bisnis kakak laki-lakiku?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo mengangguk lamban.

Kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo sejenak sebelum mulai bicara lagi. "Kau yakin kau tak butuh bantuanku untuk membawamu keatas?"

" _Nah_ , aku bisa sendiri sekarang."

Seraya Junmyeon beranjak pergi, Kyungsoo memandangnya sampai punggung lelaki itu menghilang. Lalu, ia akhirnya menghampiri tangga, membuat Jongin terlonjak panik dan berlari ke kamar. Jongin melempar dirinya keatas kasur dan menutup mata, berpura-pura seakan sedang tidur. Saat pintu berbunyi klik, ia mendengar suara derap langkah halus. Suara itu terhenti, dan tepat setelah itu, kesunyian kembali menguasai. Jongin ingin membuka sedikit matanya untuk mengintip, namun ia merasa Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya. Setelah beberapa saat, suara derap langkah itu terdengar lagi, dan semakin dekat dan dekat kepadanya sampai ia merasa seseorang duduk disebelahnya. Jongin sebisa mungkin menjaga wajahnya untuk tetap diam dan kaku, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman, ketika tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh kepalanya. Dengan lembut, jemari Kyungsoo menyisir surainya, lagi dan lagi, dan Jongin entah kenapa merasa tidak tenang.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Kyungsoo dengan isakan. "Aku tahu itu tidaklah cukup."

Tak diduga-duga, Jongin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo di keningnya.

Jongin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Hatinya melemah. Tubuhnya mati rasa.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki ini memberikan perasaan-perasaan itu dalam dirinya?

 _Siapakah lelaki ini?_

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden itu dan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tak tahu cara kembali menjadi orang asing seperti semula. Sesuatu berubah. Kyungsoo pikir itu hanya kecanggungan; Jongin pikir itu aneh. Aneh, karena ia tak merasa canggung. Ia merasa biasa saja sekamar dengan Kyungsoo. Ia seharusnya jijik setengah mati, tapi setiap kali ia mengingat malam itu, ia tak merasa ingin muntah. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah, sama sekali, membayangkan melakukan itu dengan seorang lelaki. Menjijikkan. Meskipun jelas ia tidak menyukai hubungan antar sesama jenis kelamin, beberapa lelaki cukup berani menggodanya, dan jika dia bukan orang yang baik, mungkin ia sudah menghajar mereka. Jadi kenapa ia tidak merasa jijik dengan Kyungsoo? Apa itu karena teman-teman homoseksual-nya? Atau karena memang sudah begitu sejak awal?

Tapi ini berbeda. Tak peduli seberapa banyak alasan yang ia punya, ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci!

Mungkin bisa dibilang mereka saling tidak nyaman satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tak dapat menatap tepat di matanya, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Namun Kyungsoo semakin menjauh darinya. Jika memungkinkan, Kyungsoo akan pergi kapanpun dia berada disekitarnya, agar mereka tidak saling bertemu. Kyungsoo juga memberinya kode kunci apartemen, meninggalkannya di _sticky note_ yang ditempel di kulkas, jadi lebih mudah bagi mereka untuk mengabaikan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo bertindak seakan itu adalah salahnya, padahal faktanya; Jonginlah yang memulai segalanya.

Mengusir kebingungannya, Jongin pergi menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Yixing. Lelaki Cina itu amat gembira melihatnya, dan Jongin menemukan dirinya berbaur, sudah lama sekali. Semua orang hadir, dan seperti biasanya, pesta begitu meriah. Ketika semuanya berpencar, Jongin duduk bersama beberapa lelaki _lurus_ di kelompoknya; Jongdae, Minseok, Sehun, dan Suho, kecuali Yixing dan Luhan, yang pergi menggoda lelaki seperti biasa.

Mereka menikmati bir sepanjang malam, sedikit mabuk tapi masih sadar. Jongin terdiam di tempatnya, sementara yang lain mengobrol tentang topik-topik yang muncul di kepala mereka. Maniknya memaku pada Suho, dan ia menemukan banyak hal tentang pria yang lebih tua yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perhatikan; seperti cara Suho berbicara dengan tata krama, atau bagaimana matanya menyipit setiap kali tertawa, atau seberapa indah warna kulitnya, atau caranya menyimak saat orang lain berbicara, atau kerendahan hatinya dari kepala sampai kaki.

Selama ini, Jongin amat menyukai Suho dibanding hyung-hyungnya yang lain; Suho sudah seperti kakak laki-laki yang mendukung adiknya sepenuh hati, tapi Jongin tak pernah sadar seberapa mendekati-sempurna hyungnya. Meskipun sebelumnya, ketika ia mengetahui Suho adalah mantan kekasih Kyungsoon, tak pernah terlintas dibenaknya kalau ia akan kehilangan kepercayadiriannya. Tetapi sekarang, asumsi yang menyakitkan telah menyadarkannya; bahwa ternyata, mungkin aja, Kyungsoon tidak pernah mencintainya seperti dia mencintai Suho. Sekarang ia menyadari, Suho tak pernah menceritakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa mereka putus. Jongin ingat airmata yang Suho tahan ketika ia menceritakannya tentang itu, tapi ada kata-kata yang tertahan. Sebagai seorang teman, Jongin mendengarkannya dengan baik. Meski ia tak tahu sama sekali mengenai sakit hati, ia tahu rasa sakit itu amat sulit untuk dilewati, karena ia melihat penderitaan yang berbeda di mata Suho. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Suho meninggalkan gadis itu, tapi mengapa Suho rela meninggalkan orang yang paling ia cintai?

Sejak saat itu, Suho tak pernah menjalankan hubungan cinta apapun. Tak perlu diragukan banyak sekali gadis yang mencoba untuk memenangkan hatinya, namun tak sekalipun Suho melirik mereka. Tapi kali ini, Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ia bisa saja salah, namun ada sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dengan perlakuan Suho terhadap Kyungsoo. Tidak masuk akal karena Suho jelas-jelas masih tertarik pada wanita, tapi sesuatu itu benar-benar menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Ini bukan masalah _flirting_ , ini sesuatu yang lain yang harus ia pastikan, ada ketertarikan diantara mereka berdua. Jongin tak dapat membuktikannya, tapi ia dapat merasakannya.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya pada Suho, mencoba mencari jawaban yang mengganggu pikirannya. Mengapa hyungnya begitu peduli pada Kyungsoo? Mengapa dia penuh semangat saat membantu lelaki itu? Mengapa mereka saling berbagi koneksi yang berbeda? Mengapa mereka bersama-sama tepat setelah Kyungsoo _tidur_ dengannya? Mengapa Suho menggendong Kyungsoo di punggungnya? Mengapa mereka tak terlihat seperti hanya berteman?!

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan terus memupuk. Sebut saja Kyungsoo dan Suho sudah berada didalam level romantis, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo bersedia tidur dengannya? Ugh. Ia benar-benar harus menghentikan pemikirannya; hyungnya tak mungkin gay. Suho tak mungkin bisa jatuh cinta pada seorang pria. Suho tak mungkin menyukai lelaki _itu._

Harus ada penjelasan lain menyangkut hal ini.

"Kalian sudah dengar tentang pernikahan Kim Kibum 'kan?" Suara Jongdae menarik Jongin dari lamunannya.

"Yeah," jawab Minseok dengan erangan. "Tak bisa dipercaya."

"Bukankah itu seperti film?.." kata Jongdae, menampakkan wajah nakal. " _Runaway Groom_."

Minseok tersenyum miring. "Maksudmu _Runaway Groom For Another Groom_."

Keduanya saling bertukar kelakar.

"Pengantin wanitanya pasti hancur berkeping-keping; bayangkan saja kekasihmu menggantikanmu dengan seorang _pria_ — bagaimana bisa?.." kata Jongdae.

"Kudengar gadis itu meracuni diri dengan pil tidur,"

"Benarkah?!" Jongin mendengus ngeri. " _He's a dick._ (Dia seorang keparat)"

" _He's a dick who loves dicks._ "

"Bagaimana ia bisa melepas kesempatan emas bergaransi seumur hidup?"

"Hyung," Jongdae mendongak dan menghadap Suho. "Bukankah dia sepupumu? Jadi kau berada di pernikahannya? Kau melihat segalanya?"

Suho, yang tetap bergeming sejak topik itu dimulai, menghela nafas dalam. Ia berkedip lama sebelum bicara. "Menurutku satu-satunya kesalahan yang ia lakukan adalah mempermalukan pengantin wanitanya di pernikahan mereka sendiri."

"Apa?" Minseok dan Jongdae berseru, seperti tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja mereka dengar dari mulut Suho sendiri. Mereka menduga Suho akan setuju di setiap aspek, namun ini, benar-benar mengejutkan.

Suho menutup matanya dan mendesah sebelum menatap kembali tatapan ngeri teman-temannya. "Dia seharusnya memberitahu pengantin wanitanya terlebih dulu kalau dia mencintai orang lain—"

"Tapi hyung, orang itu bukanlah seorang wanita—"

"Aku tahu," potong Suho. "Tapi terkadang mencintai adalah diluar kendali kita.." Ia meloloskan nafas berat, mata semakin sayu. "Sayangnya, Key merasakan itu dengan seseorang yang menentang hukum alam manusia."

Kesunyian yang menusuk seketika menguasai. Jongin menemukan debar jantungnya semakin berpacu dengan cepat, dan ia membelalak pada Suho seakan pria itu sedang menyindirnya. Ia mencoba menjaga nafasnya untuk tenang. Ia mencoba menahan emosi yang siap keluar kapan saja dari hatinya.

Ketika ia akhirnya tenang, Jongin membuka mulut untuk pertama kalinya.

"Yah hyung," panggilnya, mata tajam dan dingin. Suho menyorotkan mata padanya, seperti yang lain yang berada di meja mereka.

"Apa kau menyukai laki-laki?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja. Nafas Jongin memberat dan mendalam. Ia takut mendengar jawaban yang tak sesuai harapannya.

Air wajah Suho menyiratkan kekosongan. Kesunyian diantara mereka tak dapat terelakkan lagi. Dan ia tersenyum, senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Aku tak bisa bilang seperti itu dulu, tapi..." Ia mengumpulkan keberanian sebisa mungkin walaupun ekspresi wajah yang lebih muda membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

.

* * *

.

Hari lain mengerjakan tugas dengan Krystal. Krystal awalnya menyarankan untuk bekerja di rumahnya, namun Krystal beralasan orangtuanya akan salah paham karena ia membawa seorang lelaki ke rumahnya (tidak masuk akal, karena malah lebih parah lagi jika gadis itu datang ke rumah laki-laki, 'kan?) jadi Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam saja. Malangnya, dia harus membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya lagi.

Saat di perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Krystal mengeluarkan sebuah kantung bening berisi biskuit dari dalam tasnya. Terlihat lucu, dengan dihiasi sebuah pita merah jambu.

"Aku membuat biskuit _homemade_ , ini untukmu.." Gadis itu tersenyum santai sambil menyodorkannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengernyitkan wajahnya sebelum mengingatkan dirinya kalau Krystal memang sangat _friendly_ dalam hal apapun. Krystal menatapnya dengan manik bersinar, berharap dia menerima pemberiannya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alis matanya sebelah, berkedip, membalas kontak matanya.

"Terima kasih?"

"Kau suka?"

"Huh?" kata Kyungsoo. "Uh, yeah. Lucu."

"Baguslah!" Krystal tersenyum sambil merogoh tasnya lagi, mengambil kantung lain yang diikat dengan pita merah jambu yang lebih tebal.

"Aku juga membuatkan satu untuk teman sekamarmu.

Kyungsoo sontak membelalakkan matanya. Krystal memiringkan kepalanya melihat respon Kyungsoo, mengerutkan keningnya polos. Kyungsoo menatap jalanan dan merapatkan matanya sedikit khawatir. Ia harap Jongin tidak berada di apartemen mereka sekarang, atau tidak, gadis ini akan menerima penolakan mentah-mentah.

"A-aku tak ya-yakin jika dia suka yang manis-manis?" Kyungsoo mencoba beralasan.

"Bagaimana jika iya?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya lagi untuk melontarkan alibi lain, namun tak sepatah katapun keluar. Ia menghela nafas sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada gadis ini kalau Jongin sedang dalam masa-sikap-buruk sekarang dan kemungkinan besar lelaki itu akan kasar pada gadis itu.

Ia hanya tak mau Krystal merasa tersinggung.

Akhirnya sampai di apartemen, Kyungsoo masuk dan menemukan sosok Jongin didalam. Jongin sedang duduk dengan kaki dilipat diatas kasur, remot di tangannya, mata terpaku pada TV. Kyungsoo mencuri pandang pada Krystal dan gadis itu tengah menggenggam erat biskuitnya. Ia mendesis saat merasakan kecanggungan bangkit dari ujung kakinya. Ia heran kenapa Jongin masih sanggup tinggal bersamanya ketika ketegangan diantara mereka sekarang berubah menjadi kebencian semata. Jongin mungkin tak mengatakan apapun padanya, tapi sudah jelas lelaki itu tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Sangat tidak nyaman, seperti tinggal didalam bola tertutup dan saling berebut udara. Dia hanya tidak mengerti; lelaki yang lebih muda benar-benar bersikap seakan itu bukan masalah besar. Jongin memakai topeng dengan sangat baik.

Jongin mengerang dalam hati. _Dia membawa gadis itu lagi_. Ia memfokuskan matanya pada TV namun atensinya tersita pada kedua orang yang baru saja masuk. Itu amat mengganggunya karena ia tak dapat membuat Kyungsoo sedih hari ini. Ia merasa puas kapanpun ia melihat tatapan malu di seluruh wajah Kyungsoo pada saat mereka bersama di satu ruangan, atau saat Kyungsoo terus menundukkan kepala, atau Kyungsoo yang memalingkan pandangannya ketika bertatap mata dengannya seakan ia adalah Medusa yang akan mengubahnya menjadi batu jika ditatap. Jongin ingin merasakan tatapan dari Kyungsoo lagi, seperti saat malam itu, saat dimana Kyungsoo tak menatap siapapun kecuali dirinya. Ada sesuatu tentang tatapan Kyungsoo yang membuatnya lebih hidup, seperti ada dorongan yang tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Lamunannya buyar saat ia mendengar sesuatu disebelahnya, dengan malas ia berbalik, dan malah menemukan manik gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri dengan kaku, matanya gugup, bibirnya bergetar. Ia tak tahu mengapa gadis itu mendekatinya, tapi ia tak peduli. Ia telah kehilangan _mood_ nya. Ia memelototi gadis itu, ketika tiba-tiba; gadis itu menyodorkannya sebuah kantung yang terlihat berisi biskuit.

"Hai! Aku Krystal Jung! Aku teman sekelas Kyungsoo-oppa! Aku tak yakin kau mengingatku tapi aku pernah datang kesini dan aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri.."

Kyungsoo menatap horor Krystal yang sedang menyodorkan Jongin biskuit. Ia sudah siap untuk menenangkan Krystal saat Jongin menolak pemberiannya. Ia hanya berharap Jongin tak'kan terlalu kasar pada gadis itu. Dilihat dari cara Jongin menatapnya, jelas sekali gadis itu membuat Jongin terganggu.

Tanpa alasan, Jongin tiba-tiba melayangkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo dan mendapatkan pria yang lebih tua tengah menatapnya. Di saat itu juga, ia merasakan getaran didalam dadanya lagi, dan ia tak mau berhenti merasakannya, karena ia butuh mencari tahu, ia butuh mencari tahu mengapa tatapan itu dapat membuat dirinya lebih hidup. Di saat Kyungsoo tersadar kalau mereka saling bertatapan, ia sontak menunduk, dan Jongin ingin menyatukan tatapan mereka lagi, jadi tanpa sepengetahuannya, Jongin mengambil biskuit gadis itu, yang membuat gadis itu terkejut, yang membuat Kyungsoo mendongak lagi. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo intens, dan hatinya sakit lagi, tapi rasa sakit itu begitu adiktif, rasa sakit yang membuat jantungnya berfungsi lagi setelah sekian lama.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Krystal berbalik. Kedua pipinya bersemu tapi gadis itu tersenyum begitu lebar. Gadis itu sangat gembira. Kyungsoo meloloskan desahan lega. Separuh dirinya takjub, karena Jongin menerima biskuit itu. Pertama kalinya anak itu menjadi baik pada seseorang, jadi tak heran itu mengejutkan. Tapi sungguh, Kyungsoo berharap Krystal tak akan memberikan hadiah pertemanan lagi, karena ia tak yakin apakah Jongin akan tetap sebaik ini untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sadar gadis itu suka memberi dan dermawan, namun ia tak pernyah menyangka gadis itu akan seberlebihan ini.

Kembali ke rencana awal, ia menarik Krystal ke meja makan dan menempatkan laptopnya, menyalakannya. Krystal menganggap mereka akan segera mulai, jadi ia juga mengeluarkan laptopnya. Kyungsoo menyadari seutas senyuman tercetak di wajahnya, dan gadis itu terlihat lebih hiper dari biasanya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja.

Jongin memperhatikan mereka diam-diam. Menit pertama hanya ada kesunyian dan diskusi kecil. Mereka terpaku pada laptop mereka, membuat Jongin menyimpulkan kalau kedua orang itu mungkin sedang mengerjakan tugas atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Tanpa sepengetahuannya sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit, ia mendengar suara decitan kursi, dan gadis itu tiba-tiba memindahkan bangkunya ke sebelah Kyungsoo. Mereka menjadi sangat dekat, lengan mereka bersentuhan, lalu menatap laptop masing-masing yang membuat jarak diantara wajah mereka hanya tersisa satu inci. Gadis itu melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, dan Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan kepadanya menggunakan laptop sebagai referensi, dan Jongin menemukan dirinya tengah memperhatikan Kyungsoo dengan baik; suara berat nan indah ketika Kyungsoo berbicara, atau ia akan menjilat bibirnya ketika berbicara, atau senyumnya saat menutup kalimat. Tapi pertukaran tatapan antar mereka berdua sangat mengganggu Jongin, terutama ketika gadis itu menatap Kyungsoo terlalu lama seakan tak ada hal lain untuk ditatap.

Jangan bilang mereka berdua memiliki sesuatu?

Setahunya, ia tak tahu Kyungsoo _single_ atau tidak.

Itu bukan seakan ia peduli, 'kan? Mengapa ia peduli dengan status Kyungsoo? Toh ia tak terganggu dengan itu— _dia tidak_.

Keduanya tiba-tiba termenung melihat apa yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan di laptopnya. Gadis itu tersenyum amat lebar, manik bersinar dan terpesona.

"Bagaimana cara kau melakukan itu?!" serunya dengan penuh ketakjuban, menciptakan senyum yang amat sangat lucu dari Kyungsoo. Ia menekuk wajahnya seakan sombong, namun ia malah tetap terlihat imut. Krystal tercengang dengan keahlian komputer Kyungsoo, mengacak rambut lelaki itu seakan harus dilakukan. Mereka berbagi kekehan sampai Krystal mengulurkan tangannya ke pipi Kyungsoo, mencubit dan menariknya kesamping. "Aigoo kenapa kau imut sekali?!"

Kyungsoo mendengus dari pujian itu dan menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya. "Yah! Aku bukan seorang anak kecil!" Ia memijat pipi sakitnya kesal.

"Awe, aku ingin membawamu pulang!"

"Mau berapa kali kau mengatakan itu dalam satu hari?" erangnya.

Krystal menyeringai dan mengacak rambutnya untuk kedua kali. "Sampai kau berhenti menjadi imut?"

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya. Sungguh, Krystal sudah mencubiti pipinya selama dua hari dan ia lelah dipanggil "imut" setiap hari karena ia merasa umurnya disalah-anggapi. Gadis itu seperti Baekhyun versi perempuan ketika mereka sekolah dulu! Ugh! Mengapa mereka tak memanggilnya "tampan" atau "seksi" sekali-sekali? Seketika saja, sebuah ide terbersit di pikirannya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memegang dagu Krystal. Gadis itu tersentak bingung dengan alis tertekuk. Kyungsoo menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, membuat gadis itu mundur. Ia memakukan matanya dan menatap gadis itu intens.

"Mengapa kau begitu cantik?"

Krystal menggumam rendah. "Y-yah, oppa—"

" _Pretty, pretty_ Krystal.. Sangat, sangat cantik—" Ia melanjutkan serangannya.

"Ew, berhenti mengatakan itu—"

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau dipanggil cantik?" tanyanya jahil. Ia tak pernah benar-benar memikirkan ini sebelumnya, namun semenjak ia mengetahui popularitas Krystal, ia mulai menyadari gosip-gosip yang beredar mengenai gadis itu. Menjadi wajah baru di kampus mereka, membuat banyak laki-laki menyukainya karena penampilan menariknya. Bahkan dia, juga mengakuinya. Tapi karena ini, banyak wanita juga tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu terlihat ceria dan sejenisnya, tapi Kyungsoo tahu gadis itu tidak mau di-cap 'wajah cantik'. Jelas sekali terlihat dari reaksinya. Sekarang Kyungsoo menggunakan itu sebagai senjata.

"Hey hentikan."

"Tidak, gadis cantik." Ia menyeringai.

"Yah!"

" _Pretty, pretty_ Krystal..." Kyungsoo bernyanyi.

"Ugh! Hentikan!" seru gadis itu.

"Cantik, cantik, cantik, cantik—"

Gadis itu menutup telinga membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang di _bully_. Ia mengerang pada Kyungsoo dan menekuk wajahnya marah, "Ugh! Kapan kau akan berhenti?!"

"Sampai kau berhenti menjadi cantik?"

 _Dendam terbalas dengan mulus._

Kyungsoo menyeringai menang.

Tapi di sisi lain ruangan, seseorang tengah berjuang menahan ledakan dalam dirinya. Jongin menggemertakkan giginya, karena kedua orang itu tengah saling menggoda, dan mereka tidak malu melakukan itu. Ia mendengus merasakan kejengkelan di dadanya. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya! Sial! Ia tak bisa mengerti dirinya lagi, tapi ia paling tak dapat mengerti lelaki itu! Apa-apaan lelaki itu? Apa dia mencoba menarik semua orang? Apa dia sedang bermain-main? Karena _fuck_ , waktu lalu lelaki itu tidur dengannya, keesokan harinya lelaki itu gendong-gendongan dengan Suho-hyung, sekarang ini?

Bagaimana bisa hyungnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang seperti ini?!

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal dari biasanya pada sebuah Jumat pagi. Dia memiliki janji jam delapan pagi, dengan teman Junmyeon untuk proposal yang akan ia kerjakan untuk pelajaran utamanya. Jongin masih terlelap, dan sepertinya ia tak akan bangun untuk waktu yang lama. Setelah mandi, Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya dan menatap ke cermin. _Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil_.

Ia menghela nafas. Ia seharusnya terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa tapi tak satupun pakaiannya cocok dengan umurnya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia membongkar isi lemarinya dan mencari pakaian yang sekiranya cocok untuk bertemu dengan orang penting. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa atasan lengan panjang dan melepas baju yang ia pakai. _Topless_ , ia bercermin sekali lagi dan mengerang melihat sejumlah ruam-ruam merah keunguan yang masih tercetak di tubuhnya. Untung saja ia dapat menutupi bekas yang ada di lehernya.

Setelah mencoba tiga setel atasan, tak ada satupun yang cocok. Ia membuka bajunya lagi, dan mencari pakaian lain dari tumpukan baju yang bercecer diatas kasurnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba terbangun. Penglihatannya tersita dengan lelaki yang tanpa lelah keluar-masuk kamar mereka. Ia mengerutkan matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, dan membuka matanya lagi, dan lalu ia menyadari bahwa teman sekamarnya tanpa memakai apapun. Kyungsoo masih belum menyadari lelaki itu sudah terbangun, tapi Jongin menduga lelaki itu tengah kesulitan memilih pakaian untuk dipakai, mengingat berapa kali ia memakai dan melepas baju didepan cermin.

Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya dan meloloskan nafas berat. Ia melepas lagi pakaiannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Jongin memalingkan pandangannya sejenak, merasakan kegugupan yang berdesir dalam dirinya. Ia menghela nafas dan melirik Kyungsoo sekali lagi, tapi alhasil, ia menemukan dirinya memperhatika pria yang satunya lebih lama dari yang ia mau. Matanya terpaku pada kulit semulus bayi milik Kyungsoo, dan sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir ketika menyadari ada bekas kemerahan tersebar di seluruh tubuhnya dan bukan hanya memar, namun sebenarnya _hickey_ s _._ Dadanya sejenak seperti diremas, tahu betul siapa yang meninggalkan bekas itu pada Kyungsoo. Bekas-bekas itu sangat banyak, seakan ia orang gila yang serakah menandai setiap inci tubuh Kyungsoo. Rasanya aneh, tapi jauh didalam dirinya ia bergembira. Ia tak tahu kenapa.

Meskipun sosok Kyungsoo mungil, tubuhnya tidak kurus kering. Ia telihat sangat sehat. Kulitnya lembab dan lembut, dan memberi Jongin hasrat untuk menyentuhnya. Kyungsoo seperti kertas putih yang dipenuhi bekas ciuman. Tengkuknya juga pemandangan yang menarik, seakan minta untuk diperhatikan. Dan _nipples_ nya; merah muda dan kecil dan seakan minta dimainkan. Tubuh Kyungsoo sangat lembut; seakan rapuh, seakan terlalu berharga untuk tak dinodai.

Mata Jongin berpindah pada perut rata Kyungsoo, lalu akhirnya semakin turun ke sesuatu yang tersembunyi didalam celananya. Jongin tak menyadari bahwa ia terengah-engah. Sulit dipercaya. Sulit dipercaya karena ia telah menelusuri tubuh lelaki itu, ia telah mencicipi setiap incinya, meninggalkannya tanda dan menyentuh seluruh bagian sensitifnya.

Ia ingin mengingat setiap detil. Ia ingin mengingat bagaimana itu rasanya. Ia ingin menghajar tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tubuhnya, menikmatinya hingga tak ada lagi yang tersisa selain keringat dan lenguhan dan sentuhan satu sama lain, kulit dengan kulit.

Tapi kemudian, Kyungsoo akhirnya menangkap basah dirinya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan pria yang lebih tua sontak bersemu, mengalihkan pandangannya dan mengambil baju apa saja yang bisa ia pakai. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bersikap normal, padahal mereka berdua sama-sama pria.

Jongin juga mengalihkan pandangannya saat itu, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras dan menggerogotinya hingga menjadi gila. Seakan detak jantungnya siap menghancurkan tulang rusuk dan juga tubuhnya. Ia merasa seluruh tubuhnya terbakar. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya memanas, dan ia menyadari bahwa ia _terbangun_! Ia dengan ketakutan terlonjak kesamping untuk menutupi ereksinya, mendesis dan mengerang dan itu perlahan membunuhnya. Ia berdebar setengah mati dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai itu. Ia ingin berlari ke kamar mandi namun bagaimana cara menutupi _itu_? Ia terengah cepat, dan ia membenci dirinya untuk memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu sebelumnya. Apa-apaan?

Kenapa ia ereksi karena lelaki sialan itu?!

 _This is fucking impossible_!

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** maafkan aku untuk update sampah seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **T/N:**

ngaret lagi ... mian mian~ ;;u;;

chapter ini super duper panjang, bahkan aku sampe pusing translatenya saking banyaknya wkwkwk /garuk tengkuk/

but.. here it is~

mohon maaf sebesar2nya kalo ada yang bikin kalian bingung, i've tried my best u_u

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	15. SF 14

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

.

.

 **A/N:** Chapter ini agak mengandung kekerasan. RESIKO DITANGGUNG SENDIRI. JANGAN BILANG AKU TAK MEMPERINGATKAN KALIAN. :)

.

Bahkan saat Kyungsoo tiba di perusahaan telekom, ingatan tentang Jongin masih terngiang jelas di benaknya. Mengecewakan karena sebelumnya pagi itu dia dalam kondisi baik untuk menyimak pelajaran yang akan dia dapatkan dari pertemuan ini. Tapi, sebuah tatapan sederhana dari Jongin seolah menghapus segala rencananya.

Ia akhirnya bertemu dengan teman Junmyeon, yang bukan hanya seorang _Test Engineer_ , tapi seorang kepala _Test Engineer_ , namun ia tak terlihat seperti itu. Lee Sungmin bahkan terlihat seperti seumuran dengannya. Intonasi berbicaranya kelihatan muda dan santai, dan senyumannya riang. Sejujurnya, tak terlihat begitu jelas bahwa ia memiliki posisi penting di perusahaannya. Untuk memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik, insinyur itu memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada bagian yang bersangkutan dengan proposalnya. Mereka berkeliling di area-area yang tak terlarang, dan Sungmin dengan sendirinya membicarakan apa saja yang menjadi pekerjaan sehari-hari perusahaan mereka. Kyungsoo memegang sebuah buku catatan untuk mencatat, tapi ia tak menulis apapun sejak mereka mulai. Ia tak dapat mencerna apapun yang Sungmin ajarkan karena seluruh benaknya tertuju paada Jongin, dan Jongin, dan hanya Jongin.

Itu hanya bayangan wajah Jongin sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen, yang meninju hatinya dan membuatnya terganggu. Cara Jongin menatapnya sangat menakutkan, kedua matanya gelap dan misterius seakan ingin memangsanya atau apalah. Apakah Jongin selalu memperhatikannya seperti itu? Apakah lelaki itu sangat ingin membunuhnya?

Lelaki itu pasti sangat jengkel padanya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskah ia pergi sekarang? Haruskan ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan pergi begitu saja? Ia bahkan belum melakukan apapun untuk membantu Jongin sejauh ini; ia hanya memperbesar iblis dalam diri lelaki itu, dan ia bahkan tak membantu.

Tapi bagaimana jika Jongin mencelakakan dirinya sendiri lagi? Siapa yang akan menjaganya? Siapa yang mau memastikan ia baik-baik saja?

 _Ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi._

Tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, Kyungsoo tak menyadari bahwa janji mereka telah usai. Ia bahkan tak menyadari semua itu sampai Sungmin berhenti berbicara dan menatapnya penuh harap. Ia berkedip seperti seorang idiot tapi dengan penuh rasa bersyukur bisa mendapatkan ilmu sedemikian banyak dari sang insinyur. Sungmin terkekeh dan dengan mudah percaya dengan alasan murahan itu. Menatapnya arlojinya, Sungmin terpanik dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, bergegas secepatnya. Seraya Kyungsoo menatap punggung Sungmin yang menjauh, ia sadar betapa sibuknya insinyur itu, dan baik hatinya dia sudi meluangkan waktu untuk seseorang yang bahkan tak memberinya keuntungan.

Itu dirinya, tentu saja.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya sambil berjalan keluar gedung. Ia menatap kedepan dan menemukan sebuah mobil yang familiar beberapa langkah didepan dengan seorang pria berdiri bersandar pada mobil itu, tangan dilipat, dan menatapnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

Kyungsoo menekuk alisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya penasaran, akhirnya sampai didepan Junmyeon.

"Hanya mengecek bagaimana pelatihanmu berjalan," Junmyeon menaikkan ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum tipis, menatap Kyungsoo sambil berkedip.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya. "I-itu sangat menyenangkan—jika saja aku dapat berkonsentrasi sepanjang waktu."

Junmyeon menekan bibirnya beberapa detik sebelum terkekeh. Ia tak bertanya mengapa dan malah menertawakan wajah galau Kyungsoo. "Tak apa, otak kita memang terkadang tak dapat diajak kerjasama."

"Yeah," Kyungsoo mendesah lemas. "Maaf membuat temanmu membuang waktunya untukku."

"Paling tidak, kau pasti sudah belajar sedikit, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya dan menggeleng satu kali, malu.

Junmyeon tertawa lagi, dan Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Semoga berhasil dengan proposalmu."

Kyungsoo melihat keatas dan memberengut pada pria yang lebih tua, membuat Junmyeon harus merasakan debaran tiba-tiba di hatinya.

 _Imut._

 _Kyungsoo sangat imut._

 _Dan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan tak seharusnya 'imut'._

Junmyeon berkedip cepat dan memalingkan pandangannya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya, menyadari perubahan aura tidak nyaman yang Junmyeon pancarkan, tapi tak terlalu signifikan. Butuh beberapa saat hingga Junmyeon menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Ia sekali lagi menatap Kyungsoo, dan lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Sesuatu telah terjadi, dan jelas sekali itu tidak bagus, tapi ia tak tahu apa itu. Hatinya seakan jatuh sesaat dan ia menangkapnya kembali, karena ia ingin menjadi ceria untuk Kyungsoo, seperti teman positif dan sebagai naungan. "K-kau mau makan?" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo berkedip lemah ketika ia sadar Junmyeon tengah memberitahunya sesuatu. "Mhm?"

"Kubilang, kau mau makan tidak? Kau tampak lapar."

Ketika Kyungsoo mendengar kata _lapar_ ia menyadari bahwa ia belum makan apapun sejak tadi, dan sekarang sudah lewat jam makan siang. Ia mendesah. Ia menatap Junmyeon kembali dan mengangguk.

"Y-yeah."

Mereka pergi ke sebuah kedai mi dan memesannya, ditambah pangsit dan _side-dish_ lainnya. Mereka membicarakan beberapa topik sambil makan; seperti ketertarikan mereka pada film, musik, dan hiburan. Tapi jelas bagi Junmyeon untuk menyadari Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berkonsentrasi, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Setelah makan siang terlambat mereka, ia menawarkan Kyungsoo tumpangan pulang, namun lelaki itu malah menolak. Akhirnya Junmyeon tahu; _Kyungsoo sedang menghindari Kai._ Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo ingin menghindari Kai ketika tujuan awalnya adalah untuk membantu lelaki itu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka?

Jadi ia menemani Kyungsoo ke sebuah tempat bermain, ke kedai makanan ringan, dan ke bioskop. Lelaki itu pertama-tama bersenang-senang di _arcade_ , namun ia kembali termenung didalam bioskop. Secara fisik lelaki itu tengah menatap layar lebar, tapi ia tak benar-benar menonton. Jika Junmyeon tidak _over-thinking_ , ia melihat Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya, dan ia tahu lelaki itu sedang menghapus airmata. Dia tak mungkin menangis karena sebuah film _action-comedy_ 'kan?

Ketika tak ada alasan lagi yang tersisa untuk berkeliling mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap, Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah untuk pulang ke rumah. Berhenti didepan apartemen, Kyungsoo memberinya salam selamat malam dan turun dari mobil. Junmyeon menggerakkan kakinya, merasakan kegelisahan dalam dirinya. Junmyeon keluar dari mobilnya dan menghentikan Kyungsoo seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sejujurnya ia tak punya apapun untuk dibicarakan, jadi ia hanya berdiri didepan pria yang satunya dan Junmyeon menatapnya intens.

Kyungsoo meneguk liurnya seraya mencoba menggali maksud tatapan dalam Junmyeon. Ia baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya ketika tiba-tiba, Junmyeon melingkarkan tangannya disekelilingnya dan mendekapnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Maniknya melebar, dan ia berkedip bingung, kehabisan kata-kata. Debar jantung Junmyeon sangat kuat, dan menghantam dadanya dalam tempo tak beraturan namun sebenarnya terasa nyaman. Junmyeon meloloskan nafas, dan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa cemas.

"U-uh..." Kyungsoo bergumam ragu, tak tahu mau bicara apa.

Menghela nafas lagi, Junmyeon melepas dekapannya dan melangkah mundur satu langkah.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya didepan dada, mengusap lengannya. Ia menatap Junmyeon dari ujung bulumatanya, sunyi, dan Junmyeon menaikkan bahunya untuk mengambil sebuah nafas dalam.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau membutuhkan itu." kata Junmyeon.

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengerti.

 _Junmyeon tahu._

 _Junmyeon tahu betapa kesepiannya ia._

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat untuk menghentikan airmata yang siap terjun dari matanya, dan menunduk, menahannya. Ia tak ingin bicara, karena ia tahu ia akan menangis. Perlahan, ia mendongak dan menerima tatapan menenangkan Junmyeon, dan itu membuatnya kembali kedalam dekapan hangat Junmyeon, menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam pelukan hangat itu sekali lagi. Junmyeon mengusap punggungnya lembut, seakan ia dapat mencabut segala hal yang membebaninya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada leher Junmyeon, dan ia tahu ia tak akan melepasnya untuk waktu yang lama.

.

* * *

.

Jongin pikir ia akan menjadi gila. Ia mengecek jam dinding menit tiap menit dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat, dan Kyungsoo masih belum pulang. Selama mereka menjadi _roommate_ , Kyungsoo tak pernah pergi selarut ini. Kyungsoo selalu di rumah, selalu bebersih, selalu menjadi yang pertama kali tertidur—selalu disekitarnya. Ya, ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang menjauhinya, namun Kyungsoo selalu disekitarnya. Yang lebih tua biasa ke sekolah, atau ke supermarket atau mengunjungi Baekhyun, dan entah dimana lagi. Dan, segala kegiatannya hampir sama dengan Kyungsoon, _well_ kecuali kencannya dengan dia sebelumnya, tapi serius, segala tentang Kyungsoo mencerminkan gadis itu. Tapi mari kesampingkan hal itu; karena masalahnya, untuk pertama kali, Jongin tak mengetahui dimana Kyungsoo berada.

Ia tak khawatir, oke? Setidaknya, itu yang ia coba ingatkan pada dirinya. Apartemen mereka berantakan dengan baju berceceran milik Kyungsoo, dan piring-piring di wastafel belum tercuci (dan ia tak mau mencucinya), dan segalanya membuat Jongin kesal! Ia hanya ingin Kyungsoo pulang jadi Kyungsoo bisa membersihkan apartemen mereka! Ya, itu alasannya! _Hanya_ itu alasannya!

Dan mengenai _ereksi_ nya tadi pagi—itu bukan karena Kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin karena Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa ia pikir itu karena Kyungsoo? Laki-laki terbiasa dengan "Eereksi Pagi" dan itu normal. Bukan masalah besar, itu bagian menjadi seorang pria. Dan pikiran-pikiran kotornya, hanyalah keadaan tak sadarnya, seperti sesuatu yang tersisa dari mimpi panjangnya. Ia tak mungkin tertarik pada Kyungsoo, tidak, itu konyol, ia bahkan lebih _lurus_ dari semua penggaris.

Semua. Penggaris. Besi.

Ia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah keluar masuk kamar, dengan bodoh, menolak untuk mengaku bahwa ia tengah _menunggu_ Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tidak _menunggu_ Kyungsoo, ia hanya... pedar... karena... ruangan yang berantakan.

Bagaimana bisa lelaki itu meninggalkan bajunya berceceran di sekitar kamar mereka, huh? Mengapa dia mencoba untuk berpenampilan menarik seakan ingin membuat seseorang terkesan? Sejak kapan ia peduli dengan penampilannya? Kyungsoo selalu mengenakan t-shirt dan denim, jadi apa yang terjadi dengannya?

Menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu, Jongin menatap jalanan yang kosong. Ada beberapa orang berjalan melewati gedung, beberapa tinggal di komplek yang sama, beberapa hanya numpang lewat, tapi tak satupun itu Kyungsoo. Jongin mendengus ketika menangkap sosok mobil yang familiar tiba didepan gedung. Kemudian, sesuatu membuat dalam dadanya berkedut. Ketika mobil itu berhenti tepat dibawahnya, Jongin tahu itu siapa. Ia melangkah pelan dan melihat itu memang adalah mobil Suho, dan sesudah itu Kyungsoo melangkah keluar. Beberapa detik ketika Kyungsoo keluar, Suho juga, dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Jongin meloloskan dengus dingin; tentu, mengapa ia tak menyadariya? Alasan mengapa Kyungsoo berusaha keras berpakaian tadi pagi karena ia memiliki kencan dengan Suho. Jongin tidak sadar ia tengah mengertakkan giginya. Maniknya menajam, dan api membara dalam dirinya.

Lalu yang hari itu apa? Bagaimana dengan Krystal? Apa gadis itu hanya mangsanya?

Pada saat berikutnya, hyungnya tanpa disangka menarik Kyungsoo kedalam sebuah pelukan. Sebuah pelukan hangat, dan Jongin merasakan paru-parunya tercekat, menyulitkannya untuk bernafas. Semua jelas sekarang. Suho telah jatuh pada iblis itu, dan ia telah masuk kedalam nerakanya. Selama beberapa saat, keduanya berpisah, hanya untuk berpelukan sekali lagi, dan kali ini, Kyungsoo menggenggam Junmyeon lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam leher pria yang satunya. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, dan merasakan kuku jarinya menusuk telapak tangannya. Hatinya seakan dipukul keras, dan sakit membengkak.

Ia melesat kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu, tapi menemukan dirinya kesulitan bernafas. Setiap detiknya membuat kepalanya ingin pecah. Lintah itu sepertinya tengah berciuman dengan hyungnya sekarang, dan menikmati hidupnya! Dan besok? Dia akan mencium gadis itu. Dan besoknya lagi? Dia akan mencium semua orang! Mari bertaruh Baekhyun adalah target selanjutnya!

Dia seperti pawang; dan sundal.

Siapa yang akan berpikir wajah sepolos itu sebenarnya musuh dalam selimut?

Dengan tanpa tenaga, Kyungsoo menekan _lock pad_ kamarnya. Dia amat lelah dan bersumpah akan jatuh diatas kasurnya. Dia berbalik sejenak dan melihat mobil Junmyeon meninggalkan gedung. Dia menekan bibirnya dan tersenyum, bersyukur menemukan teman lain yang sudah lama sekali tak dia dapatkan. Ketika pintu terbuka, tubuhnya mengkaku melihat sosok yang berdiri didepannya; wajah dipenuhi amarah, manik yang menusuknya. Kyungsoo tercekat, dan dia belum pernah melihat Jongin seseram ini. Kakinya seakan dilem diatas lantai, dan ia tak tahu apa ia harus pergi atau tidak, karena Jongin menghalangi jalannya.

"Apa yang kau coba lakukan?" ucap Jongin tajam, dan Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo dapat mendengar debaran dari dalam dadanya, dan tiba-tiba merasa ruangan semakin menyempit, seakan menekan mereka berdua, menjebak mereka.

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu?" Jongin mengemertak, "Kau pikir aku tak tahu kau sedang mempermainkan perasaan hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan meloloskan dengusan aneh. "Apa?!.."

"Kenapa kau mengencaninya ketika kau sudah terikat dengan orang lain? Berapa banyak lagi yang kau punya selain hyung dan gadis itu?!" Jongin menggenggam erat pundak Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki yang satunya meringis kesakitan. Genggaman Jongin seakan beracun, dan racun itu menyebar dari kulit Kyungsoo turun menuju lututnya yang membuatnya langsung lemas.

"A-apa?! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Suara Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan, dan ia merasa seperti diperangkap oleh monster yang sedang marah. Ia tak mengerti mengapa Jongin marah, tapi yang pasti lelaki itu marah besar, seakan Kyungsoo telah melakukan dosa besar yang tak dapat dimaafkan.

Jongin terlalu berapi-api untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia sepenuhnya termakan amarah. Dadanya kelewat sakit, karena ia tak dapat mengerti dirinya, ia tak dapat mengerti mengapa dadanya sakit hanya karena seseorang, seseorang yang bahkan tak ia kenal.

"Kau ini apa, huh?" gemertak Jongin, "Kau menggoda banyak orang dan masih terlihat sangat polos."

"Aku tak menggoda siapapun!" teriak Kyungsoo jengkel.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan hyung? Bagaimana dengan adegan intim yang kalian lakukan barusan?"

Manik Kyungsoo mengerjap. Apa Jongin menganggap dia sedang mengencani Junmyeon?! Tercengag, mulutnya terbuka. Jongin bernafas dengan susah payah, dadanya naik turun, memandangnya marah.

"Kami tidak—"

"Bagaimana dengan kedekatan tak wajarmu dengan Baekhyun-hyung?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang jelas-jelas kau goda hari itu—"

"Aku tidak m—"

"Bagaimana denganku?" Jongin terengah, "Mengapa kau tidur denganku?"

Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Seakan membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata dalam sekali hantam. Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh putus asa, dan Kyungsoo merasa seakan ia sedang ditarik keatas, seakan kenyataan ingin lolos dari mulutnya; itu karena ia amat mencintai lelaki ini. Tapi Jongin menganggap kebungkamannya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana caramu melakukan itu? Bagaimana bisa kau memikat lelaki paling _lurus_ untuk menyukaimu?" Jongin menggenggamnya lebih dekat, menunduk dan membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Kau ini apa?"

Kyungsoo memberontak ingin kabur, namun saat ia melakukan itu, Jongin menahannya, membuat lututnya melemas dan menyerah. Punggungnya mendarat diatas lantai dengan keras, dan membuat dadanya berdebar kencang saat Jongin membuka celananya. Darah berdesir naik keatas kepala Kyungsoo, dan matanya membulat terkejut. Gerakan Jongin amat cepat, dan ia menurunkan celana Kyungsoo hingga kakinya.

"Yah yah apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Kyungsoo panik, mendorong dada Jongin, namun lelaki yang satunya amat kuat. Kyungsoo kehilangan akalnya, ia tak dapat pecaya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yah!" teriaknya lagi, tapi Jongin telah berhasil melepas celananya. Jongin memerangkapnya seakan didorong oleh kemarahan yang tidak diketahui—atau apa itu nafsu?—tapi Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk membedakannya.

"Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Mengapa kau melakukan ini?!" Kyungsoo mencengkeram baju Jongin, namun kemudian terkejut ketika Jongin menggesekkan alat vital mereka, merasakan ketegangan masing-masing.

"Inikah yang kau inginkan?" ucap Jongin, menatap manik bergetar Kyungsoo. Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Kyungsoo tak dapat berkata-kata; ia terlalu tercengang melihat Jongin yang menganggapnya hanya sebagai seorang pemuas nafsu. Jongin melebarkan kaki Kyungsoo sambil membuka celananya dan membiarkannya lepas setengah. Kyungsoo mendadak panik, gemetar.

 _Ya, dia menginginkan ini, dia menginginkan lelaki ini, tetapi tidak seperti ini._

"Tidak kumohon hentikan!" mohonnya, tapi Jongin telah memasukinya tanpa aba-aba, dan Kyungsoo meloloskan teriakan kesakitan. Ia mendorong pundak Jongin tapi Jongin melepas tangannya dan menggenjotnya kasar. Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi mengenali orang yang berada diatasnya, dan itu membuat hatinya sakit karena ini bukanlah Jongin yang ia cintai, ini bukanlah Jongin yang bercinta dengan lembut. Hentakan Jongin tak ada ampun, dan Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam teriakannya.

Ini bukanlah seperti malam yang mereka bagi beberapa hari yang lalu; tak ada kepuasan, hanya hukuman. Dan mungkin, Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin dia memang pantas menerima ini.

Jongin merasa seperti tengah mengkonsumsi ekstasi. Ia dengan kuat melanjutkan serangannya, tangan seperti setrika yang meraba pinggang Kyungsoo, dan jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia menahan hasrat untuk melakukan ini sejak pagi. Rasanya nikmat akhirnya dapat melakukan ini, karena ia tak tahan lagi. Ia tak dapat mengelak bahwa ia menginginkan Kyungsoo dengan segala kegilaan dan keputus-asaan tak berujung, dan malam ini adalah titik didih baginya untuk melepas itu. Ia ingin mempercepat hentakannya ketika ia merasa pria dibawahnya telah berhenti melawan.

Tergerak oleh sesuatu yang tak diketahui, Jongin berhenti, dan akhirnya melihat keadaan Kyunngsoo. Seperti disiram air dingin dan semua iblis dalam dirinya menghilang..

Karena Kyungsoo berbaring lemas.

Kyungsoo menatap kesamping dengan airmata yang perlahan mengalir hari matanya, dan itu membuat Jongin tersadar,

Pada saat itu, Jongin merasa hatinya seperti akan benar-benar terbelah. Ia tak percaya apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia menatap airmata Kyungsoo yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari matanya, dan Jongin tak pernah melihat sesuatu seindah dan semenyakitkan ini dalam sekaligus.

Dengan lembut, Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya, dan ia berbaring dan mencium lelaki itu selembut mungkin. Kyungsoo menggeram rendah, dan Jongin memperdalam ciumannya di mulut Kyungsoo, menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia. Kelembutan pada bibir Kyungsoo semakin membuat Jongin ketagihan dan Jongin seakan tak mau berhenti. Ia menggerakan bibirnya dengan gairah kali ini, menyukai bibir Kyungsoo yang bergetar.

Meskipun sedang diserang, Kyungsoo menyerahkan bibirnya, dan Jongin tak pernah merasa senikmat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** dominant!Jongin dan jealous!Jongin untuk update kali ini karena aku bisa. Lmao.

Well kalian harus mengerti betapa bingung dan depresinya Jongin hingga ia tak mampu mengenali perasaannya lagi, seperti tarik-ulur perasaan, perasaan tak diterima, dan sejenisnya. Hahaha.

Aku berterimakasih atas fanfic paling favoritku yang menginspirasiku untuk menulis chapter ini.

* * *

 **T/N:**

Fiyuuuhhh~

chapter kali ini agak pendek, hwhwhwh~

anywaysss THANKS FOR 500+ REVIEWS!~ lopyu all mwaaahhh~ :3 :*

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	16. SF 15

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

.

.

Kyungsoo tak mampu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berada diatas kasur, tak mampu mengingat bagaimana ia berganti pakaian, tak mampu mengingat bagaimana ia bisa tertidur. Yang ia tahu hanya hatinya yang terasa amat sakit.

Pasti tadi malam ia pingsan.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, memperjelas penglihatannya. Dan sekarang ia terbangun, segalanya nampak semakin runyam. Debaran sialan dari jantungnya benar-benar membuat tubuhnya seakan dibelah dua, dan dibelah lagi, dan lagi, sampai selamanya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan tak menemukan siapapun disana. Meski semua yang terjadi tadi malam, ia sebetulnya terkejut karena terbangun tanpa lelaki yang lebih muda disebelahnya. Ia menghela nafas sambil mencoba menenangkan diri. Seumur hidup, Kyungsoo selalu menjaga dirinya dengan baik, tetapi dengan Jongin, seluruh kekuatannya seakan tak berarti. Ia bahkan tak mampu menghentikan lelaki itu tadi malam. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tapi ia malah mencintai lelaki yang lebih muda lebih dari kelancangan yang telah lelaki itu perbuat, dan disaat itu juga, Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Jelas sekali ia tak mungkin tinggal di apartemennya lagi setelah semua yang terjadi, jadi ketika ia rasa dirinya sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya. Ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya, airmata menetes begitu saja, dan lelaki itu sontak terkejut dan membawanya masuk. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus mulai darimana, karena semua perasaan didalam dadanya bercampur-aduk disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun dengan ragu menawarkan semua makanan yang ada di kulkasnya, dan Kyungsoo sadar diri ia pasti terlihat menjijikan. Baekhyun pikir Kyungsoo hanya sedang melewati masa-masa buruk seperti biasa, tapi yang tidak ia ketahui adalah semua hal bertambah buruk.

Ia memberitahu Baekhyun mengenai yang ia alami.

"Bisakah aku tinggal disini selama beberapa hari saja?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Airmatanya tak henti-henti mengalir walau ia sudah menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Permintaannya mungkin terdengar konyol karena ia hanya bersembunyi dari balik tembok, tapi itu dapat setidaknya memberi perbedaan.

"Kau bisa," Baekhyun menekan bibirnya. "Tapi Chanyeol memiliki kebiasaan malam yang sangat aneh.."

"Tak masalah."

Sejenak sunyi. Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya, dan ia menghela nafas ketika melihat wajah sedih dan lelah di wajahnya.

"Apa kau sekarang menyerah?" tanyanya setelah kesunyian itu.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa ia dapat menjawab begitu cepat, namun ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya. "Aku hanya..." Ia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya tak tahu... Apa aku benar-benar membantu?"

"Ya," tegas Baekhyun, "Kau mencuci pakaiannya, kau memberinya makan tanpa sepengetahuannya, kau memastikan—"

"Baekhyun," Kyungsoo memotong. "Bukan masalah itu."

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Itu tidak cukup Baek," Kyungsoo tercekik. "bukan itu yang ia butuhkan."

Memijat keningnya, Baekhyun mendesis pasrah. "Kau tahu, Kai memiliki masalah _patah hati_ terburuk yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku."

Kyungsoo mendengus.

" _C'mon_ , siapa yang belum pernah merasakan putus cinta?!" pekik Baekhyun, memutar bolamatanya. "Sungguh, pikirkan saja, tak ada kepastian dalam hubungan apapun, bahkan aku tak yakin sampai kapan aku dan Yeollie akan bertahan meski aku sangat ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengannya, tapi tetap saja, kita tak bisa memastikan hal-hal baik itu akan tetap terjadi dan aku sangat sangat lelah melihatmu terus menangis seperti ini Kyung— Setiap. Waktu. Lelaki itu harus menyadarkan dirinya sendiri karena kejadian itu telah berlalu berbulan-bulan yang lalu! Ia harusnya memiliki kekasih baru atau—"

Dan Baekhyun seketika ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

"Ak-aku.." Baekhyun tergagap, "Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Kau benar."

Baekhyun membeku ditempat untuk beberapa saat dengan kedua alis naik.

"Jika dia jatuh cinta lagi, mungkin..." Kyungsoo mengendus ketika ia merasa airmatanya akhirnya berhenti. "Mungkin ia akan kembali seperti semula.."

Baekhyun _speechless_.

Kyungsoo menggenggam lengan sahabatnya dan sedikit meremasnya. "Kau harus membantuku mencari seorang gadis untuknya Baek."

"Apa kau yakin Kyung?" Baekhyun mendengus. "Apa kau bisa melihat pria yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain dan itu karena kesalahan yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo tertunduk. Ia meloloskan nafas berat, merasa hatinya terenyuh akan kepasrahan ini.

"Aku tak tahu Baek," Ia menghela nafas.

"Aku hanya ingin semua ini berakhir."

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya khawatir saat Jongin tidak pulang malam itu. Meski ia tahu Jongin tak dapat tidur di tempat lain, Kyungsoo tetap peduli. Masih terasa sulit baginya untuk percaya bahwa Jongin dapat melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu Jongin memang menjengkelkan, tapi yang ia lakukan waktu itu dapat disebut sebagai kekerasan.

Tapi, ia ingin Jongin menyadari kesalahannya. Dan mungkin sedikit _jarak_ diantara mereka adalah sebuah solusi—namun Jongin sudah tidak pulang selama empat hari.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo khawatir. Setiap malam, ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan, tapi Jongin sudah cukup tua untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri dan ia tak punya alasan untuk peduli, karena menurut sudut pandang Jongin, ia hanyalah teman sekamar yang menjijikan. Ia mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri kalau Jongin baik-baik saja, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan, ia tak sempat mencari lelaki itu karena ia juga dikejar _deadline_ projectnya bersama Krystal.

Dan juga, setiap kali Krystal berkunjung ke apartemennya, ia selalu mencari Jongin. Awalnya, ia tak keberatan, memberitahu gadis itu kalau Jongin sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya dan sebagainya, tapi akhirnya, ia mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Sehari sebelum _deadline_ Krystal menanyakannya mengenai Jongin lagi, yang mungkin sudah kesekian-ratus-kalinya. Kyungsoo akhinya menemukan dirinya mempelajari gadis itu.

Gadis itu sangat cantik; wajahnya bagai dipahat tanpa cacat sedikitpun, dan tubuhnya apalagi. Tak heran banyak perempuan yang tak senang dengannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan apapun. Dia juga menawan dan baik hati, dan dermawan, dan menggemaskan. Dia sangat ideal, melihat dari segi penampilan dan harta dan kelakuan—sesuatu yang semua lelaki idam-idamkan.

 _Ia akan sangat sempurna jika bersanding dengan Jongin._

Tapi Jongin bahkan tak sedikitpun tertarik padanya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Mungkin karena gadis itu terlalu ceria? Atau mungkin karena Jongin terlalu malas untuk meladeni orang lain?

Sejujur-jujurnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa mengerti kenapa Jongin jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoon. Biasanya, lelaki seperti dia tertarik pada gadis tinggi, seksi dan pintar, tapi bodohnya dia memilih Kyungsoon. Disamping itu, penampilan Kyungsoon bahkan tak manis sama sekali. Dia tak pernah memanggil sayang Jongin ataupun bermanja-manja padanya. Dia agresif dan suka bicara kasar dan biasa saja, setelah dipertimbangkan—sangat tidak sempurna.

 _Jadi bagaimana jika Jongin menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik?_

Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya, Krystal menoleh menatap pintu, dan Kyungsoo tahu gadis itu amat berharap pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok teman sekamarnya. Gadis itu mengerut sambil menatap kembali laptopnya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bilang saja Krystal-ssi, apa kau menyukai teman sekamarku?"

Krystal tersentak dan menatapnya terkejut. Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya serius, membuat pipi gadis itu merona sebelum dapat menghentikannya.

"Kau menunggu dia, 'kan?.. Kau mau bertemu dengan dia?.."

"H-huh?" Krystal tergagap dan mengalihkan pandangannya, sangat malu.

"Hey tak apa.." Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mengintip Kyungsoo dari ujung bulumatanya.

"Apa sekentara itu?'' bisik gadis itu. Kyungsoo menunggunya untuk mendongak, dan ketika manik mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Krystal mendesis dengan pipi merah terbakar.

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya karena Krystal terlihat gundah dan imut disaat yang bersamaan. Setelah beberapa lama, kesunyian menghinggapi mereka. Sesuatu mengetuk satu sisi kepala Kyungsoo, tapi di sisi lainnya membuat Kyungsoo ragu. Ia tak yakin apa ia harus mengutarakan isi pikirannya.

"Dia sudah punya kekasih 'kan?"

Suara Krystal malu-malu. Mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu membuat Kyungsoo berkedip, dan ia merasa hatinya diremas beberapa saat. Tampaknya, Kyungsoon dan Jongin belum benar-benar resmi berpisah, sesuatu yang mereka berdua tak ungkapkan dan ketahui, tapi itu semua harus jelas mulai dari sekarang.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan selain menghela nafas. "Kudengar kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan dia."

"Apa?!" Krystal terkejut bukan main, "Mengapa dia meninggalkannya?!"

"Aku tak tahu," Suara Kyungsoo pecah. "Mereka bilang padaku kalau dia menghilang." Kyungsoo tak pernah berpikir untuk membicarakan ini dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi mengapa dia melakukan itu?" Krystal sedikit terpengaruh.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat, ia mengalami waktu yang sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu karena itu membunuhnya dari dalam. Kenyataan pahit yang tak dapat dilawan, karena tak satu orangpun dapat mengerti.

"D-dia.." Ia bergumam, "Dia hanya pergi... tanpa memberi alasan apapun."

"Apa?! A-aku tak mengerti. Apa Kai melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dengan rahang mengeras. Ia mulai membenci dirinya. "Kai tak melakukan apapun. Dia sempurna. Dia memberikan seluruh hatinya untuknya... Dia bahkan tak menyisakan apapun untuk dirinya sendiri." Maniknya mulai bergenang, jadi ia menggigit bibirnya untuk melawan itu.

Mulut Krystal terbuka.

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti," Ia menggeleng, "Jika aku berada diposisinya aku ak—"

"Apa kau mau?"

Krystal tercengang akibat pertanyaan telak Kyungsoo. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kata yang terucap. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan hasrat di maniknya, dan ada sesuatu yang lain, tapi Krystal tak dapat mengerti.

"Apa kau mau menggantikan gadis itu, Krystal?" ulang Kyungsoo tegas. Ia pikir ia sudah gila, karena ia sedang menyiksa dirinya sendiri, menghancurkan hatinya sendiri, tapi bagaimana jika itu dapat membawa hal baik?

"Oppa..." Krystal sedikit gundah dengan tatapan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. "Apa kau sangat serius sekarang?"

"Ya,"

Wajah Krystal berkedut, bingung, tapi tak mau berbohong.

"Te-tentu saja aku mau, tapi aku pikir dia tidak—"

"Aku akan membantumu." Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa bicara seperti itu. Hatinya teramat sakit, namun ia butuh jalan keluar, meski itu berarti ia harus menghancurkan hatinya sendiri.

Tercengang, Krystal menatapnya penuh heran.

"Bagaimana jika dia tak'kan menyukaiku?"

"Dia akan." ucap Kyungsoo, "Dia harus." Ia bergumam terlalu pelan, mungkin tak terdengar sampai ke telinga Krystal.

"Oppa.."

"Aku cukup mengenalnya, aku akan membantumu," katanya, "Namun berjanjilah padaku satu hal,"

Krystal terhenti.

"Jangan pernah, sama sekali, meninggalkan dia. Jangan patahkan hati dia seperti yang gadis itu telah perbuat."

.

* * *

.

Jongin telah menghilang selama enam hari dan Kyungsoo panik setengah mati. Dari informasi yang diberikan Baekhyun, tak satupun teman Jongin tahu dimana ia berada, termasuk sahabatnya, Sehun. Dengan berita yang diberikan, semua orang mulai mencari Jongin dimana-mana. Ia mengenalnya, Jongin tak mungkin berada dimanapun kecuali bersama teman-temannya, dan karena itulah situasi semakin mengkhawatirkan. Telepon tersambung, namun tak sekalipun diangkat. Kyungsoo tak punya pilihan lain selain menyalahkan dirinya atas menghilangnya Jongin. Meski bukan salahnya kali ini, dia tahu Jongin bersembunyi karena dirinya.

 _Mengapa lelaki itu sangat menyulitkan?_

Ada satu tempat tersisa yang belum mereka cari. Tapi Kyungsoo ragu Jongin berada disana, karena Jongin amat membenci tempat itu. Semenjak orangtuanya cerai dan pemberontakan kakak laki-lakinya, ia tak pernah mengunjungi rumahnya lagi. Baginya tempat itu bagai neraka. Tapi menyingkirkan keragu-raguannya, Kyungsoo tetap pergi menuju kediaman Kim.

Sesampainya ia, rumah itu tampak mati, seakan ditelantarkan selama berabad-abad. Padahal rumah itu dimiliki oleh keluarga berkecukupan, namun tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya mengkaku, merinding di seluruh tubuhnya. Rumah itu tak terlihat menyeramkan namun tampak seperti rumah hantu. Kyungsoo berdehem dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah.

Jongin tak mungkin berada disana.

Jantungnya berdentum sangat cepat, namun sesuatu menariknya kedalam rumah itu. Gerbangnya sedikit terbuka, jadi dengan hati-hati ia masuk dan membuka pintu. Akhirnya ia sampai didepan rumah, dan ia sadar ia tampak seperti penyusup. Ia berbalik untuk membatalkan misinya, namun akhirnya ia berbalik lagi dan menatap kearah pintu. Ia hanya perlu melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau Jongin tak berada disana. Rumah itu tampak seperti rumah mewah biasa. Ia menelan ludah, dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk, namun ia tak dapat maju lagi. Merasa keok, ia memegang kenop dan memutarnya secara tidak sadar.

Terbuka.

Mata Kyungsoo sontak membulat, dan ia melesat masuk meski suara hatinya berbisik Jongin tak ada didalam sana. Beberapa _cup_ mi kosong terlantar diatas meja dengan beberapa kaleng bir kosong, bungkus makanan ringan, dan bergelas-gelas air. Kyungsoo menyangkal dirinya bahwa Jongin hanya mengkonsumsi mi instan dan bir selama seminggu ia menghilang. Ia membuka satu persatu pintu kamar, secepat mungkin, sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan Jongin di ruangan keempat. Ruangan itu remang, namun tak seremang itu untuk tidak menampakkan sosok orang yang sedang berbaring diatas matras.

Ketika ia menyalakan lampu, Jongin berbalik lemah, dan Kyungsoo merasa hatinya bagai ditembak senapan melihat penampakan itu. Ia tercekat dan menangis dalam hati seraya menghampiri sang lelaki rapuh, menyaksikan susah payahnya lelaki itu bernafas. Jongin semakin pucat, mata setengah terbuka, tapi ia masih sadar, juga mendekati tidak sadar. Bibirnya kering akibat dehidrasi. Ia tampak lebih dari mengerikan.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk mengenali Kyungsoo. Maniknya melebar dan tubuhnya merosot. Manik mereka terkunci satu sama lain, dan Kyungsoo melihat mata Jongin yang menggenang, seakan manik itu tengah berbicara padanya, dan itu menghancurkan hati Kyungsoo telak, membuatnya berlari dan memeluk Jongin. Jongin terlonjak, dan Kyungsoo menangis tersedu-sedu, menangkup wajah pucat Jongin dan merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di tangannya. Jongin perlahan berkedip, dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia menatap Kyungsoo tanpa merasa benci atau apapun itu. Kyungsoo merasa ia dapat mematahkan tubuh Jongin dalam pelukannya. Lelaki yang lebih muda kelaparan dan kelelahan, membuatnya tak ayal lagi mengangkat bebannya sendiri.

"Yah apa yang kau pikirkan?!" Suara Kyungsoo teramat bergetar. Matanya lembab namun ia menahan airmatanya disana.

Jongin, meski otaknya tengah mati rasa, masih bertanya mengapa, diantara semua orang—Kyungsoo-lah yang menemukannya. Ia tahu teman-temannya akan sadar jika ia menghilang. Ia tahu mereka akan mencarinya. Tapi ini, ini tak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Aku sedang menghukum diriku sendiri." jawabnya, dan suaranya terengah-engah, seperti bisikan.

Kyungsoo meringis.

"Seharusnya kau membenciku," ucap Jongin, ia ingin berbicara lagi, namun sempat tertahan dan akhirnya tetap terucap. "Seharusnya kau membenciku." ulangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membencimu ketika kau terlihat seperti ini?!" teriak Kyungsoo, dengan hati-hati mensejajarkan wajah mereka, dan Jongin meloloskan tawa pahit, merasa dirinya butuh dihukum lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku memang keterlaluan namun aku tak pernah mau melihatmu membunuh dirimu seperti ini!" Kyungsoo terengah, menatap Jongin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin menelan ludah membasahi tenggorokannya. Matanya berair namun ia tak dapat meneteskan airmata lagi.

"Seharusnya aku tak melakukan itu padamu, a-aku se-seharus—"

"Berhenti berbicara! Kau tak punya tenaga lagi!"

"... tidak memperlakukanmu seperti—"

"Kubilang berhenti berbicara!"

"... kau bahkan tak berlaku buruk padaku—"

"Shhh, berhenti, berhenti.." Kyungsoo menenangkan Jongin, yang mulai bergumam dan merebahkannya kembali keatas kasur. Kelemahan yang Jongin tunjukkan semakin membuat Kyungsoo takut, dan ia tahu, ia selalu tahu betapa rentan pria yang lebih muda, selalu tahu bahwa ia selalu, dan selamanya, adalah keras kepala dan kekanakkan.

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan, tetaplah disini, aku akan kembali, tetap disini, jangan bergerak."

Dan Kyungsoo secepat kilat beranjak menuju jalanan untuk mencari makanan apapun yang dapat ia temukan. Di ujung blok ketiga nampak toko-toko makanan. Kyungsoo membeli apapun yang dapat ia beli; nasi rumput laut, _nuggets_ , kentang manis, _fish cake_ , dan segala yang dapat dimakan. Ia mondar-mandir, memohon kepada sang penjual untuk cepat.

Ketika ia kembali, Jongin dengan lemah menunggunya. Tak ada ekspresi terpancar di wajahnya, terlalu lelah. Dengan lembut, Kyungsoo mengangkat pria yang lebih muda dan menyandarkannya ke tembok jadi ia dapat duduk dengan baik, ia menempatkan beberapa bantal dibelakang lelaki itu. Ia pertama mengambil air mineral, menuangnya ke gelas, dan meminumkannya pada Jongin. Jongin membuka mulut dan minum sebisa mungkin.

Jongin makan apapun yang Kyungsoo suapkan padanya. Di saat itu, Kyungsoo merasa seperti sedang mengasuh bocah berumur sembilan belas tahun, tapi itu membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik keatas, karena inilah Jongin yang ia kenal, Jongin yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dia mungkin mengeluh beberapa kali mengenai ketergantungan Jongin ketika mereka masih bersama, namun ia tahu jauh didalam sana, Jonginlah yang membuatnya tertarik semakin dalam.

Merasa cukup, tenaga Jongin agak bertambah, tapi dia masih terlalu lemas untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Setelah ini, kau harus tidur, oke?" kata Kyungsoo, akhirnya menyuapi Jongin sepotong _nugget_ terakhir.

"Tak bisa tidur disini." ucap Jongin, dan suaranya masih serak.

"Kau bisa," tegas Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk membersihkan kotak-kotak kosong dan bungkus makanan. Meski demikian, ia khawatir dengan jam tidur yang pria itu dapatkan. Sangat aneh karena ia tak dapat tidur dimanapun walau tubuhnya kelelahan.

"Pejamkan saja matamu," ujar Kyungsoo, "istirahatkan matamu."

Syukurlah, Jongin menurut.

Kyungsoo memperhatikannya dalam diam, menyadari kulitnya yang kusam, gelap dibawah matanya, dan pipinya yang menirus. Kyungsoo mengendus, dan serius, Jongin sangat bau. Ia berpikir untuk membawa Jongin kembali ke apartemen, tapi seketika itu juga ia mendapat ide yang lebih baik.

Memberi waktu bagi pria yang lebih muda untuk mengisi tenaga, ia meninggalkan rumah itu sekali lagi dan pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli produk pembersih tubuh, seperti sampo dan sabun dan _scrub_ dan sikat gigi dan odol. Jongin belum mandi selama seminggu. Lelaki itu benar-benar. Ia membuat keputusan bodoh. Terkadang, Kyungsoo bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri kenapa ia cinta mati dengan pria tak dewasa itu, karena banyak alasan yang tersedia untuk tidak mencintai Kim Jongin namun faktanya Kyungsoo tak peduli, membuktikan bahwa cinta tak butuh alasan apapun.

Jongin masih sangat lemas, tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau dia menghabiskan malam lain di rumah ini lagi. Secepat mungkin, ia ingin membawa Jongin kembali ke apartemen mereka, atau tidak, Jongin takkan dapat tidur dengan baik. Kyungsoo membopong Jongin sekuat tenaga dan membawanya selangkah demi selangkah menuju kamar mandi. Jongin terlalu lemas untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan, jadi dia menurut saja. Saat mereka tiba di kamar mandi, Jongin langsung duduk diatas toilet, meloloskan nafas berat. Dia bisa berdiri, namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Kakinya lemas akibat kurang tidur. Setiap nafas yang Jongin hembuskan kencang dan terdengar susah payah, tapi ia tak mengeluh, tak bertanya, dan tak berbicara. Ketika ia melihat barang yang Kyungsoo keluarkan dari kantong plastik, entah bagaimana, ia mengerti.

Kyungsoo berpikir apa ia harus menyuruh Jongin menyikat giginya sendiri, atau ia harus melakukan itu untuknya, namun ia memilih pilihan kedua. Ia tidak mau Jongin bersusah-payah lagi. Ia meminta Jongin untuk membuka mulutnya, menunjukkan sikat gigi, dan Jongin menurut bagai pasien yang baik, tak menunjukkan kecanggungan maupun ketidaknyamanan. Menggosokkan gigi Jongin bukanlah hal baru bagi Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menjadi _babysitter_ Jongin saat mereka masih bersama, dan dia baik-baik saja dengan hal itu ia tahu Jongin ingin melakukan hal yang sama padanya, namun Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang manja.

Jongin sadar akan segala yang terjadi saat ini, namun ia tak sepenuhnya sadar. Ia merasa hampa. Ia tahu ia hidup namun jiwanya tak bersamanya. Ia menyerah, namun rasa sakit dalam hatinya masih tinggal; penderitaan itu, pengelakan itu, dan perih itu. Ia tak mengenal dirinya lagi; ia tak tahu mengapa ia membiarkan dirinya larut dalam penderitaan itu, dan ia hanya ingin istirahat. Setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo, ia hanya ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ia sadar kalau Kyungsoo mencarinya, memberinya makan, mengurusnya, namun ia terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan, dan untuk berpikir apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Kyungsoo menghantuinya bagai Kyungsoon yang sejak lama menghantuinya, dan itu gila.

Ia sadar kalau ia duduk didalam _bath tub_ , dan ia hanya memakai pakaian dalam, dan Kyungsoo berlutut disebelahnya, memegang gagang _shower_. Air hangat membasahi tubuhnya, dan ia menutup matanya sejenak. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo menuang cairan kental di tangannya, menggosoknya di telapak tangannya, dan mengusapnya ke rambut Jongin. Rambut wangi dan pijat kepala. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, namun ia nyaris jatuh kedalam air, tapi Kyungsoo mendongakannya kembali.

Tanpa sadar, matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo, yang dengan teliti menyabuni lengannya, dan itu membuat Jongin sadar kalau ia sedang dimandikan. Ia terus menatap wajah Kyungsoo, menyadari peluh kecil di keningnya dan semburat tipis di pipi putih bak susunya. Sesuatu membuat Jongin familiar, wajah Kyungsoo. Dan di saat itu juga, Jongin merasa hatinya sakit lagi.

"Kau sangat, sangat mirip dengan dia.." Jongin tiba-tiba berkata, memecah keheningan.

Suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terhenti. Lelaki itu tengah melemparnya tatapan sendu. Kyungsoo tak dapat mengatakan apapun, tak dapat berpura-pura kalau ia tidak mengerti, karena ia mengerti, sangat mengerti.

"Matamu... hidungmu... bibirmu..." Jongin berbisik.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat didalam dadanya.

"Mungkin itulah mengapa aku tak dapat mengerti apa yang aku rasakan ketika kau berada disekitarku.." Ia menelan ludah. "Mungkin aku melihat dia didalam dirimu dan itu selalu membuatku sakit.."

Ia menunduk dan mendengus pahit. "Menyedihkan, bukan?"

Tetap, Kyungsoo tak mampu berbicara.

"Ketika dia meninggalkanku, aku seperti kehilangan arah tujuan untuk hidup." ucapnya, "Aku mulai bertanya-tanya dimanakah kebahagiaan itu," Ia bergetar. "karena... bukankah _kebahagiaan_ adalah alasan terbesar orang-orang untuk hidup?"

"Masih banyak kebahagiaan di berbagai hal, Kai." tutur Kyungsoo, dan untuk pertama kali dalam waktu yang lama, ia memanggil Jongin dengan nama panggilannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya memiliki satu?"

"Maka carilah yang _baru_."

"Hanya untuk ditinggalkan lagi?"

"Bukan itu—"

"Kau tak mengerti," Mata Jongin berair. "Aku selalu ditinggalkan..." Ia menunduk. "Ibuku meninggalkanku.. Kakakku meninggalkanku.. Satu-satunya gadis yang aku cintai, meninggalkanku.."

"Hilang." ucapnya, "Begitu saja."

"Berhenti berpikir seperti itu," Kyungsoo sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Aku telah mencoba," Setetes airmata akhirnya jatuh dari manik Jongin. "Namun dampaknya masih belum pergi juga."

"Yang dia tinggalkan adalah yang terburuk," Jongin merapatkan rahangnya. "...karena cinta yang kumiliki untuknya adalah perasaan terbesar yang pernah aku rasakan." Suaranya pecah, rapuh. Ia menunduk dan menatap tetesan airmatanya yang menyentuh permukaan air.

"...itulah mengapa itu sangat menyakitkan."

"Dengarkan aku," Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya dan memberinya tatapan tertulus yang dapat ia berikan. "Gadis itu... dia tak pantas untukmu. Anggap dia sebagai mimpi buruk. Setiap kali kau mengingat dia, bilang pada dirimu sendiri dia adalah mimpi buruk yang tak mau kau impikan lagi."

Jongin membeku akibat tatapan intens Kyungsoo. Jantungnya mulai berpacu dalam dadanya. Debaran itu terlalu kencang hingga ia dapat mendengarnya dari kesunyian diantara mereka. Seakan Kyungsoon-lah yang tengah berbicara padanya—mengatakan padanya untuk melepasnya.

"Aku tak tahu." Ia menarik nafas. "Karena setiap kali aku melihatmu, aku hanya ingin menciummu."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget akibat kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan. Ia tak dapat bergerak. Jongin menatapnya seperti sedang menatap Kyungsoon, dan Kyungsoo merasa ingin menyerah.

"Aku sangat, sangat, ingin menciummu." bisik Jongin sekali lagi, menatap bibirnya sendu.

Kyungsoo mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi pucat Jongin, menggenggamnya sedikit lebih lembut. Ia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Jongin membencinya selama ini, akhirnya ia mengerti. Diatas penderitaan yang ia rasakan adalah keputus-asaan Jongin. Andai saja ia mampu menghapus semua hal yang telah ia lakukan; andai saja ia tak menerima mawar itu, andai saja ia berusaha lebih keras untuk menjauhinya, andai saja ia cukup berani untuk menolak rasa cinta, maka mungkin, mungkin Jongin tak perlu jatuh sekeras ini.

Ia ingin membawa pergi semua penderitannya.

Ia harap ia tak terlalu terlambat untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

"Jika aku menciummu, maukah kau berjanji ini adalah perpisahan bagi kita?"

Sesuatu menghantam hati Jongin. Matanya membulat, dan dadanya sesak, karena Kyungsoo mencoba menggambarkan Kyungsoon, jadi ia mampu menggunakannya untuk mempermudah segalanya. Jongin tak dapat bergerak, dan ia tak dapat menemukan jawaban apapun. Tapi manik Kyungsoo dengan kuat berbicara padanya, membantunya melewati setiap penderitaan. Awalnya, ia tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo datang ke kehidupan sampahnya, tapi sekarang, ia akhirnya tahu kenapa. Surga mungkin mengirim Kyungsoo sebagai malaikat penolong, membantunya untuk bangun kembali.

Dengan lembut, Jongin mengangguk.

Sebelum Kyungsoo dapat terisak, ia menyingkirkan jarak diantara mereka dan mencium Jongin tepat di bibirnya, dengan perlahan menyiratkan janji perpisahan didalamnya. Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam leher Kyungsoo, menciumnya dengan intensitas dan lama yang sama. Bibir mereka saling bergerak dalam padu, dan Jongin dapat merasakan Kyungsoon tengah menciumnya, membawanya kembali ke saat mereka melakukan itu, tak tahu kalau itu adalah saat-saat terakhir mereka. Airmata kembali menuruni pipinya, dan ia bernafas melalui mulut manis Kyungsoo, membawanya semakin dekat, terlalu dekat namun masih belum cukup. Hatinya dihantam beruang kali dengan kesedihan, ditandai dengan bibir paling nikmat yang tak akan dapat ia rasakan dengan orang lain. Tidak bahkan di kehidupan selanjutnya, atau bahkan setelahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

bingung mau tulis apa. i feel numb while translating this chapter srsly... nyesek bgt.

.

anywaaaaysss

bagi kalian yg punya line add OA aku yaa at ttz6168s (EXO x POEMS) hehehe gomawo~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	17. SF 16

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

.

.

"Jadi dimanakah kau menemukan dia?"

Baekhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo di ujung kasur Jongin, mereka berdua memperhatikan pria rapuh yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Ada sepercik kesedihan memenuhi wajah Kyungsoo saat memperhatikan pria yang tidur diatas kasur itu. Maniknya bergetar, dipenuhi kesedihan yang teramat. Baekhyun mengerutkan wajahnya. Dari dekat, ia menatap Jongin, dan akhirnya ia sadar betapa kelabunya pria itu.

"Di rumah orangtuanya." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafas dengan wajah sedih. Bibirnya bergetar saat mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "D-dia menyiksa dirinya disana tanpa makan dan tidur cukup. Satu minggu penuh, Baek. Satu minggu. Itu lebih parah dari bunuh diri—kukira aku melihat mayat."

"Tak dapat dipercaya." Mata Baekhyun membulat lebar.

"Ini salahku, Baek." Ia gemetar. "Seharunya aku tak berada di sisinya. A-aku menyiksa dia. A-aku tak pernah mengira kehadiranku-lah yang sebenarnya membunuhnya.."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku mengingatkannya pada _dia_." Ia menghela nafas berat. "Itulah mengapa ia membenciku."

 _Itulah mengapa ia memperkosaku._

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Aku tak tahu aku telah membuat segalanya semakin runyam untuknya."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas berat. Kesunyian datang setelah itu. Banyak hal yang Kyungsoo sesali, banyak perbuatan yang tanpa sepengetahuannya membuat pria itu semakin sakit.

"Apa menurutmu aku telah membuat pilihan yang salah Baek?" ucapnya setelah kesunyian yang lama menyiksa. "Apa menurutmu, jika aku memberitahu kenyataannya, dia tak akan menjadi separah ini?"

Baekhyun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia sendiri juga bingung. Ketika Kyungsoo bercerita tentang keanehannya bertahun-tahun lalu, ia akui ia sangat terkejut, ia tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa kecuali terkejut. Masalahnya, mereka hanya bersahabat; mereka tidak memiliki perasaan lebih dalam kepada satu sama lain, jadi ia tak perlu memikirkan masalah percintaan.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahu Kyung..." Ia menghela nafas. "Perasaan dia padamu... sangat kuat... Itu bisa saja membuat dia bangkit atau terjatuh lagi untuk menerima kenyataan itu, aku tak tahu.."

Kyungsoo seketika memikirkan Junmyeon, bagaimana kagetnya lelaki itu saat ia mengakui kenyataannya. Junmyeon terlihat tersesat, bingung, seakan hampir menjadi gila. Ia tak dapat menerima itu. Junmyeon adalah seorang pria yang pengertian dan bijak, namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak dapat menjernihkan pikirannya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak dapat mengendalikan situasi. Ia tak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai hubungan sesama jenis, namun menempatkannya didalam situasi seperti itu sangat diluar ekspektasi. Ia tak pernah berpikir untuk masuk kedalam situasi seperti itu. Tak pernah. Sekalipun. Sama sekali.

Bagaimana dengan Jongin? Dia tidak dewasa dan menjengkelkan. Apa yang lebih parah? Dia menentang hubungan sesama jenis. Baginya itu aneh. Itu menentang kemanusiaan; kontradiksi antara moralitas dan kesusilaan. Jadi bagaimana bisa jika ia menemukan fakta bahwa ia sebenarnya menyukai seseorang yang seperti itu?

Mungkin Jongin berbeda, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin ia dapat menerimanya, tapi mungkin juga tidak.

Mungkin memberitahunya yang sesungguhnya adalah pilihan yang benar.

Mungkin juga tidak.

.

* * *

.

Jongin tertidur sangat lama, terbangun di malam keesokan harinya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Kyungsoo duduk diatas kursi di sebelahnya, memperhatikannya seakan mereka sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jongin merasa kepalanya sakit. Ia menelan ludah untuk menghilangkan kering di tenggorokannya. Ia perlahan duduk, meringis kesulitan. Ia tak pernah merasa seletih ini, seakan tubuhnya pegal, dari otot ke otot lainnya.

"Apa kau merasa mual?" Suara Kyungsoo memasuki indera pendengarannya, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menerima sengatan listrik. Kyungsoo tengah memberinya tatapan lembut, dan ia tiba-tiba terbayang segala yang telah mereka lakukan di rumah orangtuanya. Astaga, bagaimana bisa ia masih menjumpai pria ini? Ia sontak memalingkan pandangannya. Ia dapat merasakan setiap debaran yang menghujam dadanya. Jujur, mereka masih saling tak mengenal satu sama lain namun mereka telah melakukan hal yang tidak dilakukan orang biasa bersama-sama.

Meski demikian, sebenarnya ia merasa lega. Seakan sesuatu telah ditarik darinya.

Seakan _seseorang_ telah menariknya keluar.

"Se-sedikit." gagapnya.

"Dimana?" Kyungsoo mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, membuat Jongin semakin berdebar.

"E-entahah..."

"Ini, minumlah, ini akan membantu." Kyungsoo menyodorkannya segelas air dan Jongin mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetaran. Melihat itu, Kyungsoo membantu memegangkan Jongin gelas jadi ia dapat minum dengan baik. Jongin berkedip cepat saat minum, merasakan sedikit ketegangan tak berarti. Faktanya, bukanlah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merawat dia.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja.." Jongin menghembuskan nafas, "Aku hanya merasa sangat lelah.."

Kyungsoo meloloskan desahan lega. Kemudian ia berdiri. "Aku sebetulnya membeli vitamin, namun kupikir sebaiknya kau makan lebih dahulu. Aku memasak bubur ayam. Tunggu sebentar akan aku ambilkan—" Dan Kyungsoo berjalan sebelum dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jongin kehabisan kata-kata atas perlakuan Kyungsoo, seakan Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ia butuhkan dalam sekejap, seakan ia tahu bagaimana cara merawatnya dengan mudah.

Aroma dari bubur hangat itu sangat menggugah selera. Jongin seketika mendengar perutnya menggeram ketika aroma itu sampai pada hidungnya. Kyungsoo menempatkan mangkuk diatas nakas bersama dengan dua buah apel. Tergoda, Jongin menggeser posisinya agar ia dapat makan dengan baik namun tubuh bagian atasnya tak mau menurut semudah itu. Ia tak dapat bangkit. Kyungsoo melihat itu dan menyuruhnya untuk rebahan lagi. Untuk membuatnya lebih nyaman, Kyungsoo meletakkan beberapa bantal di punggungnya dan membantunya duduk lebih tinggi.

 _Damn, ia sangat lemah._

Kyungsoo duduk dan perlahan mengaduk bubur itu. Ia menyendokkan dan meniupnya sebelum menyodorkannya pada bibir Jongin. Tentu, Jongin merasa bodoh dan malu namun ia mencoba untuk tak menunjukkannya dan malah membuka mulut untuk menerima makanan itu. Ia tidur terlalu banyak dan makan terlalu sedikit dan ia yakin ia akan pusing jika ia berdiri tiba-tiba. Meski ragu, ia tak memiliki pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan pria yang lebih tua memberinya makan, _lagi_. Kyungsoo sebetulnya tidak keberatan sama sekali, seakan tidaklah aneh untuk menyuapi pria lain dan memperlakukannya seperti seorang bayi. Perlakuan itu membuat Jongin teringat pada Kyungsoon lagi, namun dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan memori-memori itu dari kepalanya. Ia berjanji untuk mulai melupakan.

Ketika Jongin menghabiskan buburnya, Kyungsoon mulai mengupas apel. Ia terdiam dan fokus, dan Jongin menemukan dirinya memperhatikan pria lainnya terpesona. Awalnya ia hanya memperhatikan bagaimana Kyungsoo dengan mulusnya mengupas apel, namun kemudian maniknya naik menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Jantungnya mulai berdegup lebih cepat ketika tatapannya turun menuju bibir merah ceri Kyungsoo, dan itu sedikit lembab dan sangat, sangat menggoda. Ia seketika ingin mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mencium lelaki itu sekali lagi seakan ia penasaran bagaimanakah rasa bibir itu meskipun ia sudah tahu. Ia ragu keinginannya untuk mencium Kyungsoo adalah masih karena lelaki itu terasa seperti Kyungsoon, atau ia hanya ingin menciumnya karena ia memiliki bibir yang nikmat, namun itu sangatlah konyol karena sangat tidak mungkin ia sudi mencium seorang pria.

Mengapa ia malah memikirkan alasan lain?!

Ia benar-benar harus berhenti melihat Kyungsoo sebagai Kyungsoon; mereka adalah dua orang berbeda dan itu jelas sekali. Jelas sekali karena _Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria_. Mengapa ia terlihat seperti selalu melupakan fakta itu? _Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki_. Ya, dia mirip Kyungsoon, namun _Kyungsoo adalah seorang laki-laki_ dan ia harus berhenti merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Ia telah kehilangan akal sehatnya,

Saat ia melupakan Kyungsoon, perasaan untuk Kyungsoo ini juga akan berubah.

Pasti.

Tapi mengapa pria ini harus semirip Kyungsoon?! Ia hanya tidak mirip gadis itu secara fisik, namun perlakuannya. Dan masalah besarnya adalah? Kyungsoo sama-sama peduli padanya, lebih malah. Ia selalu ada untuknya, mengertinya meski ia telah mengatakan hal-hal kejam, dan arogan yang ia tunjukkan. Berapa kali ia menunjukkan kelemahannya pada pria ini? Berapa kali ia menunjukkan kejelekannya pada pria ini? Kyungsoo tanpa ragu menyaksikan itu semua. Namun meskipun begitu, Kyungsoo menerima segala penderitaannya. Ia menerima resikonya.

Hukuman yang Jongin lakukan untuk dirinya tidaklah cukup untuk menghapus kesalahan yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Ialah yang semestinya berjuang lebih keras, tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo-lah yang menariknya, menyelamatkannya, dan mencerahkannya.

Bagian terbesarnya, Kyungsoo bahkan tak harus melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mengupas apel. Ia memotongnya sekecil dadu dan menempatkannya diatas piring ceper dan meletakkan piring itu diatas pangkuan Jongin. Akan lebih mudah bagi Jongin untuk memakannya kali ini mengingat makanan itu padat. Ia sedang membersihkan sampah kupasan sampai akhirnya Jongin tiba-tiba bicara.

"Mengapa kau sangat baik padaku?"

Detak jantungnya berhenti sesaat, menemui sepasang manik sayu itu. Nafasnya tercekat namun tetap menjaga ekspresi kosongnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun hanya nafas berat yang keluar. Ada rasa penasaran dan kefrustasian muncul dari tatapan Jongin, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo panik karena tak ada alasan apapun selain memberitahunya mengenai kenyataan itu. Bisakah ia memberitahu pria ini bahwa kebaikan yang ia tunjukkan tidaklah seberapa dengan penderitaan yang ia lakukan pada pria ini? Bisakah ia memberitahu pria ini bahwa kebaikan yang ia tunjukkan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk memulihkan penderitaan yang disebabkan olehnya?

Butuh beberapa saat untuk akhirnya menjawab.

"Karena aku tahu kau adalah orang baik-baik."

Ekspresi Jongin seketika berubah. Wajahnya berkedut dan perasaan bercampur aduk didalam tubuhnya.

"Benarkah?" bisiknya amat pelan, nada bicara dipenuhi keraguan.

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya terjatuh dari dalam dadanya. Wajah yang ditunjukkan Jongin membuatnya merasa sangat butuk. Meski ia telah memaafkan pria yang lebih muda, Jongin masih belum memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Kesalahan adalah kesalahan, tapi Kyungsoo tak dapat menyalahkan Jongin sepenuhnya, karena ia tahu ialah yang memacu iblis didalam tubuh Jongin pertama kali. Dengan keberadaannya, ia memperburuk keputus-asaan Jongin. Dengan keberadaannya, ia melukai Jongin semakin dalam. Ialah satu-satunya orang yang menghancurkan Jongin. Jika ia tak menghancurkan hati Jongin dengan meninggalkanya, ia tak'kan menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya ia memikirkan cara lain untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka dan bukan meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jongin tak perlu membenci dunia. Jongin tak perlu mempertanyakan hidupnya. Jongin tak perlu merasakan depresi dan dihantui oleh kenangan yang membuatnya melakukan hal-hal buruk.

 _Mereka bilang kehidupan berada dalam kendali kita, namun tak semua orang setangguh itu._

"Ya, karena jika kau bukan orang baik, maka semua orang telah meninggalkanmu sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo, "Teman-temanmu tak pernah menyerah padamu, Kai. Banyak orang peduli padamu; kau hanya harus melihat mereka lebih jelas."

Jongin _speechless_.

"Banyak sekali orang yang ingin mencintaimu."

Jongin menunduk dan tercekat. Ia menelan ludah, menahan airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Selama ini, ia pikir ia telah terperangkap di neraka paling dalam, namun bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Kyungsoo ada bersamanya? Dengan kaki lemah, Jongin memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk dengan benar di pinggir kasur jadi ia dapat menatap Kyungsoo tepat didepan wajahnya. Kyungsoo panik dan menggenggam lengannya, menggenggamnya karena ia bergetar. Sebaliknya, ia juga berpegangan pada siku tangan Kyungsoo. Jongin mengunci tatapan mereka, dan Kyungsoo berkedip cemas. Tatapan Jongin menyakitkan, sangat, sangat menyakitkan hingga nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Maafkan aku..." Jongin menangis dengan suara yang dipenuhi malu dan sesal. "Aku sangat, sangat minta maaf Kyungsoo, maafkan aku," rengeknya dan ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun untuk menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia. "Maafkan aku... Maafkan aku..."

Dalam diri Kyungsoo mengejang. Semua didalam dirinya hancur dan terbakar dan ia tak dapat menerima ini, ia tak dapat menerima Jongin yang malah meminta maaf padanya, bukan dirinya.

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak..." Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, menolak untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Jongin tengah memohon karena ia tak pantas menerima permintaan maaf seperti ini dari Jongin.

"J-jangan, Kai _please_ , jangan katakan itu... Kumohon.. Jangan katakan itu padaku..."

 _Jangan tambahkan perasaan bersalahku._

Jongin terhenyak, mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Mari kita lupakan saja," Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Mari kita lupakan segalanya dan kubur kenangan buruk dalam-dalam." Ia meloloskan nafas pasrah, menahan dirinya untuk tidak meledak akibat terlalu banyak perasaan bersalah. "A-aku tidak mau kau memikirkan itu lagi. Aku telah melupakan itu, dan kau juga harus.."

"Tapi,"

"Aku bilang pada diriku sendiri kalau itu tak pernah terjadi."

 _Karena aku tak memiliki hak untuk marah padamu, aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu._

Jongin menelan ludah, tak tahu ingin bicara apa. Tatapan yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya tidak dapat diduga.

"Itu hanya mimpi, mimpi yang sangat buruk.."

Jongin menggeleng terus-menerus, tak mengerti dengan pemikiran positif yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan seakan bukan dia yang menjadi korban diantara mereka berdua.

"Akankah kau percaya padaku jika aku bilang padamu kalau aku mengerti dirimu?.." kata Kyungsoo pasrah, "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang lebih kau cintai dibanding hidupmu. Aku tahu, aku pernah merasakannya. Aku telah melewati masa-masa itu juga, dan aku telah melukai banyak orang akibat rasa sakit yang aku alami itu."

"Tapi kau tak pantas mendapatkannya dariku,"

 _Aku pantas mendapatkannya!_

 _Kau tak tahu seberapa pantas aku mendapatkannya!_

Kyungsoo mendesah keras. Ia sudah ingin menangis. Jongin menatapnya, bingung, malu, berdebar.

"Ini bukanlah apa yang aku ingin lihat darimu, Kai."

Jongin menelan ludah.

"Aku ingin kau untuk berhenti menyebutkannya." ucap Kyungsoo, menggenggam lengan Jongin sedikit lebih keras. "Aku ingin kau _hidup_ kembali, jadi kumohon... _lupakan saja._ "

Ia menekan bibirnya. "Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita lepas agar kita dapat memulai hal baru."

Ia menatap lantai, dan melonggarkan genggamannya. "Kuharap, kau tak akan melihat _dia_ di dalam diriku lagi. Aku harap kau akan melihatku sebagai Kyungsoo—melihatku sebagai seorang teman."

Setelah beberapa lama, Jongin menghela nafas.

"Baiklah."

Itu membuat bibir Kyungsoo membentuk sebuah senyum penuh harapan. Jongin merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dadanya akibat pemandangan itu tapi ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia mulai mengambil dan memakan apel itu, dan itu melebarkan senyum Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau memang sebaik ini?" tanyanya, membuat Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya.

Dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak sebaik yang kau pikirkan, hentikan." Ia mengerutkan wajahnya.

Ketegangan diantara mereka langsung menghilang. Ia menatap wajah bersemu Kyungsoo, dan ia tahu, meski untuk beberapa alasan yang tak diungkapkan, hatinya tengah tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

Dalam waktu tiga minggu, Jongin akhirnya dapat mengumpulkan dirinya kembali. Ia tak mau bilang bahwa ia telah benar-benar melupakannya, namun ia telah _move on_. Percakapan dengan Kyungsoo sangat membantu. Itu memotivasinya untuk terus bangkit. Ia mendapatkan kembali nafsu makannya, dan ia makan dengan lahap. Ia juga dapat tidur dimanapun yang ia inginkan seperti sebelumnya. Kebanyakan temannya menyarankan dia untuk pindah dari apartemen mantan kekasihnya, namun tanpa alasan spesifik, ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal. Ia sadar tak ada cara untuk melupakan gadis itu, lagipula, dia masih menjadi hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi didalam hidupnya, namun dia tak merindukannya lagi.

Teman-temannya tak pernah mengungkit lembaran gelap yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Itu seakan membuatnya merasa tak terjadi apa-apa, dan mereka tetap pergi ke klub, dan makan bersama, dan balapan, dan berpesta, seperti waktu-waktu lama. Semua orang dapat melihat usahanya untuk tersenyum dan tertawa lagi, meskipun belum benar-benar bisa. Tapi setidaknya, ia lebih baik.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan Jongin. Semakin jarang Jongin melihatnya, semakin jarang pula Jongin teringat pada Kyungsoon. Ia tahu ia akan betul-betul meninggalkan Jongin suatu hari, namun tugasnya masih belum selesai. Ia masih belum melihat pria yang lebih muda bahagia.

Jadi ia pikir sebaiknya ia tetap berada dalam rencananya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuat dia berpacaran dengan teman sekelasmu ketika dia baru saja sembuh dari sakit hati?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. Mereka duduk di sebuah meja di Mcdonalds, menikmati _floats_ dan kentang goreng.

Kyungsoo memerosotkan tubuhnya diatas kursi, mengaduk asal minumannya. "A-aku tak bilang mereka akan langsung berkencan, aku hanya ingin mereka mengenal satu sama lain, kau tahu—"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir dia akan menyukai gadis itu?"

"A-aku tak tahu tapi gadis itu sangat sempurna—"

"Tak ada yang sempurna."

"Diamlah, kau tahu apa maksudku."

Baekhyun memutar bolamatanya.

"Aku harus mengenal gadis itu terlebih dulu, baru aku setuju."

Kyungsoo meloloskan erangan pasrah, "Aku tak tahu kau sudah melihat gadis itu atau belum namun gadis itu cukup populer di sekolah," Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, ingin berbisik. "Nama gadis itu Krystal Jung."

"KRYSTAL JUNG?!"

" _Oh fuck,_ kecilkan suaramu!"

"Krystal Jung— gadis cantik yang membuat semua mata di kampus tertuju padanya?! Krystal Jung?!"

"Ya." Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya frustasi.

"Dia adalah teman sekelompokmu yang kau bilang padaku berminggu-minggu lalu?!" bisik Baekhyun horor.

"Ya," kata Kyungsoo, "Dan aku sudah bilang padamu kalau gadis itu menyukai Jongin."

"Ohmygod."

Kyungsoo melempar tatapan pada sahabatnya.

"Ohmygod dia sangat sempurna." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri.

"Tak ada yang sempurna." balas Kyungsoo.

" _Shut up_."

Mereka tidak berbicara selama beberapa menit, berpikir.

"Baiklah aku punya rencana." ucap Baekhyun setelahnya.

"A-apa itu?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya dan menggeliutkan tubuhnya. "Aku pernah menonton sebuah serial romantis, tapi pertama-tama, kita butuh dua orang lagi."

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Sehun mengeluh sambil mengikuti Jongin memasuki sebuah toko pakaian. Ia ingin menonton film, bukan pergi _shopping_.

Jongin mengabaikan sahabatnya dan mengecek sebuah rak pakaian, mencari kaos demi kaos. Ia menarik sebuah kaos katun lengan panjang bergaris-garis, mencocokkannya dengan tubuhnya, dan menoleh pada Sehun. "Apa terlihat bagus padaku?"

Sehun melempar tatapan _what-the-fuck_ pada sahabatnya.

"Ayolah," Jongin mengendurkan pundaknya.

Tapi Sehun masih melihatnya dengan tatapan menilai, menaikkan sebelah alis.

Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik.

"Apa kau sedang mencoba mengesankan seseorang?" Sehun akhirnya bicara dibelakangnya.

Manik Jongin melebar, terlonjak sesaat. "T-tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat seperti seorang bocah sekolahan yang akan pergi berkencan dengan orang yang disuka untuk pertama kalinya?"

Jongin melempar Sehun tatapan bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin berkencan, bodoh. Aku hanya mencari _baju baru_ karena aku kehabisan _baju baru_ untuk dipakai, apa salahnya dengan itu?"

"Ahuh?" ucap Sehun dengan nada sarkasme.

" _Fuck you_."

Sehun menahan tawanya dan berdiri disebelah Jongin. Berpura-pura seakan dia juga sedang melihat-lihat baju di rak. "Jadi sejak kapan kau peduli bajumu cocok denganmu atau tidak?" ucapnya dengan nada santai seperti biasa.

Jongin sedikit bersusah-payah menelan ludah.

"Kau tahu kau akan tetap terlihat bagus dengan baju apapun yang kau pakai." lanjut Sehun.

"Wow, itu adalah hal termanis yang pernah kau katakan padaku."

" _Fuck you_ aku tak sedang mencoba untuk memujimu, _bego_." Sehun mendengus sebelum menarik sebuah atasan lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap polos dengan kancing. "Ini, coba yang ini." Ia menyodorkan itu pada tangan sahabatnya.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya sebelum masuk kedalam _fitting room_.

Akhirnya ia memakai baju yang Sehun sodorkan padanya, ia menatap kaca dan melihat bayangan dirinya di kaca.

Bocah sialan itu memilih baju yang bagus. Jongin menyukainya.

Seraya menyadari apa yang tengah ia lakukan, dadanya sekejap berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Sungguh, kenapa ia disini? Kenapa ia harus membeli baju baru? Kenapa ia merasa seperti ini? Jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia tahu alasannya membeli baju baru bukan hanya karena kehabisan baju. Ia memiliki sebuah alasan, namun ia tak dapat menyebutkannya. Ia merasa seakan ia sedang berada didalam sebuah kompetisi padahal tidak ada yang perlu diperlombakan. Ia menatap wajahnya pada kaca, menatap lurus kedua matanya, mencoba mencari jawaban, namun ia tak menemukan apapun.

Ia menjadi gundah, karena tadi pagi, Suho menghampirinya dan mengajaknya _hang-out_ hari Sabtu nanti.

(Flashback)

"Uhhh, sepertinya aku tidak ikut." Kemudian ia membalas. Ia dijadwalkan untuk mengetes mobil balap barunya hari itu dan ia berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya didalam trek.

Suho menarik ujung bibirnya keatas dan mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu nanti hanya akan ada aku dan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo,"

 _Kyungsoo?_

Jantungnya seketika berdenyut mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut.

 _Jadi mereka akan double date?!_

Suho baru saja akan berbalik sebelum Jongin mencegat lengan pria yang lebih tua. Suho berkedip padanya, agak terkejut dengan wajah aneh yang Jongin tunjukkan. Bibirnya entah kenapa bergetar dan ia tak tahu kenapa.

"Ha-hanya kalian berempat?" _Kenapa ia tergagap?_

"Sepertinya? Kudengar Kyungsoo juga mengundang seorang teman dari sekolahnya, namun aku tak yakin."

 _Teman dari sekolah?_

Ia mengerutkan alisnya sesaat, berpikir siapakah 'teman' itu, sampai sesosok wajah familiar muncul di benaknya dan membuat jantungnya terjatuh tanpa sempat ia tahan.

Itu Krystal Jung, ia yakin.

Seluruh sistem tubuhnya seakan menjadi rusak. Meski mereka jalan-jalan bersama, pasti Kyungsoo akan menghabiskan waktu dengan Suho dan Krystal, atau mungkin, hanya dengan Suho— _berduaan_. Itu membuatnya entah kenapa gundah.

Suho sudah memberinya tatapan bingung.

Ia membuka mulutnya, panik. "Ku-kupikir, aku bisa.. ikut.. pergi."

Suho berkedip selama beberapa detik, terkejut dengan perubahan pikirannya yang tiba-tiba, sebelum tersenyum. "Bagus!" Kemudian ia berkata. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di hari Sabtu!"

Jongin tersenyum canggung.

"Y-yeah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Setelah mendapatkan banyak teror, akhirnya fic-ku masih kulanjutkan!

Jadi omong-omong, halo! Aku mengurangi kadar angst di chapter ini! Aku sadar cerita ini semakin angsty dan gosh kita butuh bernafas! Lol!

Sebetulnya ini bukan ending chapter yang aku rencanakan namun aku terlalu lelah jadi aku memotongnya tapi aku berjanji aku akan mencoba sebisaku untuk meng-update secepat mungkin!

Terima kasih pada lagu yang terus kudengarkan saat menulis ini; Blue Electric Roses - Travis Garland karena Jonginnie juga seorang penggemar Travis Garland!

Kuharap kalian dapat meninggalkan komentar untukku! :)


	18. SF 17

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

.

.

Kencan-bioskop hanyalah strategi untuk membiarkan Jongin dan Krystal berduaan. Chanyeol maupun Junmyeon tahu mengenai ini, namun kehadiran mereka tidak begitu diperhatikan dalam rencana ini. Baekhyun tidak membantah rencana ini karena sebetulnya ia setuju dengan sudut pandang Kyungsoo—bodoh, sejujurnya. Tetapi ia memerlukan kesempatan ini untuk mendekatkan Krystal Jung dan merekrut dia kedalam klubnya. Ia dengar gadis cantik itu berbakat dalam menyanyi, yang membuat sebuah tambahan sempurna untuk klubnya. Diatas semua itu, popularitas gadis itu dapat mendorong minat para murid di kampus mereka untuk klub musik teatrikal yang merupakan alasan nomor satu mengapa Baekhyun membantu Kyungsoo. Tapi ia tak akan bilang alasan itu padanya, tentu saja.

Jadi yang pertama kali sampai di bioskop adalah dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan Krystal. Baekhyun sengaja berangkat dengan Kyungsoo untuk menjemput Krystal dari Kelas Pianonya agar mereka dapat berteman dan rencananya ternyata berhasil. Baekhyun sebetulnya terkejut ternyata gadis itu sangat ramah dan enak diajak mengobrol. Tak heran Kyungsoo selalu bilang padanya kalau Krystal sangat sempurna; gadis itu baik hati, mempesona, dan benar-benar idaman. Namun menurutnya, gadis itu terlalu sempurna untuk Kai, dan meski ia agak setuju bahwa gadis itu adalah pengganti terbaik sosok Kyungsoon, tak ada seorangpun yang dapat dengan sempurna bersanding dengan Kai kecuali sahabat gilanya itu.

Yang tiba selanjutnya adalah Jumyeon. Ia terlihat sopan, seperti biasa. Ia dengan sopan bersalaman dengan Krystal ketika mereka berkenalan, dan mereka mengobrol ringan.

Chanyeol dan Jongin datang bersama setelah beberapa menit, dan nafas Kyungsoo tercekat karena penampilan Jongin yang sangat tampan. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia melihat Jongin memakai pakaian lain selain kaos-kaosnya, dan ia harus mengakui bahwa Jongin sangat terlihat mempesona dengan _polo shirt_ -nya. Tapi Kyungsoo harus menahan diri untuk menunjukkan kekagumannya, ia memalingkan pandangannya dan memasang wajah datar.

Kyungsoo menatap Krystal, dan gadis itu tengah _speechless_ dan membeku ditempatnya berdiri, menatap objek didepannya seperti seorang idiot. Ia menyiku gadis itu untuk menyadarkannya, dan Krystal menggeleng padanya dengan wajah merah padam. Meski Krystal sadar siapakah yang datang, ia tak tahu sama sekali tentang rencana itu, dan gerakan yang ditunjukkannya jujur secara natural.

"Omong-omong _guys_ , _kami_ membawa seorang teman baru," ucap Baekhyun, mendorong gadis yang sedang merona itu mendekat pada Jongin. Krystal melangkah mundur dan memperkenalkan dirinya dan menyapa kedua lelaki itu sambil menunduk dan Chanyeol menyapa gadis itu dengan gestur yang sama, sedangkan Jongin hanya memanggutkan kepalanya sedikit dengan wajah tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Seraya mereka berjalan menuju _booth_ tiket, Jongin berdiri di belakang, diam-diam memperhatikan Kyungsoo, yang tak sedikitpun meliriknya sejak awal ia sampai. Lelaki yang lebih pendek bahkan tidak menyadari baju baru dan tatanan rambutnya! Jongin mengerutkan wajahnya merasakan hantaman didalam hatinya. Bukankah harusnya ia mendapat perlakuan lain dengan penampilan seperti ini? Ia sebenarnya menghabiskan lebih dari satu jam untuk menata rambutnya dan ia menyemprot dirinya dengan berbagai parfum; dan inikah yang ia dapatkan?! Ia bahkan tak berbicara pada Kyungsoo selama berhari-hari; ketika ia bangun, Kyungsoo telah pergi dari apartemen, ketika ia pulang, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur, dan sekarang, Kyungsoo hanya berbicara pada Suho seakan hanya Suho yang dapat diajak bicara.

Kyungsoo masih berpegang teguh pada rencananya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Jongin, karena ia yakin matanya akan berkhianat dan malah akhirnya tak sanggup melepas matanya dari sosok lelaki itu. Ia menegur dirinya sendiri atas perasaan ini, perasaan yang tidak cocok dan tidak seharusnya dirasakan karena ia tahu ini bukanlah kisah cintanya lagi. Ini adalah perbaikan, perbaikan untuk semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman seraya masuk kedalam teater. Salah satu bagian dari rencananya adalah membuat Jongin dan Krystal duduk bersebelahan, jadi Kyungsoo harus membawa Junmyeon kedepan, memastikan kedua targetnya mendapat tempat duduk yang tersisa. Akhirnya mereka duduk dengan susunan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diakhir baris, disebelahnya ada Suho, dan kemudian Kyungsoo. Krystal dengan cepat duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berdiri sejenak sebelum akhirnya duduk. Film baru saja dimulai. Kyungsoo melempar Baekhyun sebuah tatapan, dan lelaki yang satunya membalas tatapan itu dengan sebuah anggukan, memberi sinyal untuk memulai rencana mereka.

Jongin mengintip kearah Kyungsoo beberapa menit setelah film dimulai. Sinar dari layar lebar membuat manik Kyungsoo mengkilap dengan warna berbeda, dan itu indah, hanya jika Jongin dapat melihatnya lebih dekat. Ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo selama beberapa saat ketika ia menyadari gadis disebelahnya dengan bingung menatapnya di waktu bersamaan, dan ia harus berpura-pura mengarahkan matanya kembali ke layar untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman apapun, berkedip dengan cepat dan berdehem. Ia menghela nafas dan memaksa pikirannya untuk hanya berfokus pada film. Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar untuk ke toilet, dan Jongin menggunakan momen ini untuk menatap Kyungsoo lagi, meski sekelibat, karena gadis itu bisa saja menangkap-basah dirinya lagi.

Kyungsoo mengecek jam di ponselnya; 5 menit lagi. Baekhyun akhirnya menyelesaikan bagian kedua dalam rencana mereka, kabur dengan Chanyeol menggunakan toilet sebagai alasan. Ketika saat itu datang, Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Junmyeon dan menatap dua orang yang tersisa.

"Hey uh, kami akan membeli cemilan," ucapnya, akhirnya menjalankan bagian ketiga.

Jongin juga ikut berdiri. "A-aku ikut denganmu," sergah Jongin.

Manik Kyungsoo membulat panik. "T-tidak, tidak apa-apa, Myeonie akan ikut denganku. Tetaplah disini dengan Krystal." Ia tersenyum canggung sebelum berbalik dan menarik Junmyeon sedikit terburu-buru.

Ia meloloskan sebuah desahan lega ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari bioskop. Ia tak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat meski ia dan Baekhyun telah melakukan hal yang lebih nakal dari ini. Ia mencoba mengabaikan debaran itu, namun ada sedikit remasan yang ikut muncul bersamaan. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan terus melangkah lebih jauh dan lebih jauh.

"Hei, kita sudah melewati _booth_ cemilan?" kata Junmyeon sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya namun tidak berhenti berjalan. "Ba-bagaimana jika kita berkeliling sejenak?"

"Huh? Lalu filmnya—"

"Filmnya membosankan, aku tidak menyukainya." bohongnya.

"Lalu yang lain—"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir."

Mereka berjalan menuju ruang santai di lantai dua dan duduk di kursi yang tersedia didekat dinding kaca. Ada sebuah lapangan persegi didepan bioskop dimana kedai makanan dan toko kecil-kecilan berlokasi. Ia menghela nafas karena _dia_ dan Jongin sering berjalan-jalan disana, dan mereka telah mengenali kedai-kedai yang menjual makanan paling enak. Sekarang ia menyesal mengapa _dia_ tidak menggenggam tangan Jongin sebisa _dia_ sebelumnya.

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Suara Junmyeon menariknya kembali dari dunia nostalgia dan Kyungsoo menemukan sepasang manik kebingungan.

" _Nothing_."

Junmyeon menatapnya ragu. "Kyungsoo..." Ia hanya melontarkan namanya, namun nada bicaranya mengatakan itu semua.

Kyungsoo menghindari tatapan yang diberikan pria yang lebih tua dan bergerak tak nyaman. Ia bisa merasakan Junmyeon tengah dengan serius menunggu penjelasannya.

"Ini semua hanyalah rencana," akunya, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sengaja keluar, sama seperti yang kita lakukan— M-maksudku— yah kurang lebih begitu—" Ia berhenti sejenak dan meloloskan desahan pasrah. "... agar Jongin dan Krystal dapat berduaan.."

Itu membuat Junmyeon terkejut.

"Maaf telah menyeretmu kedalam rencana ini..."

Mulut Junmyeon terbuka kemudian tertutup, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia amat sangat bingung.

"Ke-kenapa kau mencoba untuk meyatukan mereka?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah tertunduk. "Karena aku ingin Jongin melupakanku." Ia mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. "Mungkin aku dapat menyembuhkan lukanya jika aku bisa membuatnya merasakan cinta lagi..."

Junmyeon menatapnya dalam sunyi. Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan sangat konyol, bahkan bodoh. Junmyeon memalingkan pandangannya, kemudian kembali lagi menatap Kyungsoo lamat-lamat.

"Dan kau? Siapa yang akan menyembuhkan lukamu?" _Jika itu terjadi?_

Pertanyaan itu menusuk Kyungsoo. Ia merasa nafasnya ditarik paksa namun ia masih memilih untuk tersenyum.

"Siapa peduli dengan lukaku," kekehnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Aku bisa mengatasi ini, Junmyeon. Aku bisa mengatasinya selama aku tahu dia akan _hidup_ kembali." Ia menghela nafas, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia, dan ia bahagia jika ia jatuh cinta." ucapnya dengan senyum pahit. "Siapa pula yang tidak akan bahagia jika seperti itu." bisiknya setelah beberapa saat dalam kesunyian.

"Bagaimna jika dia tidak akan jatuh cinta selain pada dirimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Itu tidak mungkin, semua orang tahu bagaimana cara untuk _move on_..."

"Namun tak semua orang tahu bagaimana cara untuk melupakan."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Suara Junmyeon halus namun penuh arti. Ia tak mencoba untuk berargumen dan ia tak mencoba untuk mencegah keinginan Kyungsoo, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo tak'kan melakukan apapun untuk melukai Jongin lagi, tapi diatas itu semua, Junmyeon tahu apa yang sedang Jongin lewati, dan ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya itu bagi Jongin, karena ia juga mencintai orang yang sama.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir kalau mungkin, tak semudah itu untuk melupakanmu? Atau bilang saja, menggantikanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku pantas untuk digantikan, tak ada yang spesial dariku—"

"Pernahkah aku menggantikanmu?" Junmyeon tiba-tiba menyela, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo membeku. Junmyeon tidak tahu darimana ia mendapatkan kata-kata itu, namun ia ingin menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo berharga, dan Kyungsoo harus tahu sesulit apa untuk tidak mencintai dirinya, atau apakah itu mungkin terjadi.

"Aku tak pernah Kyungsoo... Mungkin, tak akan pernah mau.." Junmyeon mencoba untuk tidak membuat suaranya dramatis. Ia menarik ujung bibirnya lembut, agar kalimatnya dapat ditangkap sebagai sebuah fakta, bukan sebuah pesan sedih. Namun tetap saja, ia bermaksud keduanya.

"Jangan katakan itu," Kyungsoo mengerutkan wajahnya.

Junmyeon tertawa pelan, "Akulah yang pergi waktu itu, ya 'kan?"

"Bukan itu maksudku—"

"Aku tahu."

"Tidak, Junmyeon," Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Aku tidak pantas dicintai, oke? Tak ada seorangpun harus mencintaiku, karena aku _abnormal_ dan aku hanya akan menarik orang tersebut kedalam sebuah kehidupan penuh gejolak—dan kalian semua tak pantas mendapatkannya—Kau.. dan Jongin— kau pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang indah."

Junmyeon menatapnya selama beberapa detak jantung. Kyungsoo memalingkan pandangannya, takut Junmyeon akan melihat genangan dalam maniknya, namun Junmyeon telah merasakannya tanpa perlu melihatnya. Sebelum ia bertemu Kyungsoon, ia pikir hal terburuk tentang cinta adalah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, namun sebetulya, hal terburuk tentang cinta adalah pertentangan untuk mendapatkan cinta itu walau rasa itu telah mendarah daging. Kyungsoo telah mengalami ini bukan hanya satu kali, namun dua kali, dan itu memecahkan hati Junmyeon karena diatas semua orang, Kyungsoo-lah yang pantas mendapat sebuah kehidupan yang indah. Junmyeon tahu ia tak memiliki hak untuk melakukan apapun, jadi dari sekarang, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah menyalurkan kekuatan, agar ia dapat membantu Kyungsoo menambah kembali kekuatannya.

Ia memberi Kyungsoo tatapan lembut dan menarik ujung bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum menawan.

"Dan kau indah, Kyungsoo."

.

* * *

.

Film telah diputar setengah jalan namun yang lainnya masih belum kembali. Jongin terus mengecek pintu masuk samping tapi tak sesosokpun bayangan temannya muncul. Imajinasinya mulai liar tak beraturan, apalagi tentang Kyungsoo dan Suho, dan ia tak menyukai bagaimana perasaan itu menyerangnya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya namun tak satu pesanpun ia dapatkan dari teman-temannya. Ia menoleh pada gadis disampingnya, dan gadis itu tengah asyik dengan filmnya, mungkin gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa yanng lainnya tak kunjung kembali.

"Hei," Untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin akhirnya bicara pada gadis itu. "Kenapa mereka tak kembali?" Ia bertanya hanya untuk meredakan kecemasannya, dan Krystal hanya menatapnya seakan ia berbicara dalam bahasa lain atau apalah. Gadis itu mungkin menatapnya selama kurang lebih satu menit seblum akhirnya kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. Gadis itu menoleh kesamping dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa kursi-kursi disebelahnya kosong.

"Oh? Dimanakah mereka?" Itulah yang gadis itu katakan, dan Jongin hanya menghela nafas.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku... mencari mereka," ucap Jongin kemudian berdiri, namun Krystal juga berdiri.

"A-aku ikut.."

Jongin menyadari kalau sebetulnya agak kejam meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian tapi di sisi lain ia harus mencari mereka atau ia akan terus tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran liarnya yang membuat batinnya tertekan dan Jongin membenci itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Filmnya masih berlanjut."

"Tak apa, kita masih bisa menontonnya lagi di lain waktu," Gadis itu menyengir.

Tak seorangpun teman mereka berada di _booth_ cemilan maupun toilet, jadi mereka akhirnya mengelilingi gedung empat lantai itu, namun masih belum menemukan seorangpun. Mereka mencoba menelepon, namun dering tak berujung terus bergema diujung sana dan itu membuat rasa cemas Jongin semakin parah. Jongin mencoba menyingkirkan segala bayangan tentang Suho dan Kyungsoo dari benaknya, mencoba menyingkirkan bayangan bahwa mereka berdua mungkin memutuskan untuk berkencan sambil berjalan-jalan saling bergandengan tangan, tertawa, dan memperdalam hubungan mereka.

Langkah Jongin lebar dan cepat, dan Krystal harus buru-buru menyesuaikan kecepatannya dengan Jongin. Jongin sangat serius mencari mereka, jadi Krystal mengontrol dirinya untuk berhenti menatap pria itu dan menaruh konsentrasinya pada apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Mereka pergi keluar dan berjalan menuju lapangan, dan itu sangat ramai, semakin mempersulit pencarian teman-teman mereka. Meski demikian, mereka tetap berjalan. Krystal terus menabrak beberapa orang tapi ia tak pernah menyuruh Jongin untuk lebih pelan karena keinginan pria itu sangatlah kuat dan mungkin tak akan berhenti mencari sampai menemukan apa yang ia cari. Jongin sadar gadis di sebelahnya sudah terengah. Sial, bagaimana bisa ia se-ceroboh ini?

Krystal menatapnya seakan bertanya mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba berhenti, dan itu membuat pria itu semakin merasa bersalah. Gadis itu sudah berkeringat namun masih memiliki keceriaan di wajahnya. Berinisiatif, Jongin menghampiri sebuah kedai kecil dan membeli air mineral. Ia memberikan satu botol pada sang gadis dan membawanya duduk diatas kursi panjang beberapa langkah dari kerumunan kedai. Ia menghela nafas sambil menjatuhkan pundaknya, merasakan sedikit keputus-asaan dan menyerah. Jika saja ia tahu ini akan terjadi, seharusnya ia tidak mengabaikan rencananya hari ini. Seharusnya ia menikmati hari dengan mobil Ultimate Aero yang baru dibelinya diatas aspal trek daripada berlari dan mencemaskan seseorang yang jelas tidak mempedulikan keberadaannya. Atau malah karena _seseorang_ itu jelas menghindari kehadirannya untuk _seseorang_ lainnya dan tidak peduli apa-apa lagi.

 _Fuck this_. Harusnya ia pulang saja.

Jongin menatap gadis yang duduk disebelahnya, dan gadis itu sedang menatap langit, yang membuatnya menatap keatas juga, dan ia melihat ribuan bintang bertaburan dengan indahnya, yang membuat dadanya sekejap nyeri, teringat akan memori yang paling indah sekaligus menyakitkan yang pernah ia rasakan.

 _"Apa kau tahu seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu?"_

 _"Sebanyak bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana."_

Ia meloloskan tawa sarkastik.

"Apa kau menyukai bintang-bintang itu?" Tiba-tiba Krystal angkat bicara. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seakan tengah membaca isi pikiran Jongin atau apalah.

Jongin sedikit terkejut, namun kelembutan dalam suara gadis itu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Tidak," jawabnya, "Mereka hanya membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan yang tak ingin aku ingat."

"Aku suka kenangan.."

"Bahkan kenangan menyakitkan?"

Krystal tersenyum, "Bahkan kenangan menyakitkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kenangan menyakitkan membuatku tertawa setelah aku melewatinya."

Jongin memberinya tatapan konyol.

"Itu _perspektif_ , Kai-ssi."

Ia memikirkan itu sejenak dan menaikkan alisnya jahil. "Dalam sekali."

Gadis itu terkekeh padanya.

Jongin menatap gadis itu sesaat, akhirnya mengetahui alasan mengapa Kyungsoo menyukainya. Dia baik hati, dan tak sulit untuk merasa nyaman bersama dia. Kyungsoo tak begitu _friendly_ , menurut pengamatannya, ketika Kyungsoo mengabaikan tetangga lain selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, atau bagaimana Kyungsoo menjalani rutinitas membosankan yang sama setiap harinya, atau Kyungsoo tak pernah membawa teman sekelas lain selain gadis ini, jadi bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan mengapa Jongin merasa sedikit aneh mengenai mereka berdua. Jika Jongin buknlah teman sekamar Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tak akan pernah bicara padanya, atau apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi sejak kapan kau mengenal Kyungsoo?" tanyanya, dan itulah alasan mengapa ia menghindari kontak mata. Ia entah kenapa malu dengan pertanyaannya, yang sangat tidak nyambung, namun mengganjal dalam hatinya.

Krystal tidak terlihat menyadari pengalihan topik yang mendadak ini. "Permulaan semester."

Kedua alis Jongin naik keatas. Dugaannya benar; gadis ini hanya seorang teman baru. Dari yang ia sadari, tak satupun orang yang lama dekat dengan Kyungsoo, kecuali Suho, dan Suho tak pernah benar-benar menyebutkan hubungan dekat apapun sebelum mereka (Suho dan Kyungsoo) bertemu. Dan Suho dan Kyungsoo bukan hanya "dekat", sejujurnya.

"Benarkah?" gumam Jongin.

"Yeah, hanya aku seorang yang berteman dengan dia, dan aku senang kalau kami malah menjadi dekat." cerita gadis itu, "Dia sangat tertutup."

Jongin membuka mulutnya mengetahui informasi terbarunya. Meski Kyungsoo memiliki paras yang ramah tamah, dia sebetulnya tertutup. Mungkin ini menjelaskan mengapa dia tak mempunyai begitu banyak teman. Mungkin saja, meski tak begitu jelas, akan sulit untuk dekat dengannya.

"Bagaimana... kalian... menjadi dekat?" tanya Jongin.

"Kami satu tim untuk kerja kelompok."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu'?"

Entah kenapa Jongin resah dan melambaikan tangannya membatalkan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan. Apa-apaan dengan pertanyaan itu?

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," Jongin menyengir konyol, menggaruk tengkuknya. Dalam dirinya ia panik, takut Krystal merasakan hal ganjil dari dirinya yang ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. "H-hey apa kau mau makan?" Jongin mengubah topik kembali.

Ada sebuah perubahan drastis di wajah Krystal dann gadis itu menatap Jongin sedikit bersemangat.

"Yeah, sedari tadi aku tergiur melihat ubi manis yang kita lewati tadi.."

Jongin melontarkan tawa palsu. "Yasudah ayo kita beli ubi manis," Ia tertawa canggung lagi, "Oh, mungkin sebaiknya kau tunggu disini, aku yang belikan saja. Mungkin kau sudah kelelahan.."

Krystal membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu namun akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk. "Okay."

"Baiklah," ucap Jongin sambil berdiri, dan meloloskan nafas berat. "Aku akan kembali."

.

* * *

.

"Mereka berada dalam masalah lagi." Junmyeon mendesah setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang baru saja ia terima. Ia dan Kyungsoo berjalan mengarungi toko dan kedai, namun ia berhenti, membuat lelaki yang satunya ikut berhenti. Ia memijit pelipisnya dengan sebelah tangan dan meloloskan nafas berat. Bingung, Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tatapan hilang.

"Yixing dan Luhan," jelasnya singkat, dan Kyungsoo langsung mengerti.

"Apalagi kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mereka menabrak wilayah perbaikan mobil lawan di balapan hari ini," katanya, "—membuat mobil itu terbang dan terbalik."

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. "Sekarang itu fatal."

Junmyeon mengangkat bahunya pasrah. "Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi dengan mereka. Terakhir kali, aku harus membiayai mobil yang hampir mereka bakar habis; sekarang pembalapnya terluka cukup parah."

"Kejam."

"Lebih tepatnya, memalukan." tawa Junmyeon.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Untuk kebanyakan orang, hal seperti ini adalah sebuah masalah besar, namun untuk lelaki ini dan gengnya, itu hanyalah sebuah batu kerikil. _Well_ setidaknya, karena Junmyeon selalu menjadi orang yang mengatur hal seperti ini. Ia adalah seorang teman yang kau perlukan ketika kau menghadapi masalah (Kyungsoo teringat kejadian pagi itu di kedai kopi), dan ia akan mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk menyelamatkanmu tak peduli seberapa parah masalah yang kau hadapi.

"Mereka berada di kantor polisi lokal sekarang, dan mereka akan diinterogasi oleh para polisi, dan aku harus berada disana atau jika tidak mereka akan mengatakan apa yang mau mereka katakan dan kita semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika itu terjadi."

Tertawa sedikit lebih keras kali ini, Kyungsoo hampir mengatakan kepada Junmyeon untuk pergi ketika ia melihat dua sosok familiar berjalan menghampiri arah mereka. Ia dengan cepat menarik Junmyeon, berlari melewati jarak sempit diantara dua kedai. Mereka bersembunyi dibalik tirai plastik, dan Kyungsoo menggenggam tirai itu dan mengintip dari celah. Junmyeon mencoba melihat siapa orang yang mereka coba hindari saat ini. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat sampai akhirnya ia yakin kedua orang itu sudah pergi lebih jauh dan melemaskan genggamannya. Ia menaikkan kepalanya untuk mengintip, dan itulah saat dimana jantungnya mulai berdebar begitu cepat. Ia tak yakin apakah itu karena kegugupannya atau apalah, namun ia tahu ada sesuatu yang lain.

 _Perasaan ini menjengkelkan._

Melihat Jongin dan Krystal berduaan sebetulnya menjengkelkan.

Kyungsoo ingin tersenyum, namun bibirnya seakan membeku. Kedua orang itu berjalan bersama, namun melihat mereka membuat hatinya tenggelam kedalam sekantung kopi hitam, rasanya pahit. Dan bodoh. Dalam kebanyakan kasus, melihat rencanamu berhasil adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan, karena tentu saja, siapa pula membuat rencana tanpa berharap akan berhasil? Namun Kyungsoo meremas dadanya, karena semua terasa begitu ironis.

"Kau baik saja?" Ia mendengar Junmyeon berbicara, dan ia tak menyadari kalau ia terlihat begitu bodoh. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit hampa. Benaknya seakan tersesat dalam ruang kosong, mengejar sesuatu yang tak dapat diraih.

"Tidak." ucapnya tanpa berpikir, menatap kosong.

Junmyeon mengerutkan wajahnya. Ia harus pergi, namun untuk saat ini, ia juga harus tinggal. Kyungsoo berkedip pelan, tapi ia tetap tenang dan bergeming.

"Tak apa 'kan jika aku merasa tidak baik?" gumam Kyungsoo, dan suaranya memberat.

Menutup matanya singkat, Junmyeon mendesah. "Tak apa-apa."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Tapi mereka terlihat cocok bersama, bukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Wajah Junmyeon menegang, taapi ia memberi jawaban yang ingin Kyungsoo dengar. "Ya,"

"Jika Jongin jatuh cinta pada gadis itu, aku akan bahagia 'kan?"

"Ya," bisik Junmyeon, dan suaranya seakan tersedot keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Dengan jawabannya, bibir Kyungsoo langsung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tidak benar-benar bahagia, namun tulus. Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menatap Junmyeon tepat dimatanya seakan baru saja mendapatkan nyawanya kembali. Kemudian ia tertawa, menyadari bahwa ia melakukan sesuatu yang sangat konyol.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang," ucap Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat, dan Junmyeon mengangguk sambil mengubah arah berjalannya ke tempat parkir. Tetapi Kyungsoo buru-buru menggeleng, memberitahu Junmyeon kalau ia ingin pulang sendiri, juga, Junmyeon harus cepat-cepat sampai di kantor polisi.

Seraya mereka berpisah, Kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju halte bus. Ia serasa melayang diantara kericuhan dalam benaknya. Ia tak benar-benar jengkel, namun ia juga tak baik-baik saja. Ia ingin Jongin dan Krystal berkencan, _really_ , tapi amat sulit untuk tidak merasa sakit. Ia tak merasa ingin membatalkan rencana ini. Tidak, bukan itu. Ia sangat ingin Jongin merasakan perasaan cinta kembali, dengan orang yang tepat kali ini. Dan keinginan ini lebih kuat daripada luka yang ia rasakan. Cinta bisa saja sebuah kata biasa, namun jujur saja; cinta dapat menyembuhkan apapun, dan cinta adalah alasan seseorang menjadi _hidup_. Kyungsoo teringat akan senyum lebar Jongin; aegyo konyolnya, suara manjanya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya berjalan, merasa ada secercah harapan yang mampu membuatnya melihat _Jongin_ sekali lagi.

"Yah, Kyungsoo!" Ia berhenti ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar namanya. Ia berbalik dengan polosnya, dan sesosok Jongin yang terengah-engah berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Matanya melebar horor, dan hal pertama yang muncul di benaknya adalah bersembunyi, namun saat ini ia telah tertangkap basah.

 _Shit._

Jongin berlari menujunya dan jantung Kyungsoo berhenti.

Jongin menghirup dan membuang nafas setelah berhenti didepan Kyungsoo, dan ia bahkan terlihat ratusan kali lebih indah dengan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya dan ia terlihat begitu bersinar dan menarik dan seksi dan tak mungkin Kyungsoo tidak merasakan apapun karena sosok didepannya memang diciptakan untuk dicintai semua orang dan Kyungsoo teringat pertama kali ia bertemu pria ini, ia tahu itu adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama namun itu hanyalah kenangan lama, dan sial, ia merindukan Jongin. _Ia amat sangat merindukan Jongin._

"Yah! Kalian kemana? Kami mencari kalian kemana-mana!" protes Jongin dengan wajah bak anak kecil dan Kyungsoo terkejut, karena Jongin sedang berbicara padanya, menatapnya, dan Tuhan tahu bagaimana kerasnya ia mencoba untuk menghindari pria ini selama berhari-hari.

Suara Kyungsoo seakan tak mau keluar. Ia menunduk sebelum akhirnya mendongak. "M-maaf. Kami uh, kami... Kami bosan dengan filmnya j-jadi... kami akhirnya... menonton film lain. Yeah, itu dia, kami menonton film lain."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Kalian berempat?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Berempat?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bodohnya.

"Kau tak bersama dengan Chanyeol-hyung dan Baekhyun-hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Respon Kyungsoo sudah jelas; ia menonton film lain _berduaan_ dengan Suho. Kenapa ia tak berpikir untuk mencari mereka di bioskop? Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ragu. Ia tak dapat memasukkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kedalam kebohongan lain. Masalah bisa bercampur, siapa yang tahu. Jadi ia bertanya, "Mereka tidak kembali juga?" Ia terdengar lebih mulus kali ini, "Oh maaf, kamu benar-benar tidak tahu—kami pikir akan baik-baik saja k-karena kau tahu disana—"

"Kenapa tidak mengirimkan kami pesan singkat?" Wajah Jongin merengut.

Tatapan di wajah Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak. Lelaki yang lebih muda terlihat begitu kasihan, dan itu membuat hati Kyungsoo terenyuh. "Maafkan aku."

"Suho-hyug tak pernah lupa," gumam Jongin dengan amat pelan. "Bagaimana bisa ia lupa—kenapa ia—t-tunggu, omong-omong dimana hyung?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bersalah sebelum menjawab. "Ia pergi. T-teman-temanmu berada dalam masalah jadi ia harus pergi."

Hal pertama yang Jongin rasakan setelah mendengar itu adalah perasaan cemas. Ia meraa seperti diikat erat dengan sebuah tali panjang dan diikat asal. Sebetulnya, Jongin tidak hanya merasa tidak enak; ia ketakutan, dan terintimidasi, dan cemas kapanpun ia mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo berada bersama Suho. Dan ia tak dapat mengerti. Ini bukan seperti ia peduli, karena kenapa juga ia harus peduli? Kedua orang itu adalah orang yang sangat baik, dan mereka jelas-jelas cocok. Faktanya, tak perlu ditanyakan mengapa Kyungsoo memilih untuk bersama Suho karena Suho adalah manusia paling baik di muka bumi, dan sial, ini adalah yang paling Jongin takutkan.

"Te-teman?" ulangnya, mengusir pemikiran membingungkan didalam kepalanya. "Mungkin Luhan-hyung dan Yixing-hyung lagi.."

"Yeah, bisa jadi." Atmosfer canggung kemudian mengisi kekosongan diantara mereka. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengusir atmosfer tersebut, melihat sekeliling, sampai akhirnya ia mernyadari sesuatu. "Hey dimana Krystal?"

"Dia sedang duduk, di suatu tempat disana." Jongin menunjuk sisi kirinya. "Aku membelikannya ubi manis, namun aku harus menunggu beberapa menit karena mereka kehabisan stok yang sudah matang."

"Oh," jawab Kyungsoo. Ia menemani Jongin kembali ke kedai yang ia sebutkan, tak punya pilihan lain kecuali menjadi penghalang dalam rencananya sendiri. Ia mengikuti lelaki yang lebih muda kembali ke tempat duduk dimana ia meninggalkan Krystal, namun yang mereka temui hanyalah kursi kosong.

Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tapi Krystal tak berada dimanapun. "Aku baru meninggalkan dia disini, sumpah aku—"

Kyungsoo menahan Jongin dengan tangannya dan berencana menelepon gadis yang hilang itu. Ia berjalan sedikit lebih jauh sambil mendengarkan nada sambung dan tak butuh waktu lama, Krystal mengangkat.

"Yah kau dimana?" tanyanya langsung, sunyi sejenak sebelum Krystal menemukan kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya; kau pergi dan tidak kembali, dan apa kau tahu—"

"Kau dimana?!" ulang Kyungsoo. Ia cemas dan tak mau menjelaskan segalanya melalui sambungan telepon.

Sunyi lagi. "Aku didalam bus, aku dalam perjalanan pulang. Orangtuaku mencariku."

"Apa?!" teriaknya tak percaya. Menduga bahwa Jongin bisa saja mendengarnya, ia menjauh beberapa langkah lagi dan menutup mulutnya.

"Sudah jam 9, sudah terlalu larut."

"Larut?!" kejutnya sambil berbisik.

Ia mendengar sebuah desahan berat dari ujung sana. "Itu sudah peraturannya." ucap gadis itu, dan Kyungsoo dapat membayangkan wajahnya saat mengatakan itu. "Orangtuaku sudah marah dan aku tidak memberitahu mereka kemana aku pergi hari ini jadi mereka bisa saja semakin marah sekarang dan aku benar-benar harus pulang sekarang jika tidak mereka akan mempersulit peraturannya."

Rahang Kyungsoo serasa hampir jatuh. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tertekan.

Sebelum ia dapat mengucapkan apapun, Krystal berbicara lagi, "Hey apa kau punya nomor ponsel Kai? Ia sedang membelikanku ubi manis dan aku mencoba menemukannya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal tapi aku tidak dapat—"

"Ugh! Kenapa kau harus pulang!? Masih terlalu cepat!" teriak Kyungsoo, dan dia sudah mencapai titik frustasi paling tinggi.

"Yah kenapa kau berteriak padaku! Kalian bahkan tidak dimana-mana, hanya aku dan Kai—"

"Itu dia! Hanya kau dan Kai!" erangnya keras.

"Apa—"

"Kenapa kau melepas kesempatan emas seperti ini?!" amuknya.

Krystal terkesiap keras, diikuti kesunyian singkat.

"Ap—Astaga—kau sengaja melakukan itu?!"

Kyungsoo meloloskan sebuah nafas berat dan merasa seluruh darahnya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahu aku!" protes Krystal dengan nada kekanakan.

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu?!"

Krystal tidak mengatakan apapun namun Kyungsoo tahu gadis itu sedang memajukan bibirnya. Kyungsoo penasaran apa yang kedua orang itu telah lakukan selama beberapa jam terakhir. Ia tak dapat bilang bahwa rencananya sukses besar, namun mungkin saja ada sedikit kemajuan. Setidaknya, Jongin dan Krystal tidak menjadi canggung lagi. Sambungan telepon mereka berakhir dengan 'selamat malam' dan Kyungsoo mengatur wajahnya kembali sebelum menoleh kearah Jongin. Ia mengatakan pada lelaki yang lebih muda bahwa Krystal harus segera pulang karena ada kejadian genting jadi ia tak sempat mengatakan sampai jumpa padanya, dan gadis itu sangat minta maaf.

Jongin mengangguk datar, tak mempermasalahkannya sama sekali. Dia dan Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa arah di jajaran kedai dan toko.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan setelah menonton film?" Akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan." bohongnya.

"Oh begitu." kata Kyungsoo tanpa menatap pria yang satunya.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Film apa yang kau tonton dengan Suho-hyung?" tanya Jongin, dan ada sedikit nada dingin tersirat dalam pertanyaannya.

"Uh..." Kyungsoo berkedip cepat, bibir sedikti bergetar. "D-Dear Heart." jawab Kyungsoo dengan judul film yang terlintas pertama di benaknya tanpa berpikir dua kali. Ia terlalu gugup.

Wajah Jongin menegang dari biasanya.

"Apa itu sejenis film romantis?" tanya Jongin walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hanya itu film romantis yang tayang diantara film-film sci-fi di bioskop.

"Y-yeah,"

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun. Wow; kedua orang itu malah menonton film romansa payah daripada film internasional _top-rated_ penuh _action_ ; luar biasa. Ia diam-diam menggerutu.

"Kalian sengaja pergi, apa aku benar?" tanyanya dengan bibir rapat, tak dapat menyimpan pemikirannya lebih lama lagi. "Kau tidak bosan, kau hanya ingin berduaan—"

Kyungsoo berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan menyerah. "Lagi-lagi membicarakan hal ini," Ia mendesah dalam-dalam sambil berhenti, menatap Jongin serius. "Tak ada apapun diantara aku dan Junmyeon, kami hanya berteman—kenapa kau mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak—"

"Kenapa masih menyangkal?"

"Tak ada yang perlu disangkal!" kesal Kyungsoo. "Bukankah Junmyeon temanmu? Kau harusnya tahu bahwa dia _straight_ ,"

Jongin mendengus.

Melihat Jongin masih belum mempercayainya, Kyungsoo mendesah dan terdiam sesaat. Ketika Jongin akhirnya menyadari sikap diamnya, Jongin perlahan menatapnya dan Kyungsoo membalas tatapan tersebut.

"Kami tidak berkencan. Kami tidak sampai kesana, dan tidak akan pernah. Apa kau mengerti?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tenang namun ada sebuah kejelasan didalam nada bicaranya.

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya, dan ia terlihat seperti seorang bocah yang baru dimarahi ibunya. Ia berkedip pelan, memanyunkan bibir, sebelum menggerakkan kepalanya keatas dan kebawah. Mereka lanjut berjalan lagi, dan tanpa alasan apapun, Jongin berjalan dengan sedikit meloncat. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti seorang idiot. Moodnya berubah dari level nol ke seratus, musik riang memenuhi relung dadanya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika hyung tiba-tiba me _nembak_ mu?" tanya Jongin memastikan.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," ucap Kyungsoo percaya diri.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Karena aku sudah bilang padamu, Junmyeon _straight_ ; dia tak menyukai laki-laki..."

Jongin tak seharusnya bertanya lagi, namun bagian dalam dirinya seakan mengambil kendali dan ia kesulitan mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan tak biasanya dia seperti ini, kecuali dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau kau," Ia membalikkan subjeknya, "Apa kau menyukai pria?"

Hati Kyungsoo seketika diremas. Seluruh perhatian Jongin sekarang tertuju padanya, maniknya bersinar dengan rasa penasaran dan ekspektasi. Perutnya bergejolak dan membuat tubuhnya merasa tak nyaman. Ia telah berbohong pada Jongin selama ini dan semestinya ini tidaklah sulit, tapi kenapa ia tak bisa melakukannya? Apa ia takut Jongin tak'kan bicara padanya lagi jika ia mengakui kebenarannya? Atau apa ia takut Jongin akan membencinya jika ia tidak mengakui kebenarannya?

"Oh apakah itu es krim?" cicitnya dan berjalan sebelum Jongin dapat menyadari kalau ia menghindari pertanyaan itu. Kedai es krim masih cukup jauh dan Kyungsoo merutuki kebodohannya. Jongin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, merasa otaknya tak berfungsi lagi. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya, _seriously_. Dan sang penjual memberinya tatapan aneh.

"Satu es krim cokelat dan satu es krim _cookies and cream_ , _please_ ," ucapnya. Setelah sang penjual memberi Kyungsoo pesanannya, Kyungsoo otomatis memberi Jongin satu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu rasa favoritkku adalah _cookies and cream_?" tanya Jongin, dan Kyungsoo terlonjak lagi, ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri didalam tanah. Bagaimana bisa ia ceroboh begini? Bagaimana bisa ia lupa? Ia benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Jongin melempar Kyungsoo tatapan penasaran lagi.

Senjata pertama yang ia keluarkan adalah kekehan aneh. "Aku tidak tahu!" bohongnya, dan kemampuan aktingnya benar-benar konyol. "Tebakan beruntung, mungkin? Ha-ha." Ia berbalik untuk mengalihkan topik lagi. Jongin menatap punggungnya, berkedip penasaran, sebelum memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Mereka tidak berbicara lagi dan mereka hanya berjalan dalam sunyi. Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat bernafas lega lagi, namun ia terus memalingkan pandangannya karena menatap Jongin mengingatkannya tentang seberapa indahnya Jongin, dan ia tak mau membuat hatinya sakit lagi. Ia menenangkan dirinya, dan untung saja sistem tubuhnya menurut.

Jongin terus menatap Kyungsoo dari waktu ke waktu. Ia merasa nyaman berjalan bersebelahan dengan pria yang lebih pendek, mengitari keramaian, bersama-sama. Ia tak tahu kenapa tapi ia merasa senang. Ada debaran aneh didalam dadanya yang tak dapat ia mengerti semenjak mereka berteman, dan meski mereka tak benar-benar saling kenal untuk waktu yang lama, ia dapat merasa Kyungsoo menghargainya dengan baik. Kyungsoo membuatkannya sarapan setiap pagi, melembutkan kasur yang menyambutnya setiap malam, dan vitamin-vitamin diatas nakas kapanpun ia merasa lelah.

Jongin ingin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang nafas, merasa buruk memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini. Jalanan dipenuhi banyak pasangan; semua jenis pasangan, dan Jongin merasa sedikit iri karena ini adalah tempat dimana dia dan mantan kekasihnya biasa berkencan, dan semua terasa familiar, dan berduaan dengan seseorang terasa familiar, dan debaran jantungnya familiar, hanya saja, dia tak sedang berkencan.

Jongin tidak membawa mobilnya karena dia pergi dengan _beetle_ milik Chanyeol tadi dan dia tak menduga bahwa pasangan itu akan meninggalkan dia, jadi dia dan Kyungsoo harus naik bus. Dia masih ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Kyungsoo, namun ia merasa malu.

Mereka duduk di sisi kiri bus; Kyungsoo disebelah jendela. Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, jelas sekali, tapi ia merasa jauh darinya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, dan lelaki itu menatap keluar jendela dalam diam dan Jongin tak mengerti kenapa ia ingin melakukan hal lain dengan Kyungsoo didalam bus padahal dia hanya tinggal duduk dan menunggu hingga sampai ke tujuan. Ia mendekat pada Kyungsoo, namun ia masih merasa tak cukup dekat. Ia ingin lebih dekat lagi, sentuhan apapun, gesekan apapun, atau apapun yang lebih hangat dari itu semua.

Mungkin terdengar sedikit putus-asa, namun Jongin menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas pundak Kyungsoo dan berpura-pura tidur. Dia dapat merasakan kehangatan Kyungsoo, aroma tubuh Kyungsoo, _and it never felt so right_. Lelaki yang lebih tua terkejut dengan kedekatan mereka, namun Jongin tidak peduli, ia akan tetap seperti ini. Jantung Jongin berpacu begitu cepat, dan ia takut Kyungsoo akan pindah jauh-jauh darinya, tapi ternyata tidak. Setelah beberapa saat, ia merasa Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia pikir kedekatan seperti ini mengganggu Kyungsoo, hingga ada sebuah sentuhan lembut menyentuh lengan dan naik ke wajahnya, telapak tangan hangat itu menyentuh pipinya, menggenggamnya agak kepalanya tak jatuh. Hatinya meledak-ledak, menjadi sebuah ledakan yang indah, dan mungkin, hari ini tidak seburuk itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Ini mungkin adalah update tersulit selama hidupku karena aku tak menemukan waktu untuk menulis lagi _mygosh_ maaf atas keterlambatan update (seperti biasa) da aku minta maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan karena aku hanya mempunyai ide, aku bukan seorang penulis yang baik. Hahahhahahahah! Omong-omong, kuharap kalian dapat meninggalkanku komentar? Aku butuh itu sebagai motivasiku. Alright bye!

* * *

 **T/N:**

HUWAAAAHHH MAAF NGARET SEMINGGU T_T I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE BCS I HAD SO MUCH THINGS TO DO IN THE PAST WEEK ;;

BUT TAAHDAHHH~ CHAPTER INI RAMPUNG JUGA HEHEHE~

MAAF JIKA ADA KALIMAT YANG BIKIN BINGUNG / TYPO KARENA AKU GA CEK ULANG LAGI T.T MIAN~

/kepslok off/

.

spoiler chap slanjutnya: cukup nyesekin, so prepare ur kokoro hahaah~!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	19. SF 18

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

.

.

"Cara menaklukkan hati seorang pria adalah melalui perutnya." Kyungsoo tak begitu yakin apakah kalimat itu masih berfungsi di kehidupan sekarang ini, namun ia ingin mencobanya. Setelah memberitahu Krystal kalau ia akan mengajari gadis itu memasak makanan kesukaan Jongin, gadis itu langsung menyanggupinya dalam sekejap, mengabarkan kepada orangtuanya bahwa ia akan membawa seorang teman kedalam rumahnya yang merupakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lakukan bersama Kyungsoo. Kediaman Jung sangat besar; dipenuhi lukisan-lukisan hasil lelang dan dekorasi pecah-belah dan furnitur mewah, dan Kyungsoo dapat dengan mudah menduga bagaimanakah orangtua Krystal; orang yang tegas dan disiplin. Kyungsoo tidak bertemu dengan mereka, mereka sedang sibuk, dan Kyungsoo amat berterimakasih atas itu. Tetapi ada beberapa pelayan di rumah, satu orang berkedudukan lebih tinggi dibanding yang lainnya, seorang wanita berpenampilan pendek dan gemuk yang terlihat arogan bernama Miss Ivy dan dialah yang dimandatkan untuk mengawasi rumah. Sekarang sudah jelas bagi Kyungsoo alasan mengapa Krystal selalu menolak untuk mengerjakan tugas di rumahnya; bukan karena dia adalah seorang lelaki atau apapun, namun karena keadaan didalam rumahnya.

"Kai menyukai ayam," ucapnya saat mereka sampai di dapur, meletakkan barang belanjaan diatas _counter_. "Namun ia paling menyukai ayam bawang."

Krystal mengangguk dengan penuh perhatian.

"Sangat mudah membuatnya, kau hanya perlu memasukkan bawang banyak-banyak." Ia mengambil satu pak besar bawang dari kantung belanja. "Jelas kau harus memasukkan banyak bawang karena itu adalah ayam _bawang_ , namun kau harus memasukkan sangat banyak bawang, mungkin lima belas sampai dua puluh siung,"

" _That's intense_ ," Krystal terkekeh.

"Ahuh," Kyungsoo setuju, "Dan dia paling suka memakan itu dengan kimbap."

"Aku tahu cara membuat kimbap!" pekik Krystal, menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Bagus!" senyum Kyungsoo, "Hey apa kau memiliki blender?"

Dan mereka langsung memulai, dimulai dengan membuat saus. Menggunakan blender untuk memudahkan mencincang bawang, ia memasukkan beberapa bumbu lagi; rempah kering, cabe merah bubuk, dan lain-lain. Krystal melihat dari dekat, menyerap tips-tips dan semua yang Kyungsoo sebutkan. Ia membiarkan gadis itu mengoles saus pada ayam, melakukan hal yang sama selama lebih dari satu jam meski ia telah menyarankan bahwa ayam itu akan terasa lebih baik jika diasinkan semalaman. Kemudian, ia mengajarkan gadis itu cara memasak itu dengan baik; tingkat panas yang tepat jika dimasak menggunakan oven atau _deep-fry_. Siangnya, Krystal mencoba sendiri, dan sekarang giliran Kyungsoo untuk mengawasinya.

"Jadi... Bisakah kau memberitahuku lebih...mengenai...Kai?" tanya Krystal sambil mereka bebersih. Gadis itu sudah tahu hal-hal biasa, seperti ulang tahun Jongin, kesukaan Jongin, kegiatan yang biasa Jongin lakukan, jadwal Jongin, dan gadis itu semakin menyukainya karena hal-hal itu, namun, gadis itu juga tahu kalau ia bahkan belum sampai setengah jalan mengenal lelaki itu. Kyungsoo berhenti dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke _counter_ , menyadari keingin-tahuan dari manik gadis itu—dia benar-benar serius dengan Jongin.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"K-kau tahu..." Kedua pipi Krystal seketika merona. "Ti-tipe idealnya... Standarnya... Pandangannya tentang wanita..."

Kyungsoo menggemeretakkan giginya, berpikir. Semakin ia memikirkan itu, ia terkejut bahwa ia sendiri bahkan tak dapat memberi jawaban pasti pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebetulnya.." mulainya, "Kai tak memiliki standar yang tinggi." ucapnya dan ia sadar itu benar. "Kau hanya harus memiliki hatinya dan dia akan menerimamu apa adanya. Tak peduli seberapa tak sempurnanya dirimu, jika dia menyukaimu, dia akan benar-benar menyukaimu." Kyungsoo menunduk dan menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu tentang gadis idaman Jongin. Ia tak dapat bilang bahwa _Kyungsoon_ adalah gadis idaman Jongin karena Kyungsoon sangatlah jauh dari kata idaman. Hubungan mereka sepenuhnya mengukuhkan Jongin di masa lalu. Lelaki itu telah melakukannya; hal-hal menyebalkan itu, telepon-telepon itu, dan kencan-kencan itu. Kyungsoon mencintai lelaki itu sama besarnya seperti lelaki itu mencintainya. Ia hanya menunjukkan perasaannya melalui perbuatannya. Terkadang, mengucapkan perasaan itu melalui kata-kata membuat hal-hal menjadi resmi, yang tak pernah ia katakan pada Jongin karena ia takut Jongin akan semakin mencintainya dan membuat mereka semakin sulit berpisah, namun meski demikian, Jongin masih mencintainya dengan tanpa syarat, sepenuh hati.

"Jadi maksudmu, aku tak perlu menyembunyikan kecerewetanku?" tanya Krystal dengan nada yang sangat bersemangat, membuat Kyungsoo langsung tertawa.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Tapi kecerewetanku sangat mengganggu!"

"Itu tidak mengganggu," sergah Kyungsoo, "Hanya terasa aneh saat pertama kali."

"Aw oppa..." Krystal tersentuh. Gadis itu membuka lengannya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo tapi lelaki itu mundur dan menatapnya geli. Ia tertawa, dan gadis itu melipat tangannya dan memajukkan bibirnya. Ada sedikit keheningan yang datang tak lama kemudian, sampai Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu, tak apa jika kau cerewet. Maksudku, Kai juga memiliki beberapa sifat menyebalkan juga.."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti keras kepala dan kekanakkan."

"Aku tahu mengenai keras kepala, tapi 'kekanakkan'?" tanya Krystal.

"Yeah, dia sangat, sangat kekanakkan.." ucapnya namun merenung beberapa detik kemudian, "Oh, sebenarnya, dia kekanakkan pada beberapa orang saja. Kebanyakan dengan orang yang dekat dengannya... dan apalagi dengan orang yang dia cintai."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu, menjadi _clingy_ (suka menempel)dan manja..." Ia menutup mulutnya, takut Krystal seketika jadi tidak menyukai Jongin. "Ku-kuharap itu tidak menjadi masalah k-kare—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu hal-hal ini?" tanya Krystal tiba-tiba, "Bukankah dia _single_ ketika kau bertemu dengannya?"

Pertanyaan itu memukul Kyungsoo tepat di dadanya. Bibirnya terbelah, tergagap tanpa ada satu katapun yang terucap. "Uhh.. Aku.. Uhhhh... Uhhh... B-baekhyun yang m-memberitahuku.."

"Oh benar." Krystal mengangguk-angguk, "Baekhyun-oppa adalah sahabat mantan kekasih Kai 'kan?"

Kyungsoo berkedip cepat. "Y-yeah."

"Aku sebaiknya menanyakan Baekhyun-oppa beberapa tips juga!"

"Yeah, b-boleh saja." gagapnya. _Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Sial._

"Aku penasaran cara apa yang sebaiknya aku pakai agar aku dapat menggantikan mantan kekasih Kai?" Krystal memajukan bibirnya. "Sepertinya mantan kekasih Kai sangat manis, iya 'kan? Dia pasti cantik juga? Dan peduli, dan cerdas, dan menawan—"

 _Salah. Salah. Salah. Salah. Salah._

"Dia pasti pintar juga?"

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk menyergah, namun gadis itu terus berbicara dan berbicara, membuatnya merasa malu karena dipuji padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dadanya seketika terasa berat, dipenuhi pemikiran bahwa Jongin lebih pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang Krystal sebutkan, seseorang yang sesempurna Jongin, seseorang yang dapat mengembalikan cinta sepenuh yang Jongin berikan. Tapi kemudian, Jongin memilih mencintai seseorang yang tak sempurna.

"—mungkin dia terlihat seperti seorang model? Ya Tuhan kurasa dia sangat tinggi dan kurus dan seksi—"

Kyungsoo akhirnya telah sampai di batas akhirnya dan memotong ucapan gadis itu.

"Jaga saja dia Krystal," Ia menghela nafas.

Krystal membeku, terkejut dengan suaranya yang tiba-tiba terdengar sedih.

"Jaga saja dia," ulangnya, merasakan nafasnya yang semakin melemah.

.

* * *

.

Sebuah hari Minggu di jam makan siang ketika Krystal mengunjungi apartemen Kyungsoo dengan satu kotak ayam bawang dan kimbap di tangannya. Gadis itu membeku didepan pintu, berlatih kalimat yang telah ia siapkan untuk Jongin dan pasangan tetangganya keluar dan menemukan makanan yang gadis itu bawa. Baekhyun, yang masih memakai piyamanya, berbinar menatap makanan itu, dengan tanpa malu menghampiri gadis itu dan dengan percaya diri mengikut-sertakan dirinya (beserta kekasihnya) untuk makan-makan. Krystal ternganga keheranan dari penampakan barusan dan gadis itu langsung lupa pada skripnya ketika Jongin membuka pintu. Gadis itu menyodorkan kotak itu dan tergagap mengucap "A-aku bosan t-tadi jadi aku memasak ayam untuk kalian!" yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada Jongin. Sebelum Jongin dapat mengucap apapun, pasangan itu membawa Jongin ke meja dan tergiur melihat masakan rumahan itu, dengan konyolnya mengatakan betapa laparnya mereka.

Kyungsoo terkejut, melempar Krystl tatapan apa-apaan-itu. Rencananya sangat sederhana; Krystal akan memberi makanan itu kepada Jongin, dan kemudian, dalam cara yang halus, Krystal akan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia memasak itu untuknya secara khusus. Catat baik-baik: _khusus_. Dan ketika mereka mengobrol, Kyungsoo akan diam-diam meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan mereka berduaan, dan tentu saja, dalam kesempatan itu, mereka akan mengetahui satu sama lain lebih banyak. Namun jelas sekali, kesempatan itu telah hancur.

Jongin berkedip dengan bodohnya sambil menatap tetangganya makan dengan bahagia dihadapannya. Dia sedikit kesal karena dia dan Kyungsoo tak bisa berduaan seharian hari ini. Dia telah menunggu _weekend_ datang dengan sabar karena hanya saat _weekend_ -lah Kyungsoo berada di rumah. Hanya saat _weekend_ Kyungsoo tidak memiliki kelas. Hanya saat _weekend_ Kyungsoo akan tidur sangat larut. Dan sekarang orang-orang sialan itu datang. Jongin sebetulnya merasa agak sedih kemarin karena Kyungsoo pergi sepanjang hari entah kemana dan langsung tidur ketika pulang. Dia hanya ingin bersama Kyungsoo lebih lama, kau tahu? Mengapa akhir-akhir ini jadi sulit?

Jongin menghela nafas seraya mengambil sepotong ayam. Namun kemudian, kedua alisnya mengerut saat ia mencium aroma yang menggoda indera penciumannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat apa yang berada diatas piring; ayam bawang dan penampilannya sangat familiar. Taburan lada dan tekstur coklat renyah dan saus yang begitu familiar dengan style mantan kekasihnya. Jongin menelan liurnya dan membuka mulut untuk mencoba, dan sial, terasa sama persis dengan kesukaannya. Sangat enak dan ia tak pernah mengira ia akan serindu ini.

Ia baru saja ingin mengambil sepotong lagi ketika ia menemukan bahwa kotak itu telah kosong.

"Hey _guys_ aku harus pergi, aku lupa aku ada kelas piano hari ini." kata Krystal tiba-tiba. "Ku-kuharap kau menyukai makanannya." ucapnya, sedikit melirik Jongin. Bagaimanapun, raut wajah Jongin tidak dapat dibaca. Gadis itu merapatkan bibirnya, berpikir mungkin ada sedikit kekurangan dari masakannya. Jadi gadis itu menunduk dan bergegas pergi.

Setelah beberapa detik, Jongin tiba-tiba loncat dari kursinya dan berlari menuju pintu. Krystal sudah berada dibawah, berjalan kearah halte bus.

"Tunggu!" panggil Jongin, dan gadis itu berhenti, berbalik. Jongin memperlambat langkahnya sambil berjalan menuju gadis itu, namun ketika ia akhirnya sampai didepan gadis itu, Jongin sedikit malu. Dia sejujurnya tak tahu bagaimana cara mengucapkan ini tanpa terlihat bodoh. Mungkin karena ia merasa bodoh. Jongin tahu ia telah berjanji untuk melepas kenangan bersama Kyungsoon namun masakan yang Krystal buat mengingatkannya kembali kepada gadis itu.

Dan mungkin ia tak akan bisa menghapus Kyungsoon dari dirinya, tak peduli betapa sakitnya itu.

"Uh," Jongin menggaruk kepalanya kasar, menyengir malu-malu. "Ayam bawang yang kau masak..." Ia menunduk, "Aku menyukainya."

Manik Krystal melebar. Nafasnya seakan tercekat.

"Benarkah?" bisik gadis itu.

"Yeah," Jongin mendongak. "Aku hanya...ingin bertanya...jika..kau bisa...mengajarkanku cara membuatnya?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Krystal untuk mencerna gelombang kegembiraan yang menyentuh hatinya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar-lebar, tak dapat menjelaskan betapa bahagianya ia.

"Tentu!" ucap Krystal, dan Jongin tersenyum cerah.

Kyungsoo terkejut melihat Jongin berlari mengejar Krystal. Ia mengikuti Jongin namun berhenti ketika ia melihat mereka dari kejauhan. Ia berdiri dibelakang _railing_ , menatap mereka, dan merasakan perasaan aneh itu lagi. Ia seharusnya senang karena rencananya telah berhasil, tetapi ia merasa hati dan pikirannya berkata lain. Kedua orang itu tersenyum sambil mengobrol, dan itu seperti sedang menonton sebuah video klip lagu cinta. Krystal tiba-tiba mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Jongin. Jongin mengetik sesuatu dan meletakkan ponsel itu didepan telinganya, dan di waktu yang bersamaan, Kyungsoo mendengar suara _ringtone_ didalam kamar mereka. Suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti, di saat dimana Jongin mengembalikan ponsel Krystal.

"Kau mendengar itu?" Tiba-tiba, seseorang berbicara.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping dan memberi Baekhyun tatapan kesal.

"Suara hatiku yang terbelah? Ya, aku dapat mendengarnya." jawabnya malas, memutar bolamatanya karena Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantu. Sahabatnya mendecak, dan Kyungsoo mendengus dan tertawa, bukan tawa bahagia, tetapi ia sedang mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Ia sedang mencemooh hati dan pikirannya karena kedua benda itu tak pernah bisa bekerjasama.

"Kau menginginkan ini, Kyungsoo." Baekhyun mengingatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu." bisiknya lirih.

Baekhyun meloloskan desahan panjang. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolong sahabatnya. Ia merasa bersalah karena situasi yang semakin sulit bagi Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu." desisnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa frustasi, "Aku juga ingin menghajar diriku sendiri."

"Ini sangatlah konyol." ucapnya blak-blakan dan ia ingin meneriaki sahabatnya. Kenapa Kyungsoo tak bisa jadi normal agar ia bisa hidup seperti orang lain dan menjadi orang yang tidak harus selalu mengubah identitasnya?! Masalah ini bukan semata-mata karena ia dapat berubah menjadi seorang pria maupun wanita; ini juga karena Kyungsoo dapat berubah secara konstan setiap tahun dan itu tak dapat diubah sama sekali. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo tahu akan sangat sulit bagi seseorang untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya seumur hidup, dan meski ia dapat menemukan seseorang yang sudi melakukan itu, Kyungsoo tetap tak akan bersama siapa-siapa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baek." ucap Kyungsoo. "Ini pun akan berlalu."

Baekhyun mendengus. Bagaimana kau bisa baik-baik saja melihat orang yang kau cintai mencintai orang lain? Benar-benar omong kosong.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan masalahnya bukan itu." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Kau tak bisa membodohiku, Kyung."

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan ini karena aku akan menjadi seorang martir." ucap Kyungsoo. "Aku sedang memulihkan dia, oke? Kau tahu seberapa banyak aku menyakitinya dan aku hanya mau mengurangi rasa bersalahku."

"Yeah, kau benar." dengus Baekhyun.

" _Fuck_." desah Kyungsoo. Ia mati kutu. Ia tak bisa membodohi Baekhyun. Yang Baekhyun katakan benar, namun bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan dirinya sendiri sekarang? Bukankah akan sangat menyedihkan jika ia menginginkan Jongin untuk bahagia sedangkan ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri?

"Jangan mencariku dan menangis padaku jika dia berhasil jatuh cinta pada gadis itu karena aku bersumpah aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu."

.

* * *

.

Hari-hari berikutnya sungguh membuatnya tertekan. Krystal dan Jongin jadi sering bertemu satu sama lain semenjak hari itu dan tak mungkin Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui hal itu karena Krystal selalu melapor padanya setiap waktu. Ada satu hari dimana Jongin mengunjungi kampusnya hanya untuk menjemput Krystal dan bayangkan saja bagaimana gemparnya para siswa lain di saat itu terjadi, terutama para pemuja dan _haters_ Krystal. Dan yang paling parah, Kyungsoo harus menyaksikan itu semua melalui mata kepalanya sendiri.

Namun, rasanya melegakan melihat kemajuan keadaan emosional Jongin. Kegalakan Jongin telah hilang begitu saja, dan dia tak terlihat seperti seorang pria patah hati lagi. Melihat kemajuan-kemajuan itu membuat Kyungsoo entah kenapa merasa nyaman, membuatnya tak menyalahkan dirinya lagi. Bisa dibilang, luka itu telah hilang.

Krystal tak memberitahu detil-detilnya. Kebanyakan, gadis itu hanya akan mengulang-ulang perasaannya terhadap Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo hanya akan mendengarkan, terkadang tersenyum, karena ia mengerti segala yang Krystal bilang—mengerti karena mereka menyukai pria yang sama.

"Dia sangat buruk dalam hal memasak," Krystal memberitahunya satu malam ketika mereka berbicara melalui sambungan telepon. "Aku telah mengajarkan dia membuat spaghetti selama tiga hari dan dia...benar-benar tidak bisa."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. Mengapa Jongin jadi tertarik dalam hal masak-memasak belakangan ini. Kebanyakan cerita yang Krystal ceritakan adalah tentang aktivitas memasak gadis itu dan Jongin. Sungguh lucu. Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka pepatah cara-menaklukkan-hati-seorang-pria-adalah-melalui-perutnya dapat terjadi seekstrim ini. Dan faktanya adalah Jongin dengan teratur mengunjungi rumah Krystal, dan belanja keperluan memasak dengan gadis itu, dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama gadis itu, sangat manis.

"Tapi dia sangat imut, kau tahu?" ucap Krystal, "Sebelumnya aku pikir dia adalah orang yang sombong namun astaga aku salah astaga dia _unyu_ setengah mati!"

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mencoba menjaga nafasnya agar tetap teratur. Hatinya seakan jatuh saat itu juga. Ia menghirup dan membuang nafas, mencoba memungut kembali hatinya yang terjatuh.

"Tentu saja."

.

* * *

.

Setelah berlatih selama beberapa hari, Jongin akhirnya siap untuk memberikan Kyungsoo spaghetti bakso pertama buatannya. Ia sangat merelakan waktunya untuk ini, dan ia sangat bersyukur menemukan seorang teman baru yang dapat mengajarkannya cara memasak. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin belajar resep ayam bawang favoritnya, namun, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk belajar resep lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi agar ia dapat memberikan kesan baik dimata Kyungsoo sekali saja. Inilah saatnya ia menunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia bukan hanya seorang pria biasa-biasa saja. Jadi di suatu siang, ia pulang ke rumah lebih awal dan mulai memasak.

Kyungsoo pulang dan mencium wangi saus tomat. Ia terkejut, tak menyangka akan melihat sosok Jongin di rumah sebelum dirinya di Jum'at malam dan sedang memasak.

Tunggu, apa?

 _Jongin memasak..._

 _Jongin sedang memasak..._

Maniknya membulat horot dan ia pikir ia tengah bermimpi karena ini tak mungkin terjadi. Jongin & Memasak tak mungkin terjadi. Alam semesta pasti telah terbalik karema Jongin sungguh berada disana, mengenakan celemek dan memegang sebuah spatula. Wajah Kyungsoo berkerut, dan ia pun berjalan, dengan hati-hati, meletakkan tasnya diatas kasur. Jongin tidak menyadari keberadaannya pada awalnya, tetapi ketika ia sadar, ekspresi lelaki itu langsung berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

"Hei! Aku memasak makan malam!" pekik Jongin, dan suaranya amat riang.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka aneh. "Y-yeah, aku lihat."

Jongin menggiringnya menuju meja makan dan membuatnya duduk. Ia kembali ke _counter_ dan mondar-mandir, menyiapkan makanan yang telah ia masak. Kyungsoo tercengang. Ia tak dapat mengerti keajaiban macam apa yang tengah terjadi. Ketika Jongin berbalik, lelaki itu tengah menggenggam sebuah piring yang Kyungsoo lihat sebagai spaghetti. Jongin menghirup nafas sebelum meletakkan spaghetti itu didepan pria yang sedang duduk, setelah itu menyodorkannya sebuah garpu, ala Italia. Jongin perlahan duduk diseberang Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis. Kyungsoo melongo melihat makanan itu, dan itu adalah spaghetti terjelek yang pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Pastanya kelebihan saus, dan ada beberapa bakso diatasnya. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bertingkah seperti apa, sebetulnya. Ia menatap Jongin dari balik bulumatanya, dan lelaki itu tengah menggigit bibirnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kedua telapak tangannya. Manik Jongin begitu gelap dan bersinar, dan sial, dia sangat imut.

"Bukankah kau juga akan makan?" tanya Kyungsoo canggung.

Jongin bergumam. "Kau duluan."

Alis Kyungsoo saling bertautan namun ia hanya berkedip dan menggulung makanan itu menggunakan garpu, mulai makan.

Ugh.

Terasa mengerikan.

Ia mencoba menjaga wajahnya untuk tetap datar. Sausnya tawar dan pastanya terlalu lama dimasak, namun ia mencoba untuk menelan itu. Ketika ia mendongak, Jongin dengan serius menatapnya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin.

Dan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya lupa dengan rasa spaghetti itu akibat tatapan yang Jongin berikan padanya. Ia memasukkan lagi sesuap kedalam mulutnya dan memberikan sebuah jempol. Ekspresi Jongin seketika mencerah, dan ia terlihat seperti seorang bocah taman kanak-kanak yang baru mendapat sebuah stiker bintang dari gurunya. Senyumnya amat lebar; senyum yang kekanakkan dan indah yang sudah lama tak Kyungsoo lihat. Jongin tengah menunjukkan senyum yang sangat Kyungsoo rindukan untuk kembali.

Dan hati Kyungsoo seketika seakan meledak-ledak. Paru-parunya seakan tak berfungsi lagi, mencekat nafasnya. Namun tak apa, ia dapat menahan nafasnya bila pemandangan didepannya adalah nyata. Tak ada yang dapat mengerti seberapa banyak ia berdoa untuk ini, seberapa besar rasa rindu yang ia rasakan untuk melihat ini lagi, dan sekarang terjadi dihadapannya tanpa ia sangka-sangka, dan itu sangat indah, seperti pemandangan terindah di dunia ini.

"Mengapa kau menangis? Bukannya kau menyukainya?" Jongin memanyunkan bibirnya cemas, dan Kyungsoo tak sadar bahwa penglihatannya memburam.

Kyungsoo meloloskan isakan yang ia tahan tanpa ia sadari dan tertawa. Ia menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya, tertawa dan menangis disaat yang bersamaan. "Aku menyukainya." Ia menangis bahagia, "Aku begitu menyukainya hingga menangis."

.

.

.

Jadi rencananya sukses besar. Semenjak itu, Jongin lebih sering tersenyum dan dalam mood yang selalu bagus. Seorang Jongin yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah luar biasa dan Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih kepada Krystal. Dan semenjak itu juga, Kyungsoo tak perlu lagi _kabur_ dari Jongin, dan ia merasa lega karena masih dapat berteman dengan Jongin.

Sejujurnya itu bagus, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin berharap lebih, ia masih belum sanggup melihat mereka berduaan. Krystal selalu mengunjungi apartemen mereka, dan gadis itu akan mengobrol dengan Jongin selama berjam-jam, dan itulah yang belum dapat Kyungsoo sanggupi untuk lihat. Mereka sering mengajak Kyungsoo untuk bergabung, namun Kyungsoo menolak. Jadi ia akan menjauh, memberitahu pada dirinya kalau tak seharusnya ia merasa perih, terus dan terus mengulangnya bagaikan sedang berdoa, namun ia tak pernah berpikir akan jadi sesakit ini. Dan ia sadar, ia tak sanggup melihat Jongin bersama orang lain. Meskipun ia bahagia untuk Jongin, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit lain. Dan senyuman Jongin malah semakin menyakitinya, karena ia tak dapat membendung rasa cintanya setiap kali melihat senyum itu walau ia telah mencoba untuk kuat.

Ia tak mau menunggu hingga Jongin dan Krystal resmi berpacaran dan membuatnya terjatuh dan menangis, jadi ia pikir, sekarang waktunya ia pergi.

Ia juga harus _move on_.

Ada sebuah pengumuman yang diberikan padanya bahwa asrama kampus mencari empat penghuni baru dan ia langsung mengambil kesempatan itu. Kyungsoo menganggap dirinya beruntung karena banyak siswa yang ingin tinggal di asrama sebab biayanya yang murah dan hampir gratis, dan ia adalah salah satu dari siswa yang mendapat kesempatan itu. Ia hanya diberikan waktu tiga hari untuk pindah jika tidak slotnya akan diberikan kepada orang lain, jadi, di hari yang sama, ia mulai berberes. Pertama ia hanya akan memindahkan beberapa barangnya ke asrama sebagai tanda bahwa ia telah pindah, dan setelah itu, ia akan menghabiskan sisa waktu dua harinya di apartemen untuk melakukan perpisahan dengan Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Jongin buru-buru pulang lebih awal agar bisa makan malam bersama Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam di rumah, belakangan ini ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah dibanding di tempat lain. Sebelumnya, ia menganggap apartemen hanya sebuah tempat untuk mandi dan tidur, tapi sekarang, ia menganggapnya sebagai _rumah_. Tetapi ketika ia membuka pintu, bukannya makanan yang menyambut kepulangannya, ia malah dihadapkan dengan beberapa tas berukuran besar. Ia tercengang sejenak, menatap teman sekamarnya yang sedang mengosongkan lemari baju. Jantungnya mulai berdentum cepat.

Kyungsoo, menyadari kepulangan lelaki itu, hanya melempar sebuah senyuman kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya, Jongin menemukan kembali suaranya.

Lelaki yang lebih tua menyeleting tas terakhir diatas kasurnya sebelum menumpuknya dengan tas-tas lain di lantai. "Aku baru saja mendapat slot di asrama," jawabnya.

"Kau pindah?" tanya Jongin dengan nada yang lebih tinggi, bersama dengan nada tak percaya.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya. "Senin. Namun aku memindahkan barang-barangku malam ini."

Jongin terkejut. Bibirnya mulai bergetar. "A-apa? Kenapa?"

"Sudah peraturannya." gerutu Kyungsoo, "Aku harus menandai tempatku secepatnya."

"B-bu-bukan," Jongin menggeleng, "Maksudku, kenapa kau pindah?"

"Karena disana lebih murah," bohong Kyungsoo, dengan mudahnya. Itu adalah alasan paling logis menurutnya. Meskipun ia telah menjadi teman sekamar Jongin selama beberapa bulan, itu tak menjamin kalau mereka telah membangun persahabatan jadi tak seharusnya ia merasa sedih atau apapun.

Jongin dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kuat menghujam jantungnya. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tak ada kata yang terucap. Hati dan pikirannya sama-sama berhenti bekerja, seakan ia hanya bisa berdiri disana dan membeku. Ia tahu seharusnya ia mengangguk saja dan mengatakan 'baiklah', namun tidak, ini tidak baik— _ini_ tidak baik. Ia kesulitan bernafas.

Kyungsoo menyalakan ponselnya dan menatap jam, kemudian, ia mulai membawa tas-tasnya; dua tas di kedua tangannya, dan sebuah ransel besar di pundaknya. Jongin panik, namun ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, atau sebaiknya berbuat apa. Kedua tangannya gemetaran dan mengepal.

Kyungsoo berjalan kearahnya namun tak menatapnya sama sekali. Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku hanya akan meletakkan ini, aku tak'kan lama." ucapnya, dan kemudian ia berjalan melewati Jongin.

Jongin masih berdiri disana, masih termenung, masih gemetar. Setiap detik yang berjalan membuat hatinya semakin memberat dan memberat. Ia menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Meski ia tahu Kyungsoo masih akan kembali, ia merasa seperti ini adalah akhir dari dunia—akhir dari dunia _nya_. Hatinya diremas, setiap kali Kyungsoo melangkah menjauh.

Ketika sosok Kyungsoo tak terlihat lagi, Jongin berlari.

Ia menggenggam lengan Kyungsoo ketika ia berhasil menghampirinya, dan lelaki yang satunya berbalik terkejut, manik melebar. Jongin terengah, nafas berat lolos dari sepasang bibir keringnya.

"Mengapa kau harus pergi?" tanya Jongin dengan nada putus-asa yang kentara.

Kyungsoo berkedip bingung. Wajah Jongin menunjukkan perasaan lain yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat. Ia menjilat bibirnya, mencoba mengerti apa yang Jongin maksudkan.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang?" jawabnya ragu. "Disana lebih murah."

"Kalau begitu aku yang bayar biaya sewa sepenuhnya."

Kyungsoo terlonjak. Ia mulai merasa panik. Jongin mencoba menawarkan bantuan, dan Kyungsoo tak menyangka itu sebelumnya. Itu adalah penawaran yang sulit ditolak, namun tidak, masalahnya bukan itu.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Kai," ucapnya, "Omong-omong, terima kasih." Ia tersenyum singkat dan berbalik, tetapi Jongin mengeratkan genggaman di lengannya.

"Tidak, aku memaksa." kata Jongin.

"Tidak apa, sungguh.." Kyungsoo melempar senyum yang lebih lebar agar tampak meyakinkan. "Aku tahu kau punya banyak uang namun aku tak mau melakukan itu untukku."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Kyungsoo membeku. Ia kehabisan alasan. "K-karena itu memalukan d-dan aku— itu tidak adil—"

"Apanya yang memalukan? Kita 'kan berteman." bantah Jongin.

"Yeah aku tahu tapi aku tak mau memanfaatkan pertemanan kita."

"Ini bukan tentang memanfaatkan Kyungsoo, aku bahkan bisa membakar uangku jika aku ingin—"

"Kai kumohon," Kyungsoo menutup matanya sesaat. Ia tak menyangka ini akan terjadi. "Betapa baiknya dirimu dan aku sangat berterima kasih, tetapi..." Ia menghela nafas, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Pundak Jongin merosot. Dengan hati-hati, Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangannya dari genggaman Jongin. Kyungsoo pikir ketegangan diantara mereka telah hilang, namun ketika ia mendongak, Jongin tengah menatapnya, maniknya gelap dan rahangnya mengkaku.

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi, ya 'kan?" ucap Jongin dengan suara berat.

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

"Kau pergi karena aku, ya 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, menjatuhkan tasnya keatas tanah. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku hanyalah seorang pengganggu untukmu—"

"Omong kosong." potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia menatap Jongin tak percaya. "Jika aku ingin pergi karena dirimu, aku sudah pergi sejak lama." Itu benar. Ia pergi karena tugasnya telah selesai.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu sekarang!?" teriak Jongin.

"Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya!" teriak Kyungsoo kembali.

"Dan aku telah bilang padamu aku yang akan membayar seluruh biaya sewa!"

"Mengapa kau mempermasalahkan ini? Aku tidak akan pergi jauh!"

"Karena aku tidak mengerti!"

"Dan aku juga tidak mengerti denganmu!"

Mereka saling menatap, hanya suara nafas mereka yang terdengar. Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan tegas, dan manik Jongin berkedut, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih. Jongin menelan liurnya, tenggorokannya seakan kering. Bibirnya gemetaran.

"Kumohon, Kyungsoo.." Suaranya bergetar hebat, "Kumohon jangan pergi..." mohonnya, "Aku akan membantu bebersih mulai sekarang, aku akan memasak setiap hari, aku akan mencuci piring, aku akan—"

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Kyungsoo mendengus tak percaya.

"Jika masih kurang jelas, aku tak mau kau pergi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu!" terang Jongin sambil berteriak dan ia telah dikuasai emosinya.

"Apa?!" dengus Kyungsoo, "Pasti ada alasannya!"

"Aku tak tahu! Aku hanya tak mau kau pergi!" Jongin berteriak lebih keras, kehilangan akal sehatnya sepenuhnya. "Aku tak mau kau pergi!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Ia menatap Jongin, dan wajah lelaki yang lebih muda telah memerah padam akibat emosi dan perasaan yang masih belum dapat ia mengerti, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ia tak dapat mengerti mengapa Jongin seakan menganggap dirinya begitu berharga, seakan Jongin membutuhkannya, seakan Jongin tak dapat hidup tanpanya.

Sampai akhirnya selintas pemikiran menghampiri benaknya.

"Apakah itu karena mantan kekasihmu?! Apa kau masih melihat dia didalam diriku?"

Manik Jongin seketika membulat, dan ia tak sanggup menjawab.

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka heran. Selama ini, ia pikir Jongin telah melupakan Kyungsoon, namun ternyata, ia belum melupakannya. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Jongin masih tinggal di apartemen mereka. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Jongin ingin berada disekitarnya. Jongin mungkin telah menemukan seseorang yang baru, namun ia masih belum bisa bangkit dari masa lalu. Ia masih nyaman terpuruk didalam masa lalu yang amat sulit ia lepaskan.

"Tidakkah kau lihat Kai? Aku hanya menghalangimu untuk melupakan mantan kekasihmu! Kau mau aku berada di sekitarmu karena kau masih belum melupakan dia dan kau masih menganggap dia ada didalam diriku dan itu sangat mengganggu! Itu sangat menggangguku karena aku tinggal bersama seseorang yang melihatku sebagai—"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA!" teriak Jongin frustasi. Emosinya tak hanya menguasainya, emosinya juga ingin membakarnya. Ia jengkel, dan geram, karena ia tak dapat mengerti mengapa otaknya tak kunjung memberi jawaban. Satu hal yang dapat ia tarik sekarang, adalah bahwa Kyungsoo salah, dan mantan kekasihnya tak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan kebingungan ini. Kyungsoo salah, namun ia tak bisa memberi pembenaran. Ia tahu, ia hanya tahu, bahwa ia ingin Kyungsoo untuk tinggal karena banyak alasan, dan alasan sialan inilah yang membuatnya gila karena ia tak tahu apakah alasan itu. Ia berkedut; nadinya, kepalanya, hatinya, semuanya.

"LALU APA?!" teriak Kyungsoo, semakin menekannya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

Jongin tersentak atas apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam keterkejutan, suara mereka seakan dicabut, dan waktu membeku. Jongin meloloskan nafas, terketuk oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, terketuk oleh kenyataan yang sekarang baru ia temukan. Jongin akhirnya melihat dengan jelas. Ia memiliki perasaan kepada Kyungsoo, lebih dari sekedar teman sekamar, dan lebih dari seorang teman. Ia telah terjatuh pada seorang Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kyungsoo." ulangnya, dan ia mengucapkan itu dengan penuh keyakinan. "Mungkin selama ini aku menyukaimu."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak..."

"Semua masuk akal sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak..." Kyungsoo tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, tak mempercayai keyakinan dibalik manik Jongin. "Kau tidak menyukaiku, kau hanya melihat kekasihmu didalam diriku—"

"Aku _memang_ melihat dia didalam dirimu." ucap Jongin, "Kesamaan-kesamaan itu mungkin terlibat dalam perasaan ini, namun kaulah yang aku lihat sekarang, Kyungsoo." Ia tak pernah berbicara seperti ini sebelumnya, namun kali ini, ia tak pernah merasa seyakin ini.

Manik Kyungsoo semakin membulat. Yang dapat ia pikirkan pada saat ini adalah betapa konyolnya percakapan ini. Seperti dejavu, Jongin mengakui perasaannya pada Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo sangka—tanpa Kyungsoo inginkan. Kyungsoo tahu betapa hancur hidupnya dan ia tengah mencoba untuk memperbaiki segalanya dan menjalani segalanya dengan mulus namun Jongin-lah yang menjadi penghancurnya lagi, tepat ketika ia akhirnya berhasil memperbaiki dan menyusun hidupnya kembali. Ia ingin menghajar Jongin tepat di wajahnya tapi tatapan yang diberika pria yang lebih muda membuatnya semakin menggila.

"Aku ini laki-laki Kai! Seorang _lelaki_!" Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengingatkan Jongin akan kenyataan, jika ia lupa.

"Aku tahu."

Lagi, dengan jawaban Jongin, Kyungsoo semakin kebingungan. Ia mendengus dan bergidik, meragukan apa yang ia dengar. Tak sekalipun ia membayangkan hal seperti ini terjadi, tak sekalipun ia berpikir Jongin akan meragukan seksualitasnya, karena Jongin selalu yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pria; dia adalah seorang pria yang normal. Gemetaran, Kyungsoo mengambil nafas panjang. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya tengah diolok-olok oleh kehidupan, dipermainkan seperti boneka. Ia lelah. Ia sangat lelah dan sangat marah.

"A-apa," ucapnya kesal, "Kau baru saja bangun dan kemudian menyadari bahwa kau menyukai sesama pria?!"

"Aku tidak menyukai pria, _aku menyukaimu_!"

Kyungsoo tercengang. Jongin menatapnya intens, sejujurnya, dan Kyungsoo tak ingin percaya, karena Jongin tak seharusnya menyukai dirinya lagi, ini bukan bagian dari rencana, Jongin seharusnya mengalami hubungan percintaan yang damai, dimana ia tak menyukai seseorang yang tak normal, dimana ia tak menyukai seseorang yang tidak akan memberinya kehidupan stabil.

"Omong kosong," Kyungsoo menunduk, "Omong kosong."

Jongin melangkah lebih dekat dan menggenggam pundak Kyungsoo, tetapi Kyungsoo menepisnya, marah.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku, oke?!" teriaknya putus-asa, "Perasaanmu salah! Kau salah mengartikannya!" Ia menggertak, ia ingin Jongin mengumpulkan kewarasannya kembali, karena mereka tak bisa bersama, tak mungkin mereka bersama setelah kebohongan-kebohongan dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan mereka, dan mereka tidak mungkin bisa jalan bersama, karena Kyungsoo tak akan pernah memberitahu keadaan yang sebenarnya pada Jongin meski ia harus mati. Ia tak akan pernah mau menyakiti Jongin lagi. Ia tak akan pernah mau memberi Jongin kesempatan untuk menangis lagi.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku—"

"Tidak!" seru Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang lebih muda terlonjak. Ia terengah, kemarahan menguasai dirinya. "Kau tahu?" desisnya, "Ini—inilah alasan mengapa aku pergi. Kau tak bisa _move on_ karena aku—"

"Aku sudah _move on_!" Jongin menjadi geram juga.

"Kau belum!" Kyungsoo berteriak sejadinya. "Kau selalu membuat semua hal menjadi rumit! Kau hanya membuat hidupmu sendiri rumit!"

Jongin melemparnya tatapan tak percaya, "Apa? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Apakah menyukaimu adalah hal yang rumit? Apa kau pikir aku mau menyukaimu? Kau pikir aku mau menyukai seseorang yang terlihat seperti orang yang telah menyakiti hatiku?!"

Di saat itu, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menangis. Air mata mulai memupuk di ujung matanya, dadanya mulai memberat dan dipenuhi keputusasaan. Ia tersedak, menyerah. "Tidak, kumohon jangan.." bisiknya, dan suaranya terdengar memelas. "Kau tak seharusnya merasakan itu..." Ia menelan liurnya dan menunduk, airmata menitik, membuat noda titik diatas tanah semen. "Aku bukanlah orang yang selama ini kau pikirkan, aku tak'kan pernah menjadi yang terbaik untukmu.. Aku hanya akan menyakitimu.."

Jongin menekuk wajahnya, "Aku tak mengerti,"

"Kuharap..." Kyungsoo meloloskan nafas berat, hatinya sekarat.

"Kuharap kita tidak bertemu lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Apa-apaan itu tadi? Hahahahaha.

Hai para pembaca! Akhirnya update ini selesai, yeeey! Seharusnya selesai hari Minggu lalu, namun yah begitulah, jadi, delay dela y. Ngomong-ngomong, aku harap kalian memaafkanku untuk update kali ini, maaf jika alur terlalu cepat, atau apalah. Aku buru-buru menyelesaikan ini karena aku tak sabar untuk menamatkan cerita ini dan aku tak mau membiarkan kalian menunggu selama berbulan-bulan (lol)

Maaf jika narasinya terlalu berantakan, aku kekurangan waktu dan energi karena aku semakin tua hahahahahaha! Tolong abaikan penulisanku, itu benar-benar buruk! Kuharap kalian mengerti inti dari chapter ini! Sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya! Bye! XOXO

* * *

 **T/N:**

Merry Christmas & Happy Holiday!~ /tebar kado/?

Maaf kalo apdet kli ini sdikit mmbingungkan karna ada bbrapa part yg sdikit bkin aku bingung hrs di-translate kyk gimana xD

Aku baru translate sbuah ff lagi judulnya The Porcelain Dolls, castnya official EXO OTP kok, genre nya romance crime :3 lengkap dr kaisoo hunhan chanbaek sulay chenmin sampe taoris semua ada :3 *bisik*ratedM loh*bisik*

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

 _._

P.s.: THANK YOU FOR 700+ REVIEWS T.T


	20. SF 19

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak kembali.

Seharusnya iya, namun setelah konflik dengan Jongin yang barusan terjadi, tak mungkin ia kembali. Semua yang telah ia rencanakan musnah begitu saja. Awalnya ia pikir ia sudah mengatur segalanya, namun sial, Kyungsoo melupakan sepercik kecil detil bahwa Jongin menyukainya, karena sungguh, berapa besar kemungkinan bagi Jongin untuk memiliki perasaan terhadap dirinya?! Bagaimana bisa ia berpikir bahwa Jongin memiliki perasaan terhadap dirinya?! Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi jika ia adalah seorang pria?!

Tak dapat dipercaya, tidak mungkin, konyol, dan menjengkelkan.

.

* * *

.

Jadi ia telah tinggal di asrama selama empat hari. Gedung yang memiliki tiga lantai itu memiliki kamar mandi terbatas yang membuat semua penghuni harus berlari berebut kamar mandi setiap pagi terutama saat hari sekolah, antrean yang begitu panjang, bau maskulin deodoran dimana-mana, dapur yang amat jorok, dan satu kamar tidur berisi empat orang. Dua orangnya adalah senior Kyungsoo; yang pertama adalah mahasiswa Seni Murni bernama Kim Kibum dan yang satu lagi adalah mahasiswa Teknik berbadan atletis bernama Choi Minho. Yang satunya lagi adalah mahasiswa _Performing Arts_ bernama Lee Taemin dan ia sepantaran dengan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu mereka dapat kenal dekat dengan mudah. Mereka menyambut Kyungsoo dengan baik, menanyakan Kyungsoo hal-hal umum tentang dirinya.

Di malam kedua, Taemin sudah mentraktir Kyungsoo Samgyupsal. Lelaki kurus itu sangat supel, ceroboh, dan ramah, meski perawakannya begitu polos. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih terbuka padanya lebih cepat dari yang ia perkirakan.

Setelah malam itu, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di kamar mereka. Para _roommates_ -nya mempunyai urusan maisng-masing, mereka hanya datang ke asrama untuk meletakkan barang atau mengambil barang yang tertinggal lalu pergi lagi. Mereka semua memiliki kehidupan mahasiswa biasa—sesuatu yang Kyungsoo selalu inginkan namun tak pernah dapat ia miliki.

Kyungsoo tak benar-benar berminat pada fakultas komputer, namun hanya itu pelajaran yang cocok dengan _hidup_ nya, hanya itu pelajaran yang tidak terlalu interaktif dan berkecimpung di dunia sosial. Ia ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi, namun tentu saja, ia tidak bisa, mengingat dua identitasnya itu. Ia tahu Baekhyun juga tidak meminati fakultas itu juga, meski si dungu itu tidak pernah mengakuinya. Tetapi Kyungsoo dapat merasakan bahwa Baekhyun ingin berada disisinya semampu yang ia bisa, karena Baekhyun ingin melindunginya, Baekhyun tak mau melihatnya kesepian.

Tidak memusingkan, namun ketika beberapa _hal_ bercampur dengan hal lain, dan terus menumpuk semakin tinggi dan tinggi, hingga ia tak dapat berdiri tegak lagi.

Dan _hal_ terbesar itu tak lain dan tak bukan bernama Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo sejujurnya dapat mengurus segala hal yang menghambatnya untuk berjalan kedepan, namun ketika berhadapan dengan Jongin, ribuan jenis rasa sakit terus membunuhnya, membakar seluruh rongga didalam kulitnya dengan api yang begitu kuat kemudian menghujam hatinya. Ia tak pernah berpikir masih ada hal yang dapat menghancurkannya setelah semua kesulitan yang telah ia hadapi, setelah penolakan dari Junmyeon, setelah bertahun-tahun hidup bagai bayangan—dan seseorang datang membawa pergi semua kesedihannya dalam sekali kedip. Ia dicintai, disayangi, dibutuhkan, dibingungkan, disakiti, ditekan, ditakuti, dan dikuasai amarah jika itu menyangkut Jongin, walau ia mencintai pria itu lebih dari dirinya sendiri. Perasaan itu tak pernah hilang.

 _Jongin adalah kehilangan terbesar dalam hidupnya._

Jongin adalah kehilangan terbesar dalam hidupnya hingga Kyungsoo tak dapat lagi hidup tanpa merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menjadi.

.

* * *

.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sabtu, Kyungsoo menemui Baekhyun diluar asramanya. Sesuai yang ia perkirakan, Baekhyun terkejut mengenai kepindahan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dulu, jadi Kyungsoo menceritakan segalanya, membuat lelaki imut itu terheran-heran. Di malam setelah hari itu, Kyungsoo menelepon Baekhyun, jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Bagaimana keadaan dia?" Kyungsoo meloloskan nafas berat seraya menunggu Baekhyun berbicara.

"Kembali ke mode galaknya lagi." jawab Baekhyun, "Sungguh _dude_ , ramuan apa yang kau gunakan sampai-sampai lelaki itu jatuh cinta padamu untuk kedua kalinya, huh? Kau pasti adalah tipe-nya."

Kyungsoo mendesah sebelum berbicara lagi. "Tapi apa kau pikir dia dapat melalui semua ini? Aku pikir dia tak menyukaiku sebesar ketika ia menyukai Kyungsoon, maksudku—"

"Apa kau sadar kau sedang membicarakan dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat, meremas dadanya.

"Serius, Baek."

Ia mendengar Baekhyun mendengus.

"Kau mau dengar jawaban yang serius? Tidak, dia tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo. Dia kembali menjadi orang depresi lagi dan dia tidak mau keluar kamar. Kau itu seperti luka di kulitnya yang terbuka dan membuatnya berdarah lagi, itu yang kau lakukan."

"Kau mengatakan itu seakan-akan semua salahku. Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan—"

"Tapi intinya adalah, dia sangat jatuh cinta padamu."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kau mau aku menyembuhkannya lagi? Kau mau aku berpura-pura seakan ada secercah harapan diantara aku dan dia? Kau mau aku merasakan musim panas yang buruk lagi?"

"Dengar, yang mau coba aku katakan adalah, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi Kyung."

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya basah. Ada sedikit kesunyian hinggap diantara mereka.

"Aku takut..." bisiknya, bergetar.

"Aku tahu."

"A-aku bu-butuh bantuanmu Baek, a-aku tak sanggup lagi a-aku—"

"Jangan menangis!"

"Kau yang membuatku menangis!"

Menghela nafas panjang, Baekhyun melembutkan suaranya. "Baik, akan kupikirkan apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu. Jangan khawatir, ia tidak mogok makan lagi. Aku akan mengarang cerita kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain atau apalah."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau merepotkan."

Kyungsoo tertawa disela tangisannya. "Kau yakin?"

"Diam Kyung."

.

* * *

.

Hari Rabu siang, seperti biasa Kyungsoo sendirian didalam kamar dan kemudian muncul sosok berkeringat Lee Taemin. Kyungsoo terkejut sebelum menyapa si lelaki pirang. Taemin, setelah mengganti bajunya, menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Omong-omong, ada seorang lelaki yang mencarimu di lobi." ucap Taemin.

"Oh pasti itu Baekhyun," Kyungsoo menuruni tangga kasur tingkatnya dengan Minho. Ia merapikan pakaiannya sambil menghampiri pintu.

"Teman sekelas?" tanya Taemin.

"Yeah. Juga sahabatku.."

Taemin menaikkan sebelah alis. Ia mengangguk perlahan.

"Sahabatmu seksi."

Kyungsoo berhenti dan melempar Taemin tatapan heran, "Menurutmu Baekhyun seksi?"

Taemin mengerutkan alisnya. "Yeah?"

"Kau bilang lelaki lemah-lesu itu seksi?"

Nada suara Kyungsoo terdengar seakan sedang melantunkan Taemin sebuah lawakan.

"Lemah-lesu? Wow Kyungsoo-ssi, kau harus cek mata."

"Mataku baik-baik saja,"

"Benarkah?" ucap Taemin tanpa ekspresi, "Benarkah?" ulangnya. "Kau pasti buta jika bilang sahabatmu itu tidak seksi, tapi yeah bisa jadi kau—"

"T-tu-tunggu, apakah kita sedang membicarakan Baekhyun yang sama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, kau yang menyebutkan namanya tadi."

Nafas Kyungsoo seketika tercekat, maniknya membulat. Dalam sekejap, jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"Dia terlihat seperti apa? Lelaki yang dibawah?.." Kata-kata yang Kyungsoo lontarkan pelan dan ragu.

"Dia terlihat seperti jodohku."

Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas, dan si pirang tertawa keras.

"Dia amat sangat eksotis," kata Taemin, "Begitu indah dan menggoda," Taemin terkekeh dan membuat pose V. "Bercanda." Ia tertawa lagi.

Namun debaran jantung Kyungsoo malah semakin cepat.

"Hei bisa kenalkan dia padaku?" tanya Taemin dengan sebuah senyum manis. "Maksudku, aku tadi bau sekali ketika dia menghampiriku jadi aku buru-buru kabur namun sekarang 'kan aku sudah wangi _baby cologne_ , jadi—"

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik?"

"Huh?"

"Lelaki itu."

"Oh," Taemin bergumam, melihat keatas dan berpikir. "Tinggi... Berkulit gelap... Bibir _kissable_..."

Kyungsoo menepuk wajahnya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo tidak perlu mengecek siapa orang yang mencarinya di lobi. Sudah pasti orang itu adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak jadi keluar. Hatinya terus mendorongnya untuk menemui pria itu namun raganya tetap diam di tempat. Ia lelah dan takut, ia terus mondar-mandir mengitari ruangan. Seharusnya ia tahu. Mengenal sosok Jongin, yang seharusnya sudah dapat diduga tak akan menyerah tanpa berjuang mati-matian. _Jongin akan melakukan yang mau ia lakukan_ , dan lelaki itu tidak peduli bahkan jika harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Kyungsoo pun meminta Taemin untuk memberitahu Jongin kalau ia tak sedang berada di asrama, walau Taemin sempat menatapnya aneh, Taemin tetap mengikuti apa yang ia minta. Namun si keras kepala Jongin masih menunggu hingga malam hari, bahkan sampai diminta untuk pergi karena asrama akan segera ditutup.

Jongin pergi ke kampusnya pada keesokan hari, berdiri bersama Krystal didepan kelas Kyungsoo karena ia tahu Kyungsoo adalah teman sekelas Krystal. Kyungsoo melihat mereka tepat sebelum mereka melihat Kyungsoo, ia pun berbalik dan kabur. Ia tak punya pilihan selain membolos kelas karena ia harus menghindari Jongin, mengetahui betul-betul bahwa dirinya tidak boleh membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Tetapi Jongin mengunjungi asrama pada siang harinya, dan Kyungsoo harus bersabar melihat cinta di hidupnya menanti dibawah, menanti dirinya, yang hanya akan berujung pada sebuah penantian kosong.

Jongin terus mengunjungi asrama selama dua hari berikutnya, dan Kyungsoo sudah hampir gila. Beberapa penghuni asrama sudah menyadari keberadaan Jongin, tak terkecuali Kibum dan Minho, namun mereka tidak begitu peduli karena mereka tahu itu bukan urusan mereka. Semua terasa familiar, hanya saja terasa lebih menyedikan dibanding pertama kali. Waktu adalah emas, dan penantian adalah kesabaran, amun Jongin rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk Kyungsoo dan itu membunuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan. Ia ingin menghajar Jongin berkali-kali agar lelaki keras kepala itu sadar.

Sekali, ia keluar dari kamar dan mengintip Jongin dari tembok di dekat tangga. Jongin duduk sendirian di sofa, jemari saling bertautan dan kepala menunduk seakan sedang berdoa. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dan menangis, merasa hatinya tengah ditekan habis-habisan.

Jongin tak pernah pulang sampai asrama ditutup, ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selalu turun ketika ia pergi. Kyungsoo akan selalu menatap Jongin berjalan menjauh dari celah kecil di pintu, mengucap maaf yang Jongin tak'kan mampu dengar.

Dan di tengah malam lain Jongin diusir. Kyungsoo turun disaat sang penjaga asrama mengunci pintu besar asrama kemudian mengintip lelaki yang lebih muda itu pergi, namun kali ini, Jongin hanya berdiri didepan pintu, menatap setiap jendela yang ada di gedung. Lelaki itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan perlahan berhenti hingga berlutut diatas tanah semen. Ia meletakkan tangannya diatas lutut, dengan tatapan hampa. Kyungsoo menunggunya untuk berdiri lagi, namun tampaknya lelaki itu masih tidak mau pergi. Kefrustasian Kyungsoo sudah memuncak, hatinya teriris-iris melihat Jongin menahan dingin diluar sana. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak memakai mantel tebal, _goddamit_. Dari semua sifat menyebalkan Jongin, inilah yang paling Kyungsoo tidak suka—rasa ketidakpedulian Jongin terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo mendobrak pintu itu dan menghampiri Jongin.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH DISINI?! PULANGLAH!" teriaknya.

Jongin sontak berdiri. Ia terdiam sesaat; menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo akhirnya mau menemuinya. Jantungnya seakan mulai bekerja lagi, dan setiap degupnya semakin menguat, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Kyungsoo menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jongin dan menariknya menjauh, mengangkat tangan memanggil taksi, tetapi Jongin menurunkan tangannya.

"Kita harus bicara," ucap Jongin.

"Tidak, tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan," balas Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tangannya lagi, tapi Jongin menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo meloloskan nafas singkat dan menatap manik Jongin. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kita tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi! Kenapa kau masih kesini? Apakah masih kurang jelas?! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?!"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti sampai kau memberiku alasan logis mengapa kau menjauhiku!"

Kyungsoo terengah-engah seraya menghirup nafas dalam.

"Karena kau menjengkelkan!" teriaknya dengan suara berat dan tajam.

"Menjengkelkan? Apakah aku yang menjengkelkan sekarang?!"

"Siapa lagi?!"

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku lakukan huh?!"

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menanyakanku pertanyaan itu?!"

"Karena aku menyataka perasaanku padamu? Karena aku bilang kalau aku menyukaimu? _Well_ maaf tapi aku tidak mau menarik kembali perkataanku karena itu semua benar dan aku mau bersama denganmu."

Kyungsoo tercengang hingga tak dapat berteriak kembali. Kata-katanya seakan menyangkut didalam tenggorokannya dan ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia terengah, mendengus. "Apa yang salah denganmu?! Bagaimana kau bisa— Bagaimana—B—" Suaranya perlahan menghilang, ia menunduk kemudian mendongak kembali. "Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama! Okay?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu kalau kita belum pernah mencobanya?!"

"Kita tidak perlu mencobanya kau hanya perlu percaya padaku!"

"Kau mengada-ada!"

Kyungsoo berteriak melawan. "PERGILAH!"

Ia mendorong Jongin namun pria itu malah menariknya semakin dekat, hingga tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Manik Jongin dipenuhi kehangatan, dan tatapan penuh cinta. "Kyungsoo kumohon, aku tahu aku telah menyakitimu berkali-kali namun biarkan aku memperbaiki segalanya. Aku bisa menjadi lebih baik, aku akan berubah, aku akan melakukan apapun—"

Kyungsoo melangkah mundur. "Kenapa harus aku?! Diantara jutaan orang diluar sana, mengapa aku?!"

"Mengapa bukan kau?"

Dan hati Kyungsoo bak diremas. Matanya mulai memanas, dan tatapan yang diberikan Jongin membuatnya semakin menjadi. Cara Jongin menatapnya perlahan membunuh dan ia tak ayal memalingkan tatapannya dari sepasang obsidian itu. Ia semakin rapuh sekarang, tak mampu menahan perasaannya terhadap si lelaki yang lebih muda, sesuatu yang tak dapat ia kubur dibalik setiap kata-kata dan perbuatan yang ia coba tutupi. Pasrah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, perlahan menitikkan airmata. Jongin terpaku, melihat Kyungsoo yang hancur didepan matanya.

"Kenapa kau membuat ini semakin rumit..." Suara Kyungsoo pecah dan bergetar.

Wajah Jongin dipenuhi kebingungan.

"Aku hanya meminta sebuah kesempatan, Kyungsoo. Tak apa jika kau tidak mau membalas perasaanku, hanya saja kumohon jangan pergi dariku..."

"Tidak..." Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya cepat. "Kumohon jangan,"

"Kenapa?!" Tersirat keputus-asaan dalam suara Jongin, "Kenapa tak kau ijinkan aku mencintaimu?!"

"Karena aku tak pantas dicintai Kai!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia nyaris terjatuh. Ia selalu sendirian, selalu menderita, selalu tak berarti. Itu semua karena ia tahu betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani, ia tak mau merepotkan orang lain lagi, terutama Jongin, yang tidak sedikitpun pantas menderita, namun kemudian lagi, semua terasa lebih menyakitkan, karena Jongin ingin bersama dirinya dan lelaki itu tidak mengetahui apa-apa.

Ekspresi Jongin berubah menjadi marah. Tak ada yang berani bicara, kesunyian seakan menguliti. Jongin merapatkan rahangnya menahan diri untuk tidak meledak saat ini. Matanya menggelap, bibir dirapatkan.

"Hanya itu?" ucap Jongin, "Kau tak pantas dicintai?" Terdengar nada meragukan didalam suaranya, seakan mengolok. Ia mendengus diantara tawa dan amarahnya. "Pasti sangat menjijikkan ya dicintai olehku?"

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Yeah,"

Tetapi Jongin tidak mempercayainya. Ia berkedip sambil menyunggingkan senyuman, senyuman yang menyakitkan, senyuman yang menahan airmatanya. Namun manik lelaki itu sudah menggenang, berkedut. Jadi ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi saja, melangkah cepat. Lagipula tak ada gunanya.

Kyungsoo sontak mengejar Jongin, menarik lengannya. "Kai kumohon... Jangan lakukan ini... _Please_... Aku mohon..." tangisnya, "Kau telah terlalu banyak tersakiti dan aku tak mau menambah penderitaanmu... Aku tak mau kita menjadi seperti ini... Seharusnya kau tahu aku peduli padamu namun aku tak bisa memberi apa yang kau inginkan... Percayalah padaku... Aku hanya tak mau menyakitimu..."

"Namun kau menyakitiku..."

Suara Jongin terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Setetes airmata jatuh dari mata lelaki itu, tenggorokan tercekat menahan isakan. Kyungsoo membeku. Ia ingin menyentuh wajah Jongin tetapi ia malah menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Jongin melepas genggaman Kyungsoo dengan lembut, menatap Kyungsoo sekilas, lalu berbalik kembali.

Kyungsoo panik, ia menggenggam lengan Jongin sekali lagi. "Tidak, Kai kumohon! Kau harus mengerti—"

"Sekarang aku sudah mengerti, Kyungsoo.." Jongin menjauh dan berdiri ditempat. Ia menelan ludah, menstabilkan suaranya. "Jangan khawatir," Ia menekan bibirnya. "Lagipula ini salahku. Bagaimana bisa aku meminta banyak darimu, ketika aku telah menunjukkan semua sisi burukku untuk kau benci. Tentu aku tak akan pernah baik di matamu, karena sungguh, aku pikir siapa aku? Aku hanya seorang pria sampah yang tak berarti, kekanakkan dan keras kepala, menyebalkan—"

"Aku tak pernah berpikir seperti itu!"

"Yeah tentu saja, tentu saja."

"Hei berhenti—"

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti," Jongin memanggutkan kepalanya, sudah menyerah. "Kita sebaiknya berhenti membicarakan ini, semua sudah berakhir. Aku mengerti. Sekarang aku mengerti. Maaf jika aku terlalu egois menginginkan dirimu, aku tidak pantas mendapatkanmu, aku tahu, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo-ssi."

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apakah ia sebaiknya menemui Jongin atau tidak. Ia ingin meluruskan banyak hal diantara mereka, namun apa gunanya jika Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mampu menjelaskan dengan baik alasannya? Ia bahkan tak mempunyai alasan yang logis. Jongin salah paham. Jongin pasti merendahkan diri lagi, berpikiran bahwa semua orang akan meninggalkannya, pasti. Dalam kebanyakan kasus, hanya ada dua alasan besar mengapa seseorang menolakmu; seseorang itu mencintai orang lain, atau seseorang itu tidak mencintaimu. Alasan pertama adalah alasan terbaik jika Kyungsoo bisa menunjukkan _seseorang_ itu kepada Jongin, tapi, Baekhyun bilang Jongin tidak percaya. Jongin tidak percaya Kyungsoo sedang mencintai orang lain kecuali Junmyeon, tapi lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo sudah mengklarifikasi hubungannya dengan Junmyeon kepada Jongin.

Jadi mungkin, sebaiknya ia biarkan saja seperti ini.

Lagipula ia tak pernah berhenti memperhatikan Jongin, ia menelepon Baekhyun dari waktu ke waktu hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang lelaki itu sedang lakukan, dan entah kenapa ia merasa lega keadaan Jongin tidak separah ketika dulu. Jongin baik-baik saja, hanya saja kehilangan separuh jiwanya.

Menambah ke-stress-an Kyungsoo, Krystal sedang menjauhinya. Kyungsoo tak tahu mengapa, namun ia terpikir akan satu hal. Gadis itu pasti tahu mengenai perasaan Jongin terhadap dirinya, dan ia tak dapat menyalahkan gadis itu. Tetapi Tuhan tahu bukan kehendak Kyungsoo untuk menyakiti gadis itu, namun ia tetap aja telah menyakiti sang gadis.

Semuanya berantakan.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo menatap langit, ia tahu ia akan mendapatkan masalah lain.

Siang menjelang sore ketika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun keluar dari gedung laboratorium komputer, langit begitu gelap. Bau lembab menyeruak di udara. Ia mendongak tepat menatap awan kelabu diatas, langsung tahu kalau hujan akan segera turun sebentar lagi. Ia merinding akibat angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan badai malam ini," ucap Kyungsoo, masih menatap langit.

"Baekhyun mendongak dan menekan bibirnya. "Sepertinya."

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Jongin takut petir.."

Ia mengatakannya karena ia membutuhkan bantuan sahabatnya. Ia memberi Baekhyun tatapan memohon, dan lelaki yang satunya langsung mengerti. Baekhyun menelan ludah, matanya berkedut cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu Kyung, kau tahu _deadline_ -ku besok dan masih banyak pekerjaan sialan yang belum aku kerjakan, aku tak tahu bisa pulang atau tidak, apalagi menjaga Kai malam ini. Tugasku belum selesai dan Chanyeol akan membantuku dan sebetulnya aku ingin meminta bantuanmu juga.." Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya menyesal, menjelaskan tentang musikal-nya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam ketika hujan deras mulai membasahi kota. Kyungsoo sedang berada di teater kampus, membantu persiapan musikal sahabatnya. Hanya ada 5-6 orang disana, bekerjasama mendekorasi panggung, membuat properti panggung, dan mengecat properti tersebut. Chanyeol sibuk memotong _cardboard_ , sementara Baekhyun menghias guntingannya menggunakan kain, dan Kyungsoo sedang mengecat papan kayu berbentuk kuda. Ia hampir selesai ketika suara petir pertama menggema dari langit. Kyungsoo menangkap basah Baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya, kemudian Kyungsoo menunjukkan wajah khawatirnya pada sang sahabat. Lampu berkedip, dan Kyungsoo semakin cemas dan khawatir membayangkan sosok pria yang tengah ketakutan didalam benaknya.

Ia memaksa dirinya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya, namun jemarinya terus gemetaran. Sesaat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menenangkan diri, namun itu tidak membantu. Ia dapat melihat Jongin didalam benaknya dan ia dapat merasakan ketakutan pria itu. Anak itu tak dapat sendirian di saat seperti ini, ia sangat takut dengan petir setengah mati. Segalanya terjadi di waktu yang tidak tepat. Segalanya.

Dan gemuruh lain terdengar, membuat seluruh ruangan menggelap. Tak sadar Kyungsoo berdiri sendiri, ia berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin.

"Baek maafkan aku tapi seseorang harus menjaganya sekarang!" teriaknya sambil berlari.

Tubuh Kyungsoo agak basah kuyup saat ia sampai di apartemen. Sesuai yang ia perkirakan, seluruh komplek juga mati lampu. Gelap dan dingin. Ia berlari secepat mungkin, jantungnya berdegup seiring dengan langkahnya. Ia gemetaran sambil membuka kode kunci apartemen lamanya, masuk dalam sekejap sebelum ia berubah pikiran. Saar ia masuk, ia langsung melihat Jongin meringkuk diatas kasur, membungkus dirinya dengan selimut. Ia memeluk sebuah bantal dan kejang-kejang. Kyungsoo melesat menghampirinya, namun Jongin sangat ketakutan, bergerak-gerak tak beraturan ketika merasa ada seseorang selain dirinya.

"Ini aku, ini aku," ucap Kyungsoo, memegang tangan Jongin. Meski gelap, Kyungsoo dapat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah Jongin dan gemetar hebat diseluruh tubuh lelaki itu. Butuh beberapa saat bagi Jongin untuk berhenti. Jongin berhenti ketika ia perlahan mengenali wajah Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdenyut, matanya melebar.

"HAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Jongin mulai berteriak. "KAU TAK SEPANTASNYA DISINI! TIDAK SEKARANG!"

Bukannya merasa tersinggung, Kyungsoo malah merasa ingin memeluk Jongin erat-erat. Inilah kelakuan Jongin ketika sedang badai petir, dan Kyungsoo merasa buruk pada dirinya sendiri karena datang terlambat. Ia naik keatas kasur Jongin dan berlutut didepan lelaki itu.

" _FUCK NO_! KAU TAK BISA MELIHATKU DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI KAU TAK AKAN—" Suara petir lagi-lagi menggelegar saat Jongin berteriak, membuat lelaki itu terlonjak. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat menggunakan kedua tangannya. "SIAL SIAL SIAL—"

"Bisakah kau tenang?" ucap Kyungsoo sambil meraih tangan gemetaran Jongin, menggenggamnya erat.

"KENAPA KAU MENGGENGGAM TANGANKU JANGAN MEMBERIKU HARAPAN PALSU!"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menenangkanmu!"

"BISA-BISANYA KAU MENYENTUHKU SETELAH MEMBUANGKU—"

"Aku tidak membuangmu!"

"YA KAU MEMBUANGKU!"

"Tidak! Aku hanya mencoba menyelamatkanmu dari rasa sakit hati!"

"DAN KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MERASAKANNYA SEKARANG?!"

"Ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan ini, Kai!"

"LIHAT? KAU MEMBUANGKU LAGI!"

"Ini pembicaraan tidak berguna!"

"NAH KAU MENGATAKAN ITU! AKU TIDAK BERGUNA! AKU TIDAK BERGUNA BAGIMU! AKU SANGAT TIDAK BERGUNA!"

"Ugh! Kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"PLUS AKU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Berhenti berteriak!"

"TAPI KAU MEMBUAT DADAKU SANGAT TIDAK NYAMAN!"

"Ya sudah jangan dirasakan!"

"AKU TAK BISA MENAHANNYA DADAKU TERUS BERDENYUT DAN DIREMAS DAN BERDENYUT DAN DIRE—"

Putus asa, Kyungsoo menarik wajah Jongin dan membungkam mulutnya menggunakan bibirnya. Jongin mencicit, dadanya seakan terkena serangan jantung. Kyungsoo menggenggam yakin rahang Jongin sambil tetap menempelkan bibir mereka, mencium pria itu lama dan dala. Mata Jongin terpejam, namun bibirnya tidak menolak. Suara mengerikan petir diluar seakan berhenti terdengar dan tubuhnya serasa meleleh sekarang.

Ketika Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sudah tenang, ia perlahan menjauhkan wajah mereka. Mereka berdua saling mengatur nafas.

Kyungsoo tahu tak seharusnya ia melakukan itu, tetapi itu berhasil, jadi mungkin tidak apa-apa.

"Sudah tenang sekarang?" tanyanya dan Jongin mengangguk cepat dengan wajah bodoh. Yang Kyungsoo tidak sangka adalah Jongin tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka, kali ini, lebih agresif. Awalnya Kyungsoo ingin berhenti, namun bibir Jongin yang menginvasi bibirnya begitu nikmat, membuatnya lupa akan tujuan awalnya kemari. Bibirnya kini berkhianat, ia juga membalas ciuman Jongin tanpa ia sadari. Seharusnya tak berlanjut seperti ini, separuh dirinya sadar, namun sensasi ini begitu candu. Tangannya merayap naik ke leher Jongin, dan pergerakan itu membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas dan menuntut, hingga lidah mereka saling bergulat dan mengeksplor rongga mulut masing-masing.

Bibir Jongin mulai menjelajah kebawah, menciumi rahang Kyungsoo, menuju dagunya, turun ke lehernya, lalu kembali ke bibirnya lagi. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba, meremas dan menarik ujung kaus Kyungsoo, membuat pria yang lebih mungil menggigil akan sentuhan Jongin yang dingin. Ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo kebawah tubuhnya, nafsu begitu menguasai dirinya.

Tangannya menyelinap ke pinggang Kyungsoo, meraba punggungnya. Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin mendorongnya jatuh keatas kasur empuk, tubuhnya menabrak dada pria yang lebih muda. Kyungsoo merasa sedikit takut ketika ia tiba-tiba ditindih Jongin. Ia mencoba untuk protes, namun Jongin mengindahkannya, dengan cepat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya keatas kepala lalu menahannya erat-erat.

Ia melempar Jongin tatapan was-was, tetapi pria yang lebih muda hanya menyeringai.

"Kau yang memulai," bisik Jongin sebelum mengklaim kembali bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak lagi ragu. Kedekatan dengan Jongin selalu menjadi kelemahannya; setiap kali ia berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin, ia selalu pasrah. Mungkin ini juga alasan mengapa ia tak ingin mereka dekat lagi, karena dirinya sendirilah musuh terbesarnya. Namun disinilah Kyungsoo, membalas ciuman Jongin, menyerah, karena ia tak berdaya dan begitu dimabuk cinta.

Jongin mundur berhenti sesaat untuk melepas pakaian Kyungsoo. Lalu ia melepas pakaiannya sendiri dan kembali mencium Kyungsoo seraya menarik-turun _boxer_ -nya dengan satu tangan hingga lututnya. Ia menyapu bibirnya diatas dada polos Kyungsoo, menikmati betapa lembut dan halus kulit lelaki itu. Ia melirik kebawah, membuka celana Kyungsoo dengan tidak sabar. Agak sulit membuka celana ketat Kyungsoo, jadi Jongin menariknya paksa dan kembali menimpa Kyungsoo seakan hidupnya bergantung pada tubuh molek itu. Sentuhan pada kulit polos mereka membuat Jongin semakin menggila.

Tangannya tanpa sadar sampai pada celana dalam Kyungsoo, sebersit keraguan timbul dalam dirinya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya, lalu menutupnya, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia takut, karena ia belum pernah menyentuh laki-laki sebelumnya (kecuali dirinya sendiri) _disana_. Ia belum pernah melakukan ini, dan ia tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan itu dengan benar. Kyungsoo terengah-engah dibawah kungkungannya, ingin disentuh, dan sudah _hard_. Ia ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo disana, namun jemarinya membeku. Kyungsoo merasakan kejanggalan pada Jongin, Kyungsoo sadar ini terlalu asing untuk Jongin dan ia ingin memberitahunya bahwa ia tak perlu melakukannya, jadi ia menggenggam wajah Jongin dan menciumnya. Ketika bibir mereka berpisah, Jongin melirik kebawah dan ingin melakukan itu lagi, namun Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Tidak, aku bisa melakukannya." ucap Jongin seraya dengan hati-hati menyelipkan jemarinya kedalam celana dalam Kyungsoo dan menggenggam penisnya. Kyungsoo tersentak akan perasaan memuaskan ini, tak menduga Jongin akan benar-benar melakukannya. Debaran pada jantung Jongin berlipat ganda, dan ia tak pernah membayangkan betapa aneh tapi menyenangkan saat menyentuh Kyungsoo. Tidak terasa menjijikkan sama sekali. Terasa nikmat.

Celana dalam Kyungsoo merosot dengan sendirinya ketika Jongin mulai mengusap penis Kyungsoo lembut. Gerakan itu membuat Kyungsoo meloloskan suara tercekik, membuat tubuhnya membusur secara otomatis. Ia melenguh hanya karena sentuhan itu, semakin keras ketika Jongin mulai mengocok penisnya sedikit lebih cepat. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya akibat kepuasan yang begitu berlimpah, mulutnya terbuka meloloskan desahan yang tak dapat ia tahan. Jongin menyerang lehernya sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dan nafas Kyungsoo semakin keras. Debaran jantung Jongin semakin cepat dan cepat saat Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pundaknya, seluruh sistem tubuhnya bagai terjebak dalam nikmat surgawi.

Kyungsoo merasakan dirinya _keluar_ didalam genggaman Jongin dan ia merona malu ketika Jongin menatap wajahnya. Nafasnya terengah dan terputus-putus, namun ia merasa begitu lega. Ia mencium Jongin kembali, dengan cepat menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dibalik ceruk leher pria yang lebih muda itu. Jongin mengecup surainya sayang.

Jongin mencoba menahan hasrat dalam dirinya, namun ketika Kyungsoo melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekitar pinggangnya, ia merasakan hasrat yang membuncah untuk memasuki lelaki itu. Tetapi ia tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, ia tahu persetubuhan antar pria tidak seperti wanita, penetrasinya begitu menyakitkan, dan mereka tidak memiliki suatu _hal_ sebagai jaminannya. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara mengakhiri ini, sejujurnya. Mereka mungkin telah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi kali ini berbeda, ini adalah dirinya yang menginginkan Kyungsoo diatas keinginan fisiknya, ini adalah dirinya yang menginginkan Kyungsoo untuk dipuaskan.

Keraguan Jongin membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdenyut. Ia menangkup wajah pria yang lebih muda agar sejajar dengan wajahnya, suara detak jantung mereka lebih kencang daripada petir. Keindahan wajah Jongin walau dalam kegelapan adalah pemandangan indah. Ia begitu indah, tulus, dan terlampau sempurna. Kyungsoo ingin memberinya dunia, namun ia malah akan menghancurkannya berulang kali. Ia tahu ia akan menyakiti lelaki itu lagi setelah ini, karena ia akan menghilang dan hanya dapat mengenang kenangan bersama Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengacaukan keinginannya sendiri ketika ia membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Ia tak dapat menjauhi Jongin entah seberapa keras ia mencoba.

Dan lagi-lagi semua ini salahnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Jongin dan menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri. Jongin menatapnya bingung, mulut ternganga melihat lelaki itu membawa jemari basahnya menuju bokongnya sendiri. Ia meloloskan erangan serak ketika ia mempersiapkan bokongnya, mata terpejam menggoda. Jongin dapat merasakan hasrat yang terus tumbuh dalam dirinya, dan Kyungsoo memegang pinggul Jongin seakan meminta untuk segera memasukinya. Jongin masih ragu ketika ia memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Kyungsoo, takut menyakiti Kyungsoo meski lelaki yang lebih tua sudah mengijinkan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo, maniknya khawatir, namun pria yang lebih mungil hanya mengelus wajahnya, menatapnya penuh sayang. Jadi perlahan ia memasuki Kyungsoo, dengan hati-hati dan perlahan, sampai akhirnya memasuki lubang Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo menegang, lengannya menyelinap pada lengan bawah Jongin kemudian berpegangan pada pundak lelaki itu. Dan Jongin melakukan hal yang sama. Dada mereka saling bersentuhan ketika Jongin mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo. Mereka melenguh saat Jongin mendorong penisnya didalam untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan yang ketiga, dan yang keempat, hingga seterusnya. Jongin melakukan itu selembut yang ia bisa, meski hentakkan demi hentakkan itu bahkan jauh dari kata lembut. Tak tertahankan, membahagiakan, memuaskan.

"Jongin-ah..." Ia berhenti ketika Kyungsoo membisikkan nama aslinya. Ini merupakan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengatakan itu namun entah kenapa terasa begitu familiar. Ia menatap wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Itu memberi Jongin perasaan yang menakjubkan. Kyungsoo menggenggam Jongin lebih erat. Tiba-tiba saja, airmata hangat mengalir hingga lehernya. Kyungsoo terisak dibawahnya, tersedu dan gemetar disaat yang bersamaan.

"Jangan berhenti... Kumohon... Buat aku lupa... Buat aku lupa akan kenyataan..."

Ia tak dapat mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo maksud, namun ia mengikuti perintah Kyungsoo meski dadanya sakit. Ia bergerak lebih cepat seperti yang Kyungsoo pinta. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati alunan indah desahan Kyungsoo.

Ketika Kyungsoo terbangun keesokkan paginya, Jongin memeluknya erat. Perasaan familiar saat terbangun dan menemukan sesosok lelaki yang lebih muda yang tidak berpakaian disebelahnya. Tadi malam adalah malam yang begitu panas, dan perasaan gundah perlahan hinggap. Ia tidak menyesali itu, atau mungkin iya. Bukan karena mereka merajut cinta, namun karena ia tahu situasi akan menjadi lebih runyam karena itu. Ia baru saja ingin menampar wajahnya sendiri namun tangannya terasa begitu berat, seperti membawa sesuatu. Tangan Jongin. Ia membuat wajah aneh ketika ia sadar pergelangan tangannya diikat dengan pergelangan tangan Jongin menggunakan sebuah sapu tangan.

Jongin yang terbangun akibat pergerakan itu kemudian mengerang.

"Aku tahu kau akan kabur ketika aku tidur jadi aku hanya memastikan saja," jelas Jongin lembut seakan tahu apa yang sedang Kyungsoo pikirkan. Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Ia duduk dan sedikit menjauh, seketika merasa canggung.

"Aku mempunyai kelas, Kai." Kyungsoo beralasan.

"Panggil aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo membeku.

"Kau memanggil nama asliku tadi malam, jangan diubah lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Aku mempunyai kelas... Jongin." Ia mengulang kalimat yang sama, akhirnya menggumamkan nama Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum. "Aku tidak peduli,"

"Apa!?"

"Nanti kau sembunyi lagi."

"Tidak akan!"

"Janji?"

Manik Jongin berkerlapan, dan jantung Kyungsoo berhenti bekerja. Pria yang lebih muda menatapnya dalam, menunggu jawaban.

"J-janji." ucapnya ragu.

"Bagus!" Jongin tersenyum bak anak kecil.

"T-tapi jangan s-salah paham, y-yang terjadi tadi mala—"

"Ini masih sangat pagi Kyungsoo, jangan patahkan hatiku dulu."

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat lagi. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Situasi diantara mereka masih tidak jelas. Ia menatap Jongin, dan si pria yang lebih muda menatapnya lucu. Jongin menarik-narik tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo merasakannya, tentu. Bocah itu memintanya untuk kembali berbaring. Kyungsoo tidak bergerak, Jongin terus-terusan menarik tangannya, membuat Kyungsoo mendesis frustasi.

"Apa!" omelnya.

Jongin terkekeh dan tersenyum menawan. "Kau mengerti 'kan."

Kyungsoo mendesah keras mengalah. Ia melempar Jongin tatapan kesal sebelum kembali berbaring, lelaki yang satunya tiba-tiba menarik Kyungsoo mendekat hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan. Kyungsoo tersentak canggung. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan Kyungsoo terus menghindari tatapan intens Jongin. Ini adalah salah satu trik menggoda Jongin, dan tak pernah gagal bekerja pada Kyungsoo. Merasa kesal, Kyungsoo mencoba menerima tantangan itu, disaat ia mendongak, ia langsung terjebak dalam sepasang obsidian itu.

Kesunyian menemani mereka berdua, mata saling memancarkan sinar bak sedang berbicara.

"Aku akan menciummu," kata Jongin tiba-tiba, dan sebelum Kyungsoo dapat bereaksi, Jongin telah membiarkan bibir mereka menempel. Tak berlama-lama Jongin memundurkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menang. Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat hingga wajahnya memerah sempurna. Ia mengerutkan wajahnya, kesal karena tak bisa melawan ataupun menolak.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tengkuk Kyungsoo, membawa lelaki itu kedalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo terkejut namun tidak melawan, membiarkan keningnya menyentuh leher Jongin. Ia tidak ingin memberi Jongin reaksi apa-apa, jadi ia hanya membiarkan lengannya ditempat, tetapi si pria yang lebih muda malah menarik lengan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

Sungguh, tak seharusnya mereka melakukan ini, atau mungkin hanya dia, namun yang Kyungsoo lakukan malah meluruskan kakinya dan memeluk Jongin.

Dia benar-benar telah kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Next chapter bakal ngfluff! fufufu~ :3

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ PLEASE!~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	21. SF 20

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

.

.

 _"Bermain adil bukan caraku dalam mencintaimu." B.E.R._

 _._

Sebulan telah berlalu dan benar saja Kyungsoo tidak menghindari Jongin lagi, namun waktu yang disediakan untuk yang lebih muda adalah lain cerita. Kapanpun Jongin mengunjunginya di dorm, Kyungsoo hanya akan menyapa, sedikit tersenyum, sedikit bicara, dan akan mengantarnya pulang. Mereka bukan teman, juga bukan pasangan kekasih. Kyungsoo seakan menunda kesempatan bagi mereka untuk berkembang dan mereka terjebak dalam hubungan tanpa status.

 _It sucks_.

Tetapi perasaan Jongin pada lelaki itu sama sekali tidak berkurang. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo—amat sangat. Ia menghabiskan banyak malam; bingung, berdelusi. Ada beberapa hal yang Jongin selalu yakini, dan Jongin selalu yakin dirinya hanya tertarik pada kaum wanita, namun Kyungsoo merupakan sebuah pengecualian. Ia akan bergidik setiap ia berpikir bahwa dirinya gay, karena ia masih tidak merasakan ketertarikan pada lelaki lain dan pemikiran ini membuatnya pusing, tetapi Kyungsoo adalah kasus yang berbeda.

Ketika mereka bertemu, ia membenci Kyungsoo karena kemiripan lelaki itu dengan Kyungsoon, tapi bahkan kebencian tak dapat menghentikan hatinya untuk merasakan perasaan cinta. Ia menganggap kehadiran Kyungsoo adalah sebuah kesialan, namun ia juga selalu temperamen setiap kali Kyungsoo tak berada di sekitarnya.

Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah tertarik bak magnet. Ia selalu bertanya mengapa, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

Yang ia rasakan tentang situasi ini adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Ia tidak merasakan keraguan apapun, ketakutan apapun, ketika ia sadar ia telah jatuh kepada seorang Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengambil langkah mundur, meski ia tau ia harus mundur. Ia harusnya hati-hati dan takut merasakan perasaan seperti ini lagi, namun dalam hatinya hanya ada seorang pria.

Pria bersuara bagai coklat meleleh, bermanik lembut, dan bibir menggoda.

Pria bernama Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas secara tidak sadar. Ia duduk membungkuk diatas sofa, tanpa sadar mencubiti bibir bawahnya menggunakan jemari dan menatap kosong. Seperti biasa ia sedang berada di TAORIS, mencoba bergabung dengan teman-temannya, namun atensinya seakan memiliki nyawa lain. Masih enam jam sebelum bar itu buka, dan mereka hanya bermalas-malasan disana. Diseberangnya ada Sehun, yang sedang melempar tatapan menghakimi. Disebelah bocah sialan itu ada Chanyeol, yang sedang membaca dengan fokus sebuah buku tebal nan menyeramkan yang membuatnya seperti seorang _nerd_. Yifan dan Tao berada di _counter_ , saling menggoda seperti biasa. Sementara yang lainnya masih belum datang.

"Aku bisa menusukmu dengan pisau sekarang dan kau akan tetap tidak menyadari bahwa dirimu sudah mati." Sehun akhirnya bicara meski wajahnya datar.

Jongin mendongak. Ia mendengarnya. Sedikit.

"Apa yang kau inginkan," tanya Jongin malas.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatmu seperti ini adalah ketika kau tertarik pada gadis yang melakukan _one night stand_ denganmu," ucap Sehun.

Manik Jongin berkedut, teringat sesuatu. Jantungnya berdebar, tapi tidak sesakit dahulu. Gadis itu tak pernah muncul dalam benaknya lagi akhir-akhir ini. Ia meloloskan helaan nafas singkat.

"Dan aku kembali lagi," katanya.

"Mencari gadis?"

"Bukan," Ia menghela nafas, "Jatuh cinta."

"Oh," Sunyi sejenak.

"Dengan Kyungsoo.." lanjut Jongin.

Sehun berhenti sejenak dan mengendikkan bahunya. " _Well_ kurasa aku sudah tahu dari dulu."

Jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

" _Well_ itu jelas sekali," ucap Sehun.

"Jelas?!"

"Duh, jelas sekali sejak malam itu ketika kau menghabiskan sebotol vodka sambil diam-diam menatap lelaki itu dari seberang—"

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang menatapnya?" Air wajah Jongin menjadi was-was, takut akan kemampuan sahabatnya dalam menyadari hal-hal kecil.

"Aku mabuk, bodoh, bukan buta." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. Setelah beberapa detik saling berbicara melalui tatapan, ia bicara lagi. "Tapi ia adalah seorang laki-laki, jadi aku tidak sepenuhnya yakin."

Itu membuat Jongin sedikit terkekeh.

"Apa dia menyukaimu juga?"

"Ya,"

"Dia sudah bilang?"

Jongin terdiam sesaat mencari jawaban pasti, lalu merona malu. "B-belum."

Sehun mendesis, mengejek Jongin.

"Dia menyukaiku," elak Jongin meski wajahnya memerah. "Aku yakin, dia menyukaiku. Sesuatu... menahannya, dan... aku tidak tahu apa itu... Aku hanya tahu— Aku tahu dia menyukaiku— Aku yakin— Aku bisa merasakannya."

"...Okay," Tapi suara Sehun dipenuhi keraguan dan sarkasme.

"Enyahlah."

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya menahan tawa.

Jongin memicingkan matanya pada Sehun ketika pintu utama tiba-tiba terbuka. Tanpa berlama-lama, Luhan dan Yixing melesat menuju kerumunan mereka.

"Apakah kalian mendapat tiket konser Maroon 5 juga?" tanya duo itu bersamaan.

 _Well_ itu sama sekali tidak terduga. Mereka semua menggeleng, kecuali dua orang yang sedang _lovey-dovey_ di _counter_ yang sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Karena Suho membeli tiket dan tidak memberitahu kita!" lapor Yixing, merasa terkhianati. Luhan mengangguk setuju.

Jongin duduk tegak. "Siapa yang dia ajak?"

"Teman sekamarmu," ucap Luhan, "Kembaran Soonie." Dan kedua orang itu tiba-tiba terbahak. Mereka masih kagum bagaimana seorang pria bisa memiliki wajah yang sama dengan orang lain yang bahkan berbeda jenis kelamin, bagai pinang dibelah dua.

Namun informasi yang mereka berikan membuat darah Jongin mendidih. Dalam sekejap, nafasnya memberat.

"Argh! Tiketnya sudah lama habis! Kenapa kita sampai tidak tahu!?" Yixing mengerang sambil men- _scroll_ layar mengecek halaman web pembelian tiket online konser itu di ponselnya. "Kita harus datang ke konser itu _ge_!"

"Kita akan mencari cara, Xing!" Luhan meninju udara.

"Kapan konsernya?" Jongin tiba-tiba bicara, menggertakkan giginya.

Luhan berkedip polos.

"Tanggal empat belas."

.

* * *

.

Siang yang begitu sibuk di dorm Kyungsoo. Semua orang diperintahkan untuk membantu menghias ruangan dalam nuansa Natal, karena tentu, ini adalah musim yang dirayakan dengan semarak. Kyungsoo dan Taemin sedang menggantung boneka santa di langit-langit lobi, sedangkan yang lain sedang mengatur pohon natal besar atau menempelkan lampu-lampu Natal. Lobi sangat ramai, dan ketika Jongin datang, banyak pasang mata menatapnya. Ia telah menjadi pengunjung reguler di dorm itu jadi para penghuni dorm sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangannya sekarang, namun kali ini, ia membawa sebuah buket besar mawar biru dan sebuah cokelat didalam kotak berbentuk hati, mengejutkan.

Saat Kyungsoo melihat Jongin di pintu depan; ia hampir terjatuh dari tangga dan untung saja Taemin dapat menangkapnya tepat waktu. Para penghuni dorm terdiam sesaat, tahu apa yang lelaki menawan itu ingin lakukan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya melihat buket bunga dan coklat, terheran-heran. Dalam sekejap, ia berlari menghampiri pria yang lebih muda kemudian menariknya keluar dari gedung.

Berhenti ditengah jalan, Kyungsoo melempar Jongin tatapan menyeramkan.

"Apa bagimu aku terlihat seperti seorang gadis?!" omelnya, wajah memerah padam.

Jongin mundur selangkah, terkejut.

"...Tidak?"

"Lalu itu semua apa?!" Kyungsoo menunjuk barang-barang yang Jongin bawa.

"Bunga dan coklat?"

Mulut Kyungsoo terbuka. Ia jadi _speechless_.

"Bukankah ini merupakan tanda sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan polos.

"Tapi aku seorang laki-laki!"

"Warnanya biru! Biru adalah warna laki-laki!"

"Tetap saja!" teriak Kyungsoo, "Jangan bawakan aku bunga lagi! Jangan bawakan aku apa-apa lagi!"

"Tetapi aku mau memberimu segalanya!"

"Tidak!"

"Tidakkah kau merasa tersentuh?"

"Iya! Jadi jangan—"

Sial. Keceplosan.

Ekspresi tidak enak Jongin perlahan berganti menjadi sebuah senyum tersipu. Ia menyeringai, menyukai bagaimana wajah Kyungsoo merona. Lelaki yang lebih mungil menunduk, dan ia terlihat sangat imut dan Jongin ingin mencubitnya.

Tertangkap basah, Kyungsoo tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima hadiah-hadiah manis itu.

Ia menatap mawar-mawar biru itu, dan mereka jelas tampak mahal. Mereka cantik, namun ia agak merasa canggung memegang buket itu.

"Ada apa dengan ini," Kyungsoo mencoba terdengar acuh tak acuh, meski sebetulnya hatinya meloncat-loncat didalam dada. Rasa menggelitik itu datang lagi, efek dari perlakuan manis Jongin yang bahkan sudah manis. Ia memiliki banyak cara agar orang merasa spesial, dan siapapun pasti akan sangat beruntung jika dihibur oleh lelaki itu.

" _Well_..." Jongin merapatkan bibirnya. "Baca kartunya," Ia menggigit bibir, menggaruk belakang kepalanya malu-malu.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening seraya membuka kartu kecil yang tersemat di buket.

 _Dear Kyungsoo,_

 _Maukah kau merayakan Hug Day bersamaku?_

Kyungsoo berkedip ketika membaca kata-kata itu. _Hug Day?_

Tentu. Jongin tentu saja akan mengajaknya pergi saat Hug Day. Sebuah hari libur romantis yang tak tertera di kalender, dan mengingat si idiot Jongin yang manis, tidak mungkin lelaki itu akan melewati hari itu begitu saja. Dahulu ketika ia masih menjadi sosok Kyungsoon, ia dan Jongin akan selalu menghabiskan liburan romantis bersama-sama, belum termasuk _monthsaries_ yang Jongin selalu paksa untuk rayakan juga.

Namun di detik selanjutnya, Kyungsoo teringat sesuatu.

"Berarti tanggal empat belas," ucapnya.

"Yup." Jongin mengangguk.

Air wajah Kyungsoo perlahan meredup.

"Apakah di siang hari?"

"Tidak," kata Jongin, "Malam hari..."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya cemas. Ia telah memiliki jadwal untuk malam itu dan itu adalah acara yang cukup penting untuk ia hadiri.

"A-aku tidak bisa... Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat saat malam hari.."

Jadi itu benar, pikir Jongin. Kyungsoo akan menghadiri konser itu bersama Suho. Bukannya Jongin belum mempersiapkan diri atas penolakan ini, namun ini masih tetap membuatnya jengkel. Ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengertakkan rahangnya.

"Kemana?" Jakunnya naik turun.

"Konser Maroon 5... Aku adalah penggemarnya, jadi... Bisakah kita merayakan Hug Day keesokan harinya?"

Jongin tengan mengendalikan emosinya. Ia tidak rela Kyungsoo berduaan dengan Suho, apapun alasannya. Ia menghormati hyungnya, tapi ia melihatnya sebagai seorang rival.

"Hug Day adalah Hug Day Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo ingin tertawa, namun ekspresi lelaki yang lebih muda itu malah membuatnya khawatir. Jongin sangat serius mengajaknya. Sangat, sangat serius.

"Tapi itu adalah konser yang sangat jarang!" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu datang saja jika kau mau, aku akan tetap menunggumu." ucapnya datar. "Taman Yeouido, jam tujuh."

Dan sebelum Kyungsoo dapat protes, Jongin sudah membalikkan punggungnya dan pergi.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo kebingungan. Ia tak perlu merasa seperti ini jika Jongin tidak berkata seperti itu. Jongin adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya, ya, namun ia tidak akan menyakiti lelaki itu jika ia menghadir konser yang bahkan hanya satu malam 'kan? Demi apapun itu adalah konser Maroon 5! Bagaimana bisa seseorang meninggalkan konser mereka? Siapa yang tahu kapan mereka akan mengadakan konser di Seoul lagi? Dan juga, ia telah berjanji kepada Junmyeon bahwa ia akan menonton konser itu bersamanya, dan ia tidak mau tiket mahal itu terbuang begitu saja.

Separuh bagian dalam dirinya masih bersikukuh, lagipula, ia telah berencana menonton konser pertamanya sebelum Jongin mengajaknya pergi. Pertama adalah pertama, dan tak seharusnya ia menyesali itu.

Siang harinya, Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari gedung asramanya dan ia terkejut akan pemandangan didepannya. Mobil Junmyeon terparkir didepan gedung padahal ia belum memberitahu lelaki itu kalau ia sudah tinggal disana. Ia tak tahu bagaimana Junmyeon mengetahui hal ini, namun lidah Kyungsoo kelu saat ia ingin bertanya. Ketika mereka bertemu, Junmyeon dapat merasakan arti tatapan Kyungsoo padanya, dan entah bagaimana, ia mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sudah pindah?" Junmyeon merapatkan bibirnya, matanya tetap fokus melihat jalan.

Itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak. Hanya pertanyaan biasa, namun jawabannya dapat membuat atmosfer menjadi tidak nyaman. Ia belum siap untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Junmyeon, sejujurnya. Ia tak mau membicarakan ini. Bukan saat yang tepat.

Junmyeon menatapnya sekilas, menyadari kebimbangan pada wajahnya.

"Jika waktu itu aku tidak membawa pulang Kai yang sedang mabuk, aku tidak akan pernah tahu." ceritanya.

Kyungsoo terkejut. "Dia mabuk lagi?! Kapan? Dimana? Apakah dia—"

"Tenang, Soo." Junmyeon tersenyum, "Itu lebih dari sebulan yang lalu."

Kyungsoo menyenderkan pundaknya pada jok mobil, malu bahwa Junmyeon ternyata sudah tahu dari awal. Lelaki yang lebih tua hanya terkekeh. "Kau mau dengar apa yang dia racaukan?"

Kyungsoo menelan ludah.

"Dia bilang dia ingin bersamamu." ucap Junmyeon tenang. "Dia memohon agar kau tetap tinggal."

"Haist," Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutup rona merah itu. Si idiot Kim Jongin memang sudah kehilangan kewarasan jika sedang mabuk! Junmyeon terkekeh lagi; terkesima melihat efek yang Jongin beri terhadap Kyungsoo. Setelah beberapa saat, hanya ada kesunyian diantara mereka. Kyungsoo perlahan menatap Junmyeon, dan pria yang lebih tua hanya menampakkan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Ia tak dapat membaca ekspresi pria itu namun Kyungsoo tahu ada sesuatu yang membebani pikiran Junmyeon.

Kesunyian masih terasa kental. Jelas Junmyeon mengetahui situasi semacam ini tanpa perlu diceritakan. Ia sudah lama mengenal Jongin, ia bahkan dapat tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan atau apa yang akan Jongin katakan ketika Kyungsoo pergi.

"Apa kau memberinya kesempatan?" ucapnya lagi.

Pertanyaan itu membuat nafas Kyungsoo tercekat.

" _Actually_ , semestinya dialah yang tak perlu memberiku kesempatan."

Mereka sampai di stadium lebih dari satu jam sebelum konser dimulai, berjalan menuju area VIP seraya bergandengan tangan. Itu membuat Kyungsoo berdebar sedikit, merasa aneh dengan _skinship_ yang tidak diperlukan ini. Namun mungkin Kyungsoo butuh itu. Ia butuh rasa nyaman ketika seseorang menggenggam tangannya; ia butuh rasa nyaman ketika seseorang membantunya. Waktu mungkin telah memisahkan mereka, namun Junmyeon masihlah Junmyeon yang ia kenal. Bahkan, Junmyeon masih mengingat janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke konser mereka, konser band yang Kyungsoo impi-impikan sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu.

Sudah pukul 6:53pm dan Kyungsoo merasa ragu dan takut. Kerumunan semakin ramai dan berisik, dan Kyungsoo tak yakin debaran dalam dadanya akibat dari kegembiraan atau kegelisahan. Semua orang disekitarnya berteriak dan memekik meski band itu tak kunjung keluar. Ia selalu ingin merasa seperti ini, menikmati dentuman musik sambil meloncat-loncat, namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menahannya. Ia tak dapat berhenti memikirkan Jongin, ia tidak bisa. Ia memandatkan otaknya untuk berhenti peduli bahkan hanya untuk beberapa jam, namun ia tidak bisa. Ia tahu Jongin pasti berada disana, dan tak akan berhenti menunggunya.

Lampu semakin menggelap, dan band itu mulai muncul keatas panggung. Sorakan penonton semakin kencang, tetapi Kyungsoo tak bisa ikut bersorak. Lagu yang sedang ditampilkan merupakan favoritnya, namun ia tidak bisa menikmatinya.

Terasa seperti penyiksaan.

Dan ia tahu ia tetap takkan menikmati ini.

Tanpa berlama-lama, ia menepuk pundak Junmyeon dan berteriak didepan telinganya agar lelaki itu dapat mendengar suaranya, "Aku harus pergi! Maaf!"

Lelaki yang lebih tua memberi tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Ini soal Jongin,"

Wajah Junmyeon perlahan menjadi muram namun ia tak dapat melakukan apapun kecuali mengerti. Ia menjeda sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala, tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis.

"Maafkan aku! Aku akan menggantinya! Aku janji!" Kyungsoo meminta maaf lagi sebelum berbalik dan berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang meloncat. Junmyeon mulai membeku, menatap Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh dan jauh darinya. Ia memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, karena jika tidak, hatinya akan hancur. Ia masih menatapnya, menepuk dirinya sendiri atas keputusan yang selamanya akan ia sesali, menepuk dirinya sendiri karena ia sudah sangat terlambat.

.

* * *

.

Jongin melirik jam arlojinya untuk yang kesekian kali sebelum akhirnya mengerang diatas kursi panjang yang sedang ia duduki. Satu jam telah ia lewati. Jelas, Kyungsoo tidak memilih dirinya. Kyungsoo pasti sedang berada di konser itu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir untuk membandingkan dirinya dengan konser itu? Tentu saja Kyungsoo takkan memilihnya! Dia pasti akan memilih kencan dengan si Mr. Perfect dan menikmati konser bersama-sama!

Sendirian dan putus-asa, Jongin memejakan matanya. Ia tak seharusnya melakukan ini, ia hanya akan membuat hatinya sakit. Mungkin ia tak pernah benar-benar yakin bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai dirinya, mungkin semua interpretasinya salah. Mungkin Kyungsoo tidak merasakan hal yang ia rasakan. Mungkin tatapan itu, sentuhan itu dan ciuman-ciuman itu hanyalah fantasinya.

"Hei,"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba terdengar, serak dan terengah. Jongin membuka matanya dan terkejut setengah mati. Hatinya seakan bangkit dari kematian. Ia berdiri, masih terkejut melihat sosok Kyungsoo yang berdiri didepannya. Lelaki itu berkeringat, wajah putih lembut lelaki itu memerah seakan habis berlari keliling taman. Namun Jongin masih melihatnya sebagai seorang malaikat.

Menebak alasan kondisi Kyungsoo saat ini, Jongin hanya dapat memikirkan satu alasan terkuat.

"Apa kau pergi ke konser itu?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengaku, menetralkan nafasnya.

"Dan kau memutuskan untuk pergi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Jongin menggembungkan wajahnya, mencoba menahan cengir lebar yang terlukis di bibirnya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tetap gagal. Jongin tersenyum amat lebar, tak dapat menahan rasa bahagia yang mengisi seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kaki.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Karena aku senang." Jongin masih tersenyum.

"Senang? Senang karena kau telah berhasil merusak akal sehatku?!"

 _Senang karena kau memilihku._

Sekarang Jongin sudah yakin.

Kesunyian datang setelah itu, membiarkan mereka saling melempar tatapan pada satu sama lain. Jongin melangkah mendekat, menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Tinggi badan mereka sangat pas. Klise jika mengatakan segalanya terlihat abu-abu kecuali sosok Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo memang adalah satu-satunya warna dalam maniknya.

Pria yang lebih tua membolakan matanya menatap Jongin, mulai berdebar tak karuan. Ia melirik kesekelilingnya, dan ada beberapa pasangan di sekitar mereka. Ia menatap Jongin kembali, dan lelaki itu masih belum memindahkan sorot matanya hingga lelaki itu menatap bibirnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, melempar tatapan menyeramkan kepada si pria yang lebih muda. Ia jamin Jongin akan menciumnya disini sekarang juga.

"Jangan berani-berani," peringatnya, malu.

Namun Jongin tetap menciumnya.

Dasar idiot tidak tahu malu! Kyungsoo mengkaku, tak menutup matanya dan menatap Jongin dari dekat. Bibir mereka menyatu dengan sempurna, seakan memang diciptakan bersama-sama. Pria yang lebih muda perlahan memindahkan mulutnya, menghampiri bibir bawah Kyungsoo diantara belah bibirnya dan menghisapnya lembut. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia membiarkan ini terjadi, ia malah membalas ciuman Jongin. Ia membiarkan matanya terbuka, menatap bagaimana Jongin menciumnya, menatap bagaimana Jongin menikmatinya. Bahkan Jongin terlihat sangat indah. Sensasi ini begitu menghipnotis, dan Kyungsoo menyadarkan dirinya sebelum ia kehilangan kewarasannya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mencubit pinggang Jongin, membuat lelaki yang lebih muda menggerenyet.

"Owww!" Jongin berteriak, kemudian terkekeh. Kyungsoo menyeringai ke arahnya, dan Jongin tak pernah tahu bahwa pria yang lebih tua itu bisa jahil seperti ini. Jika tidak menuruti Kyungsoo akan menghasilkan respon se-imut ini, ia rela dicubiti setiap hari.

Hening lagi, dengan senyum tipis di wajah mereka berdua. Semua tampak begitu jelas, dan Kyungsoo tak dapat menghapus pendiriannya. Mungkin ia tak ingin menghapus apapun, karena itu adalah salah satu ciuman termanis yang pernah mereka bagi. Mungkin ia akan selalu menghajar dirinya sendiri pada akhirnya, namun ia tetap takkan belajar dari kesalahan. Bocah ini tahu bagaimana cara untuk masuk kedalam hatinya, dan kebanyakan, bocah ini tahu cara untuk menuangkan seluruh perasaannya. Batinnya memberitahu dirinya untuk tetap waspada, namun separuh bagian dirinya selalu menyerah. Karena setiap kali ia mencoba untuk melanjutkan hidup, Jongin selalu berada disana.

"Jadi..." Jongin menaikturunkan alisnya jahil, "Keberatan memberitahuku alasanmu meninggalkan konser itu dan memilihku?.." Senyumnya nakal, namun ada rasa sayang tersirat dalam maniknya.

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah menantangnya. Bocah itu menantangnya agar ia mengatakan yang sejujurnya; bahwa ya, ia menyukai pria itu juga, bahwa ia telah lama mencintai pria itu—namun tidak, ia takkan pernah mengakui itu semua. Ia tak bisa. Ia sebaiknya tidak. Tidak dalam kata-kata.

Ia berkedip cepat, memaksa otaknya untuk memikirkan alasan yang bagus.

"Aku hanya tidak suka membuat orang lain menungguku.."

Kyungsoo yang selalu mengelak dari kenyataan membuat Jongin kagum. Ia menatap Kyungsoo seakan tengah membaca pikirannya.

Yang lebih tua menelan ludahnya kasar, gugup. Ia mencoba menutupi kegugupannya dengan mengerutkan alisnya seram, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin mundur. Itu tidak akan bekerja, karena Kyungsoo terlalu imut untuk menjadi seram.

Entah bagaimana, Jongin telah menduga penolakan Kyungsoo ini. Mungkin seberapa banyak bukti yang sudah terkumpul, Kyungsoo akan tetap menutup mulutnya. Sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoon. Seakan mereka takut mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya mengenai perasaan asli mereka.

Kyungsoo semakin gelisah melihat cara Jongin menatapnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat.

"J-jadi bi-bisakah kita selesaikan Hug Day ini?" Ia berbalik, tapi Jongin menahan tangannya.

"Kyungsoo..." Suara Jongin tersirat nada memohon, namun Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mengindahkannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu?" Kyungsoo tetap berakting.

Wajah Jongin jadi tidak enak, namun Kyungsoo berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. Ia berbalik sekali lagi tapi Jongin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merapatkan rahangnya dan tetap sabar. Ia tidak menyukai situasi semacam ini.

"Apa kita akan tetap seperti ini, Soo?" Jongin menghela nafas berat, "Apa kita hanya akan tetap menjadi—"

"Berhenti." Kyungsoo memotong. Ia tahu kemana ini akan berlanjut dan ia takut. Ia tak mau menghadapi ini, karena ia belum cukup berani. "Berhenti Jongin. Jangan katakan apa-apa. Apapun yang terjadi diantara kita berdua—jangan menamainya. Jangan biarkan dirimu merasakan hal yang lebih dalam, jika kau merasakannya sekarang, maka berhentilah." Ia mendesah keras. Ia mulai berjalan, menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

Akan tetapi Jongin tidak menyerah. "Kenapa kau tetap mengukung kita seperti ini? Mengapa kita menjalin hubungan tidak jelas ini?"

"Karena ini bodoh!" Kyungsoo berbalik dan berseru. "Bodoh karena kita tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini! Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kau lihat dari diriku!" Ia mendesah keras, "Tidakkah kau belajar dari pengalaman? Tidakkah kau menguatkan hatimu dulu sebelum menyukai seseorang? Kau ceroboh! Kau tidak memilih dengan baik! Kau hanya seperti 'hei aku menyukai orang ini, aku ingin bersama orang ini dan aku tidak peduli jika orang itu pantas memilikiku atau tidak'!"

Jongin mendengus, tidak percaya dengan ledakan Kyungsoo. "Apakah cukup jika aku hanya mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dan aku tidak peduli?"

"Tidak! Itu salah!" omel Kyungsoo, "Menyukai seseorang dan menginginkan seseorang adalah dua hal yang berbeda! Bukan berarti jika kau menyukai sesuatu, kau harus memiliki itu juga. Bagaimana jika aku seorang kriminal? Bagaimana jika aku berbahaya? Bagaimana jika aku seorang monster? Bagaimana jika aku hanya akan menjadi goresan dalam hatimu? Menyukai tidaklah cukup Jongin!"

Untuk sesaat, tak ada yang berbicara. Jongin tahu bahwa Kyungsoo benar, namun semua yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah hatinya yang terus tertuju pada seorang pria yang sama. Siapa yang tidak takut disakiti? Tidak ada. Tetapi kita tidak dapat menghindari rasa sakit dalam dunia ini 'kan? Ia juga bingung, namun ia telah menggenggam erat keputusannya dan ia tak akan menyerah secepat itu.

"Aku tahu." balas Jongin. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menatap tanah.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu... Aku sekarat jika tak melihatmu, aku tak bisa bernafas tanpamu..."

Kata-kata Jongin menusuk Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

Kyungsoo membeku. Ia telah melakukan segalanya agar Jongin tak lagi terjerat kedalam perasaan ini, namun mengapa lelaki itu lagi-lagi jatuh kedalam lubang yang sama? Seakan sejarah terulang kembali dan bahkan jadi lebih buruk. Sudah berapa kali mereka meributkan hal ini? Kapankah lelaki itu tahu kapan ia harus menyerah?

Kyungsoo hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"...itu bahkan lebih buruk dibanding kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku." ucapnya lelah.

Nada bicara Kyungsoo pelan dan ringan, dan Jongin tahu Kyungsoo akhirnya mengerti.

"Mungkin aku tidak hanya menyukaimu, Kyungsoo. Mungkin aku—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN!" Kyungsoo seketika menutup mulut Jongin dengan telapak tangannya. Ia sangat tahu apa yang bocah itu akan katakan selanjutnya dan ia tak mau mendengarnya. Ia tak cukup pantas untuk mendengar itu. Dan hatinya akan terjatuh lagi jika ia mendengar itu.

Jongin membulatkan matanya terkejut dan Kyungsoo memerah padam. Mereka berdua terpaku ditempat masing-masing, menyadari betapa konyolnya posisi mereka sekarang. Suasana mencanggung, dan kejengahan pada wajah Kyungsoo yang lucu membuat kaki Jongin meleleh. Dalam sekejap, mereka merasa malu pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku merasa tidak nyaman?" protes Kyungsoo.

"Buh ruh kenf heffuh!" Suara Jongin tak dapat terdengar jelas akibat tangan Kyungsoo yang membungkamnya, dan kekonyolan ini membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Namun itu juga membuat Jongin terpaku, terpesona akan keindahan senyuman Kyungsoo. Ia tak pernah membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sebelumnya, dan itu membuat dadanya berbunga-bunga.

"Apa?" iseng Kyungsoo.

"AKUFFSANGAFFSANGAFFMENFCINTFAIMUH!" Maksud Jongin adalah 'aku sangat sangat mencintaimu!' namun Kyungsoo semakin menekan erat tangannya pada wajah Jongin agar tidak mendengar kalimat itu dengan jelas. Kyungsoo tertawa lebih keras, dan mungkin sesekali membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh tidak buruk juga.

Kyungsoo tidak sadar bahwa dirinya begitu menempel pada tubuh Jongin; tangannya yang lain memegang belakang leher pria yang lebih muda. Ketika ia menyadari ini, ia langsung menjauhkan dirinya namun bocah itu menahannya sebelum ia bergerak dan malah mengeratkan tubuh mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku bersumpah Kim Jongin jika kau menciumku lagi disini aku akan memukulmu ke—"

Tapi, Jongin menciumnya lagi.

Senyum kembali mengembang, dan ia tak sadar Kyungsoo tengah mencengkram dadanya. Walaupun tidak sakit. Jongin hanya terlalu menikmati, dan ia menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Mungkin terlalu cepat, namun ia hanya tidak dapat mengatasi perasaannya sendiri. Jika Kyungsoo masih tidak yakin dengan perasaan ini, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan betapa seriusnya perasaan ini.

Betapa nyatanya perasaan ini.

.

* * *

.

"Astaga tidak..."

Jongin memanjat kargo belakang truk _pickup_ -nya yang terbuka sambil memutar sebuah lagu Maroon 5 dari ponselnya. Ia menggenggam ponselnya seakan sedang menggenggam mikrofon, memanggutkan kepala mengikuti irama. "Astaga Jongin kumohon _holyshit_ —" Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, dan jalanan begitu tenang dan sunyi di tengah malam, bukti jelas bahwa orang-orang sudah tidur. Mereka berada didepan asrama Kyungsoo setelah kencan kisruh hug-day mereka, dan bocah ini seharusnya mengantar Kyungsoo pulang, namun lihat dia yang sekarang sedang menggelar konser diatas truknya.

" _Just shoot for the staaaaars~~_ "

Astaga dia benar-benar bernyanyi. Dia benar-benar melakukan itu. Rahang Kyungsoo terbuka, kehabisan kata-kata melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia bersumpah jika tetangga asramanya terbangun, ia akan membunuh lelaki ini di tempat.

" _You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a shit, and it goes like this~~_ " Jongin menunjuk kearahnya seakan dirinya adalah vokalis band itu, namun bahasa Inggrisnya benar-benar buruk. Kyungsoo merasa sangat malu, namun sebagian dari dirinya juga tersanjung. Dasar, bocah itu.

" _I've got the move like jagger, I've got the moves like jagger~~_ "

Jongin mengangkat satu tangannya dan kemudian meliukkan tubuhnya dengan seksi.

"WHAT THE F—" umpat Kyungsoo, menatap ke jendela redup gedung asramanya. Ia kembali menatap bocah itu, dan Jongin masih belum berhenti menggoyangkan pinggulnya bak jeli. Pemandangan ini menyebabkan pipi Kyungsoo memanas, dan ia dapat merasakan betapa mulusnya semua gerakan pria yang lebih muda. Dan dalam detik selanjutnya, Jongin sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan Kyungsoo serasa terserang tornado dalam paru-parunya. Lelaki sialan ini sedang menggodanya, dan itu sangat seksi. Jongin selalu seksi. Semua tentangnya sangat seksi; wajahnya, bentuk tubuhnya, gerak tubuhnya—namun Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin lebih dari ini. Orang ini hanyalah seorang bayi.

Jongin tidak menyelesaikan lagu itu dan meloncat turun, menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia sebetulnya malu—sedikit—sangat, sangat sedikit. Ia dapat melihat rona pudar pada wajah Kyungsoo, dan ia menyukai itu. Ada secercah kebahagiaan dalam manik Kyungsoo, lengkap dengan seuntai senyuman yang terbentuk dari bibir indahnya, dan Jongin pikir inilah yang ingin ia lihat setiap hari, setiap saat.

Kesunyian kembali lagi setelah lagu selesai, hanya terdengar suara nafas mereka. Jongin tak dapat menghentikan senyum di wajahnya, dan ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini yang membuatnya merasa sesuatu telah berubah. Malam ini sebetulnya diluar rencana, namun itu semua terasa sempurna, karena ia berada bersama Kyungsoo. Ia lebih memilih mengalami saat-saat buruk bersama Kyungsoo dibanding berbahagia sendirian. Asalkan bersama Kyungsoo, ia tidak peduli.

"Hug Day sudah berakhir, _concert king_." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Yeah, Hug Day dan kita sama sekali belum berpelukan." Jongin memajukan bibirnya lucu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Sesaat ia merasa bebas, tidak khawatir dan tidak takut. Ia sadar bahwa ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak akan pernah bisa berubah tak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba. Ia meloloskan sehembus nafas dan merentangkan tangannya di udara.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya terkejut, berkedip melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Kau mau memelukku atau tidak? Lenganku lelah—"

Dan Jongin langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sangat sangat erat. Kyungsoo tersedak, namun ia melingkarkan lengannya disekitar leher Jongin. Terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat, seakan mereka memang diciptakan untuk saling menggenggam satu sama lain seperti ini untuk selamanya. Tak ada yang ingin mengakhiri pelukan itu, masih ingin menuang segala perasaan yang belum sempat tercurahkan didalam dekapan erat mereka. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo lebih erat lagi, menikmati sentuhan lelaki yang satunya yang juga membalas pelukannya, dan Jongin serasa ingin meledak karena perasaan ini tak dapat diungkapkan dalam kata-kata dan bahkan terasa lebih sempurna diatas segala kesempurnaan.

.

* * *

.

Hari biasa lain di TAORIS dan mereka tersebar di setiap sudut. Ada sebuah ruangan baru di belakang yang digunakan kedua pemilik bar itu secara pribadi, dan kebanyakan dari mereka berada didalam sana, bermain _video-games_ dan sejenisnya. Jongin duduk bersama Chanyeol diluar, tak tertarik untuk ikut bermain didalam ruangan itu. Si culun seperti biasa membaca buku, dan Jongin menyadari lelaki itu masih membaca buku menyeramkan yang sama seperti tempo lalu. Ia bosan, jadi ia pikir ia akan sedikit mengganggu temannya.

"Masih banyak hal yang menarik ketimbang membaca buku, _dude_." ucapnya, dan Chanyeol menatapnya. Chanyeol hanya menyengir, cengiran yang menampilkan serentetan gigi yang selalu ia tunjukkan setiap kali seseorang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bicara.

"B-Baekhyunlah yang _lebih_ menarik, hehe." Ia terkekeh sendiri yang membuat Jongin mendesis.

"Omong-omong kau sedang membaca apa _sih_?" Jongin kembali ke topik meski ia tak begitu tertarik dengan apapun yang sedang Chanyeol baca. Ia hanya menghindari kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk membicarakan Baekhyun lagi karena itu sangat mengganggu ketika ia melakukannya; ia akan selalu menceritakan hal pribadi mereka kapanpun ia mulai bicara.

"Oh," Chanyeol melirik buku itu sekilas, "I-itu tentang Metamorfosa."

"Maksudmu tentang kupu-kupu dan sejenisnya?"

"B-bukan, Metamorfosa Manusia.."

Jongin menjeda dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Menyeramkan." Ia bersandar kembali.

Perlahan, Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Mereka nyata." bisiknya.

Jongin tertawa, "Ceritakan padaku." Ia hanya bercanda karena Chanyeol terlihat sangat tertarik dengan topik itu, dan juga ia sedang bosan, jadi ia tak begitu memikirkannya.

"Buku ini tentang Femellasculums, manusia yang dapat mengganti jenis kelamin mereka." cerita Chanyeol, "Keberadaan mereka sudah terbukti nyata, mengesampingkan kisah legenda Therianthropy pada tahun 1690 silam dan kebanyakan bilang mereka masih ada bahkan hingga saat ini."

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk, pura-pura penasaran.

"Sebenarnya bisa dibilang sebagai kemampuan, karena mereka tidak benar-benar lahir dari hubungan darah yang spesifik, mereka hanya... lahir... seperti manusia biasa... hanya saja memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah..."

"Sepertinya cerita fiksi yang bagus," Jongin mengendikkan bahunya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan wajahnya, mencari sebuah halaman dan kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto pernikahan seorang pria _bule_ dan wanita. "Ini diambil 86 tahun yang lalu," Ia menunjuk si pria putih, "Ini Mr. dan Mrs. Embleton, mereka menikah setelah dua bulan saling mengenal. Sebulah setelah pernikahan mereka, Mr. Embleton harus pergi untuk bekerja, atau ia beralasan 'bekerja', namun ia hanya kembali setelah tiga bulan. Dan kemudian setelah tiga bulan kembali ke rumah, ia pergi lagi, dan hanya akan kembali lagi setelah tiga bulan. Ia melakukan itu semua selama dua tahun sampai akhirnya Mrs. Embleton mengetahui kebenarannya."

Chanyeol membalik halaman berikutnya dan menunjukkan foto seorang wanita, yang benar-benar mirip seperti Mr. Embleton.

"Ini adalah wanita yang tinggal disebelah kediaman Embleton, dan anehnya kebetulan sekali wanita itu hanya dapat dijumpai disana setiap kali Mr. Embleton tidak di rumah."

Jantung Jongin seakan berhenti bekerja. Ia tak tahu kenapa, namun nafasnya tercekat membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Wanita itu hanya tinggal disana setiap tiga bulan..." lanjut Chanyeol kemudian menutup bukunya. "Kau tahu kenapa?" Ia menatap Jongin tepat dimatanya, tatapannya berapi-api. "Karena Mr. Embleton, dan wanita yang tinggal disebelah... adalah orang yang sama."

Jongin gemetar—ketakutan dan was-was.

"Bukankah itu aneh?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba tersenyum seram.

"Kita bisa saja mengenal seseorang seperti ini dan kita tak pernah tahu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Well aku sudah memberikan petunjuk.

Jadi btw, kuharap kalian semua menyukai chapter ini. Aku telah menghabiskan seminggu penuh menulis semua ini karena aku stuck di beberapa bagian dan pikiranku ngeblank. So haha nikmati ending yang menggantung itu! Hugs and kisses! Never dont mind about a thing!

* * *

 **T/N:**

HAPPY KAISOO DAY!~

sengaja apdet hari ini agar bertepatan dgn kaisoo day fufu~ :3

enjoy!

anyway, chapter depan bakal greget abis! so, ditunggu ya~

.

 _ **REVIEW**_ PLEASE!~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_


	22. sf 21

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 21**

.

.

Jongin berkendara pulang dengan perasaan gusar dalam dada, membawa buku tebal menyeramkan yang ia pinjam dari Chanyeol. Ia melirik benda itu sekilas, buku itu tergeletak di kursi penumpang seakan meminta untuk dibaca. Ia belum pernah tertarik pada membaca sebelumnya, apalagi tentang _urban legends_ dan mitos-mitos, namun sekarang, ia malah tidak sabar untuk membacanya. Chanyeol sebetulnya ragu ketika meminjamkan Jongin bukunya karena buku itu semacam ilegal untuk dijual di toko-toko karena isi buku itu yang kontroversial, tetapi Jongin memaksa.

Jadi sepanjang malam, Jongin membaca buku itu tanpa menghiraukan banyaknya lembar buku itu. Ia membalik setiap halaman dengan was-was. Ia tak berhenti membaca atau bahkan beristirahat sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada halaman paling terakhir. Tercantum banyak observasi hasil investigasi didalam buku itu, menunjukkan banyak bukti dan testimoni dari para korban maupun saksi yang tak dapat ia percaya. Dan setiap kali ia membalik halaman per halaman, paru-parunya seakan menyempit, membuat oksigen yang ia hirup sulit dikeluarkan. Setiap halaman merupakan sebuah pintu baginya, yang menjawab setiap teka-teki didalam pikirannya sendiri; teka-teki yang muncul akibat kebingungan yang ia kubur bersama dengan serpihan hatinya yang telah patah.

 _Proses perubahan seorang Femellasculum meluas ke suatu periode, dimana karena ketidakmampuan mereka untuk menahan diri menjadikan mereka berubah wujud, yang secara efektif melumpuhkan kemampuan mereka untuk mengontrol diri untuk kembali ke wujud yang mereka inginkan._

Tawa pahit lolos dari mulut Jongin. Tenggorokannya tercekat, seakan terbakar hingga kering. Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mencoba untuk menenangkan debaran menyakitkan dalam dadanya.

Ia menggeleng. Hal-hal ini harusnya hanya fiksi. Buku ini hanya seonggok kertas penuh dengan kata-kata yang bisa saja salah dan dibuat-buat. Mengapa ia memikirkan ini? Mengapa ia memikirkan kedua orang itu?

Tidak mungkin _mereka_ 'kan?

 _Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoon,_ tidak mungkin mereka 'kan?

Hanya memikirkan dua nama itu sudah membuat kepalanya sakit. Bukankah lucu? Nama mereka yang mirip, wajah yang mirip, kebiasaan yang mirip. Mereka tidak mungkin ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hal ini 'kan? Mereka bisa saja dua orang berbeda yang kebetulan identik. Banyak kasus seperti ini. Bahkan pada selebriti sekalipun. Ini bisa saja hanya kebetulan semata.

Namun mengapa dadanya sesakit ini? Mengapa dadanya terasa begitu berat? Apakah Jongin mempercayai ini? Mengapa ia tidak bisa memberitahu dirinya bahwa ini tidaklah benar? Mengapa ia tidak bisa memberitahu dirinya bahwa ini tidak masuk akal?

Tangan Jongin sudah gemetaran, dan ia tak dapat memegang buku itu dengan benar. Pandangannya memburam, seakan tertutupi kabut tebal. Dalam pikirannya ia menemukan dirinya berdiri didepan gerbang kampus, menatap gadis yang telah membuatnya berdebar untuk pertama kalinya. Wajah gadis itu bagai mentari yang menerangi langitnya.

.

 _"...Kau tidak mengerti, aku.. bukan seperti yang lainnya..."_

 _"Aku tahu itulah mengapa aku sangat menyukaimu—"_

 _"Tidak, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya—"_

 _"Tidak masalah untukku."_

 _"Tidak... Aku uh, bukannya begitu—ugh!... Sukai saja orang lain..."_

 _._

Nafas Jongin tercekat, dan kemudian setelah mendengus, ia menemukan dirinya berdiri di trotoar, menggenggam gadis yang sama di lengannya.

.

 _"Yah Kim Jongin, I love you okay? Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu, dan semua kata-kata manis yang tak dapat kuucap.."_

 _"Mengapa aku merasa aku takkan bertemu denganmu lagi?"_

 _"Konyol, apa yang kau pikirkan?"_

 _"A-aku tak tahu.. Aku h-hanya merasa jika aku pergi sekarang, kau akan menghilang besok.."_

 _"Apa-apaan? Kau kelelahan huh? Kau jadi paranoid.."_

 _"Aku akan menginap—"_

 _"Pulanglah Jongin."_

 _"Kyung—"_

 _"Jangan konyol.."_

 _._

Dan kemudian ia menemukan dirinya berdiri didepan pintu apartemen mereka, tangannya bergetar sambil menggenggam ponsel didepan telinganya. Baekhyun tengah menatapnya, dengan tatapan terluka dan putus-asa.

.

 _"Dia tak akan menghubungimu, Kai. Dia takkan kembali! Sudah kubilang, tak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kalian. Semua sudah berakhir. Dia meninggalkanmu.."_

 _"Aku tak percaya! Dia mencintaiku! Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanku!"_

 _"Well surprise! Dia meninggalkanmu!"_

 _"Omong kosong! Kemarin dia baru saja bilang padaku seberapa besar ia mencintaiku! Sekarang beri aku alasan kenapa dia tiba-tiba perg—"_

 _"Kyungsoon tak pernah mau jadian denganmu! Aku bertaruh dia pernah bilang padamu! Tapi kau masih memaksa! Kau memberinya beban, apa kau tahu?!"_

 _._

Dan kemudian bayangan dalam otaknya bergerak lebih cepat, menempatkan dirinya pada tempat yang sama namun dengan situasi yang berbeda, ia menemukan dirinya duduk diatas kursi, mabuk dan lemah dan dimandikan oleh seorang pria yang baru saja ia kenal. Pria yang memiliki sepasang obsidian yang cantik, lembut, dan gemerlapan namun basah oleh airmata yang menuruni pipinya. Pria itu menatapnya seakan ia dapat merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, terisak seakan ia tengah mengalami rasa sakit yang sama meski seharusnya ia tak tahu apa-apa. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya, karena pria ini menangisi Jongin lagi, hanya saja saat itu Jongin berpura-pura tidur. Dan pria ini mengusap surainya, melontarkan kata-kata yang terdengar begitu rapuh.

.

 _"Maafkan aku... Aku tahu itu tidaklah cukup."_

 _._

Jongin merasa hatinya tenggelam semakin dalam. Jantungnya yang berdetak begitu menyakitkan, bingung namun terasa aneh, karena sebagian besar dari dirinya sangat yakin bahwa pria ini adalah miliknya, dan dirinya adalah milik pria ini, seakan nafas mereka saling melengkapi.

.

 _"Tidak... Kumohon jangan..."_

 _"Tak seharusnya kau merasa begitu..."_

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak akan pernah pantas untukmu... Aku hanya akan menyakitimu..."_

.

Kata-kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan, dan kata-kata yang Kyungsoon ucapkan, sama-sama membunuh Jongin perlahan. Mengapa mereka seakan menjurus kearah yang sama? Suara mereka terus terngiang didalam kepalanya.

.

 _"Aku tidak seperti yang lainnya..."_

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang kau pikirkan..."_

 _"Aku tidak seperti yang lainnya..."_

 _"Aku bukanlah orang yang kau pikirkan..."_

 _"AKU TIDAK SEPERTI YANG LAINNYA..."_

 _"AKU BUKANLAH ORANG YANG KAU PIKIRKAN..."_

 _._

Jongin melempar buku itu kasar dan berteriak keras, airmata lolos dari maniknya. Ia gila. Ia akan sangat-sangat jadi gila. Hanya ada sebuah perbedaan yang memisahkan mereka berdua dan sisanya sama saja. Mereka sama; segala tentang mereka adalah sama, kecuali suatu hal. Masih bisakah dibilang suatu kebetulan jika mereka berdua sama-sama tinggal di apartemen yang sama? Belajar di kampus yang sama? Dan soal petir—bagaimana Kyungsoo tahu ia takut dengan petir? Mengapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya? Dan rumah itu—rumah orangtuanya—bagaimana Kyungsoo tahu dimana tempat itu? Dan ketika dia merawatnya? Dan ketika dia memandikannya? Dan soal es krim?! Bagaimana bisa dia tahu rasa favoritnya? Apakah semua ini masih bisa dibilang kebetulan? Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun-hyung? Tidakkah dia terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun-hyung? Dan Suho—

"Suho-hyung..." Tanpa sadar Jongin bergumam. Nafas semakin memberat, ia tak dapat bergerak. Selama ini, ia tak pernah penasaran bagaimana hyung-nya dan Kyungsoo saling mengenal, mengapa Suho tidak pernah membicarakan Kyungsoo jika mereka benar-benar dekat. Dan jika mereka memang saling mengenal sejak lama, maka kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo juga tahu tentang mantan kekasih Suho.

Atau mungkin tidak juga.

Karena orang itu, adalah orang yang sama.

.

* * *

.

Hal pertama yang Jongin lakukan ketika matahari terbit adalah pergi ke rumah Suho. Ia tidak bisa tidur, seluruh raganya masih gemetaran, namun ia tak pernah merasa sehidup ini. Menyedihkan jika berpikir dirinya termakan oleh rasa kecurigaannya, namun kecurigaan ini bagai kepingan domino, menunggu untuk dijatuhkan. Segala petunjuk telah berada didepan matanya selama ini, ia hanya gagal untuk melihat secara keseluruhan karena ia hanya melihat pada satu sisi saja. Di saat yang bersamaan, ia juga ragu apakah semua petunjuk itu ditujukan untuknya.

Dan sekarang, ia sampai pada titik dimana ia tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi.

Suho terkejut atas kedatangan Jongin yang mendadak tetapi ia masih menyambut Jongin dengan baik dan menyuruhnya masuk. Suho pikir lelaki yang lebih muda itu pasti datang karena sesuatu yang penting. Pria itu terlihat agak berantakan, bibirnya juga pucat. Suho mengenal Jongin dengan baik, Suho tahu kesunyian ini tak akan berangsur lama.

Dan ia benar.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan," ucap Jongin tanpa berlama-lama ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

"Apa itu?"

Manik Jongin seakan membara, ia menggemertakkan rahangnya.

"Mengapa kau putus dengan Kyungsoon?"

Wajah lembut Suho yang seperti biasa tiba-tiba membeku, seakan tertampar oleh tangan sedingin es. Ada maksud tersirat dibalik pertanyaan Jongin, pria itu bukan hanya bertanya—tapi juga memastikan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak sekian lama, Suho tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang mesti ia ungkapkan. Ia tak pernah menyangka hari ini akan datang. Manik gelap Jongin menatapnya intens.

"Hyung," Suaranya dipenuhi ketidaksabaran.

Tetap saja, Suho tak sanggup bicara.

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan dia hyung?" Jongin meninggikan suaranya, "Kau bilang kau sangat mencintai dia, kau bilang dia adalah segalanya, kau bilang dia sempurna, lalu apa—apa yang _membuatmu_ meninggalkan dia?"

Suho menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ketegangan diantara mereka semakin memperkuat petunjuk yang Jongin miliki. Mengapa Suho tidak menjawabnya?! Ada apa dengan wajahnya?! Seharusnya ia memberinya alasan lazim! Seharusnya ia bilang mereka hanya tidak cocok! Seharusnya ia mengangkat bahu saja!

Air wajah Suho mengatakan itu semua, namun sebagian diri Jongin masih belum mau mempercayainya, karena ia tidak mau menerimanya. Ini belum sejelas _itu_ , mungkin endingnya bukan seperti itu. Mungkin sebenarnya ia hanya sedang mimpi buruk sekarang, dan mimpi buruk ini tengah membodohinya selama ini—terbodohi oleh dua identitas yang sama, dan cintanya pada mereka sama besar, sama rata, karena dirinya bodoh—orang paling bodoh.

Suho tetap bungkam, dan kesunyian memicu Jongin untuk meledak.

"DEMI TUHAN HYUNG JAWAB AKU!" Ia maju selangkah dan berdiri berhadapan tepat didepan wajah Suho.

Suho bergetar, panik. "Kai,"

"BERI AKU ALASAN APAPUN KARENA KEPALAKU SERASA INGIN PECAH SEKARANG!"

Suho terlonjak, matanya dipenuhi keraguan dan ketakutan. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun kata-kata yang ingin diucap hanya berhenti diujung lidahnya.

Jongin akhirnya sadar. Tak ada kata-kata yang perlu diucap, karena semua sudah dijelaskan oleh kesunyian, dan wajah Suho.

"Kai," Suho tahu rahasia itu akhirnya terungkap. "Tolong, tetap tenang—"

Namun Jongin sudah meledak.

"KAU SUDAH TAHU!" teriak Jongin keras, "KAU TAHU DIA TIDAK NORMAL! SELAMA INI KAU TAHU HYUNG! KAU TAHU DAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU!"

Dengan bibir bergetar, nafas Suho tercekat.

"Aku tidak berada pada posisi yang—"

"TAPI KAU MELIHATNYA HYUNG! KAU MELIHAT SEBERAPA BESAR AKU MENCINTAI DIA!" Ia bergetar hebat, dada naik turun. "KAU MELIHAT BAGAIMANA AKU SEKARAT KETIKA DIA MENINGGALKAN AKU! NAMUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN—KAU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN HINGGA AKHIR DAN KAU INGIN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG SAMA LAGI!"

Suho merasa matanya perih. Namun ia tetap membukanya, mencegah airmatanya untuk jatuh. Ia sangat ingin memberitahu Jongin segalanya, tapi ia tak sanggup melihat sahabatnya hancur lebih buruk lagi. Butuh langkah demi langkah agar dapat menerima.

Dalam hal ini, apakah cukup hanya dengan _cinta_?

"Kenapa," ucap Suho, akhirnya. Suaranya masih tetap lembut, namun terselimuti oleh getaran. Ia melempar dongsaeng favoritnya sebuah tatapan tegas nan jujur. "Jika aku memberitahumu sebelumnya, akankah kau menerima dia? Sudikah kau tinggal dengan dia? Sanggupkah kau bilang kalau kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia terengah, terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau mengenal dirimu Kai; kau tidak secepat ketika kau membalap mobil."

Jongin mengkakukan rahangnya.

Suho menghela nafas, "Kau juga akan terlambat menyadari jawabannya."

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terkejut mengapa Jongin tidak mengunjunginya selama tiga hari. Bukannya ia mau Jongin mengunjunginya setiap hari, tapi rasanya bukan seperti anak itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun yang dapat menyinggung hatinya. Malah, mereka berpelukan sebelum berpisah. Apakah itu tentang perdebatan kecil di taman waktu itu? Apakah Jongin akhirnya sadar kalau mereka tidak cocok? Apa dia berpikir demikian? Setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Kyungsoo menggeleng; Jongin bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

Jadi keesokan harinya, ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dari kelas mereka dan bertanya tentang Jongin.

"Dia tidak bersamamu?" tanya Baekhyun, menimbulkan tatapan bingung dari Kyungsoo.

"Apanya yang 'dia tidak bersamaku'?"

Baekhyun mendesis dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Apartemennya terkunci selama berhari-hari, kami bahkan tidak pernah melihat dia lagi akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa?"

"Yeah? Aku latihan di TAORIS sejak Kamis dan tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat dia disana." cerita Baekhyun, "Kami semua pikir dia bersamamu, bahkan Sehun pikir dia bersamamu..."

"B-bagaimana dengan trek balapan? Apakah kalian sudah memeriksa trek?"

"Mhm," Baekhyun menekan bibirnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Yixing dan Luhan sementara diskors dari balapan, dan Yifan belakangan ini sibuk mengurus TAORIS bersama Tao. Minseok pergi ke Busan... dan Jongdae... Jongdae latihan denganku juga. Kami trio sekarang.." Ia tersenyum.

Kyungsoo cemas; Jongin menghilang lagi dan tak ada yang tahu dimana ia berada—lagi. Ia tahu Jongin memiliki ratusan teman tapi ia tahu hanya ada beberapa orang yang Jongin rasa nyaman berada didekat mereka. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri tak tahu dimana dia berada. Empat hari berarti siaga satu, karena Kim Jongin bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengucilkan diri kecuali dia tengah mengalami sesuatu.

Jadi setelah kelasnya, Kyungsoo pergi ke apartemen lamanya untuk memeriksa, dan benar saja ruangan itu tidak dihuni selama berhari-hari. Wastafel dipenuh piring kotor dengan sisa makanan, bukti jelas bahwa Jongin belum pulang sejak itu. Kemudian ia pergi ke kediaman Kim, berjaga-jaga Jongin melakukan hal layaknya terakhir kali, namun ia tidak disana. Malamnya, ia mengunjungi TAORIS, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah barisan wanita genit dan Luhan dan Yixing. Jadi ia akhirnya pergi ke trek balapan sebagai rute terakhirnya.

Sirkuit balapan kosong melompong, hanya ada beberapa petugas dan montir. Tak banyak lampu yang menyala, hanya lampu panjang disekitar trek utama. Tempat itu terlalu luas bagi Kyungsoo untuk melihat semuanya. Ia berjalan turun menuju railing tribun penonton, mengamati sekitar, lalu maniknya berhenti pada sebuah mobil sport yang melaju kencang di trek. Mobil itu melaju dengan sangat cepat, mengitari tribun hanya dalam beberapa detik. Tampaknya sang pembalap mengitari tribun tanpa tujuan apapun.

Mobil hitam dengan tempelan angka 88 pada atap dan pintunya, warna merah dan putih menghiasinya dan terdapat tanda besar bertuliskan EXO diatasnya. Angin berhembus ketika mobil itu lewat lagi, dan ban mobil berdecit begitu keras dan nyaring bagai petir menyambar. Kyungsoo merasa syarafnya ngilu, karena ia tahu, ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang berada didalam mobil itu.

Dan kemudian Kyungsoo berhamburan turun menuju tengah-tengah trek, memastikan sang pembalap melihatnya. Dan itu bekerja, karena tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, mobil itu mengerem. Kyungsoo meloloskan nafas yang tanpa sadar ia tahan. Setelah itu, ia berlari menghampiri mobil itu. Ia berhenti dan menatap sisi jendela, dan disana terdapat Jongin, terengah-engah. Pria yang lebih muda masih memegang setir, mata menatap kedepan, dan menolak untuk menatap Kyungsoo. Itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung, jadi ia berdiri didepan mobil, menatap mata sang pembalap yang membulat. Ia tahu ada yang tidak beres.

Jongin menunduk dengan wajah tenang, mematikan mesin. Ia dengan perlahan keluar, membanting pintu pelan. Malam ini cukup dingin, tapi Jongin hanya mengenakan kaus tipis, jeans dan sendal. Ia terlihat kelelahan, langkahnya lamban, lalu ia duduk diatas kap mobil. Tak ada sedikitpun ekspresi pada wajahnya, bahkan pada maniknya. Atmosfer begitu aneh, namun Kyungsoo tak dapat mengerti.

Akhirnya, Jongin menatap matanya. Tatapannya berbeda. Tanpa nyawa. Kosong.

"Kau selalu tahu dimana aku sembunyi," ucapnya, "Aku tak ingat aku pernah memberitahumu kalau aku pembalap."

Suara Jongin tajam dan dingin, Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Me-mereka yang bilang padaku." bohongnya.

"Siapa?"

"Me-mereka."

"Siapa mereka?"

Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. _Mengapa Jongin jadi seperti ini?_

"T-teman-teman kita.."

Jongin mendengus dengan seringaian di wajahnya. "Teman-teman kita..." ulangnya dengan nada remeh, mengangguk perlahan. Ia memalingkan pandangannya kemudian menatapnya kembali. "Jadi kenapa kau kesini?" Ia tersenyum, namun terasa begitu berbeda.

Kyungsoo pikir mungkin Jongin hanya merasa kurang baik— _bad-mood_ , mungkin. " _W-well_ , mereka bilang belakangan ini kau tidak muncul dan aku hanya... Aku tidak tahu... Aku khawatir..." Ia menggigit bibirnya.

Jongin mendecakkan lidahnya. " _Well_ aku disini."

"Tapi kenapa kau sendirian disini? Dan kau mengebut begitu cepat—"

"Aku hanya ingin berhenti berpikir." ucap Jongin, "Semakin cepat aku berkendara, semakin sedikit aku berpikir."

"K-kenapa—A-apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap jalanan aspal dan menghiraukan pertanyaan itu. Kyungsoo bingung. Haruskah ia bicara lagi. Ia tak mau memaksa, namun kebingungan ini mengusiknya dan ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia membuka mulutnya, namun ia tak menemukan apapun untuk diucapkan. Jadi ia hanya melangkah mundur dan memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah pria itu selama beberapa saat.

Manik Jongin hanya terfokus pada tribun penonton. Tak bergerak. Kyungsoo semakin cemas dengan keanehan Jongin. Pria itu tidak seperti biasanya; pria itu disana namun terasa jauh. Seakan hidupnya telah redup. Kyungsoo tak dapat merasakan apapun darinya. Matanya kosong. Ia sadarkan diri namun jiwanya bak mengambang.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tatapan Jongin, dan yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah baris dan deretan bangku.

"Disanalah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan _dia_..."

Jongin tiba-tiba bicara, membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Pria yang lebih muda masih menatap tribun, dan butuh waktu sejenak bagi Kyungsoo untuk mencerna apa yang pria itu baru saja katakan. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Dengan tidak nyaman, Kyungsoo menatap tribun lagi; berbagai perasaan dan kenangan datang berhamburan.

"Dia berada disana menggenggam railing," Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah kanan, "Dan aku berasa disana.." Kemudia ia menunjuk ke area _paddock_. Ia terkekeh sendiri, mengulang kembali memori itu dalam benaknya. "Dia meneriaki namaku." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Suaranya begitu keras sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar dia di tempatku berdiri. Lucu karena dia meneriaki hal-hal berbau mesum tentangku, jadi.. aku melihat dia."

Kyungsoo merasa perasaannya tercampur aduk. Kenangan itu begitu epik.

"Kupikir dia adalah gadis mesum terlucu yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidupku." Jongin tertawa, namun terdengar kaku. "Dan kemudian ketika dia sadar kalau aku melihatnya, dia kabur... mungkin malu." Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Aku kehilangan akal sehatku jadi aku menghampiri dia dan menjahili dia dengan _one night stand_." ucapnya. "Dia memanggilku _airhead_ (tolol)."

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, ia melanjutkan, "Namun aku tahu dia sangat menyukaiku." Jongin memiringkan kepala. "Jadi ketika aku bertemu dengan dia lagi, aku memainkan rencanaku dan membuat dia setuju."

Ia menghela nafas kemudian memejamkan matanya sekilas. "Itu hanya sebuah _one night stand_.." bisiknya. Ia menunduk dan berhenti, wajahnya mengerut. "Namun aku jatuh cinta padanya.."

Kyungsoo menelan ludah, merasa dadanya semakin diremas.

"Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang kukencani sebelumnya—dia tidak romantis." ucapnya. "Dia sangat.. mudah ditebak." Ia berkedip, berpikir. "Dia tak memiliki sifat yang tak dapat dimengerti."

Dengan nafas tersenggal, Kyungsoo hanya dapat menatap aspal, menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan. Ia tak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus ia tunjukkan, karena semakin lama Jongin bicara, semakin sulit baginya untuk berpura-pura.

"Aku seperti, ' _damn_... Aku harus mendapatkan dia.'" Jongin tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, namun terasa menyedihkan.

Setelah kesunyian sejenak merasuki, ia bicara lagi. "Aku tak pernah... memberi seluruh hatiku pada apapun. Aku selalu menutupnya, namun aku merasa..." Ia menempelkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis, "sangat yakin pada dia."

Ia menghela nafas berat, " _I was whipped_."

"Jadi aku melakukan segalanya agar dia bahagia." katanya, "Pertama kali dalam hidupku, aku mengalah. Aku selalu menomorsatukan dia. Aku selalu memastikan dia mendapat yang terbaik. Aku selalu... berada satu langkah dibelakang dia." dengusnya.

"Karena aku tak pernah sadar bahwa sesungguhnya aku berada ratusan langkah dibelakang dia."

"Jongin," Akhirnya Kyungsoo bicara. Ia tak tahan lagi. "Kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?"

Sang pembalap berdiri, berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah sebelum berbalik. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kyungsoo merasa panik. Jongin tengah menatap tepat padanya, seakan mencari sesuatu, sesuatu yang lebih dalam.

"Karena mungkin kau bisa membantuku mengerti mengapa dia tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk berada disisinya—mengapa dia membuat keputusan-keputusan sialan itu tanpa memikirkan bagaimana nasibku—"

Jongin menghela nafas lebih keras.

"Mengapa, sampai sekarang, dia masih berbohong padaku."

Kalah dan bingung, Kyungsoo menahan nafas. Terasa seperti berdiri ditengah-tengah kabut asap hingga kau tak dapat melihat apapun dengan jelas. Ia merasa lututnya melemah, entah kenapa.

"A-Aku tidak—"

"Oh tunggu, aku lupa..." potong Jongin. "Sekarang dia bahkan bukan _dia (perempuan)_ lagi."

Ini terlalu cepat. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Manik mereka terkunci, tak ada yang berniat bergerak. Jongin menatapnya bagai tengah mengulitinya. Jongin menatapnya bagai melampiaskan segala rasa sakit dan amarah dalam dirinya. Namun tak ada suara, tak ada apapun.

Fisik Jongin sudah mati rasa, dan ia berharap hatinya juga mati rasa agar ia tak dapat merasakan sakit lagi. Namun terlalu sakit untuk mematikan rasa itu. Terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan. Terlalu sakit untuk percaya bahwa orang yang kau cintai melakukan semua ini padamu.

"Coba kutebak," Suara Jongin rendah dan bergetar. "Kau tak akan pernah mengakui ini padaku. Kau hanya mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu lalu kau akan menghilang seperti saat pertama kali, dan kemudian aku akan ditinggalkan kembali tanpa mendapatkan apapun, sama sekali."

"Bukan seperti itu, Jongin..." balas Kyungsoo, "Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu—aku tidak pernah—"

"Tapi kau memilih untuk meninggalkanku." rengek Jongin, pundaknya merosot akibat memikul beban terlalu berat. "Mengapa, Soo? Tidakkah aku setidaknya berarti untukmu? Tidakkah kau setidaknya mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo menjawab cepat, "Aku mencintaimu! _Oh God_ Jongin, _aku mencintaimu!_ Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu..."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?" Jongin tak memiliki kekuatan lagi.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menangis. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah ada kemudahan. Semua mimpinya, tak pernah bisa terwujud. Ia berhenti mencoba, karena ia telah gagal ribuan kali. Dan ia tahu, ia tahu ia harus berhenti membodohi dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa masih ada kesempatan baginya, karena tepat disaat ia lahir, tujuan hidupnya telah dituliskan oleh takdir. Ia berhenti memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berhenti memikirkan apa yang ia mau, karena pada akhirnya, hidup hanya akan mengambil segalanya darinya.

"Karena aku seorang pecundang..." Ia terisak, manik tenggelam dalam airmata. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika kau tahu keadaanku yang seperti ini... Aku takut kau akan malu... Aku takut memasukkanmu kedalam hubungan yang tak pantas kau dapatkan..."

Ia mendongak, "Aku takut membebani hidupmu..."

"Beban hidup?" Jongin mendengus, "Tidakkah kau melihatku? Aku hancur. Aku menghabiskan begitu banyak hari... menyalahkan diriku sendiri, bertanya kepada diriku... mengapa kau meninggalkanku." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Kau disana... Kau melihatku... B-bagaimana bisa kau... Bagaimana bisa kau sanggup melihatku menderita?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

"Aku ingin kau sembuh... Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tak akan bilang padamu siapa aku karena aku ingin kau _move on_. Aku ingin kau bahagia, dan kau tak akan pernah bahagia bersamaku..."

Jongin menggeleng lemah. Ia pikir ia tak bisa menangis lagi, namun maniknya membasah lagi, dan sakit dalam dadanya seakan membuktikan bahwa rasa sakit ini takkan pernah padam. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama, bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali, dan ia telah dihancurkan oleh orang yang sama pula—bukan hanya sekali, tapi dua kali.

"Kau tidak adil..." Airmata akhirnya lolos menuruni pipinya. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun lagi, tidak jika orang dihadapannya telah menyerah.

"Kau sangat, sangat tidak adil..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Perjuangan ini begitu nyata. Pernahkah kau merasa ketika kau hanya menatap kosong layar komputermu karena kau tak punya ide apa yang harus diketik selanjutnya?

Namun akhirnya aku selesai! Aku harap banyak dari kalian yang menyukai update ini. Kuharap kalian semua dapat meninggalkanku komentar karena seperti yang telah kalian ketahui, cerita ini akan segera selesai.

* * *

 **T/N:**

/bagi2 tissue/

.

maaf jika ada typo atau ada kalimat yang aneh atau membingungkan karena saya ga sempet cek ulang berkali2 lagi TT

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

 _._

 _P.S.: CAN I REACH 1K REVIEWS ? ;)_


	23. SF FINAL (1-2)

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter FINAL (1/2)**

.

.

Warning: Chapter kali ini cukup panjang!

.

Getaran rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hati Jongin juga menghabisi kemampuannya untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Dunia bak runtuh dibawah kakinya yang goyah, menghadapi wajah yang membombardir inti raganya yang sejak dulu tak pernah sepenuhnya sembuh.

Mereka tak sanggup menatap mata pria didepan mereka, hanya sanggup menghirup udara yang membuat paru-paru mereka seakan diremas, tenggelam dalam suara hati mereka yang patah.

Segalanya telah berbalik, dan Jongin tak pernah merasa serapuh ini padahal ia pikir ia telah melewati berbagai kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya, ini adalah yang paling parah yang pernah ia rasakan. Ia masih dapat _merasakan_ —hanya rasa sakit, hanya hantaman-hantaman keras dalam dadanya.

Dan segalanya membuat Jongin muak. Ia dapat mendengar isakan menyakitkan Kyungsoo, ia dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah, seakan tak lagi dapat menemukan kekuatan dalam diri pria itu. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa, tak ada lagi yang dapat dipertahankan. Tak ada harapan, tak ada _rumah_ , karena Kyungsoo selalu mendorongnya menjauh semenjak awal, semenjak pertama kali ia mencoba masuk kedalam kehidupan pria itu.

Dinginnya malam menusuk kulit, sirkuit balapan seakan membeku. Dan akhirnya ia sampai pada titik dimana ia menyadari bahwa mereka tak ditakdirkan bersama. Tak peduli seberapa besar keberadaannya, tak peduli seberapa besar cintanya—itu semua tidak cukup.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan airmata lolos dari kelopak matanya, hening menandakan ia telah menyerah.

Jongin perlahan berbalik dan berjalan menjauh. Ia harus pergi sekarang selagi ia masih sanggup, selagi ia masih dapat berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri. Mungkin inilah saatnya; inilah akhirnya. Semestinya seperti ini rasanya menyerah pada sesuatu yang amat sangat kau inginkan.

Namun Kyungsoo menahan lengannya sebelum pria itu dapat berjalan lebih jauh, memeluk pinggang pria itu dan tak dilepas. "Jangan Jongin kumohon jangan pergi seperti ini..." Suaranya bergetar rapuh, terisak dan memendam kepalanya kedalam dada Jongin. "Aku bisa saja tak dapat menemukanmu lagi dan aku tak'kan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau terus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri—ini semua salahku—aku tak pantas dimaafkan dan aku tak punya hak untuk meminta pengampunan darimu, namun kumohon... Kumohon jangan jalani semua ini sendirian.. Aku tak sanggup.."

Akan tetapi kehangatan Kyungsoo membakar hati Jongin, dan ia mencoba menggeser pria yang lebih kecil. Ia sepenuhnya dikuasai kelemahan, kelemahan yang adalah Do Kyungsoo, yang selalu menghukum perasaannya sendiri. Jongin kemudian meraih leher Kyungsoo dan mendongakkan wajah mungil pria itu padanya, menempelkan bibir mereka.

Jongin mengunci bibir Kyungsoo dengan segala hasrat yang ia miliki, pria yang satunya terkejut akan aksi yang tiba-tiba itu namun tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas ciuman itu dengan hasrat yang sama, menggenggam lengan baju Jongin erat-erat dan wajahnya terbakar akibat panasnya kulit Jongin, pertanda kecil yang memberitahu bahwa tubuh Jongin lebih hangat dari biasanya, seakan Jongin terkena demam, tetapi kemudian Jongin bertindak lebih, semakin menekan dan memperdalam tautan pada bibir mereka yang bisa saja terluka setelah ini.

Dengan segala emosi yang berguncah dalam dirinya, ia mulai meloloskan air mata.

Perlahan ciuman mereka melemah, termakan oleh kenyataan pahit bahwa cinta ini hanya menghasilkan rasa sakit yang mendarahdaging.

Kepalanya mendarat pada dada Kyungsoo, sepenuhnya pasrah dan menyerah.

Ia tak berhenti menangis, melainkan malah semakin kencang. Ia menggenggam pundak Kyungsoo terlalu erat. Ini adalah tangisan terkencang yang pernah ia lakukan.

Kyungsoo kesulitan mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia tak dapat bergerak. Ia pernah melihat Jongin menangis, namun tidak seperti ini. Tangisan Jongin terasa seperti tangisan ribuan malaikat.

"Dimana letak kesalahanku Soo?.." gumam Jongin disela tangisnya, "Apakah.. Apakah aku.. tidak cukup baik? A-Apa kau benar-benar harus meninggalkanku? K-kenapa kita tak bisa bersama?.. Kenapa harus kau yang menyakitiku seperti ini..."

Genggamannya pada pundak Kyungsoo melemas. "Apa kau tak ingin bersamaku?—K-Karena a-aku.. Aku rela mati demi bersamamu.. _Hanya kau..._ " Ia gemetar, dadanya semakin berat. "Tidakkah aku pantas menerima kenyataan?"

Kata-kata yang lolos dari bibir Jongin mencincang hati Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyakiti dirinya untuk membayar segala yang telah ia perbuat pada Jongin, namun Jonginlah pihak yang paling tersakiti. Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Jongin bahwa perasaan ini juga membunuhnya perlahan.

Jongin terisak lemah, menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi dadanya yang kosong. Maniknya memberat, penglihatannya memburam hingga semua terasa gelap, tubuhnya ambruk, namun masih ada seutas kata yang lolos dari bibirnya.

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan?..."

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo terkejut ketika Jongin tiba-tiba terjatuh pada dirinya, lelaki rapuh itu masih sadar namun tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri. Kyungsoo memapah Jongin ketika wajah Jongin mendarat di lehernya, wajah Jongin amat panas. Pria itu demam, tetapi tidak berkeringat sama sekali. Kyungsoo tercengang horor, mata melebar melihat kejadian mendadak didepannya, tubuhnya gemetar seraya ia berteriak minta tolong. Beberapa petugas mendatangi mereka dan membantu mereka sampai masuk kedalam sebuah taksi. Kyungsoo juga baru tahu dari para petugas bahwa Jongin telah mengitari trek sepanjang hari, mulai dari malam sebelumnya, bergonta-ganti mobil dan membalap tanpa henti melawan dirinya sendiri.

Informasi yang baru Kyungsoo dapatkan membuatnya semakin menangis, dan ia tak berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memeluk Jongin sangat erat, mencium surainya penuh sayang. Meski melihat begitu banyak hal yang telah mereka lewati, ia sadar bahwa kebahagiaan mereka hanyalah bersifat sementara, namun rintangan mereka tak ada habis-habisnya, selalu terulang, selalu sama. Selama beberapa kali, Jongin tersiksa berkat dirinya; bagaimana Jongin tidak mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana Jongin meletakkan segala penderitaan pada dirinya sendiri—seolah cerita mereka adalah narasi tragis tentang penderitaan, pilihan buruk, dan nasib buruk.

Ketika mereka sampai ke apartemen yang dulu pernah mereka tinggali bersama, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan Jongin ke kasur, lelaki yang lebih muda menggigil padahal tubuhnya sangat panas. Kyungsoo tak membuang waktu dan mengompres Jongin, berharap itu dapat menstimulasi sirkulasi darah dan menurunkan suhu tubuh pria itu. Bukan demam parah, namun akibat aksi menangis yang ia lakukan sebelumnya-lah yang membuat kondisi tubuhnya buruk.

Rasa nyaman Jongin rasakan membuatnya membuka mata setelah pingsan-separuh-sadar. Kasur ini, dan kamar ini, selalu menjadi tempat terdamainya, tetapi yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah kesedihan, segala yang ia rasakan hanyalah abu-abu. Ia berkedip pelan, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan airmata menggenangi kelopak mata. Tubuhnya kaku namun masih ada seonggok rasa sakit yang tersisa dan tak mau pergi. Dan ia tak dapat menerima ini. Ia tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia melalui ini semua lagi.

Ini bukan rasa sakit biasa.

Seribu kata pun tak ayal melukiskan rasa sakit ini.

Ia dapat merasakan keberadaan Kyungsoo disebelahnya, pria yang lebih tua duduk di pinggir kasur lainnya, menatapnya. Ia tak tahu lagi. Ia hanya ingin tiduran disana dan tidak mempedulikan dunia luar. Untuk sekali, ia ingin berhenti merasakan apapun terhadap Kyungsoo. Ia ingin perasaannya berhenti bekerja, karena ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tidak ingin mencintai Kyungsoo. Saat ini juga. Detik ini juga. Sekarang. Ia tidak ingin mencintainya _sekarang_.

Cinta ini telah banyak membunuhnya, namun mengapa rasa ini tak kunjung hilang?

Kehampaan dalam manik Jongin seakan menampar Kyungsoo keras-keras. Ia terus berkedip agar tak menangis, menatap Jongin tak hanya melemahkan fisik luarnya, namun juga jauh didalam dirinya, dan ia tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Ia punya jutaan penyesalan yang tak dapat ia hapus; yang paling parah adalah melibatkan pria bersinar nan indah ini kedalam kehidupan kejamnya. Yang ia bawa untuk Jongin hanyalah rasa sakit.

Dan akan jauh lebih baik jika Jongin dapat melepaskan segalanya pada dirinya, berteriak dan memarahinya atas segala hal yang ia lakukan, tapi tidak, Jongin menampung semua itu sendirian, Jongin hanya berteriak dalam sunyi.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat airmata Jongin yang akhirnya menetes, liquid bening yang menuruni pelipisnya bak sungai, terus tanpa henti. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang merasukinya hingga ia punya keberanian untuk bergerak, namun ia dengan hati-hati rebahan disebelah Jongin di kasur kecil itu, meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Jongin dan dengan lembut menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bisep Jongin. Keintiman ini membuat manik Jongin berkedut, tetapi Jongin tidak bergerak. Jongin hanya diam, seakan tak peduli lagi dengan apapun yang pria itu akan lakukan.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sesaat, bernafas dalam kehangatan pria yang amat ia cintai. Udara yang mereka bagi seolah mencerminkan kesedihan dan kesakitan.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Kyungsoo.

Nyaris tak terdengar, namun kesunyian membuatnya jadi terdengar keras, membuat jantung Jongin berhenti bekerja.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku serius, Jongin." ucapnya, "Jangan pikir aku mencintaimu lebih sedikit dari yang kau lakukan untukku... Karena aku.. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang bisa kubuktikan..."

Maniknya mulai menggenang, hatinya nyeri karna kata-kata yang ia ingin katakan setiap hari itu.

"Tapi a-aku.." Suaranya pecah, "Aku terkutuk, Jongin..."

Ia terisak akan kata-kata yang melukiskan kenyataan menyakitkan itu. Ia tak pernah mau mengatakan dirinya terkutuk, namun mungkin memang benar, karena yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah membawa kekecewaan dan kesulitan kepada orang lain; kepada Jongin, kepada Junmyeon, kepada Baekhyun, kepada ibunya.

"...dan aku tak bisa mencintaimu tanpa meninggalkanmu setiap kali.."

Ia tersedak, tubuhnya seakan dibelah dua. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri, atau mengasihani hidup yang dengan susah payah ia jalani. Ia ingat saat-saat dimana Jongin menangis untuknya.

"Kupikir kau akan jijik menerimaku sebagai seorang pria... namun tebakanku salah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar.

"Namun meski aku salah, aku tahu kau akan sesakit ini jika aku memberitahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya—dan aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini lagi—apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memberitahumu bahwa orang yang kau pikir menyembuhkanmu, adalah orang yang telah menghancurkanmu?"

Setiap kata yang terlontar tersirat rasa takut yang selama ini ia simpan.

"Kau terlalu baik untukku dan aku menemukan diriku _sama sekali_ tidak pantas untukmu, Jongin..."

Seakan badai menghujam dada Jongin, yang sedang menahan diri untuk tidak menangis lagi. Ia membungkam bibirnya, tak ingin membuat suara, namun matanya menunjukkan semua. Lengan kausnya sudah basah dan lecak oleh airmata Kyungsoo, namun ia tetap terdiam.

"Dan sekarang aku telah menghancurkanmu lagi dan itu sangat membuat hatiku sakit..."

Kyungsoo terisak sekali lagi, pundaknya bergetar, cengkramannya pada lengan kaus Jongin mengerat. Tubuh Jongin mengkaku akibat pria rapuh disebelahnya seraya merasakan jiwanya yang runtuh berkeping-keping.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan dirinya.

"A-Aku tahu yang kau inginkan hannyalah bersamaku... Dan aku juga ingin bersamamu... Sangat, sangat ingin..." tuturnya, "Namun bagaimana.. bagaimana caraku memilikimu... tanpa... melibatkanmu kedalam kesialanku, Jongin?.. Aku akan selamanya begini.., dan seberapa besar cintaku padamu, bukan aku yang akan kesulitan—tapi _kau_."

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan suaranya. Ia tahu Jongin mendengarkan, dan ia harap Jongin dapat mengerti, bahkan kalaupun butuh seumur hidup agar Jongin dapat memaafkannya, ia hanya berharap Jongin dapat mengerti.

"Ingatkah ketika kau bilang padaku kalau kau mau menjadi pembalap internasional? Dan kau akan memperkenalkanku pada seluruh dunia dan kita akan memiliki keluarga bahagia?" ucapnya perlahan, "Kita akan memiliki tiga orang anak... dan tinggal di rumah paling megah... dan hidup bahagia selamanya..."

Nafasnya tercekat.

"Aku tak akan dapat memberimu kehidupan semacam itu, Jongin..."

Ia menelan liurnya bulat.

"Aku tidak... _mampu_."

Kalimat itu membuat dada Jongin serasa meledak, namun tubuhnya sudah mati untuk menunjukkannya. Terasa seperti berada didalam tempat yang gelap, tak ada satu lubang pun memberinya sinar dan harapan untuk keluar dari sana. Namun seseorang sedang bersamanya, orang ini mencoba mencari jalan keluar untuknya keluar meski orang itu harus ditinggalkan sendirian disana.

"Jadi kumohon... Jongin... Kumohon... Kumohon... jangan sedih karenaku." Kyungsoo memohon dengan suara lirih, "Kumohon jangan menangis untukku lagi... Kumohon jadilah kuat... Kumohon jangan menelantarkan dirimu sendiri..." Ia terisak, "Makanlah yang banyak... Dan tidurlah yang cukup... Jangan depresi hanya karena diriku lagi.."

Ia menjeda.

"Aku tidak _pantas_."

Manik Jongin membulat. Ia dapat merasakan betapa banyak Kyungsoo ingin menyelamatkannya.

"Aku berjanji, ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau akan tersakiti oleh orang sepertiku." kata Kyungsoo.

"Ini akan berlalu Jongin, aku berjanji." Kyungsoo memindahkan kepalanya ke pundak Jongin, mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Ironis karena Jongin merasa sakit sekaligus suka ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya seperti ini; ironis karena Jongin merasa sakit namun tak mau Kyungsoo pergi.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu, dan lari dari kenyataan bersamaku."

Jongin seakan terhipnotis oleh suara Kyungsoo, penglihatannya perlahan memburam dan berpindah ke suatu tempat dimana ia akhirnya dapat meletakkan segala kerapuhannya, suatu tempat dimana kegelapan melahap segala rasa sakit yang ia miliki. Ia akhirnya ingin tidur. Ia ingin berada di tempat dimana ada kesempatan baginya dan Kyungsoo untuk bersama selamanya, karena tempat itu tak mungkin berada di dunia nyata.

.

* * *

.

Jika Baekhyun mengurutkan hal-hal yang paling ia benci, maka urutan paling atas adalah melihat sahabatnya menangis.

Ia seharusnya menghabiskan pagi dengan belajar untuk ujiannya siang ini, namun instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia sebaiknya melihat keadaan Kyungsoo, mengingat sehari sebelumnya pria itu mencemaskan Jongin, dan ia mendapat perasaan tidak enak bahwa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, dan benar saja, karena ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar asrama Kyungsoo, ia mengelus punggung sahabatnya seraya pria itu menangis keras di pundaknya.

Baekhyun tak begitu butuh cerita lengkap dari Kyungsoo karena dia terus mengulang kalimat yang sama lagi dan lagi, pria itu tak hentinya bergetar dan terisak, hingga kesulitan bernafas. Terus mengatakan "Jongin", "Jongin", dan "Jongin", dan "Jongin sudah tahu", dan "Aku telah menyakiti Jongin lagi" dan "Jongin sangat tersakiti" dan "Jongin" dan ribuan "Jongin" lainnya.

Ia merasa hatinya juga ikut nyeri melihat kerapuhan Kyungsoo, dan itu membuatnya geram, karena _fuck_ , Kyungsoo tidak pantas menerima semua ini. Setelah semua yang telah dunia ini beri pada Kyungsoo, setelah bertahun-tahun berganti gender, setelah semua mimpinya yang musnah—bagaimana bisa dunia ini tega memberi Kyungsoo kesulitan lain?!

Mengapa harus Kyungsoo yang terus-menerus mengalah?!

Bisakah dunia membuatnya bernafas lega kalaupun hanya sekali?

Yang paling parah adalah Kyungsoo tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun untuk menerima semua ini. Ia tak pernah membunuh atau merugikan atau menyakiti orang lain seumur hidupnya, namun hidupnya berbanding terbalik, dan sangat tidak dapat diterima bahwa Kyungsoo-lah yang harus memikul beban sendirian hanya karena dia _berbeda_.

Dan menjengkelkan melihat Kyungsoo yang menganggap segala situasi adalah kesalahannya sendiri.

Pertama dan yang paling penting, Kyungsoo menghindari hal ini untuk terjadi sejak awal. Ia tahu ini bisa menjadi masalah, namun semua berubah ketika si pria keras hati itu datang, dan ia tak mengantisipasi bahwa pria itu akan jatuh dalam dirinya. Sekarang masalahnya, Kyungsoo tidak gagal menjalankan perannya; pria itulah yang menciptakan masalahnya sendiri. Kedua, Kyungsoo melakukan segalanya untuk membereskan masalah-masalah itu. Ia membantu pria itu untuk _move-on_ , dan itu sukses, well, hampir, karena sialnya, pria itu tanpa disangka jatuh ke lubang yang sama.

Ini bukan salah Kyungsoo.

Karena ia telah menghindari hal ini untuk terjadi.

Bagaimana ia bisa tahu hal apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Ia hanya mengambil pilihan yang paling mudah dan sesuai.

Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkannya untuk berjuang dan menghadapi segala resiko yang ada, ketika _semua_ perjuangannya hanya berujung pada penderitaan? Segalanya bersifat tidak kekal. Ia takkan pernah dapat memiliki sesuatu dalam waktu yang lama. Ia takkan pernah dapat berdiam di tempat yang sama dalam waktu yang lama. Ia tak dapat terikat. Kenyataan selalu, selalu, menamparnya keras-keras. Apa ada jaminan kalau ia akan selamat jika gagal menghadapi segala resiko yang ada? Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkannya, ketika ia telah melewati banyak penderitaan dan penolakan? Padahal ia telah mencoba?

Apa salah jika ia memilih untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri?

Bukan sebuah kebohongan jika Baekhyun berharap Kai mengetahui kenyataannya, namun melihat situasi dan kondisi saat ini, sulit membayangkan Kai keluar dari lubang ini tanpa meninggalkan luka lagi, dan melukai luka yang sama. Ia tak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana Kai mengetahui kenyataannya, namun sepertinya nasib selalu memiliki cara untuk menghancurkan Kyungsoo, bahkan hingga neraka membeku.

Menyaksikan Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini membuat Baekhyun panas. Dadanya mendidih geram, dan ia ingin menyelamatkan sahabatnya ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo sudah tenang. Keberadaan Baekhyun sangat membantu, karena keberadaan Baekhyun dapat membantunya bangkit seberat apapun beban yang ia pikul. Mendapat dukungan dan kekuatan dari sahabatnya, ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri karena mereka masih harus ujian. Ia bolos di hampir semua kelasnya hari ini, Baekhyun juga demikian, dan ia tak mau mereka berdua melupakan ujian yang penting itu hanya karena penderitaannya. Meski Baekhyun besikukuh untuk bolos ujian dan memilih untuk berada disampingnya, Kyungsoo sudah sangat banyak berhutang budi kepada lelaki itu.

Ketika Kyungsoo berada didalam kamar mandi, Baekhyun merasa putus asa, masih terpengaruh akan kondisi sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlihat sudah melepaskan semua, namun Baekhyun tahu sesuatu. Kyungsoo tak pernah menangis sekeras itu sebelumnya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang tak seorangpun sanggup rasakan. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa tinggal diam seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, dan ia tak pernah merasa sesemangat ini.

Jadi ia menyambar ponselnya dan menelepon Chanyeol.

"Hei sayang bisakah kau pinjam _Highlander_ Yifan malam ini? Kita akan melakukan _road trip_ besok."

.

* * *

.

Menyelesaikan ujian nan panjang dengan mata bengkak adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan bagi Kyungsoo. Ia kesulitan membaca tulisan karena penglihatannya perih, kelopak matanya terlalu bengkak hingga menutup bolamatanya. Juga debaran sialan dalam dadanya adalah kesulitan lain.

Pagi tadi ketika Jongin tidur disebelahnya, dengan airmata kering menempel di wajahnya, Kyungsoo pergi demi memenuhi janjinya. Ia telah berjanji untuk menjamin agar airmata itu takkan lagi lolos dari mata pria itu hanya karena alasan yang sama lagi, dan melakukan itu berarti harus menyingkirkan sang akar permasalahan itu sendiri, akar yang merupakan Kyungsoo, dirinya sendiri. Setelah kejadian menyedihkan tadi malam, mereka berdua setuju bahwa inilah akhir kisah mereka.

Ia ingin memberitahu Jongin betapa menyesalnya dirinya, namun _maaf_ bahkan tak dapat menyembuhkan luka-luka itu. Ia hanya berharap waktu dapat menyembuhkan rasa sakit hatinya, dan Jongin mendapatkan hidup normalnya kembali.

Ia menghela nafas berat seraya menatap kebawah, bersandar pada pot semen sambil menunggu Baekhyun selesai rapat kegiatan. Si dungu itu bilang tidak akan memakan waktu lama karena tak ada yang benar-benar dibicarakan mengingat liburan natal dan tahun baru akan segera tiba.

"Hei,"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat Krystal berdiri di hadapannya. Manik gadis itu khawatir, menatap wajahnya seakan dirinya baru saja dihajar massal. Dan itu benar, karena ia terlihat sangat buruk. Matanya bengkak dan merah, dan ia sudah terlihat menyedihkan bahkan jika dilihat dari jauh. Namun Kyungsoo hanya menatap gadis itu dengan terkejut.

Bingung melihat reaksi Kyungsoo, Krystal berkedip cepat. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. "T-Tidak A—Aku hanya..." Ia terbatuk, "Terkejut. Kukira kau marah padaku."

Melihat responnya yang masuk akal, ekspresi Krystal kembali seperti biasa. Gadis itu menghirup nafas panjang dan berdiri disebelahnya, ikut bersandar pada pot semen yang sama.

"Aku tidak marah padamu.." Suara gadis itu mengecil. "Aku hanya... kesal... yah begitulah."

Kyungsoo membasahi tenggorokannya. Ia kehabisan kata-kata. Topik ini membuatnya merasa canggung dan ia tahu Krystal juga merasakan hal yang sama. Mereka belum pernah mengobrol selama hampir sebulan, dan alasannya cukup jelas. Mereka tak dapat menatap manik satu sama lain tanpa merasa canggung, tanpa mengingat seseorang—yang bernama Kim Jongin.

Setelah kesunyian yang canggung, Krystal angkat bicara lagi. "Dia yang bilang padaku, dia sendiri." cerita gadis itu.

"Mungkin dia tak pernah sadar kalau aku menyukai dia." Krystal menghela nafas kemudian menekan bibirnya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa canggung dan bersalah sekaligus.

"Maafkan aku.."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf." ucapnya, tersenyum tipis. "Kupikir aku sadar kalau dia menyukaimu... Setiap kali kau disekitar dia, dia akan selalu melirikmu, dan setiap kali kau tidak ada di apartemen dia akan terus menanyakan tentangmu, melakukan banyak hal untukmu, membicarakanmu—semuanya tentang dirimu."

Suara gadis itu lembut dan jujur, dan tak ada sedikitpun kebencian tersirat dalam nada bicaranya.

"Aku telah mencoba... kau tahu... _menutup mataku_." ucap Krystal, "Karena sebagian diriku terus bilang kalau Kai tidak mungkin gay." kekehnya, dan entah bagaimana, itu membuat atmosfer meringan.

Kyungsoo tertawa juga, tawa pahit.

Setelah kesunyian canggung itu, Krystal tersenyum lagi. "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa sekarang," lanjutnya, "Orang bilang cinta pertama kita tidak mungkin menjadi cinta terakhir kita."

Kyungsoo mendesah gusar.

"Namun kau..." Gadis itu menatapnya, "Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Itukah alasanmu menemuiku?"

Gadis itu mengendikkan bahunya, "Mungkin?"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatapnya, mengagumi wajahnya, sifatnya, dan hati nuraninya. Gadis ini seperti harta karun dan ia masih bingung—kenapa Jongin tidak jatuh cinta pada pesonanya? Mengapa pria itu masih menyukai dirinya? Mengapa?

"Ini bukan apa-apa," Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk senyuman lemah, "Hanya masalah kecil."

"Tidak terlihat seperti 'masalah kecil' untukku."

Krystal memberinya tatapan menenangkan, dan Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah.

"Pasti tentang _nya_ 'kan?"

Ia berbalik menatap Krystal, jantungnya berhenti bekerja, dan air wajahnya seakan mengatakan bahwa apa yang gadis itu katakan adalah benar.

"Bukan hanya dia yang terang-terangan menunjukkannya, oppa. Kau juga."

Kyungsoo menelan liurnya gugup. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, berbagai perasaan aneh menghinggapi dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahannya, tapi..." Krystal berhenti sejenak, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. "Jika kau mencintai dia, maka... jangan kau persulit."

Kyungsoo meloloskan helaan nafas keras antara tangis dan tawa.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

.

* * *

.

Jongin pernah melewati berbagai jenis patah hati, namun hanya ini yang mempengaruhi hidupnya secara krusial. Dan mengatakan ini sebagai _patah hati_ biasa adalah salah karena _patah hati_ biasa tidak perlu melewati hal-hal semacam ini, perjuangan ini, kepedihan ini, dan penderitaan yang tak kunjung hilang.

Ia sudah bangun ketika Kyungsoo menghilang dibalik pintu. Ia tahu apa yang Kyungsoo tengah lakukan. Ia tahu Kyungsoo ingin menghapus dirinya dari kehidupannya. Ia, pula, tahu bahwa inilah waktunya untuk melepas. Ia sudah lelah. Ia telah mencapai batas limitnya.

Dan hal yang paling ironis adalah, ia menjalani hari-hari dengan suara Kyungsoo yang terus terngiang di setiap sudut kepalanya. Setiap kali ia ingin menangis, atau galau, atau marah, ia akan selalu mendengar kata-kata yang Kyungsoo lontarkan ketika memohon padanya sebelum ia pergi, dan ia akan selalu ingat. Ia mengisi apartemennya dengan begitu banyak makanan, makan dengan banyak karena Kyungsoo ingin dirinya cukup makan. Ia berada diatas kasurnya lebih dari yang biasa ia lakukan, karena Kyungsoo ingin dirinya cukup tidur.

Namun kekosongan yang ada dalam dirinyalah yang membuatnya tetap hidup.

Sifat pendiam Jongin membuat teman-temannya merasa cemas kembali, namun ia meyakini mereka bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, meski tentu saja mereka sangat mengenalnya. Akan tetapi tidak seperti sebelumnya, ia belajar untuk tidak menyalahkan dunia luar atas penderitaannya seakan ada suara yang memberitahunya bahwa ia harus lebih kuat kali ini. Setiap hari Sehun mengawasinya; lelaki itu terus mengawasi Jongin setiap hari seolah Jongin adalah penghuni bui yang memohon untuk dijenguk. Aneh, karena Sehun jadi sangat peduli padanya, mengingat Sehun bukanlah jenis orang yang seperti itu.

Jadi Jongin tidak lagi terkejut ketika di hari keempat ia mendengar suara ketukan lagi, ia membuka pintu perlahan dan bukannya melihat sosok Sehun, malah menemukan sosok Baekhyun dihadapannya. Hatinya tiba-tiba ngilu. Bertemu lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengingatkannya akan hari-hari lalu; hari-hari dimana ia telah membodohi dirinya sendiri, hari-hari yang dipenuhi rahasia dan kebohongan.

Wajah tidak nyaman Jongin membuat Baekhyun semakin bersemangat. Ia telah menduga reaksi Jongin. Ia dapat melihat ketersinggungan dalam manik Jongin, dan ia mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo menangis begitu keras hari itu. Meski Baekhyun baru saja kembali setelah dua hari perjalanan panjang dengan Chanyeol, ia ingin istirahat namun ia masih harus menyelesaikan misinya.

Dengan alis berkerut, Jongin menatap Baekhyun galak sebelum menyadari kardus yang pria itu bawa bersamanya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud pria itu, namun ia tidak tertarik dengan segala hiburan. Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa kata-kata, menuangkan isi barang dari dalam kardus itu keatas kasur. Kasurnya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku, dan ia melempar Baekhyun sebuah tatapan, kemudian Jongin tercengang melihat wajah tidak berekspresi pria didepannya.

"Duduk." ucap Baekhyun serius memerintahkan Jongin untuk duduk. Tanpa sadar Jongin menurut, duduk dengan kening berkerut.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan alasannya datang kemari.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi, dan aku tahu kau tersakiti atas segala yang telah Kyungsoo lakukan padamu," ucapnya agak cepat, "Namun aku juga ingin kau melihat betapa sulitnya kehidupan yang ia jalani.."

Baekhyun menatap buku-buku itu, dan Jongin akhirnya sadar bahwa itu adalah buku-buku tahunan; dengan tahun-tahun yang berbeda, sampul luar yang berbeda, sekolah yang berbeda.

Mungkin konyol, namun ya, Baekhyun jauh-jauh pergi hanya untuk ini. Ia pergi ke semua sekolah lama Kyungsoo dan berpura-pura melakukan riset mengenai 'Perilaku Siswa Dari Waktu ke Waktu' hanya untuk melengkapi semua ini. Dengan daftar informasi dari Nyonya Do, ia tahu sekolah-sekolah lama Kyungsoo beberapa tahun terakhir. Ia melakukan semua ini karena ia ingin menunjukkan pada Jongin sudut pandangnya, karena penjelasan tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menjelaskan kehidupan sulit seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua adalah buku-buku tahunan Kyungsoo sejak dia berumur 12," katanya, "Aku melipat beberapa halaman yang berisi foto kelasnya untukmu agar kau tahu betapa sulit menjadi dirinya."

Paru-paru Jongin serasa menyempit seraya ia mematung. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk mengambil buku paling pertama, meletakkan benda itu diatas pangkuan Jongin. Dengan ragu, Jongin membuka halaman yang dilipat, dan Baekhyun menunjuk seorang gadis pendek berdiri di barisan paling bawah. Itu adalah Kyungsoon yang berumur 12 tahun, mengenakan seragam putih dan merah. Ia terlihat lucu meski ia tersenyum tidak nyaman.

"Itu adalah tahun pertama dimana kami bukan teman sekelas," cerita Baekhyun, "Dia harus pindah sekolah karena dia tak mampu menutupi tanda-tanda kewanitaannya lagi."

Kemudian Baekhyun mengambil sebuah buku lagi, membukakannya untuk Jongin dan menunjukkan seorang Kyungsoo yang masih berumur 13, berdiri pasrah di barisan kedua. Kepalanya agak menunduk, seakan menutupi wajahnya, seakan tak mau wajahnya difoto. "Ini adalah sekolah khusus pria, di provinsi yang sama."

Buku-buku tahunan selanjutnya menunjukkan bahwa Kyungsoo tak pernah sekolah di sekolah yang sama lagi, memakai berbagai seragam yang berbeda dan jenis kelamin yang berbeda. Ekspresi yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan di setiap foto semakin tidak nyaman dan tidak percaya diri. Dan mereka sampai pada buku tahunan sekolah menengah pertama Kyungsoo, itulah pertama kalinya Jongin melihat senyuman di wajah Kyungsoon. Dan kemudian Jongin teringat itu adalah tahun dimana Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Suho, dan mereka foto berdua di halaman kegiatan buku tahunan tersebut. Kepala mereka bersentuhan, dan mereka menunjukkan senyum paling tulus di wajah mereka, yang mana membuat dada Jongin serasa diremas.

Jadi Jongin melempar buku itu dan menyambar tiga buku tahunan terakhir; buku tahunan SMA. Ia menemukan Kyungsoo diantara kepala-kepala murid lain, dan tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, senyum Kyungsoo seakan dipaksa. Dan kemudian, ia menyadari ada Baekhyun yang berdiri disebelah Kyungsoo pada barisan ketiga, dan lelaki itu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria. Disebelah foto formal kelas itu terdapat sebuah foto _candid_ kelas dimana untuk beberapa alasan asing membuat dada Jongin diremas kembali, namun kali ini, karena Jongin melihat senyum bak lambang hati itu. Foto pertama dimana Kyungsoo menunjukkan senyum cerah, mata berkerut ketika dikelitiki Baekhyun di foto itu.

Jongin mendengar Baekhyun terkekeh disebelahnya dan ia menoleh.

"Aku harus menggelitikinya hanya untuk membuatnya tersenyum hari itu," cerita Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum sedih.

Jongin berkedip pelan sambil membuka buku tahunan selanjutnya; tentu saja dari sekolah yang lain, dan Baekhyun tidak berada bersama Kyungsoon lagi. Dia memakai seragam dengan rompi ketat, rok kuning motif kotak-kotak, dan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Tidak terlihat konyol seperti buku tahunan sebelumnya, namun Jongin dapat merasa betapa Kyungsoon tidak ingin berada disana.

Dan akhirnya, buku tahunan terakhir. Kertasnya masih baru, dan sekolah itu berada di Seoul. Itu membuat Jongin penasaran, kemudian ia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo tidak hanya pindah sekolah, dia juga pindah rumah. Buku tahunan itu terdapat dua lipatan, lipatan pertama adalah foto kelas biasa dengan dua versi. Kyungsoo menampakkan tatapan kosong sama seperti di buku-buku sebelumnya, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lemah. Lipatan kedua adalah foto individual. Rambut Kyungsoo dicukur rapi dan mengenakan seragam dengan dasi dan jas hitam. Dia tersenyum lucu dan berpose V-sign. Dibawah foto itu tercetak namanya, profil singkatnya, motto-nya, dan mimpinya. Jongin membaca kalimat itu, sehingga dadanya terasa begitu berat dan terpukul, membaca mimpi Kyungsoo terus menerus.

 _"Hidup dan tidak pernah pergi."_

Itu hanya kalimat yang sangat, sangat biasa, namun tersadar akan kenyataan, Jongin merasa jantungnya dilempar dari tempat yang tinggi. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah terbayang bagaimana hidup Kyungsoo selama ini, dan ia melihat begitu sulit untuk hidup seperti ini, menjalani hidup penuh ketidakpastian. Kyungsoo tidak hanya berganti gender setiap tahun, ia juga terus pindah dari tempat ke tempat lain dan sulit dipercaya kalau ia telah menjalani ini semua, karena jika Jongin berada di posisi Kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu apa ia sanggup untuk hidup atau tidak. Pasti sangat melelahkan, membuat tertekan, dan... _kesepian_.

Ia mengelus foto Kyungsoo dengan jemari bergetarnya, hatinya juga ikut bergetar, emosinya bak dibawa ombak.

"B-Bagaimana—" ucap Jongin, namun kata-kata tak kunjung keluar dari belah bibirnya.

"Itu terjadi setiap tahun, Kai.." jawab Baekhyun, seakan mengerti apa yang ingin Jongin tanyakan. "Setiap musim panas lebih tepatnya. Setiap musim panas, dia akan berganti gender dan dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk mencegah itu."

"A-Apa d-dia mencoba u-untuk—"

"Dia sudah lebih dari mencoba," ucap Baekhyun, "Dia telah melakukan segalanya."

Nafas Jongin tercekat. Ia terkejut setengah mati.

Baekhyun duduk lebih dalam, meluruskan kakinya. Ia menatap Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya, dan pria itu terengah-engah sambil menatap wajah Kyungsoo di buku tahunan itu. Ia menghela nafas. Ia ingin memberitahu Kai lebih banyak, ia ingin memberitahu Kai setiap cerita menyedihkan yang Kyungsoo pernah alami, namun semua itu terlalu sakit untuk diungkit. Jadi ia hanya merapatkan bibirnya, dan terdiam sesaat.

"Kau tahu secara alami manusia selalu... takut... dan egois... mengenai hal-hal yang tidak lazim." Setelah sunyi lama, Baekhyun bicara lagi. "Kuakui aku juga takut ketika Kyungsoo menunjukkan padaku.. _penyakit_ nya... Tetapi aku mengenal dia sejak kami kecil dan aku tahu dia tidak berbahaya.. atau menyeramkan... atau semacamnya, jadi kenapa aku harus meninggalkannya?" ucapnya, "Tapi orang-orang... orang lain.. Mereka tidak akan mengerti."

Jongin setuju dalam diam.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, "Orang bilang kau tak akan pernah tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika kau tidak mau mengambil resiko, namun jika kau berada di posisi Kyungsoo, kau adalah seorang idiot jika kau mencelakai dirimu sendiri dengan resiko yang kau ambil itu. Seperti menghancurkan semua yang telah kau bangun sejak dulu hanya dengan sekali tendang."

Sekarang semua masuk akal. Baekhyun tahu dirinya sukses membuka pikiran Jongin, namun masih ada hal lain lagi.

"Kau tahu mengapa dia mengambil resiko dengan menerimamu?"

Ia menatap Jongin, dan pria yang satunya berkedip, takut sekaligus penasaran.

"Karena kau selalu yakin pada dirimu sendiri."

Ada secercah rasa bingung tersirat dalam manik Jongin.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dia mengatakan kenyataannya ketika kau sangat yakin pada orientasi seksualmu?" jelas Baekhyun, "Kau sangat yakin kalau kau tidak menyukai.. pria.. dalam konteks asmara..." Ia bergidik atas kalimatnya sendiri. "Kau selalu ngeri... setiap kali kau melihat pasangan gay... Dan bagaimana bisa kau memberi dia kesempatan tanpa merasa jijik padanya atau merasa malu pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pria, huh?"

Manik Baekhyun membara.

"Apakah kau bisa menjamin kalau kau tidak akan meninggalkan dia, tidak seperti yang Suho lakukan?"

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghajar jantung, membuat jantung Jongin berhenti sejenak. Kalimat Baekhyun sukses menampar pria itu keras-keras, membuatnya tak sanggup membalas ucapannya.

Setelah terdiam sesaat, Baekhyun menekan bibirnya dan menoleh kearah lain. "Bukan karena dirimu tidak cukup baik untuk (mengetahui) sebuah kebenaran..." ucapnya, "Hanya saja selama ini dirinya sendiri yang berpikir kalau ia tidak pantas untuk membebanimu dengan sebuah kebenaran."

Ruangan ini kini dipenuhi oleh kejelasan, namun kejelasan yang menyedihkan.

"Dia telah... _ditakdirkan_ , Kai." Baekhyun menekan poin terpenting dari sermuanya, "Dunia ini telah memberinya kutukan, jadi dia harus menjalani hidup dengan tidak pasti."

Jongin merasa semua sudah terlambat sekarang. Dia, juga, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, karena ia masih terlalu takut untuk memulihkan hatinya sendiri.

"Jadi apa intinya, hyung?" ucapnya, dengan cepat dan gemetar.

"Tadi kau bilang sendiri; dia sudah terbiasa." Ia merapatkan bibirnya, mencoba menjaga agar nafasnya tetap tak terdengar, "Itulah yang paling nyaman untuknya, itulah yang dia pikir paling mudah—itulah mengapa dia selalu mendorongku menjauh."

Nada bicaranya bukan marah atau sejenisnya, namun malah sedih.

"Dia tak mau menerimaku. Dia menolak.. untuk tetap bersamaku."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Dan kau hanya akan membiarkan itu terjadi?"

Jongin menghela nafas berat.

"Aku sudah melakukannya."

.

* * *

.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja dari apartemen ini?" erang Sehun seraya tiduran diatas kasur Jongin, merebahkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan.

"Kau tahu, jika kau benar-benar mau move on, maka lakukanlah." tekannya.

Jongin, yang sedang duduk di ruang makan dan memakan Dosirak yang Sehun belikan untuknya, mendengar saran dari pria itu. Ia menjeda, mengunyah makanannya perlahan sambil memikirkan kalimat yang tadi ia dengar. Ia menoleh menghadap Sehun, dan pria itu tengah menatapnya. Sehun mungkin adalah orang yang menyebalkan, namun ia bisa membaca pikiran orang, dan sudut pandangnya selalu cerdas dan benar.

Tapi mungkin, Sehun benar. Seperti biasa.

Kontras dengan Desember tahun lalu, Jongin merasa Natal tahun ini adalah yang paling buruk. Faktanya, ini adalah Natal yang paling tidak berarti, paling menyedihkan dan paling kosong yang pernah ia rasakan karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Meski Sehun mengundangnya untuk merayakan hari besar ini bersamanya dan keluarganya, Jongin menolak karena merasa tidak enak.

Sejujurnya hari-hari itu sudah terasa seperti puluhan tahun, terasa seperti selamanya.

Dan hatinya masih sakit.

Tahun baru telah tiba dan ia masih seperti ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa atau apa yang mengendalikannya, ia merasa seperti mayat hidup. Tak ada ekspresi sama sekali. Setelah percakapannya dengan Baekhyun, batinnya tercerahkan, namun hatinya semakin tertekan dan tersesat. Percakapannya dengan Baekhyun malah menumbuhkan pertikaian batin yang tak dapat ia atasi. Namun inilah yang seharusnya terjadi. Ia seharusnya berterimakaish karena semuanya telah terselesaikan sekarang; berbagai pertanyaan telah terjawab.

"Yeah mungkin sebaiknya begitu," Ia mengangguk cepat, terlihat bodoh. "Yeah aku sebaiknya beres-beres."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, seolah baru saja menyaksikan sebuah keajaiban. Ia terduduk tercengang, menatap Jongin dalam-dalam. Baru pertama kali dalam 14 tahun persahabatan mereka, si keras kepala Kim Jongin akhirnya mendengar perkataannya.

Tiga hari setelah Tahun Baru dan tak ada seorangpun kembali ke dorm sejak libur musim dingin. Kyungsoo mungkin hanya satu-satunya murid yang tinggal di dorm sekarang karena dia tidak pernah pulang untuk liburan. Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia tidak merayakan Natal bersama ibunya, bukan hanya karena tahun lalu ia merayakannya bersama Jongin, tetapi karena ia tidak mau dikenali oleh keluarga ayah angkatnya yang lain. Lebih baik sembunyi dari puluhan pertanyaan. Namun ia menelepon ibunya hampir setiap hari karena ibunya mulai khawatir dengan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya merasa lebih baik sendirian untuk saat ini.

Ia bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selama liburan, seingatnya ia hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur selama berjam-jam.

Dan kemudian pada satu hari, ia terbangun oleh ponselnya yang berdering kencang. Panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal namun ia tetap menjawabnya.

"H-Halo?"

"Selamat siang, apakah ini Do Kyungsoo?" Suara seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal.

"Ya?"

"Ini Park Sunyoung dari S&M Minipartments, ini mengenai permintaanmu untuk memutus kontrak sewa Apartemen 12."

Mengerutkan alisnya, Kyungsoo tergagap.

"Aku ingin memberitahu kalau kami membersihkan kamar Anda pada hari Senin dan kami menemukan masih ada barang-barang pribadi Anda yang tertinggal didalam, jadi kami ingin memastikan apakah Anda memiliki rencana untuk mengambil barang-barang Anda atau mengijinkan kami untuk menyingkirkan semua barang Anda?"

"A-A-Apa? P-Putus kontrak?" Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Ya, Tuan Do. Tanggal 30 Desember, kami menerima surat pemutusan kontrak dari Apartemen 12."

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo hanya dapat mengatakan sepatah "Oh" sebagai respon. Selain terkejut, ia tidak dapat mengerti apa lagi yang ia rasakan. Jelas sekali, ini berarti satu hal; Jongin akhirnya meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"...Oh," ulangnya, dengan bodoh.

Wanita di sambungan telepon, Sunyoun, bergumam halus. "Jadi... Tuan Do—"

Kyungsoo terbata, "Y-Ya—Iya—Maksudku, Tidak—tidak A—Aku akan—Aku akan mengambil... barang-barangku. Maaf—"

Ia mendengar kekehan dari wanita diujung sana yang kemudian berhenti sejenak. "Bukan masalah, Tuan Do.. Saya ingatkan lagi, tolong kemas barang-barang Anda yang tersisa sebelum hari Senin. _Have a nice day_."

Setelah telepon itu, Kyungsoo merasa tangannya memberat, dan tangannya terjatuh lemah. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apa yang ia rasakan, seakan dirinya dan Jongin telah resmi berpisah satu sama lain dan itu menyesakkan hatinya tapi juga melegakan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia harap suatu hari nanti Jongin dapat memaafkannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, esok paginya Kyungsoo pergi ke apartemen lamanya untuk memindahkan semua barang yang tersisa. Hatinya sejenak ngilu teringat akan pria yang tinggal disini sebelumnya, aroma tubuh pria itu memenuhi ruangan. Menakjubkan bagaimana hanya aroma tubuh saja dapat membuat Kyungsoo tampak seperti orang bodoh. Namun pada akhirnya, semua itu hanya akan menjadi _kenangan_ yang tak mungkin dapat kau ubah ataupun hapus.

Setelah tanpa sadar menghela nafas, Kyungsoo menggeleng ketika ia teringat alasan utamanya kesini. Akhirnya setelah melihat-lihat, ia menyadari kardus yang ia bawa kemari tidaklah cukup untuk membawa barang-barang yang tersisa. Ia pikir ia hanya akan membawa beberapa barang.

Jadi kemudian ia menelepon Baekhyun, yang ternyata sedang berada di rumah neneknya, dan mengatakan padanya mengenai berita yang membuat pria itu cukup sedih. Namun pria itu tiba-tiba terdengar riang dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kulkas mini (karena kulkas Chanyeol tidak berguna) dan lemari besar. Kyungsoo mengakhiri panggilan dengan tawa yang sudah lama tak ia tunjukkan.

Ia berdiri sesaat, memandangi ruangan untuk terakhir kalinya, dan mulai mengepak barang-barangnya; pakaian yang tersisa, peralatan dapur, selimut, bantal-bantal; membuang benda-benda tidak berguna, dan banyak lagi.

Ketika ia membersihkan lantai, ia melihat sebuah buku tebal tergeletak dibawah kasur Baekhyun (dulu). Terlihat seperti sampah namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap menyimpannya, mungkin saja itu milik Baekhyun dan mungkin saja dia masih membutuhkannya.

Sudah jam 5 sore dan Kyungsoo akhirnya selesai menyusun segalanya. Ia juga memindahkan lemari besar dan kulkas mini kedalam apartemen lebar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sendirian dan itu membuatnya bangga karena ia sebenarnya lebih kuat dari kelihatannya. Sekarang apartemennya sudah bersih. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu mau membawa barang-barang itu kemana. Namun ia dan Baekhyun telah menghabiskan semua tabungan mereka untuk furnitur-furnitur ini dan ia tak mau meninggalkan semua itu disini.

Dengan keringat yang mengaliri wajahnya, Kyungsoo duduk sejenak dan meloloskan nafas berat nan lelah. Ia lapar dan letih, tapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa lega. Ia mengitari ruangan lagi, mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada tempat ini. Meski ia telah terbiasa berpindah-pindah, ia sejujurnya tak berencana untuk meninggalkan apartemen ini secepat ini. Meski ruangannya kecil, ia berencana untuk tinggal disini hingga ia selesai kuliah, namun untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari setelah Jongin kembali tinggal di kediaman lamanya, siangnya ia menerima _early birthday gift_ dari ayahnya. Mobil, seperti biasa. Kali ini Porsche 911, bersamaan dengan surat kecil yang diselipkan dan ditulis oleh tangan ayahnya sendiri, merindukan anak termudanya. Biasanya, Jongin akan langsung mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan dari ayahnya, menerima uang dan hadiah namun tak pernah berkomunikasi dengan sang ayah, namun kali ini, ia membaca surat itu dan berbincang dengan ayahnya untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi ia tak membenci ayahnya lagi. Ia selalu menyalahkan ayahnya atas hancurnya keluarga yang ia miliki, namun sebetulnya sang ayah tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Entah bagaimana, Jongin akhirnya dapat melihat segala sesuatu dengan fleksibel. Dulu pikirannya sempit dan keras kepala, namun akhir-akhir ini ia menjalani hidup dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Ia masih dipandu oleh _suara itu_ , suara yang memintanya untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan baik.

Dan benar, hidupnya jadi lebih baik. Ia akhirnya dapat tidur diatas kasur empuk nan lebar, nonton film di TV raksasa, berendam didalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat, _hangout_ dengan teman-temannya kapanpun, makan dengan lahap, merasa bebas, dan normal dan tidak menderita lagi—namun ia masih merasa tidak lengkap.

Ironis karena ia memilih cara mudah untuk hidup padahal ia masih kesulitan dalam menjalaninya.

Orang-orang bilang menerima kenyataan dapat menghilangkan dilema dan masalah, dan meski ia telah menerima segala kenyataan yang ada, emosinya masih belum dapat tenang, batinnya gusar dan gundah.

Hari dimana ia berbincang dengan ayahnya membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. _Mood_ nya membaik; ia dan Sehun mengecek Porsche itu, mengagumi mobil mewah itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia menerima pesan singkat yang membuatnya berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun penasaran, menyadari perubahan instan ekspresi Jongin.

Jongin menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, hanya pesan singkat... dari Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengirim Jongin pesan singkat agar pria itu segera mengembalikan buku tebal nan menyeramkan itu. Jongin merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, namun ia mengusir segala bentuk pikiran itu sebelum pikiran-pikiran itu sukses menguasai dirinya lagi.

Tentang buku itu, ia lupa meletakkannya dimana, namun ia tahu benda itu berada didalam apartemen. Ia menghela nafas sambil memikirkan cara untuk menemukan buku itu, dan karena itu, ia harus kembali ke apartemen itu. Ia menghirup nafas, mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah masalah besar yang memakan waktu lama.

"Aku harus... mengambil.. sesuatu." ucapnya pada Sehun, lalu duduk didalam mobil barunya dan menyalakan mesin. Mengingat ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat, bukan ide buruk jika ia memberi mobil kesayangan barunya _test-drive_.

"Aku akan kembali."

 **.**

 **.**

 **to be continued.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jadi inilah bagian pertama chapter terakhir fanfic ini! Ahahahaahaha! Aku memutuskan untuk membagi dua chapter ini karena chapter ini sangaaat panjang, kurang lebih 20k kata, dan aku tak mau membuat kalian bosan! Hahahahaha!

Dan aku sangat minta maaf telah membuat kalian menunggu selama dua bulan hahahahaha karena entah kenapa aku kehilangan semangat dan aku kesulitan mengekspresikan ide-ideku, otakku serasa diperas.

Namun aku bersumpah aku telah melakukan yang terbaik! Aku minum kopi dua kali dalam sehari hanya agar aku tetap segar dan terbangun.

Aku mencintai kalian guys.

Aku tidak mengedit ini, maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan.

Tapi kuharap kalian puas. :)

* * *

 **T/N:**

nga ret sa tu ming gu ._.

maaaaffff! minggu kemarin aku smpet sakit dan jadwalku full bgt TT and chapter ini juga sangat panjang TT jadi aku agak kesulitan membagi waktu T.T ini aja nyicil terjemahinnya hahahahah

maaffff jika ada kalimat terjemahan yang aneh karna aku cuma ngecek sekilas doang /bow/

.

LEAVE YOUR COMMENTS PLEAAASE~

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

 _._

 _P.S.: LET'S MEET UP AT EXOLUXION INA! XD (just contact me on twitter at selulogy!)_


	24. SF FINAL (2-2)

**SUMMER FALTER (Indo Trans)**

 **by: zuzuzu** (asianfanfics)

Kai, Kyungsoo

Romance

Rated M

.

translated by: _exoblackpepper_

.

Read the original story!

www asianfanfics com/story/view/540554/summer-falter-romance-exo-kai-kyungsoo-kaisoo

(ganti spasi dengan tanda titik)

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **[!]**

 **BACA DENGAN PERLAHAN; DINIKMATI, DIMENGERTI, DAN DIHAYATI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter FINAL (2/2)**

.

.

 **Warning: long chapter!**

 **.**

Satu per satu, Kyungsoo mulai memindahkan kardus-kardus itu keluar dari kamar. Ia membawa yang lebih ringan terlebih dahulu, menuruni tangga dengan hati-hati kemudian meletakkannya di tempat kosong disebelah tangga. Ketika urusannya selesai dengan kardus-kardus itu, ia kembali ke kamar dengan helaan nafas berat, bahunya melemas melihat perabotan berat didepannya, ia tahu tak mungkin bagi dirinya membawa semua itu ke bawah sendirian. Dimana pula sebaiknya ia letakkan barang-barang itu? Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang sedang ia lakukan?

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian mengangkat kursi, lalu meja, lalu TV, keringat bercucuran hingga membasahi kaus yang ia pakai. Kesekian kalinya ia kembali ke ruangan itu, ia tahu ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Jadi ia mengambil ponselnya, menelepon seseorang yang ada dalam benaknya dan menanti sebuah jawaban. Ia menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, mendengar nada sambung seraya melangkah perlahan.

Jika orang ini tidak menjawab, maka ia hanya akan menetap disini dan menunggu keajaiban datang.

.

* * *

.

Ketika Jongin akhirnya sampai di kompleks apartemen, ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatakan pada dirinya agar berkonsentrasi. Ia harap ia dapat menemukan buku itu secepatnya dan pergi sesegera mungkin karena tempat itu membuatnya merasakan berbagai hal, dan itu sangat membuatnya frustasi. Tetapi ketika ia berjalan menyusuri koridor, ia melihat beberapa kantung sampah dan kardus tergeletak diluar kamar apartemen lamanya. Langkahnya memelan, menghampiri kamar itu dengan penasaran. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa seseorang tengah berada didalam apartemen itu. Jadi ia mampir ke kamar Chanyeol sejenak, memastikan pria itu telah kembali dari perjalanannya bersama Baekhyun, namun ruangan itu terkunci rapat. Berarti bukan Baekhyun yang masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Jongin merasa sangat gugup dan bodoh disaat yang bersamaan. Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih, seakan sedang dibombardir senjata perang. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

Ruangan itu kosong.

Ia membolakan matanya, berbagai perasaan menghujam dada karena yang ia lihat didepannya hanyalah lantai kosong dengan tembok kosong—seakan ada sesuatu yang diambil darinya, seakan sesuatu yang berharga telah musnah, dan ia kehilangan ruangan yang pernah ia anggap sebagai rumah.

Sulit dipercaya namun ia merasa putus asa.

Tanpa menjernihkan pikirannya, Jongin berlari menuju ruang staf pengurus, menghujani beribu-ribu pertanyaan tanpa jeda. Jongin sangat tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang menghentikan penyewaan kamar itu namun ia tak menyangka kamarnya akan sebersih itu. Ia tak pernah berpikir panjang atas keputusan yang ia ambil. Ia sangat bodoh! Ia tak pernah menyangka dirinya akan sebodoh ini! Ia benar-benar layak menerima penghargaan manusia terbodoh sejagat raya!

Seorang staf pengurus apartemen, seorang pria paruh baya, menatap Jongin seakan pria itu telah kehilangan kewarasannya. Staf pengurus itu tidak mengerti sepatah katapun yang Jongin katakan, namun pria paruh baya itupun tetap meladeni Jongin, mengambil beberapa folder dari laci kayu.

"Berapa nomor apartemen Anda?" tanya sang staf, memberinya tatapan menunggu.

"12.."

Pria paruh baya itu mencari nama itu namun tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, jadi ia membuka laci lainnya dan mengambil sebuah folder, membukanya kemudian membaca isinya. Jongin menatap pria itu tak sabaran.

"Do Kyungsoo, benar?" tanya pria itu, mata masih menjelajah ke folder itu.

Jongin merasa jantungnya berhenti, namun ia tetap memberi respon. "T-Tidak, A-Aku teman sekamarnya disana... Maksudku m-mantan teman sekamarnya, m-mantan nya..." Ia tersipu dan memukul dirinya sendiri.

Wajah pria itu tetap datar, " _Well_ mantan teman sekamarmu juga mantanmu telah berhenti menyewa ruang A-12, Tuan..."

Jongin mendengus karena _dirinya_ lah yang menghentikan penyewaan kamar itu.

"...dan aku yakin kami telah menginformasikan Tuan Do tentang barang-barang anda jadi jika kau memiliki masalah tentang—"

"Kalian menghubungi Kyungsoo?!"

Pria itu mengerutkan alisnya, "Ya... Tuan." ucapnya bingung.

"Ia mengosongkan ruangan itu?"

"Kami belum mengeceknya, Tuan."

Dengan mulut terbuka, Jongin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia membeku, seakan dirinya adalah pengusaha yang mengetahui bahwa perusahaannya bangkrut. Ia berbalik dengan bodohnya dan keluar, berjalan tanpa arah. Ia merasa begitu berat, kesulitan berjalan. Benaknya dikuasai oleh kekosongan ruangan itu, dan ia tak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa sesedih ini, mengapa ia merasa semarah ini.

Kemudian ia mengingat alasan utamanya datang kesini.

Seharusnya ia kesini untuk mengambil buku Chanyeol; seharusnya ia kesini untuk mengambil buku sialan itu dan pergi.

Namun kemudian ia sadar; buku itu jelas-jelas tak berada didalam kamar itu lagi.

Jadi setelah itu, Jongin berkendara menuju asrama Kyungsoo. Ia tahu ini konyol tapi ia perlu melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia seharusnya memberitahu Chanyeol untuk mengambil buku itu langsung dari tangan Kyungsoo, namun pertama-tama, ia tak begitu yakin Kyungsoo memiliki buku itu, dan kedua, ia bukanlah tipe orang pelanggar janji. Merupakan tanggung-jawabnya untuk mengembalikan buku itu sendiri. Ia telah berusaha meminjam buku itu, jadi ia juga harus berusaha mengembalikan buku itu.

Ia hanya harus mengambil buku itu. Seharusnya cepat dan mudah, seperti seorang pria dewasa. Dan di sisi lain, ini penting, jadi ia tak perlu malu atas semua ini. Ia memerlukan buku itu—hanya itu.

Namun kemudian, ketika ia sampai didekat asrama, semua rencananya terbuang sia-sia.

Tepat didepan asrama terparkir sebuah mobil; _Grand Picasso_ yang familiar—mobil yang hanya dimiliki oleh Suho-hyung.

Pemandangan didepannya itu menjelaskan segalanya. Mobil itu mengangkut semua barang-barang dari apartemen, yang berarti Suho membantu Kyungsoo mengosongkan tempat itu. Tentu saja Kyungsoo butuh mobil, dan Suho kebetulan sedang luang. Sangat kebetulan, bukan?

Dan kemudian, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih kecil berjalan disebelah mobil Suho, membuka pintu kedua dan mengangkut sebuah kardus besar, membawanya kedalam lobi asrama. Lalu Suho muncul dari belakang Kyungsoo, mengikuti pria itu seraya membawa kardus lainnya. Kedua orang itu berjalan beriringan dan mengobrol sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mobil lagi yang Jongin dapat tebak sebagai TV kecil. Mereka membawa TV itu bersama-sama dan menghilang didalam asrama lagi. Jongin tidak sadar bahwa nafasnya tersenggal, jantungnya bak dililit kabel erat-erat.

Melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berpikir bahwa mereka telah kembali bersama. Sekarang mengingat dirinya dan Kyungsoo telah resmi putus, dan kedua orang itu kembali dekat, bagaimana jika Suho menyadari bahwa dia menginginkan Kyungsoo kembali dan tidak peduli lagi dengan jenis kelamin Kyungsoo dan dia akan menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo dan mereka berdua akan mendapat kesempatan kedua?!

Jongin menabrakkan keningnya pada setir mobil, ingin menyalakan mesin dan pergi secepatnya namun ia hanya mampu duduk termenung diatas jok mobil. Bisakah dirinya tidak peduli lagi?! Tidakkah dirinya sadar bahwa pria itu membawa terlalu banyak rasa sakit? Dari _pria itu_?! Jongin dan Kyungsoo telah mengerti bahwa semua telah berakhir karena mereka tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Semua yang mereka dapatkan hanyalah kesulitan. Jongin telah memberikan segalanya dan Jongin sudah lelah. Mengapa ia harus terus mengulang semua kalimat itu pada dirinya sendiri?

Ia harus berhenti menjadi serapuh ini.

.

.

.

Setelah meletakkan TV itu diatas _coffee table_ di lobi asrama untuk sementara, Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon berjalan keluar lagi untuk memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal didalam mobil kecuali perabotan. Beres, Junmyeon akhirnya menutup pintu belakang mobil dan membersihkan tangannya dari debu. Ia menawarkan untuk menyimpan perabotan itu untuk sementara karena asrama Kyungsoo tidak cukup besar untuk menampung itu semua dan lagipula ia masih punya tempat di gudangnya. Untung saja Kyungsoo meneleponnya saat ia baru saja mau keluar dari rumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga, dan sekali ia berada disana, ia tak bisa berkutik.

Junmyeon tak begitu terkejut ketika Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia telah mengosongkan apartemen. Akhirnya saat-saat itu datang juga. Ia tahu Kai dan Kyungsoo akan mengalami saat dimana Kai menanyakan mengenai kebenaran tentang jati diri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo, yang sedang merenggangkan otot tangannya ke belakang, menatap Junmyeon malu. Ia tersenyum rapat, bersyukur atas bantuan Junmyeon karena taksi tak mungkin mengangkut perabotannya. Meski pria itu punya urusan lain, ia masih bersedia membantunya.

"Aku sangat sangat berterimakasih atas bantuanmu," ucap Kyungsoo, dengan suara tulus penuh syukur.

Junmyeon merespon dengan seutas senyuman lembut. Ia melangkah mendekat dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, tak memutus kontak mata mereka. Ia takjub melihat Kyungsoo yang masih dapat berbicara seceria ini padahal dirinya jelas terlihat hancur. Tapi terkadang sakit hati dapat diatasi jika kau melepas, ketika kau berpura-pura baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo memberi Junmyeon tatapan bingung, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat lucu dimata pria itu. Tiba-tiba saja, Junmyeon merasa ingin memeluk Kyungsoo namun akhirnya ia hanya mengacak surai Kyungsoo dan membuat pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jika kau membutuhkan aku.." ucapnya, menunjukkan sebanyak mungkin rasa pedulinya, "kau selalu bisa..." _kembali padaku._

"meneleponku." lanjutnya, tersenyum lebar demi menutupi kesedihan dalam hatinya.

Meski faktanya Kyungsoo tak lagi bersama Kai, Junmyeon tahu ia tak mungkin memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo lagi. Ia ingin mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo segala perasaannya, namun ia tahu ia tak akan berhasil.

"Jadi umm," Ia mundur selangkah, "Aku harus pergi, aku masih harus..." Ia menunjuk arah timur dengan ibu jarinya, kehilangan kata-kata akibat debaran tak nyaman dalam dadanya.

"Yeah," Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeah," Junmyeon ikut mengangguk. " _Bye_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, melambaikan tangan. "Sampai jumpa! Terima kasih!"

Ketika mobil Junmyeon melaju, Kyungsoo menatap mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangan sebelum berbalik kembali ke asrama, tiba-tiba secercah sinar lampu depan mobil menyinari punggungnya. Mobil itu melaju semakin pelan hingga akhirnya berhenti didepan Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo berkedip cepat mengembalikan penglihatannya. Ketika akhirnya ia dapat melihat mobil itu dengan jelas, hal pertama yang berada di benaknya adalah mobil itu sangat keren. Dan kenapa ada mobil keren berhenti didepan asramanya? Lampu itu kemudian meredup, kemudian pintu mobil terbuka, dan Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin jatuh.

Orang yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah Jongin, dan Kyungsoo membeku ditempat, dengan manik membola. Jutaan pertanyaan menghujani benaknya. Ia merasa seperti seorang robot yang tengah mengalami malfungsi kerja mesin dan berhenti bekerja.

Jongin berjalan menghampirinya, dan Kyungsoo tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah indah Jongin, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, Jongin berkedip cepat, memikirkan cara untuk mengatakan tujuannya datang kesana. Ia seharusnya tidak memikirkan apapun maupun siapapun lagi. Ia memasukkan jemari gemetarannya kedalam kantung _jeans_ , mencoba terlihat _cool._ Jantung berdetak terlalu cepat, berdetak dengan cemburu dan rindu, berdetak dengan rasa sakit dan rasa damba. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk tidak terlihat rapuh, namun semakin dekat dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, perasaannya semakin tumbuh. Dan tak peduli seberapa sering ia memarahi dirinya sendiri, ia tetap merindukan wajah imut itu; sepasang manik berkilau dan pipi gembul itu.

Namun bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

"Kulihat kau mengosongkan apartemen," mulainya, dan ia terdengar baik-baik saja, hasil dari latihan berulang-ulang didalam mobil.

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya, merasa tersesat hingga tergagap, "Yeah,"

Tetapi jantung Jongin serasa meledak melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo, dan ia seketika ingin membungkam bibir itu dengan bibirnya, namun ia merapatkan rahang, menggemertakkan giginya untuk menahan diri.

" _Well_ aku meninggalkan sebuah buku disana dan... Aku hanya.. ingin tahu.. apakah.. kau melihatnya.. atau.. membawanya."

 _Sialan, dia gugup._

Kyungsoo bingung sesaat hingga ia ingat ia melihat sebuah buku tadi ketika ia mengosongkan apartemen. "Buku.. tua dan tebal itu?"

Kedua alis Jongin seketika naik. "Ya,"

Gelisah, Kyungsoo membuka mulut, dengan bodohnya menunjuk gedung asrama dengan jemari bergetar. "Y-Y-Yeah A-Aku... Aku membawanya... Aku pikir i-itu punya Baek—um, tunggu sebentar akan kuambilkan—" Kemudian ia berjalan cepat kedalam gedung.

Ketika ia masuk kedalam kamar, akhirnya ia dapat mengatur nafasnya. Ia memukul dadanya yang berdegup hebat. Ia mendongak, berkedip cepat karena matanya mulai berair. Kehadiran Jongin yang tiba-tiba itu membuat seluruh sistem tubuhnya bereaksi, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. Ia menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng, mengingat apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ya, ia harus mengambil buku itu.

Ia berlari menuju kardus-kardusnya dan mencari kardus berisikan peralatan sekolahnya dulu, mengobrak-abrik isinya dengan tangan gemetar. Buku itu jelas penting untuk Jongin sampai pria itu harus repot-repot menemuinya. Kyungsoo menemukan buku itu dengan mudah, kemudian membalik-balik halaman buku itu penasaran. Ada beberapa ilustrasi aneh, mungkin buku biologi atau sejenisnya. Ia tidak mau membuat Jongin menunggu jadi ia menutup buku itu dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berlari keluar lagi.

"Yang ini?" Ia mengangkat buku itu saat ia kembali, menatap Jongin sekilas. Jantungnya berdetak cepat lagi, jadi ia mencoba untuk tetap santai sebisa mungkin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa isi buku itu.

"Ya," jawabnya.

Kyungsoo menekan bibirnya malu sebelum menyodorkan buku itu pada Jongin. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil buku itu perlahan.

Tiba-tiba suasana menegang.

Jongin tak dapat menahan diri untuk menatap manik Kyungsoo, dan ia terlonjak ketika Kyungsoo membalas tatapannya. Sepasang manik yang dulu pernah memikatnya, kembali memikat dirinya. Bagai menatap samudera di malam hari, sinar rembulan membias di ombak. Dan itu seketika meremas dada Jongin, karena perasaan mereka tak seharusnya jadi seperti ini, perasaan mereka seharusnya buruk karna segalanya sudah menjadi buruk sejak lama.

 _Segalanya buruk, namun Kyungsoo indah._

 _Hatinya terluka lagi, namun Kyungsoo masih tetap indah._

Dan sekarang mereka berdiri sedekat ini, Jongin tak dapat memalingkan pandangan. Hari-hari dimana mereka berpisah terasa seperti selamanya. Jongin menahan nafas. Dan ini terlihat menyedihkan, karena pada akhirnya, Jonginlah yang masih kesulitan untuk melepas Kyungsoo.

Ia mengambil buku itu untuk mengakhiri diam diantara mereka. Bukankah hanya itu alasannya datang kesini? Sekarang ia telah memiliki buku itu, dan tak ada lagi yang perlu diucapkan. Hal selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan adalah pergi dan kembali ke hidupnya yang nyaman dan mudah. _Cepat dan simpel,_ ingatnya pada dirinya sendiri.

" _Thanks_." ucap Jongin, memberi Kyungsoo tatapan terakhir sebelum berbalik.

Jongin berjalan ke mobilnya dengan langkah pelan, dan Kyungsoo diam terpaku, melihatnya pergi. Ia terkejut melihat betapa _layak_ nya perlakuan Jongin terhadap dirinya padahal pria yang lebih muda terlihat begitu terkhianati dan tersakiti waktu itu. Mungkin hati pria itu telah berubah. Tentu, setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada Jongin, ia pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini karena dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa dan sama sekali tidak berharga.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan Jongin, ia pernah merasa takut—takut melihat orang yang ia cintai pergi menjauhi dirinya. Tetapi sekarang, seraya menatap punggung Jongin yang menjauh, satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia rasakan adalah betapa pantasnya ia menyaksikan ini.

Namun tiba-tiba Jongin berjalan kembali kearahnya dengan langkah putus-asa, dan Kyungsoo hanya dapat membolakan mata karena setelah itu, bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman panjang. Maniknya menutup, dan ia bahkan tak mendapat kesempatan untuk merasa terkejut. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bibirnya yang ditekan oleh bibir Jongin dan ia tak bisa bernafas. Jantungnya berdebar terlampau keras, seakan ingin meloncat keluar.

Kyungsoo bagaikan udara, dan Jongin tengah menghirupnya, menghirup udara dengan putus asa, cintanya tak pernah hilang.

Jongin melepas ciuman itu namun kening mereka masih menempel, mereka berdua terengah-engah. Tangannya bergetar, menggenggam wajah paling berharga yang pernah ia lihat. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Bagaimana bisa ia lepas kendali? Mengapa ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri?! Ia menghela nafas, wajah dipenuhi kefrustasian. Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya, dan ia juga bingung, membenci dirinya sendiri atas kerapuhan hatinya, atas rasa cinta yang terlalu dalam kepada pria ini.

Ia memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafas sesaat sebelum melonggarkan genggamannya. Ia melepas wajah Kyungsoo dan mengambil buku yang terjatuh, berbalik dan berjalan cepat demi kabur dari kesalahannya.

Namun dadanya malah semakin sakit. Semakn jauh ia melangkah, semakin berat kakinya terasa.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan kembali ke tempat asalnya, dengan pasrah terengah.

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya Soo,"

Ia menghela nafas dengan suara parau, pundaknya terjatuh dan maniknya memancarkan kelemahan. Ini terlalu sulit baginya untuk diakui, terlalu sulit untuk diterima, namun ia tak bisa melupakan wajah itu; wajah cantik dan keberadaan pria yang merupakan pelengkap hidupnya.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu..."

Inilah kalimat yang paling Jongin takuti seumur hidupnya. Hidup untuk seseorang adalah sesuatu yang sulit, dan ia pernah berjanji untuk tidak memberikan hidupnya kepada siapapun, apalagi hatinya, karena mencintai seseorang berarti menyediakan tempat didalam hatimu, namun, ia bukan hanya menyediakan tempat dalam hatinya; ia memberikan segala hal yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

Ia melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, menatap pria itu dengan manik memohon.

"Kupikir aku bisa, namun aku bahkan tak sanggup pergi sekarang."

Hanya ada ketulusan dalam manik Jongin, dan Kyungsoo tak dapat percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Cara Jongin menatapnya membuat dadanya diremas. Apakah ia pantas mendapatkan kalimat itu dari mulut seorang pria yang pernah ia sakiti?

Jongin dapat melihat keraguan dan kecemasan pada wajah Kyungsoo, dan ekspresi-ekspresi itu tak dapat ia mengerti sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia sudah mengerti.

"Kau harus berhenti mencemaskanku Soo," ucapnya, "Aku tahu hidupmu begitu sulit dan aku memiliki mimpiki sendiri dan kau tidak normal dan aku tidak menyerah dan kau terus menerus menolakku dan aku terlalu keras kepala untuk mengerti—"

Kenangan-kenangan itu kembali memenuhi benak Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mengatakan serentetan kalimat itu.

"Tapi aku terlanjur cinta padamu." ucap Jongin pasrah, menatap tepat di manik berair Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak peduli." ucapnya serius, "Aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang wanita, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria, bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi buaya aku akan tetap mencintaimu—"

Pernyataan itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Atau bahkan jika kau berubah menjadi seekor hiu aku akan hidup dibawah laut denganmu a-atau jika kau berubah menjadi seekor pinguin aku akan terbang ke Antartika demi dirimu..."

Airmata Kyungsoo mulai menuruni pipinya, namun bibirnya mengukir seutas senyuman. Ia terisak melihat wajah penuh sayang Jongin, dan meski kata-kata pria itu terdengar lucu, kata-kata itu menyentuh tepat di hatinya, dengan kuat. Ia tak tahu apa yang sedang Jongin coba lakukan namun hatinya seakan mendapat secercah harapan.

"Aku masih ingin berada disisimu." tutur Jongin tanpa berlama-lama, melontarkan kata demi kata dengan lantang. "Aku tidak bisa tidak mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan itu."

Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya untuk bicara namun Jongin masih belum selesai.

"Kumohon Soo, jangan biarkan aku pergi _please_?..." pintanya.

Jongin terlihat begitu memohon, wajah tampannya mengerut tipis. Ia tak menghitung berapa kali ia mengejar Kyungsoo, namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kyungsoo adalah keinginan terbesar hatinya yang oh begitu keras kepala.

"Aku tak mau kau membiarkan aku pergi. Aku tak mau kau membiarkan aku bebas..."

Dadanya naik turun, wajahnya teramat memohon.

"Aku ingin kau _memilikiku_."

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir, tak menyangka dirinya akan mendengar kalimat itu. Kalimat sependek itu, sudah seperti kunci yang membuka hatinya dan menyingkirkan segala ketakutan dan kecemasan yang ia miliki. Seumur hidup, ia tak pernah dapat memiliki sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat berharga, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli. Dan terasa begitu luar biasa mendengar kata-kata itu dari bibir seseorang yang sudah ia jauhi berkali-kali, dari seseorang yang terlalu indah untuk ia miliki. Ia dapat mempercayai kalimat itu tanpa meminta apapun yang lain.

Dan itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo memusnahkan jarak diantara mereka, tangannya terulur ke belakang leher Jongin dan menariknya agar bibir mereka bertemu. Jongin serasa meleleh, bibirnya mendarat mulus pada bibir lembut Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini," bisik Kyungsoo ketika bibir mereka saling menyapu. Pria yang lebih muda menggumamkan "Tidak" namun Kyungsoo mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman yang lebih manis, tangannya yang bebas mengambil tangan Jongin yang menganggur lalu meletakkannya pada pinggangnya, menekan tubuh mereka lebih dekat. Ia menarik bibir bawah Jongin dengan lembut, sedikit agresif, menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam.

Menit demi menit terlewati, namun bibir mereka masih belum ingin berpisah. Angin musim dingin menerpa kulit mereka namun tubuh mereka terasa hangat, seakan mereka membayar hari-hari yang mereka lewati tanpa bertemu dengan satu sama lain, dan bahkan rasa dingin tak dapat membuat mereka berhenti.

Jongin menangkup bokong Kyungsoo dan menempelkan tubuh mereka lebih erat hingga membuat pria yang lebih mungil terkejut, pipinya menghangat akibat sentuhan itu namun ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketidaknyamanan dan malah mengaitkan jemarinya pada _waistband_ jeans yang Jongin pakai. Kyungsoo menaikkan wajahnya lebih tinggi dan menyesap bibir bawah Jongin, menciumnya dengan begitu manis, menginginkan Jongin untuk merasakan betapa ingin dirinya melakukan ini, betapa perasaan ini selalu membakar dirinya lebih dari yang Jongin tahu, lebih dari yang Jongin kira, dan Kyungsoo tak menyembunyikan perasaan itu lagi. Ia selalu, selalu, menginginkan Jongin lebih dari ini.

"Apa..." engahnya, "Apa kau.. ingin... mampir?" tanyanya.

Namun Jongin tampaknya tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan dan malah merespon dengan sebuah erangan. Dan ia hanya ingin terus mencium Kyungsoo, mencium Kyungsoo hingga ia tak dapat merasakan bibirnya lagi.

"Jongin," gumam Kyungsoo dan Jongin menekan bibir mereka lagi, dengan penuh nafsu. Yang mereka lakukan saat ini tidak hanya menghilangkan akal sehat Kyungsoo namun juga membuat sesuatu didalam celananya memanas, dan itu bukan hanya karena Jongin terlalu menggoda, tapi karena Jongin adalah sesosok lelaki yang berhasil mencuri hatinya, membuat dirinya merasa dicintai dan digoda sekaligus, membuat dirinya ingin menyerah—hatinya, tubuhnya, serta seluruh jiwanya.

"Jongin..." desahnya, butuh pasokan oksigen.

Kyungsoo kemudian memindahkan tautannya menuju pipi hingga telinga Jongin dan berbisik, "Kita sebaiknya masuk.."

Permintaan itu membuat Jongin membara, dan Kyungsoo membawa pria itu kedalam dorm sebelum mereka berdua kelepasan. Namun mereka bahkan belum menapakkan langkah pertama di tangga karena Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo lagi, tanpa sabar mengulum bibir masing-masing seraya merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Kyungsoo, sensasi itu membuat Kyungsoo meraba dada pria lainnya, mengelus naik hingga ke leher dengan nafsu yang tak dapat dilukiskan.

Kenyataan bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang berada di dorm selain mereka berdua membuat Kyungsoo tak segan-segan melenguh, punggungnya menabrak pegangan tangga dan membiarkan Jongin menikmati setiap inci dirinya seraya bergerak, pikiran mereka menyuruh mereka untuk naik dan segera ke kamar, tetapi mereka tak bisa berhenti bahkan hanya satu menit, satu detik. Suara lenguhan nafas mereka terdengar bagai alunan simfoni.

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah menaiki beberapa anak tangga, menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka menggunakan bantuan railing tangga. Dinginnya pegangan tangga menyentuh punggung Kyungsoo ketika Jongin mulai menekan tubuh mereka lagi.

Mereka berdua masih dapat terlihat dari luar, pintu besar dorm terbuka lebar sehingga orang-orang yang lewat dapat melihat mereka, namun yang dapat mereka pikirkan hanyalah kehadiran pria didepan mereka masing-masing, serta kehangatan dibagi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengan ke sekeliling leher Jongin, melenguh ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya mulai bereaksi. Jongin meremas bokong Kyungsoo lebih kuat, tak tahan lagi jika mereka masih mau berdiam disini.

Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan hasrat lagi, ia menaikkan kakinya keatas pinggang Jongin, pria yang lebih muda langsung mengerti. Kemudian ia menaikkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan memegang bagian belakang pahanya agar Kyungsoo dapat melingkarkan kedua kakinya disekeliling pinggang Jongin. Mereka pun berjalan beberapa langkah dan akhirnya sampai ke lantai dua. Kyungsoo menunjuk ke koridor sebelah kanan dan kembali menciumi bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo sebetulnya berat namun Jongin bisa mengangkatnya tanpa merasakan apapun, ia berjalan perlahan, Kyungsoo bergelayut seraya menciumi lehernya, membuatnya semakin lapar dan tergoda sampai melupakan beban yang tengah dipikul.

"Disini, disini," ucap Kyungsoo ketika mereka sampai pada pintu bertempelkan poster One Piece.

Dan Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo bersandar pada pintu, dengan hati-hati menurunkan pria yang lebih mungil sebelum mencium bibirnya lagi. Sama bernafsunya, Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin sambil menepuk pintu kayu dibelakangnya, mencari kenop pintu dan setelah menemukannya, Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu dan menarik Jongin masuk kedalam kamar, membanting pintu hingga tertutup rapat dan memerangkap pria yang lebih muda pada pintu.

Jongin linglung ketika Kyungsoo meraih lehernya dan menciumi bibirnya, dagunya, rahangnya, lehernya. Ia ingin menatap wajah Kyungsoo, namun lampu masih mati dan Kyungsoo berada dibelakang sinar yang datang dari jendela.

Ketika maniknya sudah beradaptasi dengan kegelapan, ia dapat melihat kamar yang kecil ini, melihat dua kasur bertingkat di sisi kamar yang berbeda. Dan ia pikir bisa saja teman sekamar Kyungsoo masuk.

Jadi sekarang Jongin meraih kenop pintu, menguncinya, _berjaga-jaga_. Ia merasa Kyungsoo terkikik, dan suara genit itu membuat bulu kuduknya meremang, semakin meningkatkan suhu tubuhnya. Tetapi Kyungsoo masih diam ditempat, jemarinya meraba ereksi dari luar jeansnya. Jongin terhenyak dan memejamkan matanya ketika Kyungsoo melakukan apa yang belum pernah Kyungsoo lakukan sebelumnya. Dan ini membuat hatinya berbunga, karena Kyungsoo akhirnya membutuhkan dirinya.

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan meski gelap, Jongin dapat merasa Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya, seraya menurunkan jeans dan boxernya, membuatnya terengah, ereksinya terlihat. Kyungsoo berlutut kemudian menggenggam ereksinya. Jongin terkejut merasakan sentuhan itu, juga Jongin masih belum siap ketika Kyungsoo mendaratkan ciuman panjang pada ujung ereksinya. Sekejap ini membuatnya gila, darahnya berdesir hebat dan merasa begitu melayang bagai terbang ke langit ketujuh, perasaan terhadap Kyungsoo semakin kuat. Kemudian ia merasakan pijatan pelan, otot-ototnya berkontraksi, tangan mengepal ketika Kyungsoo akhirnya memasukkan ereksinya kedalam mulut indahnya. Jongin meloloskan engahan keras akibat perlakuan penuh nikmat yang ia terima, lututnya gemetar dan melemah.

Terasa begitu nikmat sampai Jongin tak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya lagi, detak jantungnya semakin cepat saat Kyungsoo menyesap, merasakan penis panjang Jongin yang nikmat menggunakan lidah, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sayu dan pria yang lebih muda tak pernah tampak seseksi ini, wajahnya mengerut penuh nikmat, begitu indah—semakin merangsang Kyungsoo.

Jongin serasa ingin meledak jadi ia meraih wajah Kyungsoo dan menghajar bibirnya sambil mempertanyakan mengapa ada seseorang yang dapat melakukan semua ini padanya, seseorang yang mampu memberikannya gejolak-gejolak ini, keintiman ini. Dan Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan mencium bibir Jongin dengan penuh semangat, memberikan hatinya seakan minta untuk Jongin rasakan.

Ia menarik kerah baju Jongin sambil berjalan mundur dengan bibir saling bertautan hingga sampai ke kasur, mendorong Jongin untuk duduk diatas kasur meski itu bukan kasurnya, karena kasurnya berada dibagian atas namun ia tidak mempedulikan itu sekarang. Ia berdiri sejenak untuk melepas semua pakaiannya, membuka sepatu dan menurunkan celananya, pria yang lebih muda menatapnya penuh gairah, mendambakan tubuh polos dihadapannya.

Dan Kyungsoo menyukai ketika Jongin menatapnya seperti ini; seakan dirinya indah; membuatnya merasa indah, seksi, dan didamba.

Menggunakan kakinya, Jongin melepas sepatu untuk melepas celananya tanpa melepas pandangan pada Kyungsoo, menunggu. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali, duduk diatas pangkuannya dan menangkup wajah itu sebelum kembali mencumbu bibir masing-masing, dengan dalam dan penuh nafsu.

Cahaya yang tak begitu terang sangat pas, garis tubuh dan lekuk wajah bak dewa Jongin bersinar indah diantara sinar monokrom.

Mengangkat ujung baju Jongin, Kyungsoo melepas baju pria itu perlahan, memandangi kulit bersinar, perut berbentuk, dada bidang, pundak bidang—dan ini pasti yang dinamakan kesempurnaan; tubuh polos Jongin adalah keindahan; Jongin dalam bentuk aslinya.

Menyelami manik Kyungsoo, Jongin merasa telah hanyut dalam kegembiraan. Hatinya diluapi perasaan hangat. Hari-hari ketika ia mencintai Kyungsoo, ia hanya mengharapkan dua hal; berada bersama Kyungsoo setiap saat, dan Kyungsoo mencintai dirinya sama besar seperti dirinya mencintai Kyungsoo—dan akhirnya ia melihat itu; dan ia lebih dari bahagia saat ini, lebih dari bahagia melihat semuanya dengan jelas, merasakan segalanya sepenuhnya. Dan terasa menakjubkan berada di momen ini, karena ini adalah momen permulaan momen-momen indah mereka berikutnya—bersama, di kehidupan ini.

Dunia mungkin berpikir dirinya masih terlalu muda untuk berpikir demikian, namun mencintai Kyungsoo sekali, dua kali, setiap hari, merupakan bukti yang melebihi batas apapun.

Kyungsoo menangkup wajah Jongin dan melihat airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya, dan ini adalah pemandangan yang tak dapat disandingkan dengan apapun didunia ini. Bagaimana bisa seseorang menatapnya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa seseorang membahagiakan dia seperti ini? Tak dapat dipercaya karena akhirnya ada seseorang yang amat berharga datang ke kehidupan Kyungsoo, seseorang yang mencintai dan menerima Kyungsoo apa adanya. Kebahagiaan yang ia lihat dalam manik Jongin amatlah berharga, dan ia serasa ingin menangis juga, namun jika matanya basah ia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas pemandangan indah didepannya, dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Jadi ia mengelus pipi Jongin menggunakan ibu jarinya, melihat kesempurnaan wajah itu.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kebawah dan berkata, "Aku..." Lalu mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir Jongin, "Mencintai..." mengecupnya lagi, "mu..." dan mengecupnya lagi.

Ia meloloskan nafas dan semakin menunduk, menyamakan tinggi wajah mereka hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Terasa begitu lega setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, mengatakan kalimat itu tanpa berpikir berulang kali, mengatakan kalimat itu karena ingin mengatakannya, karena harus mengatakannya.

Dan ia telah mengatakannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu—" ulangnya ketika hatinya mulai menunjukkan cinta dan sesalnya, "Maaf, aku menci—" Namun Jongin memeluknya erat dan membungkam mulutnya dengan bibirnya, mengklaim Kyungsoo seraya kembali bersatu dalam ciuman panas.

Apa yang telah terjadi sudah tidak berarti. Mungkin itu perlu terjadi. Mungkin itu adalah jalan takdir yang perlu mereka jalani untuk mencapai halaman ini, dan pasti ada alasan mengapa mereka masih memilih takdir itu, mengapa mereka masih harus merasakan rasa sakit itu. Mereka mungkin tidak tahu, namun jika ini adalah halaman terakhir mereka, maka mereka telah berhasil melewati ujian yang ada, dan segala perjuangan itu tidaklah sia-sia.

Ciuman semakin panas dengan lidah yang saling melilit didalam mulut mereka, merasakan kepemilikan, tangan menjelajahi dan menggagahi, dada bertemu dada, daging bertemu daging, bibir bergerak semakin turun dan mulai menghisap.

Jongin membungkuk untuk menandai leher Kyungsoo, kulit putih mulus yang telah menjadi miliknya. Pria yang lebih mungil menggenggam surainya, jemari menelusuri helai demi helai dan menciuminya.

Ia menggenggam pinggang ramping Kyungsoo, menenangkan pria itu seraya menginvasi dadanya, melenguh saat mengulum putingnya dengan penuh nafsu. Merasa sedikit geli, Kyungsoo meremas surai Jongin dengan kuat.

Dan sensasi itu semakin menggelora ketika Kyungsoo terengah keras merasakan jemari panjang Jongin membungkus penisnya, mengocoknya sambil memainkan putingnya, menyerang tanpa peringatan. Terprovokasi keliaran yang tiba-tiba ini, Kyungsoo menyerang wajah pria yang lebih muda dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut, tubuhnya bergemetar akibat ritme pompaan Jongin yang cepat, namun ia sangat menyukai ini.

Kyungsoo sudah tidak tahan untuk Jongin masuki sekarang. Ia ingin Jongin memasuki dirinya, memenuhi dirinya, menguasai dirinya.

Bersemangat, Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mengambil salah satu botol lube milik Taemin yang disembunyikan dibawah kasur, lalu merangkak kembali kepada Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk bergeser kebelakang hingga Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok. Setelah siap, ia memposisikan diri diatas Jongin, melebarkan paha diatas pusar pria yang satunya, berlutut dan menurunkan bokongnya sedikit. Jongin menggenggam pinggang Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati, terkejut melihat ketidaksabaran pria yang lebih tua dan menatap dalam diam Kyungsoo yang tengah menuang cukup banyak lube di telapak tangan, menggosoknya lalu mengoleskannya pada ereksi Jongin, ini membuat birahi Jongin semakin merangkak dan jemari Kyungsoo yang terus mengelus membuat monster dalam dirinya bangkit.

Jongin meloloskan engahan bernada, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo berhenti, manik bulat itu menatap wajah tidak nyaman Jongin. Kyungsoo seketika merona, malu atas keagresifannya, namun lubangnya berteriak untuk segera diisi oleh penis Jongin, ingin segera dilengkapi.

"A-Aku akan—" Kyungsoo merasa pipinya terbakar, dan Jongin hanya menatap dengan separuh mata, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

"A-Aku ha-hanya—"

" _Fuck_ , Kyungsoo—Lakukan!" rengek Jongin tidak sabaran.

Kyungsoo merona dan mencubit wajah memohon Jongin, menciumnya sensual. Kyungsoo meletakkan satu tangan pada leher Jongin sementara tangan lainnya menggenggam pundak Jongin, tak meninggalkan tautan bibir. Jongin menggenggam paha Kyungsoo ketika mereka bersentuhan, Jongin memindahkan salah satu tangan Kyungsoo untuk memegang penisnya.

Dan dengan sangat perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan ereksi Jongin kedalam liang hangatnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan penis Jongin yang terkubur didalam dirinya, melenguh ketika benda hidup itu menabrak _dinding_ nya seraya menikmati rupa Jongin yang begitu sempurna.

Kyungsoo meloloskan desahan nikmat ketika ia sepenuhnya memasukkan penis Jongin kedalam lubangnya, perlahan membuka mata untuk menatap Jongin, tersenyum singkat ketika yang lebih muda menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Cara Kyungsoo menatapnya membuat Jongin merasakan bermacam-macam perasaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan, dan jantungnya serasa ingin loncat dari dalam dadanya, merasakan kehangatan yang menyelimuti dirinya, kehangatan pelukan erat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berbaring diatas tubuh Jongin, dan Jongin merintih akibat sempitnya liang Kyungsoo. Ia terengah, Kyungsoo merona. Ini membuatnya semakin menegang karena ini adalah sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang tak pernah ia duga akan dilakukan oleh lelaki diatasnya, karena ia juga menyukai tubuh Kyungsoo, bukan hanya tubuh wanitanya, juga tubuh prianya. Dan ia akan tetap menginginkan Kyungsoo, tak peduli meski Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi wanita ataupun pria.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya, mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu seperti ini..." Kemudian ia menggenggam ereksi Kyunsoo, dengan lembut meremasnya dan membuat pria yang lebih tua mendesah, ingin membuat Kyungsoo merasakan betapa dirinya mencintai pria itu melalui jemarinya, dan tak keberatan untuk memasukkan ereksi Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya juga, dan ia takkan malu mengatakan dirinya homo lagi. "...dan aku masih akan mencintaimu seperti ini besok dan seterusnya." ucapnya, "Aku tak peduli jika kau seorang wanita, aku akan mencintaimu apa adanya."

Ia mendesah keras, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo merasa begitu terbuai. Ia merasa seperti orang normal, seakan _sakit_ nya sudah sembuh dan ia baik-baik saja, serta bebas mencintai dan dicintai.

"Aku mencintaimu juga.." jawab Kyungsoo dan mencium Jongin lagi, bibirnya gemetaran seakan ingin menangis. "Aku mencintaimu mencintaimu mencintaimu mencintaimu juga."

Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertukar kalimat seperti ini. Benar-benar pertama kalinya Kyungsoo membalas kalimat itu. Jongin diam-diam berteriakkan kegirangan, umpama seorang anak lelaki yang baru tahu kalau orang yang disukai ternyata menyukainya juga, mimpi jadi nyata.

Dan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak, perlahan bergerak naik dan turun beradaptasi dengan penis Jongin, Jongin menggenggam bokong Kyungsoo seraya menatap Kyungsoo menungganginya, pria itu menunjukkan kenikmatan, tangan berada diatas dadanya dan menciumnya disana-sini.

Jongin menggenggam penis Kyungsoo seraya memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya perlahan tapi pasti, membuat keduanya kehabisan nafas namun meminta lebih.

Kegelapan membuat mereka berkonsentrasi penuh pada satu sama lain, kesunyian didalam kamar digantikan dengan desahan dan bunyi nafas dan suara tabrakkan antar kulit, berbagai sensasi memenuhi relung dada mereka, semakin kesulitan bernafas ketika Kyungsoo mulai bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, mencengkeram pundak Jongin, lelaki yang lebih muda menjelajahi tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan posesif yang ia miliki, mengelus punggung, meraba pinggangnya, bergerak naik menuju tengkuk dan menarik wajah Kyungsoo agar mereka berciuman, lidah saling melilit dan menjilat dengan serakah.

Tangannya bergerak kebawah untuk menangkup bokong Kyungsoo, mengelus bantalan daging yang lembut itu sambil menikmati keindahan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini terbaring dibawah dirinya, tanpa lelah menyatukan tubuh mereka dan mendesah.

Begitu menakjubkan; hasrat semakin membara dan hentakan Jongin semakin dalam, pria yang lebih tua merintih ketagihan akibat kenikmatan yang tak terhingga.

Merasa ingin _keluar_ , Jongin menggenggam ereksi Kyungsoo dan mengocoknya cepat, yang lebih tua mendesah sambil mempercepat hentakan demi hentakan, akal sehat mereka seakan menghilang digantikan oleh mabuk kepayang, mereka berciuman lagi, berbagi nafas sambil merekam momen indah ini didalam hati mereka, dan akhirnya mereka _sampai_ bersama-sama.

.

* * *

.

Jongin terbangun dan menemukan sosok mungil yang tengah terlelap diatas tubuhnya. Ia terbatuk sejenak merasakan beban diatasnya, tetapi ia tidak mengeluh sama sekali. Seolah terlalu pagi untuk berpikir dengan akal sehat, tetapi ia merasa sangat luar biasa, teriakan penuh kebahagiaan yang menginspirasi hatinya untuk bangun, seperti ia mendapatkan tujuan, atau seperti hidup menjadi begitu indah. Ia belum pernah merasa telah tidur senyenyak ini untuk waktu yang lama dan ini adalah hal yang menakjubkan. Ia menyipitkan mata ketika cercah sinar mentari memasuki ruangan itu, bersandar agar dapat terduduk lebih tegak.

Ia memiringkan kepala ke samping, mengintip pria dengan pipi tembam sedang berbaring di dadanya, kedua lengan itu melingkar disekitar Jongin dan dadanya naik turun bernafas dengan tenang. Dia sedang terlelap dengan damai, bulumata panjang yang lentik menghiasi wajahnya.

Senyuman senang terlukis di bibir Jongin, bahagia dengan kehangatan yang Kyungsoo bagikan akibat sentuhan kulit satu sama lain, suara dengkuran sesekali menggelitik telinganya. Ia mendengus rambut Kyungsoo saat lengannya melingkar di tubuh indah itu, hatinya melayang bersama kebahagiaan, menikmati kenyataan yang selalu ia inginkan.

Tetapi gerakannya membangunkan Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih tua mengerang kecil saat ia mulai meliut dan berusaha membuka kelopak mata, lalu menengadah keatas untuk menatap sepasang obsidian berkilau dengan wajah secerah mentari pagi. Pria yang satunya lagi mengukir senyum penuh arti dan itu mampu membuat Kyungsoo menyadari posisi mereka sekarang.

"Selamat pagi," Jongin menyapanya ceria.

Dan Kyungsoo langsung meleleh, keintiman mereka begitu menghangatkan hingga tidak ada keinginan baginya untuk bergerak sedikit pun. Tubuhnya terasa berat, seperti tumpukan lelah yang harusnya dirasakan kemarin, malah menghujamnya sekarang.

"Pagi." Ia membalas dengan wajah lelah namun senyumannya masih begitu lembut.

"Malam yang lelah?" tanya Jongin bersama dengan kilat nakal di pancaran tatapannya.

Kyungsoo merona seketika, pipinya mulai memanas.

"Yeah," Dengan malu-malu ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kita sangat agresif semalam, ya 'kan?" Jongin menggoda lagi, ekspresi bangga menempel di wajah angkuhnya ketika bibirnya membentuk sebuah smirk.

Wajah Kyungsoo bereaksi lebih merah lagi. Ia menegang, wajahnya ditekuk karena malu.

"Menunggangiku dengan hebat?" Jongin melanjutkan.

"Diam, Jongin," Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi agar dapat duduk dan menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher Jongin, menyembunyikan, sekaligus merasakan getaran gelak tawa Jongin. Mengapa pria itu perlu mengingatkan dirinya dengan kegiatan seksual mereka?! Memalukan! Ia mengubur wajah lebih dalam, meminta berhenti gelak tawa pria itu, tetapi Jongin malah terbahak semakin keras. Kyungsoo kemudian mendapatkan dirinya tertawa juga hingga secara tidak sengaja nafas hangat yang menerpa malah menggelitik leher Jongin, tetapi yang lebih muda hanya bergeliat dan merengkuh tubuhnya lebih kuat.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyungsoo duduk lebih tegak dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jongin. Mereka saling menatap, menggoda satu sama lain dalam kesunyian. Jongin tersenyum dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, kelopak mata berkedip pelan, begitu mirip dengan seorang anak kecil, dan Kyungsoo jatuh cinta lagi. Ia merasa seperti memenangkan sebuah lotere. Ia mencintai setiap bagian dari hadiahnya, terutama jiwa yang berada didalam. Memandangi Jongin terasa seperti berdiri dibawah hujan kelopak bunga yang indah, dan setiap bunga yang jatuh adalah bunga yang berbeda.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan," Tersenyum lagi, menghirup aroma dan kehangatan tubuh Jongin.

"Lebih menyenangkan apabila kau menciumku." saran Jongin.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Dimana?" Ia menggoda.

Jongin menautkan alis, bergumam, "Ketiakku." Ia berbalik menggodanya.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak, bibirnya berbentuk hati, dan Jongin sangat menyukai pemandangan itu, setengah mati ingin menciuminya.

"Kalau kau berkata begitu,"

Kyungsoo mengangkat lengan Jongin hingga mengekspos ketiaknya, tetapi Jongin mengatupkan lengan sambil tertawa keras, sebelum menukar posisi mereka dan berada diatas Kyungsoo dalam sekali gerakan sigap. Wajahnya turun tanpa malu-malu lagi menyesap bibir menggemaskan milik Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih kecil terkekeh dibawahnya, menerima ciuman itu.

Ketika mereka melepas tautannya, perut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbunyi. Suara itu membuat keduanya terdiam sebelum meloloskan tawa keras.

"Kita harus makan." kata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi aku masih ingin berpelukan," Jongin mengerucutkan bibir.

Tidak mampu membantah keimutannya, Kyungsoo mengabaikan perutnya dan tersenyum, menarik pria itu untuk berbaring di sampingnya agar mereka dapat saling menatap. Secara lembut ia menyelinapkan tangan di pinggang Jongin, menurunkan tubuhnya agar dapat menyandarkan kepala lebih dekat ke tenggorokan Jongin.

"Okay," ucapnya, mengatupkan kedua mata dan menyundul batang hidungnya ke kulit gelap yang halus, jemari kaki mengusap kaki Jongin.

Jongin bergeming, belum terbiasa dengan kelembutan dan ketulusannya. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali seraya meraup tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan yang sama, menggengamnya erat. Kyungsoo mendongak sedikit, Jongin menundukkan kepala, bibir mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum kembali saling mendekat menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Jongin merasa sangat utuh, begitu senang, seperti seluruh bagian darinya sedang tersenyum dari planet bumi hingga ke Mars, dan sial, ia mencintai Kyungsoo. Ia amat sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan ia tidak pernah lelah untuk menyatakan itu. Ia rasa ia bisa terus tetap seperti ini.

Mereka mungkin tertidur sebentar sebelum melepas satu sama lain.

Sadar akan bau kasur Taemin yang mereka nodai, Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya dan mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk mencuci sprei itu nanti.

Mereka berjalan ke bawah menuju dapur, tempat itu terlihat tidak terawat dengan kompor, tempat cuci piring, dan meja-meja yang kotor. Semuanya tampak seperti barang-barang kuno tidak terurus, yang telah dipakai dari generasi ke generasi oleh murid-murid disana. Jongin melihat ke sekeliling seraya menyenderkan punggung di meja yang terletak di belakang Kyungsoo, mencari makanan yang lebih menggugah selera daripada sebungkus ramyun yang pria itu masak, tetapi Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengganggu pria yang lebih kecil, karena ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang kelaparan. Jadi ia hanya menatap dan menghakimi keadaan di sekeliling dorm, tempat itu terlihat berhantu karena hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Memangnya tidak ada orang disini?" Ia bertanya polos, mengedarkan pandangan kesana kemari, baru menyadari kalau ia belum melihat satupun penghuni lain disana.

Kyungsoo tertawa ringan, mengaduk mie sebelum menutup pancinya lagi. "Hanya aku dan pengurus tempat ini," jawabnya, "Semua orang pulang kerumah masing-masing untuk libur musim dingin."

Jongin membuka mulut membentuk huruf O.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang kerumah juga?" Ia bertanya setelah itu.

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia memutar dan menatap Jongin, merasa sedikit tidak nyaman untuk mengatakan kenyataannya yang tidak normal. Ia selalu menghindari pembicaraan yang berkaitan dengan masalah ini, tapi ia lebih baik terbuka dengan Jongin sekarang.

"Karena aku tidak ingin dikenalkan dengan keluarga baru ibuku." Ia berucap dengan santai, "ada banyak sekali relatif dan kerabat… dan aku hanya tidak bisa… berkenalan dengan mereka semua."

Kedua matanya berkedut.

"Itu berbahaya bagiku." Sambungnya.

Ia menempelkan kedua bibir dan Jongin menatapnya canggung.

"Orang-orang tidak peduli denganmu apabila mereka tidak mengenalmu," katanya, kemudian berbalik untuk mematikan kompor. "Jadi, dalam hal ini; tidak mengenal akan lebih baik." kekehnya. "Mereka mungkin hanya akan menertawakanku jika mereka tahu _apa aku_ sebenarnya, dan aku tidak ingin mereka tahu banyak tentang ini."

Ia menghela nafas lega.

"Akan lebih aman jika seperti ini."

Walaupun Kyungsoo masih tersenyum, Jongin merasakan kesedihan di kilau mata pria itu, hatinya tergores, rasa sakit itu mendorongnya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo dari pengasingan dan kesepian yang pernah Kyungsoo rasakan. Ia akan mengisi kekosongan itu. Ia akan berbagi perjalanan hidup yang menyenangkan dengannya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo jauh lebih berharga dari orang-orang normal diluar sana. Ia pastikan Kyungsoo tidak akan merasa sendiri lagi, dan ia akan membuat pria itu nyata, dan seseorang di dunia ini akan menyadari, melihatnya dengan sempurna kalau Kyungsoo pantas mendapatkan semua ini.

" _Well_ , mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu."ucap Jongin, nadanya tegas dan lantang. "Dan agar aku dapat melakukannya, kau harus hidup denganku, kemudian kita dapat––"

"Umm," Kyungsoo menyanggahnya, pipinya merona karena kesungguhan wajah Jongin. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gelisah. Mereka memang sudah melewati sakit hati yang begitu banyak, tetapi mereka juga baru saja berjalan menuju tantangan yang lain. Dan ia belum menunjukkan Jongin kesulitan sebenarnya yang ia miliki. Ia masih ingin Jongin melihat semua kerumitan, jadi pria itu tidak akan terkejut atau frustasi ketika semua itu datang menghampiri.

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa memiliki alamat tetap, Jongin.." katanya, "Setelah satu atau dua tahun mungkin aku––"

"Aku tahu," sanggah Jongin, "Kau harus merahasiakan identitasmu, aku tahu. Kau tidak bisa menetap di satu tempat, aku tahu." Ia berbicara sedikit cepat, "Aku akan pergi kemanapun kau pergi."

Kyungsoo tergagap. Hanya saja ini sangat sulit untuk membagi bebannya kepada Jongin walaupun pria itu telah menunjukkan keseriusannya.

Setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah menatap hal lain dan mengeluarkan rasa sentimentalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan ini terlebih dulu?"

Nafas Jongin tersendat sesaat, alisnya saling bertautan.

"Apa yang kau––"

"Hal ini tidak semudah itu Jongin," ucap Kyungsoo, jantungnya berdegup cepat penuh ketakutan. Ia tahu ia sedang paranoid, ia menjadi seseorang yang bodoh, tetapi bagian dari dirinya selalu meronta karena Jongin harus memaksakan diri untuk hidup bersamanya hanya karena Jongin mencintainya. Ia tahu ia harus bersyukur dengan ini semua, tetapi dengan memikirkan kalau Jongin akan berkorban banyak untuk dirinya setelah ini, seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan untuknya, seperti yang ibunya lakukan padanya, semua ini hanya menyiksanya.

Jongin menelan ludah, jantungnya berdetak penuh ketakutan.

"Apakah kau sedang mengusirku pergi?" Suara rendahnya terdengar bergetar.

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata, seperti dihantam kepanikan yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Bukan! Bukan!" Ia memekik, "Aku hanya..." Ia melangkah mendekati Jongin, pria dengan wajah diselimuti kekhawatiran dan tersakiti, menggenggam tangan dinginnya dengan erat dan meremasnya penuh kasih sayang. "Aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan untuk pergi demi hidupmu," Kyungsoo menurunkan nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit lebih ceria.

"Aku ingin kau menggunakan ini," Dia mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh pelipis Jongin, "lebih dari kau menggunakan ini." Kemudian menunjuk dada kiri Jongin dengan jemarinya.

Kyungsoo memberikan perhatian penuh pada pria yang tengah mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kalau kau bersamaku, kau tidak bisa mengenalkanku pada siapapun, kau harus meninggalkan tempat ini dan kau mungkin akan meninggalkan mimpimu. Kau harus masuk ke perguruan tinggi dan mengeksplor dirimu lebih banyak disana—bagaimana dengan karirmu sebagai pembalap? Dan mobilmu? Kau memiliki banyak hal dan aku merasa aku hanya membebanimu—"

"Soo," Jongin menghela nafas keras, "Kau jauh lebih berharga dari itu semua, aku memilihmu tanpa harus berpikir apapun."

Kyungsoo merasa dirinya terhuyung dan melayang, tetapi pikiran itu masih mengganggunya, perasaannya mendapatkan dorongan maupun tarikan yang kuat sehingga ia merasa tidak berdaya.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Berhenti membuatku merasa bersalah.." ucapnya sambil memajukan bibir.

"Kau tidak seharusnya begitu."

"Kalau kau bersedia memikirkan ulang ini semua, maka aku tidak akan merasa bersalah."

"Aku telah memilih pilihanku."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mendesah pelan, mencengkram bahu Jongin dan menatapnya tepat di mata sayu penuh kesedihan. "Berikan aku sesuatu untuk kugenggam.." Ia memohon, "Pikirkan ini baik-baik karena aku bersumpah begitu kau membuat keputusanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dari sisiku."

Bagaimanapun, Jongin merasa diyakini. Ia mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo, tetapi sejujurnya, tidak akan ada satupun hal yang akan mengubah pikirannya. Ia tahu Kyungsoo hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuknya, tetapi bagaimana untuk mengatakan pada orang ini kalau ialah yang terbaik untuk dirinya? Tenggelam kedalam tatapan imut Kyungsoo, Jongin pikir ia hanya harus menenangkan rasa kegelisahan pria itu.

"Okay akan kupikirkan."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lega.

"Dengan satu syarat."

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut, ia memicingkan matanya, "Apa itu?"

"Akan ada Tire Road Showcase minggu depan dan aku akan ikut serta." kata Jongin tanpa perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan di wajahnya.

"Kalau aku kalah dalam pertandingan itu, aku akan memikirkannya, tetapi jika aku menang, kau harus diam dan berhenti mengikat dirimu dalam rasa bersalah dan habiskan hidupmu bersamaku, bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo berkedip dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Tetapi kau selalu menang?.."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencuri sebuah kecupan dari bibir Kyungsoo, kemudian menyeringai puas.

"That's the point."

Banyak penggemar motorsport telah masuk mengerumuni stadion ketika Kyungsoo sampai disana. Itu adalah event tahunan pertama yang diselenggarakan di jalanan terbesar di Seoul dan diurus oleh promotor multinasional. Bau pertandingan sengit mengisi udara, banner dan poster pendukung terkibar di seluruh penjuru, sorak teriakan dan obrolan orang-orang bergemuruh dimana-mana, kehebohan dan antusiasme menyelimuti tempat itu.

Tetapi Kyungsoo adalah yang paling bahagia.

Ia berlari ke tribun utama yang telah sesak dipenuhi orang, dan menatap berapa banyak mobil menakjubkan telah bersiap di jalur balap. Ia menatap sebuah papan elektronik yang besar di sisi kiri, membaca nama istimewa pembalap favoritnya dan mendapatkan sebuah figur dengan senyum sumringah. Ada juga sebuah monitor di sisi kanan, menyorot pertandingan dengan kamera video yang terpasang di semua sudut jalur balap. Tepat di sebrang tirbun adalah tempat pemberhentian, dimana mobil-mobil di parkir untuk mendapatkan pengecekan ulang sebanyak dua kali oleh masing-masing mekanik. Kyungsoo dapat merasakan jantungnya berdentum cepat. Ia senang, bersemangat, sekaligus cemas, menerobos masuk melalui orang-orang untuk berdiri di pagar pembatas dan mencari seseorang diantara figur-figur yang telah siap dengan pakaian pembalap mereka.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menemukan mobil sport 88 yang terkenal, tetapi sedikit jauh ke sisi kanan. Jadi ia menerobos lagi melewati tempat duduk terbuka dan sedikit terkejut ketika ia menabrak Chanyeol dan tatapan sinis Baekhyun saling bergandengan tangan saat ia tengah berjalan.

"Kenapa kau terlambat? Kai sudah mencarimu! Pertandingannya akan segera dimulai!" Baekhyun memarahinya, dan Kyungsoo hanya menyeringai. Ia bangun terlambat karena dirinya dan Jongin mengobrol (sesuatu berbau dewasa) di ponsel semalaman dan jam alarm mengkhianatinya tadi pagi.

"Aku tahu. Berikan aku tempat duduk!" katanya, menepuk kedua orang itu sebelum terburu-buru ke sisi yang dapat membuatnya melihat lebih dekat pembalap favoritnya sebelum ia kehilangan kesempatan.

Ia berhenti di ujung pagar pembatas, berjinjit dan mengamati sebelum akhirnya ia dapat melihat pembalap yang tidak pernah gagal membuatnya kagum. Jongin sedang bersantai disamping mobilnya dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang dengan mudah Kyungsoo kenal sebagai Junmyeon, yang sedang memeriksa ban mobil seraya mereka mengobrol. Keduanya memakai pakaian dengan konsep yang sama, tetapi milik Jongin lebih banyak potongan di kostumnya. Dan sejujurnya pakaian itu sangat dibenci Kyungsoo karena menampilkan daya pikat yang luar biasa dan ia terlihat gagah dengan pakaian merah hitam itu. Dan Kyungsoo mulai terpesona, memperhatikan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, surai hitam pekat dengan tatanan rambut berantakan yang kasual karena ia akan terus mengacaknya seolah ia sedang melakukan komersial sampo, dan itu membuatnya begitu terlihat sexy. Penampilannya mampu membakar siapapun yang melihatnya dengan tubuh tegap proporsional yang menggiurkan. Dan Kyungsoo seperti ingin meledak, karena pria itu adalah prianya, dan ia tidak pernah lelah untuk berhenti tertarik pada pria itu.

Dan Kyungsoo merasa sedikit seduktif kali ini.

"YAAAH KIM KAI LEBIH BAIK KAU MENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN INI KARENA TUBUHKU SUDAH SIAP!" Kyungsoo berteriak di puncak tenggorokan, menangkupkan kedua tangan di sekitar mulut agar suaranya terdengar lebih besar.

Jongin dikejutkan dengan suara familiar yang ia tangkap dari kejauhan. Ia menatap deretan tribun mengamati dari ujung kiri ke ujung kanan hingga akhirnya menemukan si pemilik suara yang sudah ia kenal dalam lubuk hatinya. Sebuah senyuman langsung terukir di bibir Jongin, melihat Kyungsoo yang meneriaki sesuatu dari kejauhan yang ia tidak begitu mengerti. Jongin berlari lebih dekat, jantung berdentum tak karuan, seperti ingin meledak, terhuyung, dan jatuh begitu saja ketika melihat Kyungsoo, satu-satunya orang dengan wajah paling imut dari semua penonton yang hadir –dari semua planet, sebenarnya.

Dan Jongin tertawa saat Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi luar biasa ketika si pembalap menyadari keberadaannya, dengan semangat menaik-turunkan banner dengan foto Jongin tercetak disana, melambaikannya seperti seorang supporter fanatik di belakang railing dan masih berteriak.

"AKU MENAWARKAN JIWAKU PADAMU, TUBUHKU, DAN SEGALANYA! HAAAAAAAAA!"

Jongin tidak begitu menangkap apa yang sedang Kyungsoo katakan jadi ia hanya melambaikan tangannya di udara, tak peduli jika dirinya terlihat bodoh, Kyungsoo melambai kepadanya, seutas senyum terbentuk dari bibir berbentuk hatinya yang membuat Jongin semakin bersemangat, senyum Jongin tidak memudar ketika Kyungsoo membuat logo hati besar menggunakan tangannya diatas kepala, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya dengan lucu dan membuat Jongin tertawa lagi, rasanya Jongin ingin berlari ke podium penonton dan mencubit gemas pria imut itu namun ia sudah tidak memiliki waktu lagi.

"JUGA SELURUH HATIKU!"

Jongin ingin mengatakan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia tak dapat mendengar suaranya, akan tetapi ia tahu Kyungsoo hanya sedang meneriaki hal-hal berbau porno tentang dirinya lagi. Dan tentu saja ia tidak keberatan, karena inilah sosok Kyungsoo yang memulai segalanya, inilah sosok cuek Kyungsoo yang ia rindukan.

"AKU.. MENCINTAI..MU!" teriak Kyungsoo perlahan, dan Jongin akhirnya mengerti.

Dan seketika Jongin merona, semakin mengagumi Kyungsoo. Ia tersenyum hangat. Momen ini begitu familiar, namun kali ini lebih menggelitik dan dipenuhi cinta serta kebahagiaan. Dan Jongin merasa sekarang mereka berada di titik _rewind_ , titik dimana mereka dapat mengulang kisah cinta mereka, dimana mereka dapat memulai lagi, dan kali ini, lebih menakjubkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Jongin dalam diam, membisikkan kalimat itu sebelum memakai helm, melambai untuk yang terakhir kali.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya, dan ia berbalik menemukan sosok Suho yang tengah berdiri disebelahnya namun menatap ke arah lain. Suho juga sedang menatap sosok pria yang sama di podium penonton, namun hanya sekilas sebelum menatap Jongin juga, seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku harap aku seberani dirimu," ucap Suho ringan, dan Jongin langsung mengerti apa yang pria itu katakan, namun ia juga tahu bahwa Suho turut bahagia untuk dirinya. Mereka akhirnya membicarakan hal ini beberapa hari yang lalu, mencurahkan segalanya, dan mereka berhasil meluruskan benang kusut mereka sendiri. Mereka akhirnya dapat memperbaiki hubungan mereka seperti semula, dan Jongin benar-benar bersyukur bahwa Suho menghargai persahabatan mereka lebih dari perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, meski Suho juga mengaku bahwa dirinya menyukai Kyungsoo, namun ia mengalah pada akhirnya.

"Kau masih punya kesempatan kok," tutur Jongin jenaka.

Tak ada yang tahu, bagaimanapun juga, Suho masihlah cinta pertama Kyungsoo, dan manusia tidak sepenuhnya berhenti mencintai seseorang, manusia hanya memendam rasa itu di suatu tempat, namun tetap masih ada. Suho bisa saja merebut hati Kyungsoo kembali, jika saja ia menggunakan kesempatan dengan baik ketika hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo masih buruk. Kyungsoo hampir saja merelakan Jongin, dan Suho bisa saja mengambil kesempatan itu. Hal-hal bisa berubah. Namun Jongin tak'kan jatuh cinta lagi. Dan mencintai Kyungsoo adalah yang terburuk sekaligus yang terbaik dari yang terbaik yang pernah Jongin rasakan seumur hidupnya.

"Masa?" tanya Suho, "Jika iya, maka aku sudah terlambat." senyumnya. "Selalu terlambat."

Kali ini, giliran Jongin yang menepuk punggung Suho.

"Sayang sekali." godanya.

Suho hanya tertawa, dan meski begitu, Suho masih merupakan _hyung_ terbaik yang pernah Jongin miliki. Dan ia tahu bahwa dirinya masih merupakan _dongsaeng_ terbaik Suho.

Jongin mendongak lagi, melihat Kyungsoo yang akhirnya duduk bersama yang lainnya; dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Minseok, Luhan, dan Yixing. Dan ia termenung melihat ekspresi yang Luhan dan Yixing miliki di wajah mereka. Diskors mungkin telah membuat mereka jengkel sehingga mereka bahkan tak bisa tersenyum.

Ia terkekeh sebelum berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Ia akan melawan Kris seperti biasa. Sehun tidak ikut, beralasan bahwa dia akan mengalahkan Jongin jika dia ikut sedangkan Jongin harus menang untuk membuat seseorang diluar sana kagum. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa dirinya tak bisa memendam rahasia kepada Sehun, dan pria itu akan selalu memiliki cara untuk mendukung dirinya sebisa mungkin, seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang. Jadi Suho dan Sehun berada di tim mekanis Jongin, sedangkan Tao dan Jongdae berada di tim Kris.

Jongin tak pernah benar-benar menganggap Kris sebagai lawan, dan mereka melakukan ini hanya sekedar hobi saja, namun ia perlu memenangkan pertandingan ini lebih dari apapun.

Mobil balap mulai bergerak ke belakan garis mulai dan bersiap. Para kru dan montir masih bertebaran di area, mungkin memberi instruksi singkat dan beberapa _reminder_. Para penonton mulai bersorak, mengibarkan bendera mereka di udara, dan Kyungsoo merasakan ketegangan yang menyelimuti kulitnya. Ia ingat dengan perjanjian yang ia miliki dengan Jongin, dan ia mendengus. Jongin begitu _on-point,_ dan sejujurnya, mengesampingkan hasil akhir nanti, Jongin sudah menang. Dan di sisi lain, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berharap agar Jongin kalah di pertandingan ini. Tentu ia akan mendukung bocah itu! _Well_ bisa dibilang perjanjian itu tidak berguna.

Mulai hitung mundur, dan Kyungsoo mengembalikan atensinya pada pertandingan. Ia duduk dengan tegak, meremas tangannya sendiri.

Balapan dimulai.

Namun sial, Jongin melaju lamban. Ia langsung berada di peringkat terakhir dan Kyungsoo seketika kesal. Apa yang Jongin sedang lakukan? Mengapa dia tidak memimpin? Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras, dan di saat itu, ia merasa sedikit takut. Sudah putaran kedua, ketika Kyungsoo sedang berdebar diatas kursinya, sesuatu terpasang di kepalanya, dan ia mendongak dan menemukan Sehun yang sedang mengendikkan bahunya. Kyungsoo mendelik bingung, memegang benda yang terpasang dikepalanya dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah _headset_. Benda itu tersambung pada kabel yang berujung pada sesuatu yang terpasang pada pinggang Sehun, pria yang memakai seragam tim Jongin, yang seharusnya berada di _pit stop_ namun anehnya malah berada disini.

Kyungsoo berkedip bingung.

Ia dapat mendengar suara gemeresak dari _headset_ , sampai sebuah suara mulai terdengar.

"Apa ini Kyungsoo?" Suara bariton itu, dan Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya terkejut, mengenali seseorang di sambungan ini, karena ini adalah Jongin—Jongin yang sedang balapan dibawah sana.

"Jongin?!" teriaknya kaget. "Astaga Jongin apa—kenapa—apa—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hanya memastikan apakah kau mau aku menang atau tidak," ucapnya, nada bicaranya begitu tenang dan santai seraya menyelesaikan putaran pertamanya di trek. Rahang Kyungsoo terjatuh, tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin masih sempat mengobrol dengannya sekarang. Ia menekan _headset_ itu lebih rapat pada kedua telinganya.

" _What the hell_?!" teriaknya, "Tentu saja aku mau kau menang!"

"Hmmm, benarkah?" ucap Jongin dengan seksi.

"Apakah kau tidak melihatku tadi? Aku sangat mendu—"

"Tapi bukankah kita memiliki perjanjian? Kau seharusnya tidak mendukungku,"

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bicara apa. "U-Uhh.. A-Aku tidak tahu?"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk berpikir sebelum bertindak?"

Tergagap, Kyungsoo kesulitan menemukan kata yang tepat. "Y-ya memang—"

"Jadi tidak apa-apa dong jika aku kalah dan aku akan memikirkan tentang _kita_ dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa dadanya diliputi hawa horor.

"Oh tidak tidak tidak—" paniknya. "Kumohon menanglah!"

Jongin tertawa puas. Tampaknya ia menikmati ini.

" _Awe man_ aku begitu ketinggalan," godanya pada Kyungsoo.

"ASTAGA JONGIN BERHENTI MENGUJIKU—"

Jongin tertawa dan tertawa.

Namun ketika tawanya memudar, ia tidak berbicara selama beberapa detik.

"Yah, Do Kyungsoo," ucap Jongin, akhirnya. Suaranya tiba-tiba begitu serius dan lembut. "Aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin tertidur disisimu setiap malam dan aku ingin terbangun disisimu setiap pagi, jadi ayo tinggal bersama lagi.."

Kyunngsoo merasa rahangnya semakin terjatuh.

" _WHAT THE FUCK_ BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENGGOMBALIKU DI SAAT SEPERTI INI?"

Jongin terkekeh.

"Tinggal bersamaku, atau tidak?"

"Kim J—"

"Jawab ya atau tidak,"

Kyungsoo gemetar. Tidakkah pria itu tahu komitmen macam apa yang tengah ia ucap? Melindunginya? Tinggal bersama? Dimanapun? Itu adalah komitmen yang berat. Mereka bukan hanya _roommate_ lagi, mereka sudah terikat dalam hal asmara. Mungkin awalnya bisa dijalani, namun bagaimana dengan kedepannya? Jongin harusnya memikirkan sesuatu matang-matang. Sial, Kyungsoo tidak lagi tahu apa yang ia inginkan. Bagaimana bisa ia berada di situasi setertekan sekarang?!

"Ayo bicarakan tenta—"

"Tinggal bersamaku, atau tidak?" ulang Jongin.

Dan tekanan ini akhirnya membunuh Kyungsoo.

" _FUCK_ YA! OHMYGOD AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

"Ya?"

"YA!"

Mereka tak dapat saling bertemu namun Kyungsoo tahu Jongin tengah tersenyum puas sekarang. Perjanjian itu hanya omong-kosong, dan bocah sialan itu sudah jauh dari kata menang. Memang tolol.

"Baiklah."

Lalu Jongin mulai melaju lebih cepat, melewati mobil-mobil didepannya dalam sekejap. Ia sangat menjengkelkan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo ingin menghajar dia.

Sehun mengambil _headset_ -nya kembali ketika ia mendengar Kyungsoo mengatakan kata 'iya'. Ia akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah ekspresi, dan itu adalah ekspresi angkuh, membuat Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malu, menyadari bahwa Sehun dan Jongin telah merencanakan ini. Sehun pun berjalan kembali ke _pit-stop_.

Meski rona merah memenuhi wajahnya, Kyungsoo kembali memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan, melihat Kris memimpin jauh didepan, dan pria _Chinese_ itu berada di satu-setengah putaran dari Jongin, yang masih berusaha dibelakang dua mobil.

Baekhyun, yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo, diam-diam menertawai kehisterisan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo menggigit tangannya, jelas takut Jongin kalah. Namun setelah beberapa menit, Kyungsoo melompat dari tempat duduknya, sepenuhnya terhipnotis dengan pertandingan ketika Jongin akhirnya melaju dibelakang Kris. Jongin benar-benar cepat, menyelip meski kemungkinannya kecil dan berbahaya, celah sekecil apapun dapat ia lewati. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega, dan Baekhyun terkikik lagi. Semua terbayar pada akhirnya.

Alhasil, Jongin berada disamping Kris, dan Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan lagi sambil memperhatikan monitor samping, berdoa agar Jongin dapat mendahului Kris secepatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum, menikmati pemandangan Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati hidupnya. Ia adalah harapan terbesarnya terhadap sahabatnya, dan ia lega karena akhirnya Kyungsoo dapat memenuhi segala hasrat dalam hatinya.

Mungkin Baekhyun harus tetap bungkam, karena ia tahu Kris mengikuti pertandingan ini hanya untuk membantu Jongin menang. Setelah mendapatkan informasi mengenai keikutsertaan Jongin dalam pertandingan ini karena perjanjian dengan Kyungsoo, teman-teman Jongin berencana membantunya, itulah mengapa Minseok dan Sehun tidak ikut dan Kris hanyalah _back-up_ mengingat hanya dia yang tercepat setelah Jongin. Secara tidak langsung dia adalah penghalang para pembalap lain yang bisa saja mengambil alih urutan pertama, karena para lawan hari ini juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh, datang dari berbagai negara dengan kemampuan yang tak dapat diduga.

Satu putaran lagi, dan mobil yang awalnya berada di urutan terakhir, sudah memimpin sekarang. Tapi Kyungsoo masih berdebar, meski tahu Jongin akan menang. Si sialan itu membuatnya sangat gugup, membuatnya sadar bahwa dirinya tidak ingin Jongin berubah pikiran, karena tak peduli rasa sesal macam apa lagi yang akan ia terima, ia tidak mau merelakan Jongin lagi. Mungkin ia ingin jadi egois sesekali.

Jantungnya ikut meloncat ketika Jongin melewati garis _finish_ pertama kali, para penonton bersorak-sorai sambil berdiri. Ia dapat membayangkan wajah Jongin sekarang, dan ia tahu Jongin sedang menyeringai atas kemenangannya—kemenangan ganda.

Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghajar pembalap itu.

Dengan ciuman-ciuman panas.

.

* * *

.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tadi itu sangat berbahaya?!" Kyungsoo tengah berceloteh dari A ke Z ketika ia akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan Jongin setelah pertandingan. Mereka berada didalam _paddock_ , tangannya mencubit kedua pipi Jongin dan menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan-kecupan, sang pembalap memejamkan paksa kedua matanya dan tersenyum lebar. Mereka sebetulnya sedang bersembunyi dari semua orang, teriakan dari para penggemar baru yang mencoba mendapatkan tanda tangan Jongin dan juga wartawan media yang mencoba menggali lebih banyak informasi mengenai dirinya, karena memang, hanya ini pertandingan dimana Jongin terlihat begitu menonjol. Tetapi Jongin tidak tahan, ia meninggalkan upacara pemberian hadiah tepat setelah semua prosedur berakhir dan menghampiri Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo adalah hadiah utama yang ia inginkan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" ucapnya, "'Berbahaya' adalah nama belakangku," Jongin mengerling, menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman panjang.

Kyungsoo mendengus ketika mereka saling melepas namun langsung kembali mencium Jongin sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa mereka begitu terobsesi pada satu sama lain? Mereka memiliki banyak perbedaan, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan hal-hal riskan, namun Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin yang seperti ini. Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang jika Jongin tidak mempertaruhkan Kyungsoo untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan ia sangat bersyukur.

Ia berharap ia juga memiliki keberanian Jongin.

Namun mungkin ini adalah alasan mengapa Jongin dikirim kedalam kehidupannya.

Karena dirinya adalah seorang pengecut.

Dan Jongin adalah keberaniannya.

.

* * *

.

Tire Road Showcase membuka begitu banyak pintu bagi Jongin. Melihat keberanian yang Jongin tunjukkan saat pertandingan, dunia _motorsport_ mulai meliriknya. Video balapannya menjadi topik hangat, namun tak ada yang bisa meng-interview dirinya sehingga Jongin dianggap misterius. Juga melihat penampilannya yang terlampau tampan, banyak orang ingin melihatnya lagi. Ia memiliki banyak potensi untuk menjadi terkenal, dan berbagai sponsor besar dari seluruh dunia mulai menghubunginya, menawarkan dan mengundangnya untuk mengikuti GT termahsyur dan acara-acara Auto Racing di belahan bumi barat.

Tetapi itu tiga tahun yang lalu.

Itu adalah kesempatan yang besar baginya, namun kesempatan itu juga dapat mengancam kehidupan Kyungsoo tersayangnya.

Tanpa ragu, ikutserta kedalam dunia internasional tidak hanya menaikkan statusnya, juga dapat membuat dirinya terkenal, dan Jongin lebih memilih kehilangan satu mimpinya dibanding kehilangan impiannya, karena impiannya membutuhkan anonimitas, dan anonimitas hanyalah satu-satunya cara agar dapat hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo.

Jadi inilah pilihannya.

Dan ia tak pernah menyesal sedikitpun.

Kenapa harus mencari yang lain jika sudah mendapat semua yang ia _butuhkan_? Kyungsoo adalah kebutuhan terbesarnya, dan Kyungsoo adalah segalanya. Kyungsoo adalah rumahnya. Tentu terkadang mereka bertengkar, namun mereka tidak bisa hidup tanpa satu sama lain. Semenjak mereka tinggal bersama lagi, semua terasa lengkap, dan hidup terasa lebih nyata. Kebanyakan orang bilang hubungan percintaan akan semakin membosankan seiring berjalannya waktu, tetapi perasaan Jongin terhadap Kyungsoo masih sangat kuat. Dan ia masih menganggap Kyungsoo sangat imut setiap hari, dan ia tak akan puas jika tidak menatapnya selama berjam-jam, dan ia yakin 100% bahwa Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama karena Jongin 100% yakin dengan kelebihan fisiknya dan itu adalah kelemahan terbesar Kyungsoo (walau Kyungsoo takkan pernah mau mengaku). Dan Kyungsoo merawat dirinya dengan sangat baik. Dan percaya atau tidak berat badannya naik akibat diberi makan teratur dan tubuhnya wangi bedak bayi setiap hari karena Kyungsoo merawatnya bak merawat anak kecil.

Tapi ia menyukainya.

Ia menyukai ketika Kyungsoo memanjakannya.

Ia menyukai perasaan ketika Kyungsoo mencintainya.

Dan ia menyukai perasaan bahwa dirinya sangat mencintai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bagaikan kembang api di langit malam, atau harumnya aroma ayam bawang, atau rasa cokelat dan kue setelah berbulan-bulan diet intens, atau membuka kado Hari Natal.

Dan tentu saja terasa luar biasa memiliki pacar lelaki dan perempuan sekaligus.

Menantang,

Namun juga menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Apalagi ketika bercinta.

Jadi omong-omong, di musim panas pertama mereka, mereka merayakan kembalinya Kyungsoon dengan kencan makan malam di sebuah restoran. Jongin masih dapat mengingat kejadian itu dengan sangat jelas; begitu canggung. Ia tak berada di rumah ketika Kyungsoo berubah, jadi ia hanya tahu ketika Kyungsoo (dengan suara khas wanita yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak) memanggilnya siang itu, dan mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam. Jongin pikir dirinya tidak akan terkejut lagi, namun ketika ia masuk kedalam restoran, ia sangat terpesona saat melihat Kyungsoo versi wanita lagi. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Kyungsoo versi laki-laki, namun melihatnya dengan rambut panjang, dan _blush-on_ , dan lip gloss dan alis tergambar dan suara wanita, dan lekuk tubuh, dan _dress_ —terasa cukup berbeda. Lucunya mereka malah saling terdiam. Jongin tidak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo juga bersikap canggung, namun Jongin merasa canggung karena Kyungsoo yang sangat, sangat cantik, dan konyolnya, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka tidak mengobrol banyak saat makan malam itu; mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain sambil menebak ekspresi yang tertera pada wajah masing-masing, namun Jongin lebih kearah terjerat kedalam pesona kecantikan Kyungsoo. Akan tetapi segala kecanggungan itu binasa ketika mereka menutup pintu rumah, merasakan detak jantung yang berdebar keras seraya saling menatap dalam diam sebelum akhirnya mulai memakan wajah masing-masing dan merobek baju satu sama lain.

Dan itulah awal mula saat-saat terpanas mereka.

Rumah yang disebutkan barusan adalah sebuah rumah sewa kecil di daerah residen baru di Guryong yang memiliki residen-residen kecil lainnya. Cukup jauh dari universitas Kyungsoo, namun masalah transportasi tidak begitu membelenggu karena Jongin yang mengantar-jemput Kyungsoo setiap hari. Mereka tinggal disana selama dua tahun, Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kuliahnya sementara Jongin menyelesaikan tahun kedua di sekolah bisnis. Jongin sejujurnya tidak memiliki niat ataupuun rencana untuk kuliah, namun ia memikirkan masa depannya dengan Kyungsoo jadi ia setidaknya harus memiliki beberapa kemampuan yang dapat menunjang kehidupan mereka, mengingat bahwa ia tidak bisa terus-menerus meminta uang kepada ayahnya selamanya, dan dirinya juga harus menghasilkan uang suatu saat nanti.

Mengenai teman-temannya; sangat sulit untuk menutupi identitas Kyungsoo dari mereka, terutama dari Sehun dan Chanyeol, yang paling sering berkumpul bersamanya. Ada suatu hari ketika kedua orang itu tiba-tiba berkunjung dan mereka melihat Kyungsoon, dan sudah dapat dipastikan kedua orang itu membeku dan memaksa Jongin untuk menceritakan segalanya. Chanyeol adalah yang paling histeris, terkejut karena buku yang pernah ia baca adalah sebuah kenyataan. Di saat yang bersamaan, Kyungsoon terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa bukan hanya dirinya manusia yang memiliki _kelebihan_ seperti itu. Kyungsoon pun ingin meminjam buku itu.

Menurut teman-teman Jongin yang lainnya, Jongin bilang bahwa dirinya sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengan Kyungsoo, dan mereka tetap mendukung Jongin seperti biasa, namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan _selebihnya_. Well jaga-jaga agar tidak ketahuan, atau kalau mereka penasaran, ia juga tidak akan menyembunyikan kenyataan dari mereka. Tapi kalau mereka tidak bertanya, Jongin tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa.

Selama kurun waktu itu, Jongin masih balapan, namun tak pernah mengikuti pertandingan besar lagi. Namun tetap saja, orang-orang masih penasaran mengenai dirinya, dan sayangnya ia menemukan beberapa penguntit aneh didepan rumahnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk benar-benar berhenti membalap. Kebetulan juga Kyungsoo sudah lulus dan mereka akan pindah beberapa bulan kemudian.

Dan sekarang, di musim panas ke-empat mereka, mereka tinggal di apartemen dua lantai di Namwon, sebuah kota yang cukup jauh dari Seoul. Jongin melanjutkan pendidikannya di cabang universitas tempatnya belajar dulu di Seoul. Ia akui bahwa sedikit sulit meninggalkan rumah pertama mereka, karena mereka membangun begitu banyak memori disana, disaat yang bersamaan juga terasa sulit berpisah dengan teman-temannya, dan teman-teman baru yang ia dapatkan dari universitas, dan kehidupan metropolitan, namun ini adalah syarat yang harus mereka hadapi.

Ia mencintai Kyungsoo, dan ia tak'kan ragu meninggalkan segalanya selama mereka masih bersama.

"Tidur, Jongin." gumam Kyungsoo dengan nada mengantuk seraya berbaring berdampingan diatas kasur pada malam musim panas itu. Mereka berbaring saling berhadapan, kegelapan mengundang semua orang untuk tertidur. Namun Jongin masih sepenuhnya sadar dan tengah menatap Kyungsoon. Kyungsoon terus terbangun, dan setiap kali ia terbangun, sepasang obsidian tengah menatapnya, dan itu terus terjadi selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Jongin tidak ingin tidur. Ia tidak mau melewatkan musim panas lainnya tanpa melihat orang ini berubah didepan matanya. Mereka telah bersama selama bertahun-tahun namun ia belum pernah melihat perubahan ajaib yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, dan sekarang ia berjanji ia tidak mau melewatkan ini, meski kantung mata sudah mulai menumpuk dibawah matanya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku," ucap Jongin.

"Kau yang menatapku seperti itu membuatku takut," tutur Kyungsoon, maniknya masih terpejam.

"Aku bahkan tidak sedang menatapmu sekarang," bohong Jongin.

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa merasakannya?"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia tidak bicara lagi, dan Kyungsoon membiarkannya, kembali tidur. Bagaimanapun, Jongin juga menikmati ini. Mungkin terdengar mengerikan namun ia menikmati memandangi wajah tertidur Kyungsoon. Cantik. Ia tak pernah lelah menikmati bentuk bibirnya, pipi gembulnya, warna pink natural pada kelopak matanya, dan seluruh wajah bak bayinya.

Ia menatap dan menatap, sampai ia menyadari bahwa rambut Kyungsoon perlahan memendek—masuk kedalam akar rambutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, maniknya membola.

 _Holy shit_.

 _Akhirnya ini terjadi_.

Jantungnya berhenti bekerja sejenak, memperhatikan surai Kyungsoo yang semakin memendek, alis yang menebal, rahang menajam, sesuatu menonjol di tenggorokannya. Ia tak dapat melihat transformasi tubuhnya karena tertutupi selimut, namun kaus yang dipakainya mengecil.

Hanya terjadi selama kurang lebih satu menit, namun sangat menakjubkan.

Seperti _special effect_ di film-film, hanya saja ini nyata, dan membuatnya terkagum. Ia harus menyaksikan ini lagi tahun depan—sangat luar biasa.

Ia tak tahan untuk tersenyum.

Ia merindukan _pria cantik_ ini.

Dan _benda_ kecil dibawah sana.

Jongin mendekat dan mencium kening Kyungsoo, pria yang lebih mungil sedikit terbangun karena kehangatan yang terasa, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin seraya melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Jongin sebelum tertidur lagi. Jongin tersenyum, tak sabar untuk _comeback sex._ Ia bisa tidur sekarang, akhirnya. Misi selesai.

Ia telat bangun keesokan harinya, dan sudah lewat dari tengah hari ketika ia turun tangga dan menghabiskan makan siangnya. Seperti biasa Kyungsoo yang menyiapkan makanannya. Kyungsoo duduk diseberangnya, sudah berpakaian rapi namun masih menunggu Jongin selesai makan karena merasa tidak enak meninggalkan seseorang makan sendirian. Jongin diam-diam tersenyum, tak menanyakan kemana Kyungsoo akan pergi karena hari ini Sabtu, dan Sabtu adalah Hari Belanja.

Ketika Jongin selesai makan, Kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri, mencium pipi Jongin dan pergi. Namun Jongin menahannya, meminta sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah Kyungsoo kabulkan. Mereka berbagi ciuman lembut, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu dan melepas ciuman mereka sejenak, mengambil secarik kertas yang ia tempel di kulkas dan berlari kembali menghampiri Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong," ucapnya, "Aku mendapatkan ini dari tetangga kita," Ia memberikan kertas itu pada Jongin, sebuah brosur, dan menunggu Jongin membacanya. Jongin berkedip, melihat foto mobil sports di brosur itu, dan beberapa kalimat dibawahnya. Ia pikir itu selebaran jual-beli mobil, lalu Kyungsoo bicara lagi.

"Itu semacam acara untuk Festival, kau sebaiknya ikut." kata Kyungsoo bersemangat. Dengan hati-hati ia memperhatikan air wajah Jongin.

Jauh didalam sana, Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya karena Jongin berhenti balapan. Sudah dua tahun lamanya dan Jongin adalah sumber kehidupannya. Mereka telah bahagia bersama, namun Jongin pantas mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Dan meski Jongin bersikap seakan-akan tidak menyukai balapan lagi, Kyungsoo tahu seberapa besar lelaki itu merindukan balapan. Mereka pernah membicarakan soal balapan dan Jongin selalu menghindar.

Jadi ini adalah pembalasan kecilnya. Ada sebuah festival musim panas dua minggu lagi, dan ada banyak acara yang terselenggara termasuk balap jalanan.

Bukan balapan sirkuit, namun masih bisa dibilang _auto race_ , jadi kenapa tidak?

Jongin meletakkan brosur itu, "Tidak, terima kasih." ucapnya, tersenyum simpul. Ia akui bahwa itu sedikit menggodanya, namun ia pikir sebaiknya ia berhenti membalap. Ia tak mau merasakan adrenalin dan ketegangan, karena ia akan ketagihan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini, dan ia baik-baik saja.

"Ayolah, Jongin." Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu kau merindukannya."

"Tidak." elaknya.

"Iya."

Jongin menunduk, tidak ingin terpengaruh, "Tidak," Ia sedikit memajukan bibirnya.

"Well sayang sekali karena aku sudah mendaftarkanmu," jelas Kyungsoo santai, mengambil dompetnya dan berjalan keluar, berangkat untuk pergi belanja.

Namun Jongin memekik keras, "Apa?"

"Kubilang aku sudah mendaftarkanmu, dan kau tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya tak peduli kau suka atau tidak,"

Jongin berdiri, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku bisa?" ucap Kyungsoo jahil.

Jongin menekuk alisnya; kekasihnya memang terkadang seperti iblis. Ia melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Well aku tidak akan datang."

Kyungsoo terpengaruh. "Kau akan datang."

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan menurutimu?"

Membuka pintu, Kyungsoo terdiam di ambang pintu. Ia melempar Jongin tatapan nakal, membuat pria yang lebih muda mengernyit bingung. Setelah itu, ia menarik ujung bibirnya keatas membentuk sebuah kerlingan.

"Karena aku _memiliki_ mu?"

Ia terkikik, lalu pintu tertutup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

* * *

 **T/N:**

AKHIRNYA SELESAAAAIIIII~ /tebar confetti/

MAAF MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU SANGAAAAT LAMA! Jujur aku sedikit kewalahan ngatur waktu + chapter kali ini sangat SANGAT panjang TwT

Jadi mohon maafkan jika ada kalimat translasi yang aneh karena aku gak edit lagi TwT

.

This story cannot be finished without you guys' supports /love sign/

.

FF ini adalah FF translate-an pertama aku dan akhirnya rampung juga (finally!) jadi aku seneng bangett TwT ini pengalaman baru banget buat aku, ciyus ngetranslate itu ga segampang yang dipikirkan LOL butuh konsentrasi tingkat tinggi dan a lil bit help from google translate lololol!

di FF ini juga pertama kalinya aku dapet 1k+ reviews, neomu neomu gomawooooo! GBU guys!

.

udah ah curhatnya /g

.

SEE YOU ON THE NEXT STORY!

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

* * *

P.S.: BIG THANKS TO MY PRECIOUS LIL h03 VINCE xoxo saranghae!~ :3


End file.
